Réquiem de una Kunoichi
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Hinata ha enfermado misteriosamente. Todos sus síntomas parecen provenir de una vieja batalla que tuvo con su primo Neji años atrás. Será esta enfermedad una buena excusa para confesarle a Naruto lo que siente por él o se llevará el secreto a la tumba.
1. Réquiem de una Kunoichi

Fics de Naruto.

**Réquiem de una Kunoichi.**

Hinata se encontraba descansando en el hospital, después de la última misión había quedado muy exhausta. Desde hace algún tiempo atrás, Hinata había tenido que estar visitando constantemente la enfermería, no solo por que sufría de fatiga extrema, sino porque un nuevo síntoma se le había presentado, cada vez le era más difícil usar Chakra.

—Tengo que darte una mala noticia Hinata —Tsunade en persona entro, traía una cara de suma preocupación—.Y me gustaría que toda tu familia estuviera aquí.

—¿Ma-mala noticia? —preguntó Hinata muy confundida. Tsunade solo asintió, evitando ver a Hinata a los ojos—. Ya suponía que mi condición había empeorado. ¿Cuántos meses me quedan de vida? —preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa cálida. Tsunade estaba muy contrariada ante la tranquilidad de Hinata.

—A-acaso sabias que tú… —pero Tsunade no pudo acabar, ya que Hinata le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio al ver llegar a su hermana menor—. Hablaremos luego Hinata — Hinata asintió.

Varios días después Hinata descansaba en su habitación, cuidada por su pequeña hermana, Hinata lucía bastante calmada a diferencia de su hermanita, la cual parecía que iba a llorar. Afuera su padre lucía preocupado, pero no era el único, Neji parecía aun más preocupado que todos y como no estarlo, era el culpable de la severa condición de Hinata.

—Hinata-sama —Neji solo podía recordar lo que les dijo Tsunade.

Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina, toda la familia de Hinata había llegado, a excepción de Neji quien aun se encontraba terminando una misión que le habían asignado. Algunos minutos después le reportaron a Tsunade que el grupo de Neji ya había completado su misión con éxito y se dirigían a la aldea.

—La espera terminara pronto. Me acaban de informar que Neji viene en camino —Tsunade rompió el hielo. La atmósfera que ya era tensa de por si, no mejoro mucho ante esta declaración.

Solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que se escuchara que llamaban de nuevo a la puerta. Luego del protocolo obligatorio, entiéndase por identificación y autorización; Neji por fin entro.

—Una vez que están todos, procedo a hablar —Neji ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de saludar siquiera, mucho menos tomar asiento; ya que apenas entro, Tsunade empezó a hablar—. La situación de Hinata es crítica. Como sus padres debieron notar los problemas en su salud.

—Hinata siempre lo quiso esconder. Pero mi corazón me decía que algo malo le sucedía —habló casi entre lágrimas la madre de Hinata, su hija, la hermana de Hinata, intentaba consolarla.

—Sin rodeos. ¿Qué le sucede a Hinata? —preguntó muy seriamente el padre de la kunoichi.

—Me tomo mucho tiempo analizar el problema de Hinata. Al comienzo parecía solo un simple resfriado, pero sus síntomas se empezaron a agravar. Sus episodios de fatiga eran cada vez más comunes y severos. Incluso llego a haber ocasiones en que no salía de cama hasta por un día entero, Como ustedes mismos lo han de haber comprobado.

—Pensé que era culpe del entrenamiento tan severo al que Hinata-sama se sometía —habló preocupado Neji, Tsunade suspiro.

—El problema de Hinata va mucho más allá. Su control del Chakra se esta perdiendo —esta declaración alarmo a los presente—. Cada vez le es más difícil al cuerpo de Hinata reponer el Chakra que pierde con sus Jutsus, si esto sigue así…

—Si un ninja gasta todo su Chakra, ¡Muere!

Tsunade asintió. La madre de Hinata reventó a llorar, al igual que su hermana. Su padre aun se mantenía sereno, pero era obvio que su expresión había cambiado. Solo Neji se mantenía en completa calma, ya que aun Tsunade, quien se supone debía mantenerse fuerte, intentaba no llorar.

—Pero habría una solución —esta palabras infundieron esperanza en todos los presentes —. Aunque el cuerpo de Hinata parece haber rechazado todos los tratamientos que he intentado en ella. Si ella renuncia a ser una ninja y acepta llevar una vida normal. Podría vivir sin que se presenten más problemas en su salud.

—Mi hija no aceptara esa opción —habló tristemente el padre de la kunoichi.

—Hinata-sama no es de las que se rinden tan fácil. Ella lucharía junto a su equipo aunque solo tenga que usar el taijutsu —habló secamente Neji.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa. Al no abandonar la vida ninja, tarde o temprano se vera forzada en la necesidad de usar ninjutsu y su condición empeorara. Con un poco de tratamiento podríamos recuperar su salud. Pero lo que realmente me preocupa es que llegue a usar su Byakugan.

—S-si mi hermana usa el Byakugan. ¿Qué le pasaría? —preguntó angustiada Hanabi. Tsunade prefirió callar. De inmediato tanto madre como hija, echaron a llorar.

—Pero, ¿qué le causo este problema?

—Como les explique, me tomo mucho tiempo analizar completamente el problema de Hinata, ya que jamás me tope con un caso tan complejo. Luego de meses de estudio, logre dar con el origen de su padecimiento y lamento decirte esto Neji... pero eres la causa de que Hinata valla a morir.

Neji salió de su trance al escuchar su nombre, era la propia Hinata quien había pedido que entrara a su habitación. Por primera vez desde que nació, Neji tenía miedo, un miedo capaz de paralizarlo. La hermanita de Hinata, Hanabi, salió cargando un bol vacío, con la excusa de ir a llenarlo de fruta dejo a Neji solo con su hermana.

—H-hola primo Neji —habló casi en un susurro Hinata, quien se encontraba recostada en su cama. Neji se acerco a ella y se sentó junto a la cama —. Lamento haberte llamado hasta ahora, pero no había tenido la fuerza suficiente para hablarte.

Neji solo asintió. Desde que Hinata había regresado del hospital, Neji no había pronunciado palabra alguna y eso hacía ya tres días. Lucía como un alma en pena, vagando por toda la casa; preocupado más que nada, en la salud de Hinata, después de todo, el era la causa de su sufrimiento.

—No debes culparte, primo Neji —sonrió Hinata, Neji no era capaz de verla a la cara—. Por fin se va a cumplir tu sueño de suceder al clan en lugar de la casa principal.

Como era posible que Hinata lo tomará tan tranquila, que aceptara con tanta facilidad su propia muerte. Neji se sentía aun más culpable, ella era la que intentaba darle ánimos, en lugar de que fuera al revés. Por primera vez Neji reconoció la verdadera fuerza en Hinata y recordó aquellas palabras que tiernamente le dedico su prima durante las eliminatorias Chunin.

—Hi-Hinata-sama yo... —Neji ni siquiera logró terminar su frase ya que Hinata se quedó profundamente dormida. Era irónico, pero la charla para reconfortarlo a él precisamente, la había agotado. Neji simplemente arropo a su prima y salió de la habitación.

Neji salió de la casa sin decir palabra alguna, dirigiéndose a donde sus pies lo llevaran. Sin quererlo llego al campo de entrenamiento. En el se encontró como siempre a Naruto perdiendo el tiempo. Neji iba a pasar de siquiera saludar a Naruto, pero no pudo evitarlo, ya que este se le adelanto.

—¡Eh Neji! —saludó Naruto—. ¿Qué ha sucedido con Hinata?, hace ya varios días no la veo.

Neji se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Naruto. Naruto era un despistado completo, pero era obvio que lo que ocurría dentro del clan Hyuga no podía permanecer escondido. Además toda la aldea lo comentaba, siendo de las familias más importante de todo Konoha, no era de extrañarse que cualquier suceso anormal llamara mucho la atención y Naruto no podía ignorar estos sucesos. Pero lo que más extrañaba Naruto, es que ya había pasado una semana desde que Hinata le invito un buen plato de ramen.

—Naruto, no es algo que te incum… —Neji no termino su frase, ya que una idea le vino a la mente. Tal vez si había forma de ayudar a Hinata o cuando menos reconfortarla un poco —. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor, Naruto?, te invitare un buen plato de ramen luego.

Naruto se extraño ante la petición de Neji, como el mayor genio del clan Hyuga, jamás se había visto en la necesidad de pedir ayuda. Pero eso no le importo a Naruto al escuchar la palabra ramen, después de todo hay que hacer sacrificios por una buena comida gratis.

—¡Claro, amigo!, a quién debo asesinar —bromeó el rubio. Neji un poco pensativo, buscaba la forma de como explicarle la situación a Naruto. Pero no fue necesario ya que este se le adelanto—. ¿Se trata de Hinata, cierto?

Neji asintió intrigado, quizás Naruto no era el chico tan despistado que creían todos. Después de todo, nadie podría ser de esa forma, la reputación de payaso que había ganado Naruto con tanto esfuerzo, estaba siendo puesta en duda dentro de la mente de Neji.

—No tuvo suficiente dinero este mes como para invitarme ramen y por eso se ha estado escondiendo —habló Naruto de lo mas calmado. Toda la buena imagen que había ganado en la mente de Neji, se fue al suelo y con una sola frase.

—Algo así, acompáñame. Le hará bien a Hinata el verte —Aunque no era un misterio para los ojos observadores de Neji, este conocía muy bien del amor platónico de Hinata. De hecho, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta. Quizás en toda la aldea, el único que no había notado los sentimientos de Hinata, era el propio Naruto—. Aunque aun no entiendo por qué te admira —Esto último lo dijo más para si mismo.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a la residencia Hyuga, Neji le contaba de la grave situación en la que se encontraba Hinata, si omitir detalle alguno, excepto claro, el de que ella estaba locamente enamorada del rubio. Naruto creyó que iba solo a visitarla y darle ánimos, sin saber que su presencia sería mejor para Hinata, que cualquiera de las medicinas costosas que su familia había importado.

—Comprendo, entonces Hinata esta en ese estado tan débil, por tu culpa —Neji asintió, Naruto le dio un fuerte golpe en toda la cara. Pero no hubo respuesta alguna ante el acto tan osado de Naruto—. Te excediste demasiado durante las eliminatorias para los exámenes chunin. ¡Intentaste asesinar a Hinata!

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte de Neji, Naruto prefirió no decir nada más al ver la expresión de melancolía genuina en Neji. Ambos caminaban sin decir una palabra, cada uno concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, Naruto intentando comprender que podría perder a una amiga tan valiosa. Neji por su lado, no podía dejar de recordar las palabras de Tsunade y se seguía culpando por Hinata.

—El culpable de la condición de Hinata… ¡Eres tú Neji! —Neji volvió a recordar aquel momento en la oficina de Tsunade, no había podido olvidar ese recuerdo por más que lo intentara—. Aunque en ese entonces no estaba en la aldea, pude releer todos los informes acerca de las peleas ocurridas durante las eliminatorias en las que tú y Hinata se enfrentaron.

—Quiere decir que mi hermana va a morir... por culpa de una batalla con mi primo, ¿qué ocurrió hace varios años atrás? —Hanabi la hermanita de Hinata, lucía muy enojada. Aunque en realidad, ni siquiera ella sabía con quien enojarse—. ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso?

—Durante las eliminatorias, ambos usaron su Byakugan para maximizar sus ataques. Neji peleo con claras intenciones de eliminar a Hinata. Hinata solo se dedicaba a esquivar sus ataques —Tsunade leí varios documentos, donde estaba narrado con lujo de detalles todo el combate. Analizado por todos los entrenadores de en ese entonces, desde varias perspectivas deferentes—. Sin embargo, uno de los golpes del Juken de Neji, no logra ser esquivado y Hinata cae al suelo.

Neji revivía su batalla con Hinata nuevamente, con cada palabra que leía Tsunade. Aunque ya le había pedido perdón a Hinata y ya había solucionado todas las rencillas con el Soke (la casa principal), aun habían fantasmas del pasado que perseguían a Neji por sus acciones descontroladas.

—Durante un instante Hinata es privada de su habilidad para ejecutar su ninjutsu, además de que queda con un severo daño cardiaco —Hanabi y su madre estaban horrorizadas al escuchar esto. Todos sabían que Neji en el pasado había guardado un gran rencor, pero nadie había imaginado que fuera tan intenso—. Si Hinata se hubiera detenido en ese instante, el daño sufrido no hubiera sido tan grande —Tsunade dejo de leer—. Pero Hinata continuó, impulsada más que nada por los ánimos de Naruto, quien se encontraba en la audiencia. Recuerdas que sucedió luego Neji.

—Jamás podré olvidarlo. Apunte mi Juken directo al corazón de Hinata-sama —Habló Neji sin mostrar emoción alguna, Hanabi se sobresalto.

—¡Estas loco!, un golpe de ese estilo pudo matar a mi hermana —Neji no se defendió ante esta acusación. Sabía que Hanabi tenía toda la razón— ¿Cómo permitiste que mi hermana peleara, padre?, si sabías lo peligroso de los exámenes.

—Intente detenerla en muchas ocasiones, pero no tuve el valor para enfrentarme a ella. No después de todo lo que le hice —Hiashi lucía cabizbajo recordando todo el despreció y humillaciones que había vertido sobre la heredera de la familia principal, su propia primogénita, solo por no haber sido capaz de reconocer la verdadera fuerza de Hinata y creerla muy débil para mantener en alto el nombre Hyuga.

—No se echen toda la culpa, Hinata tiene también mucha responsabilidad. Al ser su cuerpo ella debió notar mejor que nadie cualquier anomalía, por mínima que fuera —Hanabi pareció recordar algo. Ella se había dado cuenta hace mucho, de que su hermana actuaba de forma extraña. Jamás le prestó mayor atención, ya que siempre lo adjudico a que su hermana era rara—. Solo cuando los síntomas se volvieron muy difíciles de tratar, Hinata decidió atenderse en serio. Por ahora me encuentro investigando una cura, tardaré un poco, pero les prometo que apenas tenga noticias les informare.

Neji fue despertado de su trance por Naruto, al fin, luego de una larga caminata, habían llegado a la casa Hyuga. Naruto estaba algo cansado, en especial porque su compañero no había pronunciado una sola palabra en todo el trayecto. Pero aun más porque había tenido que hacerla de lazarillo para evitar que Neji no se estrellara con cuanto objeto o persona se le atravesaban, solo por andar perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperas para entrar? —preguntó Neji confundido, era la primera vez que veía a Naruto nervioso—. Hinata-sama se encuentra en su habitación, no habrá problema con que entres a saludarla.

—Estas seguro. Luego no quiero causar algún incidente con el clan más fuerte de la aldea —aunque en realidad a lo que temía Naruto, era al padre de Hinata. De las pocas cosas que había averiguado acerca del clan Hyuga, era acerca de Hiashi Hyuga y lo que había averiguado no eran cosas buenas—. Si gustas yo puedo regresar otro día con más calma...

Pero Naruto no pudo escaparse, ya que Neji lo jalo al interior de la casa. Naruto quedo maravillado con lo enorme del hogar de Hinata, ya que toda su casa podía caber sin problemas solo en la antesala de los Hyuga. Naruto paso por un pasillo enorme casi sin final, para terminar subiendo por unas escaleras más largas que las que se usaban para subir a la montaña donde se encontraba esculpidos los rostros de los Hokages. Por fin llegó a la habitación de Hinata, dentro se encontraba ella y su hermana menor.

—Perdóname por decirte siempre que eras rara, hermana —Naruto no llegó en tan buen momento que se dijera. Hanabi se volteó al sentir que la puerta se abría, al darse cuenta de quien entraba, le dirigió una mirada que hubiera puesto nervioso al mismo Kyubi—. Creo que tienes visitas, te dejaré a solas hermanita —Hanabi se despidió de Hinata con una sonrisa, cuando paso a un lado de Naruto, le dedico una mirada asesina. Ahora entendía el porque Neji se había quedado afuera de la habitación —Cuida a mi hermana... ¡O sino!.

—Cla-claro —fue lo único que atino a responder Naruto, antes de quedarse a solas con Hinata—. Tu hermanita me da más miedo que tu propio padre, Hinata —Hinata solo río al escuchar esto.

—Na-Naruto-kun —apenas y se le oía hablar a Hinata. Naruto se acercó a la sonrojada y cada vez más avergonzada chuunin—. Gra-gracias p-por venir. N-no te hubieras molestado —tartamudeo Hinata cada vez más avergonzada de tener a Naruto tan cerca—. Dios, esta en mi cuarto. Si llega a suceder algo, ¿Qué hago?. Tranquila Hinata, Naruto-kun no es de ese tipo. Además toda mi familia esta afuera —pensaba muy avergonzada Hinata, Naruto le atribuía el rojo intenso en la cara de Hinata a la fiebre.

—Hinata, Neji ya me contó todo. Vas a ver que la vieja Tsunade encontrará una cura para ti pronto —Naruto trataba de alegrar a Hinata, pero no le era muy fácil. En primera, porque Hinata evitaba verlo directamente—. Luego, cuando estés curada, podremos volver a hacer misiones juntos.

Estas últimas palabras de Naruto tuvieron un efecto devastador en Hinata. La Chuunin empezó a arder y literalmente, botar vapor como si fuera una tetera puesta al fuego; a la sola idea de volver a estar junto a Naruto. Naruto estaba cada vez más confundido ante la actitud de Hinata.

—¡Juntos! —Hinata se sonrojo recordando estas palabras, quizás en la próxima misión que tuvieran, cuando estuvieran solos... ella podría decirle sus sentimientos. De pronto una idea surgió en su mente. Ya estaba a solas con Naruto, que mejor lugar que su propia habitación—. P-pero y-yo d-debo d-de-cirte algo N-Naruto-kun —Hinata trataba de tomar valor, como fuera ella le revelaría a Naruto ese mismo momento todos sus sentimientos—. Y-yo te q-quiero pedir dis-disculpas porque y-yo.

—Si por lo del ramen, no te preocupes, Neji ya me invito uno antes de venir.

—¿Ramen? —Hinata estaba algo confundida, lo peor, es que todo el valor sobrehumano que había juntando, se le había ido del cuerpo—. Esta bien, N-Naruto kun.

Naruto se la paso el resto de la tarde contándole a Hinata de sus aventuras, mientras estuvo entrenando al lado de Jiraiya, durante esos tres años que no se vieron. Hinata, aunque no había podido decirla a Naruto de sus sentimientos, no podía estar más feliz, se encontraba a solas con Naruto.

—Entonces fue cuando aprendí a hacer el Rasengan —dijo muy feliz Naruto, Hinata compartía la felicidad de su casi-novio—. ¿Si quieres te hago una demostración?

—De verdad, me gustaría verlo —sonrió Hinata, Naruto creo un clon y empezó los preparativos de su ataque más poderoso, claro que aun dentro del cuarto de Hinata—. P-pero Naruto kun, ¿no crees que sea muy peligroso aquí dentro?

—¿P-peligroso? —Naruto detuvo su ataque, al darse cuenta de que aun se encontraba en el cuarto de Hinata—. P-perdón Hinata —comenzó a disculparse el rubio. Hinata solo pudo soltar una pequeña ricita en contestación.

—Naruto kun, gracias por haberme visitado hoy —sonrió Hinata. Naruto se sintió feliz de haber podido ayudar, aunque aun no entendía como—. Pero no tienes que hacer todo esto al drede solo para entretenerme. Podemos hablar de cosas mas maduras si gustas, después de todo yo ya he crecido, además soy ya una chuunin… ¿Na-Naruto kun? —y de repente lo dijo, todo iba tan bien. Los ánimos de Naruto decayeron peor, que cuando se entero que durante su ausencia de tres años, su boleto había ganado una provisión por un año de ramen donde Ichiraku, por desgracia cuando se entero, la promoción ya había expirado —Naruto kun, yo no quise decir eso...

Naruto se levanto sin ánimo alguno, camino hacia la puerta sin fijarse en nada, tirando todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Parecía un cuerpo vacío sin alma, toda la felicidad de Naruto se había ido por el drenaje. Hinata no sabía que hacer, era su culpa el haberle recordado a Naruto que aun no era Chuunin.

—Na-Nartuto kun, y-yo, yo... —Hinata intento estirarse y alcanzar a Naruto pero no lo logró. Aun en contra de todo lo que le habían dicho, se levanto de la cama y tomo la mano del rubio, el esfuerzo la hizo toser. Naruto reacciono al sentir el agarre de Hinata. La tos de Hinata cada ve era más fuerte, al punto que ya no podía emitir palabra alguna y tuvo que arrodillarse al suelo, pues le costaba estar parada.

—Hi-Hinata, no lo hice a propósito —Naruto se disculpo ante la sucesora del clan Hyuga. Hinata solo le dedico un "te quiero" casi inaudible a Naruto antes de toser por última vez y derrumbarse al suelo—. ¡HINATAAAAAA! —todos los miembros del clan Hyuga entraron de golpe al escuchar el grito de Naruto. Pero ya era tarde, solo pudieron observar como Naruto lloraba junto al cuerpo de Hinata.

—¡HINATA-SAMAAAA!

—¡HERMANAAAA!

—¡HIJAAAA!

—¡HINATAAAA!, y-yo yo, yo también... ¡TE AMOOOO!

FIN.  
Tal vez.

Notas de Autor.  
Siempre quise escribir un fics de Naruto, bueno además de uno de Rozen Maiden, ya que el final no me gusto mucho, pero eso es otra historia; no he encontrado información acerca de la madre de Hinata y Hanabi, no se si este viva o muerta, no hay nada; pero igual la incluí aquí, aunque con apariciones mínimas.

Espero les guste el fanfics sobre mi pareja favorita, esta algo deprimente (Casi igual que el de Card Captor Tania), aunque al final eso decidirán ustedes, díganme si quieren que lo continué o de plano que acabe aquí (Aunque un final de este tipo, ni a mi me gustaría), con una Hinata muerta, Naruto quedaría libre de compromisos para ir tras Sakura, pero y si realmente no murió, decídanlo ustedes.

¿Por qué Hinata debe sufrir tanto?, seamos sinceros, esta pareja es bastante especial. Hinata sería capaz de dar su a vida por Naruto, siempre y cuando este no se enterara; pero Naruto, digamos que solo una palabra se cruza por su mente cada vez que ve a Hinata y es rara, bueno, además de comida gratis; así que para que alguno de los dos de el paso decisivo, algo realmente grave debe pasar y que más grave que esto, o no lo creen así, espero les guste y si creen que este esta triste, esperen a leer la continuación (Siempre y cuando quieran que continué :p), bye.


	2. Una Pequeña Esperanza

Fics de Naruto.

Antes que nada, ¡DIEZ REVIEWS EN MENOS DE 24 HORAS!, órale, eso si es record, creo que voy a dejar mis demás proyectos de fics y dedicarme de lleno a fanfics de Naruto por ahora, si se puede que sean NaruHina, son los que más pagan :p, es que 10 reviews en menos de 24 horas, chale, recién acababa de publicarlo, ni siquiera le había hecho la publicidad :p (De hecho, a ninguno de mis fics le hago publicidad :p). Nuevamente gracias por los Reviews y por pedir que continuara el fics, debo mencionar que este capítulo ya tenía escrito la mitad (Y la otra mitad en mi cabeza), así que no fue muy difícil apurarme y acabarlo, los siguientes si van a demorar, ya que empiezo nuevamente clases, pero espero poder actualizar cuando menos el fin de semana.

Solo una aclaración, el Seudónimo de Little Sweet Demon que uso, al igual que el otro de Alfa (Para los que me conozcan por cualquiera de los dos); se que suenan ambiguos, ya que pueden ser usados tanto para nombre de hombre como de mujer, pero en realidad, soy hombre, no por nada el "Notas de Autor" al final del fics, no sé, no es la primera vez que me pasa :p.

Sobre el estilo que estoy usando, agradézcanle a las tantas llamadas de atención que me dieron ciertas "personas" de cierto "foro", ya que sin ellas no hubiera podido evolucionar tanto :p (Ya ven, yo si aprendo de mis errores), sin más, me despido con las clásicas aclaraciones que ya conocen, Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto-san.

**Réquiem de una Kunoichi.**  
**Capítulo Dos: Una Pequeña Esperanza.**

Todos lloraban angustiados la pérdida de Hinata. Naruto desesperado, por fin había gritado sus sentimientos, ya no le importaba que todo mundo lo supiera, su querida Hinata se había ido. Lo único que podía hacer Naruto ahora, era sollozar abrazado al cuerpo de la única chica que lo había querido. Hanabi se acerco a su hermana llorando a mares, al menos quería despedirse de ella en persona, cuando se acerca.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Hanabi. Todos los presentes miraron a la joven Hyuga confundidos—. Mi hermana no esta muerta, solo se ha desmayado —exclamó la semi adolescente, haciendo que todos miraran enojado al rubio cabeza hueca, que no podía distinguir entre un simple desmayo.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que Hinata solo se había desmayado? —exclamó Naruto en su defensa, aun con Hinata en brazos.

—¡Naruto tú! —No solo era Hanabi, todos los Hyuga estaban que echaban chispas ante los comentarios del ninja, quien se había declarado abiertamente hace pocos segundos.

—¡Jamás permitiré que un fracasado de de la misma sangre de Yondaime, se involucre con una Hyuga! —Naruto no comprendió lo que Hiashi, el padre de Hinata le grito, pero por lo furioso que estaba, dedujo que era algo muy malo.

—Na-Narutu-kun —se unió muy enojado Neji, quien luego del grito de Naruto, se había asustado horriblemente creyendo que Hinata había muerto y todo por su culpa. El pobre Neji no imaginaba que haría para expiar el pecado de asesinar a la única familiar que siempre lo quiso y lo valoró.

—El cobarde de Yondaime se me escapó, ¡Pero tú no lo harás! —Hiashi se colocó en pose, comenzando a hacer los sellos para su mejor técnica— ¡Hanabi!, ¡Neji! —ambos ninjas asintieron al escuchar sus nombre, y dado que estaban igualmente molestos con el rubio, repetían todo lo que la cabeza principal.

Naruto se asustó tanto, al ver la pose característica del Kaiten, siendo ejecutada por los tres Hyuga, ¡al mismo tiempo y como único blanco él!, que soltó a Hinata haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza, lo cual no agradado mucho a los ya preocupados familiares de la kunoichi.

—¡Tú, maldito Genin fracasado!, ¿Qué clase Genjutsu hipnótico usaste en mi hermana para que se enamorara de ti? —habló muy molesta Hanabi, quien se encontraba en la mitad de la ejecución de la técnica.

—¡Y-yo no lo hice a propósito! —Naruto iba a ser ajusticiado por todas las generaciones Hyuga, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, salvándole la vida.

—¡Tengo buenas noticias! —eran Tsunade junto a su ayudante y mano derecha, Shizune—. ¿Qué hace Naruto aquí? y ¿Por qué parece que va a ser masacrado con el Hakkesho Kaiten?

Todos los Hyuga, entiéndanse por Hanabi, su padre y su primo; quienes tenían prácticamente rodeado a Naruto por los tres torbellinos, se detuvieron al ver a Tsunade. Shizune venía cargada de varios pergaminos y lo que parecía ser un maletín médico.

—¡Tsunade-sama! —exclamó Hanabi muy feliz al ver a la Hokage en persona, todo su odio hacia Naruto se había esfumado, al igual que el del resto de los Hyuga.

—T-Tsunade —habló Hiashi preocupado—. ¿Qué noticias nos tiene, mi hija se podrá salvar?

—Les traigo esperanzas, aunque temporales por ahora —Tsunade le hizo una indicación a su ayudante para que procediera—. Por ahora, la única solución temporal que encontré es...

Shizune colocó los pergaminos y el maletín sobre una mesita junto a la cama de Hinata, luego preparo a Hinata. La recostó sobre su cama, le quitó el pesado abrigo que cargaba siempre y procedió a limpiarle el brazo. Todos los presentes estaban muy confundidos ante el proceder de Shizune, todos, excepto Naruto, quien aprovechando que todos estaban distraído se propuso huir.

—No tan rápido Naruto —una Fuuma Shuriken se clavo en la puerta justo antes de que Naruto pusiera su mano sobre la perilla de esta, Naruto quedó muy asustado ante la cercanía de la inmensa arma ninja con su mano—. Tú eres parte importante de esto y aprovecharemos de que viniste de forma voluntaria.

Todos los Hyuga voltearon a ver a Naruto, este ya no sabía que hacer para esconderse. Shizune le hizo una señal a Tsunade, esta asintió, luego, después de un profundo respiro, para darse valor tras saber lo que vendía, le habló a Naruto.

—Siempre has querido que todos en la aldea te aceptaran, verdad —Naruto miró confundido a Tsunade, pero asintió a sus palabras—. Bien, te tengo un trato.

Los Hyuga estaban cada vez más confundidos ante el proceder de Tsunade, que rayos tenía que ver esa charla con el rubio, cuando la vida de Hinata era lo verdaderamente importante ahora. Sin embargo, la dejaron proceder, nadie objetaría sus acciones, por algo era la mejor ninja médico de todos los tiempos, además de la cuarta Hokage.

—¿Qué te parecería ser el salvador de Hinata? —ahora la charla empezaba a tener sentido, cuando menos para los tres Hyuga. Pero ¿qué tenía que ver Naruto? —. Conoces de la condición de Hinata, cierto —Naruto asintió— Sabes que si no se hace algo pronto, Hinata morirá. Después de lo de Sasuke, no creo que desees perder a nadie más o me equívoco.

—¡Jamás dejaría que alguien muriera, mucho menos Hinata! —exclamó Naruto—. Si esta en mi poder salvar a Hinata, no importa si debo viajar hasta los confines del mundo, si debo infiltrarme a la guarida de Orochimaru o adentrarme en los territorios del Akatsuki.

—Me alegra que lo tomes de ese modo —Tsunade le hizo una señal a Shizune, esta tomo uno de los pergaminos y se lo pasó a Tsunade. Naruto esperaba una misión sensacional, sin embargo—. En mis investigaciones encontré un curioso análisis acerca de una batalla tuya contra Neji Hyuga.

—¿Eso fue durante el examen final para el ascenso a chunin? —preguntó curioso Neji, quien aun recordaba aquella batalla con Naruto. Después de todo, fue la única vez en toda la historia que perdió, aunque obtuvo algo mejor a cambio que solo una victoria más.

—En efecto —asintió Tsunade, quien comenzó a leer el pergamino—. El primer enfrentamiento del torneo Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Neji son seleccionados para pelear, siendo el favorito para la victoria Hyuga Neji. Durante la mayor parte de la pelea queda demostrada la superioridad de Hyuga Neji sobre Uzumaki Naruto, sin embargo —Tsunade hizo una pausa—. Ya todos conocen el final de ese encuentro.

—¡Si! ¡Vengué a Hinata y le quite lo engreído al genio de los Hyuga! —exclamó "muy humildemente" Naruto haciendo una "V" con sus dedos. Hanabi se asombro ante esta declaración, era muy cierto que luego de aquel combate Neji había cambiado mucho, tal vez Naruto no era el perdedor patético que todo mundo comentaba.

—Si, como sea —Tsunade interrumpió a Naruto, tratando de bajarle los humos un poco y evitando, más que nada, rencores de parte del clan más fuerte de toda la aldea —. Lo que realmente me interesa es esto.

Tsunade le hizo otra señal a Shizune, esta asintió y comenzó a buscar nuevamente entre los pergaminos, hasta que encontró el que Tsunade quería. Tsunade sonrió.

—Bien hecho Shizune, ¡ahora cállate y escucha Naruto! —Naruto se sorprendió ante esta petición, aunque no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Shizune le pasó el nuevo pergamino a Tsunade mientras recogía el anterior, esta procedió a leerlo—. Análisis sistemático de la batalla de eliminación Uzumaki Hyuga, bla bla bla Byakugan bla bla bla Clones de sombra, ¿dónde esta lo verdaderamente importante?— Shizune se sobresaltó al ver que Tsunade le devolvió molesta el pergamino, no teniendo otra mejor opción que darle otro pergamino más—. Este es, luego de dejar lesionado a su oponente y completamente inhabilitado para usar cualquier técnica ninja. Naruto logra materializar Chakra rojo desde el interior de su estómago para derrotar a Neiji, con una de sus técnicas favoritas, el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, con un señuelo de sombras; cabe mencionar las habilidades sobre humanas de Uzumaki Naruto acerca de la producción de Chakra rojo.

Naruto no pudo sentirse más orgulloso de lo que oyó, aunque en realidad no entendió nada, el solo hecho de que dijeran que poseía habilidades sobrehumanas, le dio tal confianza como para enfrentarse a todo el Akatsuki juntos. Sin embargo, la pregunta reinante en la mente de los Hyuga era una sola "Chakra Rojo".

—¿Qué es eso de Chakra rojo? y ¿Por qué dice materializarlo? —preguntó Hanabi con curiosidad—. El Chakra es invisible a menos que se lo vea con el Biakugan.

—En efecto, el chakra de un ninja no es visible a simple vista —respondió Tusnade—. A menos que se use algún tipo de habilidad especial como el Byakugan o que se usen píldoras soldado para aumentar de golpe el propio Chakra. Sin embargo, Naruto es tal vez, aparte de Gaara del desierto, el Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena; es el único capaz de usar un raro tipo de Chakra que es claramente visible para cualquiera.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos. Naruto no podía estar más feliz, por fin alguien reconocía su grandeza absoluta como ninja. "Quizás ahora ya me tomaran en serio" se repetía para si mismo orgulloso.

—Recuerdo muy bien mi encuentro contra Naruto —habló Neji—. Cuando creí que ya había ganado la batalla, Naruto hizo surgir una cantidad descomunal de Chakra desde su estómago. Pero este Chakra no parecía ser propio, parecía venir de una fuente completamente diferente a él.

—¿Puede ser eso posible? —preguntó curiosa Hanabi a su padre, aunque este tenía la respuesta a la interrogante de su hija, prometió hace muchos años atrás no comentarlo.

—Digamos que es una condición única en Naruto —se apresuró a responder Tsunade, antes de que cualquiera en la sala pudiera revelar algún secreto que no debiera.

—¡Ahora comprendo! —Hanabi golpeó su mano con su otro puño—. Es por eso que quería a Naruto aquí. Por cierto hermano mayor, ¿no has desayunado aun?, ¿no deseas que te prepare algo?

Hanabi volteó a ver al rubio con una mirada muy amable, Naruto se asustó aun más que cuando intentaban matarlo. Tanto Neji como Hiashi se extrañaron de la nueva actitud de Hanabi, es que acaso, ¿también se había enamorado del idiota ese?, no, ambos sabían que Hanabi era mucho más despierta que Hinata y si se mostraba tan amable con él, es porque sabía algo más.

—Es verdad querido yerno, me he enterado de que te gusta el ramen —ahora era Hiashi el que hablaba amigablemente con Naruto, al punto que ya hasta le palmeaba el hombro como buenos amigos. A Naruto no le importo este cambio repentino de conducta en los Hyuga, después de todo había comida de por medio—. Vamos Hanabi, trae el mejor ramen de la casa para nuestro invitado.

Hiashi improviso una mesa con el escritorio de Hinata, Hanabi corrió a la cocina y en menos de lo que Naruto se sentaba a la mesa, regreso con el tazón de ramen listo. Naruto procedió a comer ignorando el costó que tendría ese plato de ramen en un futuro cercano.

—Es-este Tsunade-sama —Neji, el único que aun no comprendía la situación, no tuvo más alternativa que preguntarle directamente a Tsunade—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Ya que Naruto estará ocupado un buen rato —Tsunade le hizo una seña a Shizune, esta asintió y le pasó el último pergamino—. Toma, léelo.

—Técnica de transplante de Chakra —era lo que decía al comienzo del pergamino, Neiji continuo leyendo, aunque esta vez para si mismo. Al terminar de leerlo, procedió a emitir su comentario—. ¿No matará esto a Naruto?

—No se perderá mucho, solo es Naruto —bromeó Tsunade, aunque a Neji le pareció en serio—. Si el tratamiento pusiera en peligro la vida de Naruto, ¡jamás lo sugeriría!

—Pero aquí dice que... —Neji le mostró una parte del pergamino, Tsunade asintió—. Entonces ¿cree qué Naruto lo aceptará?

—Eso es lo que me preocupaba, pero viendo como esta siendo atendido Naruto —Tsunade señalo en dirección den Genin rubio, quien estaba siendo atendido mejor que en un restaurante de cinco estrellas, con todo el ramen que pudiera comer—. No creo que rechace una oportunidad como esta.

—No lo sé —Neji pareció dudar. Hasta hace unos minutos quería asesinar al rubio, pero ahora, luego de leer el pergamino de Tsunade. Neji se encontraba en un dilema moral muy confuso—. Siento que es abusar de Naruto.

—¿Y qué?, al fin va a justificar su existencia —exclamó Hanabi, quien, una vez había dejado soñoliento al rubio por tanta comida, se había acercado a Tsunade para informarle—. Ya esta listo, puede proceder Tsunade-sama.

—¡Bien!, Shizune el paciente espera —Shizune asintió, tomo al soñoliento y cansado Genin y lo colocó junto a Hinata en la gran cama de esta —. ¿Espero qué entiendan a lo que se van a ver obligados a aceptar?

—Creo darme una idea —habló Hiashi, Hanabi asintio—. Pero sería mejor que nos aclararas los detalles.

—Mientras Shizune prepara a Naruto y a Hinata para la operación, creo que es justo que sepan todo lo que conlleva esto —los Hyuga asintieron temerosos—. Naruto es un contenedor de Chakra prácticamente ilimitado. Si gasta todo su Chakra, incluyendo en un Jutsu tan idiota como su Harem no Jutsu —Tsunade se sonrojo al recordar uno de los Jutsus originales de Naruto y quizás el más idiota—. Sin importar como pierda todo su Chakra, siempre podrá reponerlo, ya que dispone de un reservorio poco natural e ilimitado de Chakra rojo.

—Todo lo contrarió a mi hermana —habló preocupada Hanabi vendo a su hermana directamente con su Byakugan—. Sus puntos de Chakra ya no parecen funcionar, por lo que ya no puede reponer su Chakra gastado.

—Gracias a la condición única de ambos, pensé en que este tratamiento sería el ideal para Hinata —Tsunade le entrego a los Hyuga el pergamino que había leído Neji hace poco—. La Técnica de Transplante de Chakra, es usada en casos en casos especiales. Hace treinta años, surgió una epidemia en el País del Agua, sus habitantes empezaron a perder su Chakra, fue donde desarrolle esta técnica.

Shizune, quien se encontraba preparado a Naruto para la operación, se sorprendió ante la declaración de Tsunade, era muy raro que ella mencionará algo de su pasado, más que nada si era sobre algo, que le hiciera dudar a la gente, sobre la "edad" que representaba gracias a su Jutsu.

—Me di cuenta que esta epidemia, se extinguiría únicamente con un transplante de Chakra —Tsunade pareció dudar sobre contar toda la historia, pero debía asegurar el éxito con el tratamiento de Hinata—. Digamos que fue más bien como una transfusión de sangre, solo que con anticuerpos hechos de Chakra. Una vez escogido al donante pude curar a todos, antes de que llegaran a perder todo el Chakra. Con estos anticuerpos lograron vencer la epidemia sin problemas.

—¿Entonces esto salvara a mi hermana? —preguntó muy emocionada Hanabi, Tsunade solo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

—Como les indique cuando llegué, el tratamiento es temporal, el padecimiento de Hinata es muy diferente a la enfermedad de la que le hablé —todos los Hyuga se preocuparon—. No quiere decir con esto, que no hay esperanzas para curar a Hinata. Sigo investigando una cura definitiva. Pero esta operación es la solución más rápida para que Hinata se reincorpore de nuevo a su vida normal. Transplantarle parte del Chakra rojo de Naruto.

Esta declaración no le gusto mucho a los presentes, menos a Naruto, que de no ser porque prácticamente había sido sedado por la comida de Hanabi (Como dice la leyenda, cuídense de las Kunoichi, las ninjas femeninas, porque son más peligrosas que sus contrapartes masculinas), se hubiera escapado al escuchar la palabra "operación".

—¿Eso... no afectará a mi hermana de alguna otra forma? —preguntó Hanabi—. Si Hinata llega a comportarse como ese idiota —Hanabi señalo molesta a Naruto¬—, ¡¡YO LA MATO!!

Aunque las palabras de Hanabi eran muy drásticas, Hiashi, su propio padre estaba, muy en el fondo, de acuerdo con la joven kunoichi. Hiashi casi se desmaya horrorizado al imaginar a su hija comportándose igual que el payaso oficial de la aldea.

—Cálmense todos, esto no es tan diferente a una transfusión de sangre. Salvo que aquí se usará el Chakra rojo de Naruto —Tsunade trataba de tranquilizar a los presentes—. El único efecto secundario que se presentará, quizás sea la necesidad en Hinata de querer pasar más tiempo con Naruto, pero eso es normal. Al nuevo Chakra rojo dentro de Hinata, le tomará algo de tiempo convertirse en Chakra normal. Mientras eso suceda, su Chakra rojo se verá en la necesidad de permanecer junto a la fuente originaría del mismo, en este caso Naruto.

La respuesta de Tsunade creo más preguntas en la mente de los tres Hyuga. Por un lado, Hinata se repondría gracias a Naruto, un punto a favor del Genin, pero la sola idea de que ahora, Hinata permanecería más tiempo con él, creo en los tres Hyuga una mezcla de sentimientos indescriptibles.

—Debo advertirles algo —habló muy seriamente Tsunade—. Se que les parece repulsiva, la sola idea de que la futura sucesora del clan Hyuga, se mezcle con un gamberro como Naruto. Pero mientras el nuevo Chakra de Hinata se estabilice, no deben impedirle que este junto a él.

—¿S-si lo impedimos, q-qué pasaría? —preguntó Hanabi, la única que al parecer, tenía la suficiente fuerza mental como para preguntar—. ¿Qué tan grave podría ser?

—Para ponérselos en términos sencillos —Tsunade trató de buscar las palabras con las que mejor expresarse—. El Chakra rojo dentro de Hinata, literalmente desgarrara su cuerpo en pedazos, en un intento desesperado para salir y regresar a su fuente.

Hanabi estaba horrorizada ante esta declaración. Ella sabía mejor que nadie, todo el cariño que le tenía su hermana al rubio, ya que había sido en muchas ocasiones, no solo su confidente, sino también su paño de lágrimas en cada intento fallido de Hinata para confesar sus sentimientos.

—Bueno, aclarado todo, procedo a operar —Tsunade se veía de lo más tranquila. Y como no iba a estarlo, ya le había pasado todas sus preocupaciones a los Hyuga. Shizune se hizo a un lado al ver a Tsunade lista para la operación—. Shizune retira a los familiares de la paciente.

Para ser Continuada.  
(En cuanto logré arreglar ciertos problemas técnicos)

Notas de Autor.  
Genial, todo un capítulo y no salen de cuarto de Hinata, además Shizune se la pasa solo de tramoyista :p, para rematar, Hinata pasa inconciente todo el capítulo. Pues aquí esta el segundo capítulo, que os parece, espero les guste y para que vean, aun no parece acabar la cosa, se pondrá mejor, por algo Tsunade menciona que la cura de Hinata es temporal. Así que si quieren que siga, espero más comentarios. (Para que publique el tercer capítulo, quiero doce reviews más; ¿Chantaje?, nah, extorsión suena mejor :p)

En fin, espero no causarles muchos problemas, al usar los nombres directos de las técnicas ninjas o de las armas, si tienen más problemas en los siguientes capítulos (Si es que los hay), les podré una guía cada vez que los use. Además espero y no extrañen la frase clásica de Naruto, el "¡DATTEBAYO!", pero al saber un poco más de la historia de esta frase, pues, como que pierde gracia y sería agregarla de relleno, tal vez la use cuando la situación lo amerite.

Como última cosa, si han visto todos los chorrocientos capítulos de Naruto un chilión de veces, como yo, ya se han de haber dado una idea de la relación de Naruto con el Cuarto. Aunque tanto en la serie como en el manga no se desmiente eso, aunque tampoco se lo corrobora. (Si quieren más información de esto, no se pierdan mi próximo fics de Naruto "Una Verdad Incomoda").

Una última cosa antes de irme, me entere que el "trato" que le di a Hinata en el capítulo anterior, no sería muy diferente del que quiso darle su creador original. De hecho la pobre Hinata no aparece en el manga sino es hasta el capítulo 39. Además de que para el Anime Kishimoto-san tenía pensado ¡no convertirla en Kunoichi!, pero gracias a su carisma en el manga, le ganó en popularidad incluso a Sakura durante el primer año, aunque luego la ninja médico la dejo bien atrás, curioso, verdad.

Sigue:  
**Réquiem de una Kunoichi.**  
**Capítulo Tres: Una Cita Obligada.**  
No se lo pierdan.


	3. Una Cita Obligada

Fics de Naruto.

**Réquiem de una Kunoichi.  
Capítulo Tres: Una Cita Obligada.**

Hinata se encontraba flotando en una nube de felicidad. Estaba caminando literalmente prendida del brazo de su amor secreto por más de quince años. Desde que se "oficializo" de forma obligada su compromiso con el rubio, Hinata había estado todos los días desde que amanecía hasta que se ponía el sol, en compañía del Genin, no podía estar más feliz.

—Na-Naruto-kun, ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó Hinata preocupada al ver a Naruto perdido en sus pensamientos.

—N-no, no es nada Hinata, perdón por preocuparte —contestó Naruto sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Sin embargo, para Naruto era otra historia, había vivido enamorado de Sakura, y aunque esta lo ignoraba siempre como si fuera una especie de plaga, en el fondo, aun la extrañaba. ¡Sería acaso que se apresuro a sacar conclusiones! o ¿Qué solo se le confeso a Hinata pensando en que la perdería?

—Me alegro que estés bien —el tono de voz de Hinata había cambiado. Aunque estaba muy feliz, no dejaba de preguntarse si Naruto solo se compadeció de ella.

Ambos ninjas seguían caminando uno a lado a otro, por toda la aldea. Su relación despertaba muchos rumores entre todos los aldeanos. Es que, una relación de ese tipo, entre una prometedora ninja de una familia de elite como Hinata y un ninja de lo último, como Naruto; pues, era la comidilla de toda la aldea.

—Mira Sakura, ¿esos que van ahí no son Naruto y Hinata? —Ino quien se encontraba en la tienda de su familia, atendiendo un pedido de su amiga de la infancia, no se resistió a molestarla—. ¡No se ven adorables juntos!

Sakura quien estaba ordenando las flores, no se pudo resistir a mirar de reojo a la pareja; después de todo estaban pasando enfrente de la florería. Sakura solo soltó un gran suspiro al verlos alejarse muy felices, Ino sonrió al verla a Sakura, esta se sonrojo.

—¡N-no es lo que crees! —habló en su defensa Sakura.

—¿Y qué puede ser entonces? —preguntó Ino interesada en la respuesta.

—Es solo que —Sakura hizo una pausa—, le tengo algo de envidia a Hinata. ¡No por Naruto!, sino porque ya tiene alguien a su lado —Sakura habló muy melancólica—. ¡CHAN! ¡Hace solo un mes ese idiota se moría por mí! —esta vez la que habló fue la Sakura interna, claro que para si misma.

—Te entiendo —Ino ahora se veía pensativa—. Desde que esa mujer de la arena esta aquí, Shikamaru se ha olvidado de que existo.

— ¡Perdón! —Sakura se sorprendió ante la confesión de su amiga y antigua rival—. ¿Estas insinuando qué te gusta Shikamaru? —Ino asintió sonrojada—. Pe-pedórn, pero creí que solo eran compañeros de equipo.

—Yo también creí que me podría conformar solo con eso, pero —Ino volteó para evitar que Sakura la viera llorar—. Desde que lo vi con esa tal Temari, y me di cuenta lo bien que se lleva con ella. Me sentí muy mal.

—Y-yo no sabía, lo siento Ino —Sakura intento reconfortar a Ino.

—No te preocupes Sakura —Ino le dedico una sonrisa a Sakura—. Mientras Shikamaru sea feliz con quien haya escogido como pareja, yo me alegrare por él.

Sakura no lograba comprender las palabras de su amiga. Muy confundida se retiró de la florería, cargando el ramo que le encargo su madre. Mientras caminaba aun pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Ino, se encontró con otra de las parejas de Konoha, el genio del Byakuga y la reina de las armas; Sakura simplemente se escondió sobre un árbol para poder observarlos tranquilamente.

—Y dime Neji, ¿qué has pensado para nuestra cita de hoy? —Sakura casi se cae de su escondite al escuchar estas palabras.

—¡MALDICION!, es que voy a ser la única que se quede sola aquí —habló nuevamente la contraparte interna de la kunoichi de cabello rosa.

—Tú prima ya esta mejor y dada su nueva relación con Naruto, no creo que haya algún problema en que formalicemos la nuestra —habló seductoramente la kunoichi, mientras jugaba con una kunai como si fuera una lima para las uñas.

—No me parece por ahora —fue la respuesta seca del ninja, quien se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, curiosamente, debajo de uno de los blancos de su novia.

—Sabes, esa respuesta no me emociona mucho, además de que me desconcentra —la kunoichi lanzó su cuchillo, clavándose a escasos centímetros sobre la cabeza de Neji.

—Fallaste el tito, debes concentrarte más —fue la única respuesta de Neji, quien ni siquiera pestaño al ver cuando la kunai se dirigió hacia él.

—¡Así, qué tal esto! —Tenten algo molesta, sacó un pergamino y luego de abrirlo, una lluvia de kunais fueron disparadas en dirección de Neji. Sakura cerró los ojos aterrorizada, recordando más que nada, cuando la engañaron con aquel Genjutsu en el que Sasuke moría. Neji ni siquiera se molesto en cubrirse, sin embargo, los cientos de cuchillos, se clavaron sin problemas en los blancos.

—Ves, a eso me refería —habló secamente el ninja, quien seguía la trayectoria de cada arma con su Byakugan, tranquilamente sentado y sin la necesidad de levantar la cabeza.

—Sabes, a veces me molesta tu forma de actuar —Tenten se retiró enojada, sin embargo no pudo escapar, ya que Neji la detuvo, apareciendo de una nube de humo delante de ella.

—De verdad lo crees así —Neji solo abrazó a Tenten y le dio un cálido beso, haciendo que esta tirara la kunai que no había lanzado, y cerrara los ojos concentrándose en el beso. Sakura por otra parte, seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Luego del beso, la kunoichi del mismo rango que nuestra ninja médico favorita (Esto último es ironía, por si no lo notaron), se retiró emocionada a prepararse para su cita secreta. Neji se quedó, atribuyendo que iba a entrenar más. Cuando la joven china ya se había retirado y se encontraba a suficiente distancia; Neji dio una fuerte patada al árbol donde Sakura se encontraba, haciendo que esta cayera.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? —preguntó amablemente Neji.

—Este, Neji, y-yo no quería incomodarlos —Sakura buscaba las palabras exactas para que Neji no la asesinara por andar espiándolos.

—¿Escuchaste todo, verdad? —Sakura solo asintió apenada—. Entonces dime, ¿crees qué deba apresurar las cosas con Tenten y contarles a todos lo nuestro?

Sakura casi se desmaya ante esta declaración, para el Neji siempre había sido un genio insensible, pero ahora, le estaba demostrando que también tenía sentimientos. Por un momento le pareció linda la forma de proceder de Neji, pero luego se concentró en la petición del joven Jonin.

—Verás Neji, en mi humilde opinión —empezó a hablar Sakura—. No creo que haya alguien en la aldea, que no sospeche de su relación, bueno, excepción de Naruto, pero el es un caso aislado.

—¿Entonces crees que debería formalizarme con ella? —Sakura no sabiendo que responder, solo asintió tímidamente—. Gracias, necesitaba una opinión femenina.

Luego de agradecerle, Neji desapareció en otra nube de humo. Sin embargo, Sakura aun no se terminaba de reponer, cuando recibe el ataque inquisitorio de Tenten.

—¿Y que dijo? —preguntó Tenten apareciendo de detrás de Sakura y dándole un susto de muerte—. Perdona Sakura, no te quise asustar. Es solo que, como estuviste escuchando nuestra conversación... — Sakura suspiró, Tenten cuando se lo proponía, podía ser más atemorizante que cierto ninja interrogador de la aldea, que ella conocía muy bien.

—Pues solo mencionó que lo pensaría, pero Tenten, yo creo que... —Sakura no pudo acabar de hablar, ya que su amiga empezó a dar brincos de felicidad.

—¡Gracias Sakura! —la kunoichi china se fue emocionada, dejando a Sakura confundida.

—Genial, no se que paso aquí —Sakura se percato por fin de un detalle importante—. ¿¡El ramo de mamá!? —Sakura comenzó a buscar desesperadamente, pero era obvio que jamás lo hallaría, ya que Neji se lo había llevado para su cita.

Mientras Sakura lamentaba el destino que le esperaría, cuando le dijera a su madre, que había perdido el ramo de rosas que le había encargado; no muy lejos, otra persona lamentaba su destino, aunque de otra forma muy particular.

—Na-Naruto-kun —Hinata trataba de tomar valor para encarar al rubio—. T-te quiero preguntar algo.

Naruto se detuvo y fijó su vista en la ninja de cabello azul. Imaginaba lo que vendría, de todas formas no podía esconder su preocupación. Normalmente él se encontraría charlando amenamente con Hinata, de sus vivencias cotidianas o sus teorías para derrotar al Akatsuki; pero ahora, le costaba siquiera dirigir su vista hacia Hinata.

—Adelante —fue la única respuesta del rubio, quien seguía temiendo lo que le preguntaría Hinata.

—¿Que-querrías comer un plato de ramen conmigo? —fue lo único que preguntó Hinata, sin embargo, estaba vez Naruto solo rechazo la invitación amablemente—. Entiendo —respondió Hinata muy triste y evitando con todas sus fuerzas llorar—. Sabes, Hanabi me pidió que le ayudará en su Jutsu, sino te molesta, me retiro —sonrió Hinata antes de irse.

—¿Qué te sucede? —se preguntó a si mismo Naruto—. Estas dejando pasar la mejor oportunidad de tu vida, Hinata te ama, solo por aferrarte a una idea. ¡Sakura me detesta! —la última parte literalmente la gritó Naruto, haciendo que alguien más se interesara en la charla del Genin.

Naruto se disponía a marcharse tranquilamente, cuando una misteriosa fuerza se lo impidió. Era como si sus pies no lo dejarán irse, ¿sería su subconsciente?, sabía que se encontraba en un dilema y debía repararlo. Naruto intentó caminar, pero no pudo mover los pies.

—¿¡Qué rayos pasa!? —gritó el ninja molesto.

—Eres muy problemático, sabes —Naruto volteó en dirección del autor de la voz, quien se acercaba de lejos siguiendo su Jutsu personal, el Kagemane no Jutsu, en compañía de cierta chica de otra aldea.

—¿Eres muy lento, verdad? —habló algo molesta Temari—. Es que acaso no te diste cuenta, que esa pobre niña prácticamente se fue llorando por tu despreció.

—¿Tú eres? —preguntó ingenuamente el rubio.

—De verdad que eres lento —exclamó Shikamaru liberando la sombra de Naruto.

—¿Se puede saber de que tanto hablan? —habló Naruto molesto.

—¡Escúchame bien, ya que lo diré una sola vez! —Temari se notaba más molesta que Naruto, Shikamaru tan solo se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras miraba las nubes—. Soy Temari, la hermana de Gaara y Kankuro, de la aldea oculta entre la arena —Naruto pareció recordar—. Me alegra que te acordaras, Al menos tienes esperanzas.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?, ¿Por qué estas de nuevo con Shikamaru?, es que acaso —Naruto no pudo acabar de hablar, ya que Temari se le adelanto.

—Ya te lo hemos dicho, entre nosotros no hay nada —habló tranquilamente la kunoicho rubia, Shikamaru ni se molesto en responder—. Mira Naruto, te estoy muy agradecida por haber ayudado a Gaara y todo eso. Pero para alguien como yo, que no es de esta aldea y se entera de la vida de cada miembro de la misma, a cuenta gotas, ¡solo porque "su novio" es tan perezoso como para...! —Temari se sonrojo ante de la idea de lo que casi dice, pero más que nada, de lo que había dicho, Naruto hizo una mueca en su rostro.

—¡Lo sabia! —gritó triunfalmente el ninja—. ¡Lo sabía, entre ustedes hay algo más!

—Que no hay nada —Naruto fue callado por el Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu, la técnica de estrangulación de Shikamaru—. De verdad que eres molesto, porque no solo cierras la boca y escuchas —Naruto asintió ya casi sin aire, Shikamaru por fin lo libero, con la amenaza de repetir su técnica si volvía a interrumpir a Temari antes de que terminara.

—Gracias, te estuvimos observando, mientras tú y la chica de cabello azul paseaban —dijo Temari.

—Se llama Hinata Hyuga —respondió tranquilamente Shikamaru, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza.

—Si, Hyuga-san —Naruto se mostró interesado, en las palabras de la kunoichi de la arena, quizás ella sabía lo que le sucedía y podría ayudarle—. No la conozco mucho a ella, pero, ¿crees qué se fue muy feliz? —Naruto solo asintió.

—No tienes remedio —Shikamaru por fin se decidió a hablar, algo raro en él.

—La kunoichi mintió para que no te preocuparas —Naruto se quedo pensando en las palabras de Temari, era verdad que Hinata se había retirado muy apresurada, pero lo hizo porque tenía una excusa.

—No te has puesto a pensar en las palabras que te dijo Hinata —si los dos Chunin juntos, no podían hacer reaccionar a Naruto, pues, nada en el mundo lo haría—. ¿Quién creería que Hanabi, su hermana menor y esperanza del clan Hyuga, le pediría ayuda con un Jutsu a Hinata?

Naruto por fin reacciono. ¡Era cierto!, como alguien como Hanabi, que logró dominar un Jutsu tan complejo como el Juken Hakke Rokuju Yonsho de Neji, con solo verlo, le pediría ayuda para cualquier cosa a Hinata, mucho más para un Jutsu, Naruto entendió por fin, sus dudas y temores no solo lo afectaban a él, sino también a Hinata. Desperado corrió en la dirección en que se había marchado la kunoichi.

—Valla, ya era hora —exclamó Temari molesta.

—Ahora entiendes porque no me entrometo en nada —respondió Shikamaru algo cansado—. Son problemáticos —Temari solo rió ante el comentario de su "novio".

Mientras ambos Chunin, se encargaban de regresar de nuevo a su "cita", la cual pospusieron, tras decidir Temari que debían ayudar a Naruto con su crisis. Naruto corría desesperado ejecutando los movimientos para su Kage Bunshin no jutsu, su Jutsu de clones de sombra, para ayudarse con todos ellos y encontrar a Hinata más rápido. Sin embargo, en la mansión Hyuga, llegaba una cansada Hinata.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó Hanabi, quien se encontraba esperando por su hermana—. ¡Te estuve esperando por casi una hora!

—Perdóname Imuoto-chan, me entretuve con Naruto-kun —se disculpó Hinata con su hermanita, esta acepto sus disculpas y se puso en posición.

—¿Bueno, qué esperas? —preguntó Hanabi al ver a su hermana aun parada—. Si te pedí ayuda con el Shugohakke Rokuju Yonsho, es porque tu has sido la única capaz de hacerlo —Hanabi se sonrojo ante lo que diría—. ¡Por favor Nee-chan, enséñame a hacerla!

Hinata sonrió, pudo ver algo de ella misma reflejada en su hermana menor. Hiashi observaba de lejos a sus dos hijas entrenando, era una ocasión rara, por lo general, Hanabi siempre evitaba entrenar cuando Hinata lo hiciera, ya que según ella, Hinata se encontraba en un nivel inferior al suyo.

—Primero, expulsa la mayor cantidad de Chakra que puedas —habló Hinata, mientras corregía la postura de su hermanita —. Ahora necesitas mezclar el Juken Hakke Rokuju Yonsho...

—¿La que aprendí observando a Neji-niisan? —preguntó Hanabi, Hinata asintió—. Es sencillo.

—No lo es tanto —Hinata sonrió, a la sola idea de estar interactuando con su hermanita, tal como lo hizo de niña junto a su primo Neji, antes del incidente del secuestro, que cambió la vida de este para siempre—. Una vez ejecutado, debes mezclarlo con el Hakkesho Kaiten y unir ambos.

Hanabi estaba en el fondo muy contenta, realmente era la primera vez, que trataba a su hermana como maestra. Luego de observar el último entrenamiento de su hermana con Neji, la que por cierto, ahora en lugar de pasar taciturna y casi apática, misteriosamente luego del tratamiento de Tsunade, se había vuelto un poco más activa, aunque solo un poco. Hanabi había descubierto algo especial en Hinata.

—Oye nee-chan —habló Hanabi, quien estaba siendo corregida, de nuevo en su postura—. Desde que sales con Naruto, estas más feliz que antes. —Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario de su hermanita—. ¿Qué se siente que te besen? —Hinata se resbaló de la impresión y cayó al suelo, interrumpiendo el entrenamiento. Su padre llegó en el acto, para llevar a su hija a descansar.

—Perdón Hanabi-chan —Hinata se disculpó, al tiempo que era llevada por su padre a su habitación—. No podremos terminar nuestra clase —Hanabi, quien se encontraba más preocupada por la salud de su hermana, lo dejo pasar por alto.

—Vamos Nee-san, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso —Hanabi trataba de calmar a su hermana, aunque ella lucía mas agitada que Hinata—. Luego podemos volver a entrenar, ahora solo debes preocuparte por descansar.

—Gra-cias —fue lo único que dijo Hinata antes de perder el conocimiento.

—¡Hinata-nee-chan! —muy asustados, tanto padre como hija, se apresuraron a llevar a Hinata a su cuarto, para que descansará.

Mientras en la oficina de la Hokage, un presagió peor que la muerte había ocurrido. Tsunade, "la legendaria perdedora", quien en palabras textuales de su propia ayudante y mano derecha "no ganaría un solo premio, así comprara todos los números a jugarse", aunque esto jamás se lo decía a la Sanin de frente, por el contrarió, siempre intentaba apoyarla.

—¿Sucede algo Tsunade-sama? —preguntó confundida Shizune, al ver la expresión en el rostro de la Sanin.

—Shi-Shizune —Habló preocupada la ninja médico, Shizune espero las palabras de Tsunade atentamente—. ¿Dónde están Naruto y Hinata?

Shizune se extraño ante la actitud de la Sanin, la cual lucía muy preocupada. Aun sin entender el por qué de su irracional preocupación, prefirió hacerle caso, aunque aun dudando de su petición. Tsunade pareció darse cuenta y fue cuando le mostró aquello que la había paralizado.

—¿!Qu-qué es eso!? ¡ES LO QUE CREO! —gritó Shizune al ver lo que Tsunade le mostraba, dos boletas que había ganado en la rifa de las tiendas de Konoha, ¡El primer premio!

—Eso no es lo peor —habló tranquilamente Tsunade—. Me encontré el boleto en la calle.

—. ¡Dios mió!, corro a buscarlos enseguida —Shizune salió a toda prisa. Luego de que ya no era visible, los dos ayudantes personales de Tsunade aparecieron.

—Buen trabajo, eso le enseñará a respetar mis habilidades como apostadora —Tsunade le devolvió los boletos a sus antiguos ayudantes, Kotetsu Hagane e Izumo Kamizuki.

—Este, Tsunade-sama —habló muy ilusionado Kotetsu—. ¿Queríamos saber si ya nos podría devolver a nuestros puestos anteriores?

—Si, cuidar la entrada de Konoha, es... muy aburrido —protestó Izumo.

—Lo pensaré —Tsunade le hizo una señal con la mano para que se retiraran, estos desilusionados, tuvieron que regresar a sus puestos de cuidadores. Mientras los dos Chunin se marchaban, Tsunade sacó un maletín, llenó al parecer de billetes de lotería —¡Vamos bebés, alguno me tiene que dar algo! —sin embargo—. ¡Maldita Shizune!, sigo creyendo que ella es la que me trae la mala suerte.

Para ser Continuado.  
(Espero que por mi mismo :p)

Notas de Autor.  
**Advertencia:** Si no han visto todo Naruto y Naruto Shipuden. ¡No la lean!  
No debí poner eso de "x cantidad de reviews para el siguiente capítulo", en muy poco tiempo se acerco la cantidad límite y como las promesas se respetan, tuve que matarme escribiendo el tercero rápido :p; en fin, espero les guste y ahora si, me demoraré un poco más en publicar el siguiente; les di una pequeña muestra de otros romances como Neji-Tenten y Skikamaru-Temari, además de un posible Ino-Shikamaru o el detestado Naruto-Sakura :p (Porque si han visto los últimos capítulos de Naruto, se habrán dado cuenta, de que Sakura, incluso se llega a poner celosa cuando Hinata forma grupo con Naruto y ella no), aunque obviamente no será un fics NaruSaku o ¿quién sabe?, espero les gustará las parejas; aunque realmente no salen mucho Naruto y Hinata, como en los capítulos anteriores, pero había que ir sacando, aunque sea de a poco, al resto de los habitantes de Konoha.

Por cierto, con respecto a las parejas, no queda demostrado, pero tanto en el manga, como en el Anime, Neji se parece inclinar más hacia Tenten, que a cualquier otra ninja, incluso llega a salvarle la vida, lo que da a intuir, de que si hay algo más entre ellos; sobre la joven china, obviamente esta loca por el genio de los Hyuga, sino, porque se pasa tanto tiempo con "dizque" entrenamientos, cuando tanto ella como él, son perfectos en sus respectivas habilidades. Sobre Ino y Shikamaru, harían una linda pareja, pero sería como si Shikamaru se casará literalmente, con una versión más linda de su madre, no es que este en contra de ellos, pero Shika es bastante especial en las relaciones y su ideal de mujer, no creo que sea Ino; aunque aun quedarían como posible pareja, dado que según mencionan en un Art Book, los hombres de esta familia son perezosos y prefieren las mujeres mandonas, ¿quién más mandona que Ino?, obviamente fuera de Sakura :p (Además, si Shikamaru e Ino se llegaran a unir, se rompería la tradición del grupo Ino-Shika-Cho); ahora sobre la kunoichi de la arena, entiéndase por Temari, pues desde que ella peleo contra el ninja flojo, pues me parece que quedó algo más que impresionada con él, aunque lo oculta bien.

Que más, que más, así, no puedo reeditar alguna parte de este fics (No es que no quiera, no me deja :p, si los últimos capítulos los he tenido que subir en .txt para evitar errores, de paso aprovecho para pedirles disculpas por cualquier signo extraño de más o palabras de menos, el formato para texto es muy limitado), así que tuve que modificar la idea original que tuve, ya que Naruto se le declaró tan apresuradamente a Hinata, sin medir las consecuencias reales de sus actos, es obvio que la relación peligre. Es como sucede en muchas relaciones apresuradas, una vez terminado el "enamoramiento" vienen las consecuencias (Además este fics debe tener drama, aunque más bien es una mezcla de géneros, Drama, Comedia, Romance y si se puede algo de Acción o hasta de Eicchi y si consigo a Jiraiya, quizás hasta lemon :p), un último detalle, se que quizás lleve a pelea entre los fans de estas dos kunoichis, pero ¿Si Hinata y Sakura pelearan, cuál creen sinceramente que ganaría? y de paso ¿Por qué?, nos vemos.


	4. Terapia de Pareja

Fics de Naruto.

Antes que nada, mil disculpas por no haber podido subir el capítulo antes, pero el server me presento problemas todo el fin de semana, algo acerca de un error de tiempo cero o algo así. Antes de empezar a leer, les debo advertir, sino les gusta el NaruSaku, no lo lean, de paso les comentó, verán una pelea algo única entre ambas kunoichis, así que si no quieren ver sufrir a Hinata, tampoco lo lean. Una última cosa, el capítulo de hoy, llegó casi a las diez páginas, así que sino se quieren aburrir mucho con una batalla retratada, tampoco lo lean... pero es obvio que si quieren saber que sucedió y lo que sucederá, tendrán que leerlo :p. Nuevamente las aclaraciones del copyright, Naruto no me pertenece, de hecho creo que le pertenece solo a Hinata :p, ahora si, con el fics.

**Réquiem de una Kunoichi.**  
**Capítulo Cuatro: Terapia de Pareja.**

La tensión se podía apreciar en el ambiente, las dos kunoichis, aunque aun no habían expresado una sola palabra, se había dicho de todo, solo con la mirada. Naruto por otro lado, se encontraba en el medio de la pelea muy contrariado, sin saber que decir o hacer, inclinarse para cualquiera de los dos lados sería muy peligroso.

—Na-Naruto-kun —por fin, una de las dos había decidido hablar. Aunque ¿por qué debía de ser Hinata?

—¿Di-dime Hinata? —preguntó Naruto.

—¿Qui-quieres comer ramen luego? —preguntó tímidamente la peliazul.

—¡No me salgas con eso ahora, niñita! —interrumpió Sakura enojada—. ¡Nada de andarlo sobornando! y ¡tú! —miró muy enojada a Naruto—. ¡Dónde no llegues a probar lo que cociné, te mato! —amenazó Sakura, aunque luego de haber golpeado al pobre Ninja, dejándolo casi al borde de la muerte, de nuevo.

—Na-Naruto-kun —exclamó Hinata preocupada por el rubio.

—Tú déjalo, él se puede recuperar de eso sin problemas —dijo Sakura luego de usar su Jutsu Médico sobre el herido Naruto—. No evadas el tema, ni creas que vas a poderte quedar con él, solo por sobornarlo con un plato de ramen.

—-¡N-no es soborno! —respondió algo apenada Hinata—. Solo me intereso por Naruto, el no pudo desayunar hoy.

—¿Si de verdad te interesaras por él? —inquirió Sakura—. Dime, ¿él se interesa por ti de la misma forma?

Hinata no supo que responder, ese había sido un golpe muy bajo. Hinata había seguido todos los progresos del genin desde hace muchos años atrás, pero siempre desde las sombras. Por otro lado Naruto, pues raramente interactuaba con ella, incluso Kurenai, su sensei, que conocía de sus sentimientos para con el rubio, intentó, sin mucho éxito, que ese si fijara un poco más en ella.

—¡Yo fui su compañera de equipo, más años de los que te pudieras imaginar! —Hinata bajo la cabeza apenada, ante la visible victoria de su rival—. Si se interesa tanto por ti, ¿Por qué fue a mí, a quién dijo acerca del Biju dentro de él?

—Se llama Kyubi —respondió tímidamente Hinata.

—Da igual como se llame el demonio ese —Naruto, quien ya se había recuperado del terrible golpe de Sakura, aun intentaba recordar ¿cómo se había armado todo ese problema?—. Lo cierto es que, Naruto ha estado muerto por mí, desde antes siquiera, que supiera que tu existías.

Ahora sí, si Hinata no había llorado antes con las palabras de la kunoichi médico, este era el momento para hacerlo. Sin embargo, no lo haría en frente de Naruto, salió huyendo lo más a prisa que la pudieron llevar sus pies, para terminar llorando en los brazos de su sensei. Quien la había estado esperando, previniendo lo que vendría al verla junto a Sakura y a Naruto.

—No llores Hinata —intentó tranquilizarla Kurenai—. Si debía suceder, sucedió.

—Se-sensei —Hinata no lograba articular palabras, estaba muy triste como para hacerlo.

—Cálmate Hinata, porque no caminamos un rato —sonrió Kurenai, haciendo que Hinata se tranquilizará un poco.

—Bue-bueno —habló la ninja peliazul.

Mientras Kurenai conversaba, con la que consideraba casi como su propia hija; Sakura reclamaba su premio, por fin Naruto era solo para ella. Aunque en el fondo sentía lastima de Hinata, por como la había tratado, no podía perder tiempo.

—¿Y qué deseas hacer ahora, novio? —dijo Sakura prendida del brazo de Naruto, tal como lo hacia Hinata. Aunque con ella no se veía tan bien, de hecho, hasta daba algo de miedo.

—Sa-Sakura —habló Naruto.

—Sí, dime amor —aunque Sakura lo intentará, era obvio que nunca sería como Hinata. Después de todo, ahora la kunoichi Hyuga compartía un lazo único e indestructible con el Uzumaki.

—Este, ¿no crees que fuiste un poco dura con Hinata? —preguntó Naruto tímidamente, Sakura se separó de él de inmediato.

—¡Claro! ahora te pones de parte de ella —respondió Sakura aparentemente enojada—. La quieres más a ella, verdad —ahora Sakura lucía triste, Naruto estaba muy confundido.

La única palabra en la mente de Naruro era ¡DATTEBAYO!, ¿qué rayos le ocurría ahora a Sakura?, ¿sería realmente ella?, bueno, de eso no había duda, el golpe que le dio al comienzo casi lo mata. Nadie podía igualar su fuerza o su terrible cocina, si la cosa seguía tal como iba, Naruto terminaría irremediablemente muerto, de una u otra forma, ya sea por las continuas "demostraciones de amor" de Sakura o por sus "deliciosos majares" que había prometido prepararle.

—Sa-Sakura yo —Naruto no sabía que decir, y esto a Sakura comenzó a molestarla—. ¡Es cierto!, debía ver a Sai de urgencia. Naruto intento huir, pero Sakura le cerró el paso al ninja.

—Buen intento —protestó Sakura—. Pero Sai se marchó en la mañana a una misión junto con Yamato-sensei. A Naruto se le cayó la quijada al ver que había sido descubierto intentando huir.

—¡No me golpees Sakura! —Naruto ya sentía el puño de Sakura sobre él, fue cuando recordó como es que había empezado todo el problema.

—Transición a los Recuerdos del Genin Rubio—

Naruto corría a toda velocidad, algo en su interior le había dicho que Hinata había empeorado. Ninguno de sus clones había podido encontrar a la kunoichi de cabello azul, por lo que los había revertido, no era momento como para gastar Chakra inútilmente. Hasta ahora había revisado toda la aldea, excepto...

—¡La mansión de los Hyuga! —habló Naruto algo temeroso, aun recordaba todo lo que le había sucedido, la última vez que visitó la gran casa. Naruto se disponía a entrar, cuando alguien lo detuvo.

—¡Na-Naruto! —habló una cansada Shizune.

—Shizune-nechan, ¿qué sucede? —Naruto se sorprendió al ver a la ayudante y mano derecha de Tsunade—. ¿¡Es... por Hinata!?

—Tsunade-sama tuvo un mal presentimiento —habló ya menos fatigada Shizune—. Me alegra haber venido.

No pudieron ni terminar la charla, ya que dos nuevos ninjas aparecieron, también habían sido advertidos, pero de una forma muy diferente. Estos ninjas era el propio primo de la afectada, Neji Hyuga, junto a su eterna compañera kunoichi, Tenten (Sin apellido, pero obviamente Hyuga una vez se case :p).

—¡Naruto-kun! ¡Shizune-san! —habló Neji preocupado, al verlos a ambos delante de la gran puerta.

—Ves Neji, te lo dije, mi adivinación astrológica jamás se ha equivocado —sonrió triunfante la kunoichi china.

—Fue solo suerte —exclamó tranquilamente el genio Hyuga.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó contrariada Shizune al ver a los dos ninjas.

—Vinimos porque Tenten... —la nombrada hizo una venía al escuchar su nombre— ...atino, por primera vez, una predicción —la kunoichi solo le mostró la lengua molesta a su "novio".

—Ahora recuerdo —habló Shizune—. Eres una practicante de la astrología.

—Sí, y una muy buena, aunque este mal que lo diga yo misma —sonrió Tenten.

—Valla, no solo eres buena con las armas y el Taijutsu, sino también con cosas de chica —exclamó Naruto, haciendo que la kunoichi se molestara.

—¡Óyeme tú! —habló muy molesta—. Por sino lo has notado, yo no soy Sakura Haruno. Soy muy buena cocinando y con los arreglos florales —Neji ya sabía lo que se venía, así que mejor intervino.

—¿No deberíamos ir a ver a Hinata-sama? —los presentes recordaron nuevamente para que había venido, en primer lugar.

Algo apenados, más que nada Naruto y Tenten, por quedarse peleando en plena calle; entraron por fin a la gran mansión. Aunque Naruto ya había estado la vez anterior, prefirió dejar que fuera Neji quien lo guiara, es que esa casa era tan grande, que si volteaba equivocadamente, tal vez se perdería por días.

—Bueno, quien entra —Neji se detuvo frente a la habitación de Hinata.

—¡Ah no, esta vez no te salvas! —Naruto entró jalando a Neji junto con él. Dentro estaban ya Hiashi, padre de Hinata y cabeza de clan, y Hanabi, la pequeña hermana de Hinata.

—¡Atrás todos! —Shizune hizo aparecer un maletín médico por medio de uno de sus jutsus, luego se apresuro a atender a Hinata.

—¿Hi-Hinata, se pondrá bien? —preguntó Naruto, Shizune se levantó.

—Ella estará bien, solo es cansancio físico —todos pudieron respirar más aliviados por fin.

—Menos mal, creí que Nee-chan se había lastimado por mi culpa —Hanabi aun se encontraba llorando—. Solo porque le pedí ayuda con mi Jutsu.

—Detecte otro problema más con Hinata —la atención se centro nuevamente en la alumna de Tsunade—. Parece ser, que Hinata no ha comido nada desde el desayuno.

—Nee-chan dijo que se le hacia tarde para su cita con Naruto, así que comería algo con él —habló Hanabi, ya mucho más calmada.

Naruto por fin lo entendió, Hinata nunca le mintió, fue quizás una rara sucesión de eventos, pero Hinata había dicho la verdad. El entrenamiento con Hanabi para ayudarle con su Jutsu, de hecho era muy raro, aunque no imposible, como lo comprobó Naruto; lo de invitarlo a comer ramen, no era para evitar la conversación, sino porque ella misma no había desayunado. Naruto no se podía sentir peor.

—Menos mal que Hinata-sama va a estar bien —respiró aliviado Neji.

—Te lo dije Neji, Hinata es una chica fuerte, ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente —habló Tenten tratando de levantarle los ánimos a su compañero de equipo.

—¡Nee-chan! —gritó Hanabi al ver a Hinata despertando—. ¿Estas mejor ya?

—¿Hanabi, que hacen todos en mi habitación? —preguntó confundida Hinata al ver a los presentes.

—Todos vinieron porque se preocuparon por ti —respondió Hanabi. Hinata estaba muy feliz de ver a su familia y amigos, sin embargo, se fijo en alguien más, intento levantarse de la cama, pero Shizune se lo impidió.

—Deberías descansar Hinata, ¡eso va con todos! —fue la amenaza general de la ninja médico—. Será mejor que nadie la moleste, Hinata debe reponer fuerzas.

Todos asintieron, Shizune salió de la habitación, sacando a la gran mayoría; solo se quedaron junto a Hinata, Naruto y la joven ninja esperanza del clan Hyuga, Hanabi. Ambos se acercaron lentamente hacia la tímida joven. Naruto fue el primero en hablar.

—Hi-Hinata yo... —pero Naruto no pudo acabar, ya que Hinata lo interrumpió.

—Naruto-kun —habló con una sonrisa Hinata—. Sé lo que te sucede.

Hinata se sentó algo apartada y mantenía la cabeza abajo, la timidez de Hinata no había desaparecido. Naruto necesitó algo de tiempo, antes de fijarse si realmente Hinata estaba llorando o no. Es que esos ojos completamente blancos, sumado a la actitud casi sumisa de la chunin, eran algo que impresionaría a cualquiera, y aun varios años después, de "medio" haber tratado con ella, Naruto comprendió una sola cosa, Hinata era "muy" especial para él.

—Yo sé que lo has estado dudando —hablo Hinata tímidamente—. Que tu declaración hacia mí, fue más bien obligada y no te sientes bien con esto —Hinata intentó no llorar, quien pensaría que de llegar a cristalizarse una relación entre el rubio y ella, sería precisamente ella, la que la terminaría.

—Hi-Hinata yo —Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa a Naruto, este entendió de golpe lo que sucedía.

—Por eso Naruto-kun, te dejo libre de tu promesa —Hinata le dedicó su mejor sonrisa. Naruto intentó hacer lo mismo, pero era obvio que su máscara de felicidad, se había roto.

Hanabi veía la escena preguntándose una sola cosa, ¿cómo es que esos dos eran tan idiotas?, Hanabi dudo en intervenir. Al final decidió no hacerlo, si ellos se habían metido solos en ese problema, deberían de salir solos del mismo; después de todo les serviría como experiencia de pareja.

—¡Pero Hinata yo…! —el rubio no pudo acabar, ya que Shizune entro y lo sacó casi a fuerza, Hinata se quedo sola con Hanabi.

—¿No vas a decir algo? —preguntó Hinata al ver a su hermana con ganas de hablar, pero esta simplemente negó con la cabeza y salió.

—¿No crees que te excediste? —una voz dentro de Hinata no dejaba de repetir la misma frase, Hinata solo asintió y se hecho a llorar.

Naruto salió de la casa Hyuga confundido, solo una palabra cruzaba por su mente ¿Qué había pasado?, sin pensarlo se dirigió a la academia, a su lugar favorito para pensar, el columpio. Naruto era la personificación de la angustia, todo lo que había sucedido hace poco con Hinata, lo tenía sumamente preocupado y confundido. Gracias a que no había clases en la academia por ser festivo, nadie lo vería o tal vez si.

—¿Qué haces ahí solo Naruto? —era Sakura Haruno, la chica por la que siempre había suspirado, ¿qué hacia aquí? —. Te vi cuando regresaba de la florería de Ino y pensé en saludarte —habló la chica Haruno con un ramo de rosas en las manos—. ¡CHAN! ¡Haz tú jugada ahora Sakura!

Sakura iba a hablar, cuando Naruto sin siquiera pensarlo, empezó a contarle todo, incluso aquello de que Hinata había roto el compromiso. Sakura se notaba algo preocupada, pero se intereso más por aquello del compromiso roto.

—Sabes Naruto —habló Sakura jugando son sus manos—. Si tú fueras mi novio... —Sakura estaba actuando igual que la primera vez que le dirigió la palabra a Sasuke— yo no rompería nunca contigo por algo como eso.

Naruto no supo que decir ¡Sakura se le había declarado! ¿A él?, era alguna clase de broma. Naruto miró en todas direcciones esperando risas, pero en lugar de eso, observo la cara de su compañera viéndolo con vergüenza y apretando los labios penosamente. ¡Quería que la besaran!

—¡Sa-Sakura! —Sakura cerró los ojos y apretó aun más los labios. Era definitivo, quería un beso. Naruto no sabía que hacer, era una gran oportunidad, pero su mente era todo un caos. Para su suerte no tuvo que hacer nada, ya que Hinata llegó.

—¡Na-Naruto-kun! —gritó Hinata muy avergonzada, su grito logró detener el beso. Esto molesto a Sakura.

—Tú ya terminaste con él, ¿Qué quieres aquí? —pregunto Sakura enojada, Hinata muy avergonzada, unió sus dedos índices y comenzó a jugar con ellos, tratándose de dar valor—. ¡Te hice una pregunta!

—¡Y-yo, y-yo, y-yo...! —el rubor comenzaba a subir al rostro de Hinata, cada vez estaba más y más roja. Hasta que logró decirlo—. ¡AMO A NARUTO-KUN! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas la chunin muy avergonzada, tanto Naruto como Sakura se sorprendieron.

—Entonces, si de verdad lo quieres —Sakura miró amenazante a Hinata— ¡Pelea por él!

—Pe-pero Sakura —Hinata se resistía aun a creer lo que escuchaba ¿Esa que estaba al frente de ella era Sakura Haruno?

—Pero nada, la academia esta vacía, entremos a nuestro viejo salón —Hinata asintió aun sin entender completamente—. Discutiremos nuestras razones por qué Naruto debe quedarse con cada una, y la ganadora respetará la decisión. ¡El juez será Naruto!

Hinata asintió confundida. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, entro siguiendo a la kunoichi, quien iba agarrada del brazo de Naruto, prácticamente arrastrándolo. Por fin llegaron al viejo salón, donde habían recibido clases tantos años; Hinata estaba emocionada, nada había cambiado, muchos de los recuerdos que había tenido surgieron a ella y casi por instinto, se sentó en su viejo asiento, hasta arriba de todos.

—¿Qué haces allá arriba? —preguntó Sakura, quien se encontraba sentada junto al viejo pupitre de Iruka, habían otras dos sillas, donde claramente se debía sentar Hinata y Naruto.

—¡Ha-hai! —exclamó Hinata levantándose se su asiento para ir junto a sus amigos, una vez sentados todos, hubo un silencio aterrador.

—Fin de los Recuerdos Naruto—

Naruto iba a ser masacrado por el golpe de Sakura, pero esta no logró hacerle gran daño, ya que Hinata, más repuesta y alentada a pelear por lo que realmente amaba, gracias a su charla con su sensie y amiga; había aparecido a tiempo y con su Juken, había desactivado el golpe súper cargado de Chakra de Sakura, convirtiéndolo en un golpe común, aun así Naruto terminó estrellado contra la pared.

—¿Qué rayos? —preguntó Sakura al ver que no logró hacerle mayor daño a Naruto, aun no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Hinata.

—¡N-no te voy a dejar lastimar a Naruto-kun! —habló Hinata luego de recoger a Naruto del suelo.

—¡Así que has vuelto! —exclamó Sakura sonriendo—. Supongo que planeas pelear por él.

Hinata asintió y aun con Naruto en brazos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo fuera del aula. Hinata trataba llevar a Naruto un lugar seguro, de preferencia en el patio de la academia; sin embargo, Sakura no dejaba de seguirla, cuando ambas estuvieron fuera de las aulas y en un lugar amplio, Hinata habló.

—¡Pe-pelearé contigo si es lo que gustas! —Hinata esbozó una sonrisa al ver a Naruto algo más recuperado—. ¡Na-Naruto-kun, ya estas mejor!, antes de pelear, deja poner a Naruto-kun en un lugar seguro —Sakura asintió, después de todo aun necesitaba tiempo para prepararse.

Hinata se mostró muy decidida, Naruto rara vez la había visto así, pero sabía en el fondo, que ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que demostraba. Le alegraba el verla tan decidida, aunque fuera en esta extraña situación. Ahora ya no había duda en la mente del genin, hizo lo correcto al aceptar a Hinata, pero una nueva vacilación se materializó en su mente, ¿Hinata podría estar a la altura de su antigua compañera de equipo?; Hinata era buena, pero no era una peleadora experta como Sakura, además, estaba el problema de Hinata con el Chakra.

—Hi-Hinata, no debes enfrentarte a Sakura —le habló preocupado el genin—. ¡Aun no estas completamente curada!

—De-descuida Naruto-kun —sonrió Hinata—. Mi cuerpo ya casi ha absorbido todo el Chakra que me diste —susurró Hinata.

—No tienes que probar nada, ¡Yo creo en ti Hinata! —Hinata no pudo ser más feliz o quizás si— ¡Perdóname Hinata, yo te amo en verdad! ¡No pelees con Sakura!

—Na-naruto-kun —Hinata limpió las lágrimas de felicidad que corrían por su rostro, luego de dedicarle una tierna sonrisa al rubio, hizo algo que nadie lo hubiera esperado, con su Byakugan y si Juken, golpeó los puntos exactos en Naruto, dejándolo inconciente—. Perdona Naruto-kun, pero no debo dejar que interfieras.

—¡Y bien, vas a venir! —gritó Sakura, quien ya se había recuperado del Juken de Hinata, al usar su propio Jutsu Médico en ella.

Hinata desapareció en una nube de humo, luego apareció frente a la kunoichi de cabello rosa, cada una se puso en posición de pelea. Ambas mantenían una considerable distancia con la otra, ya que a corta distancia, los ataques de ambas ninjas eran letales. Por un lado el Byakugan y el Juken de Hinata podían, con el más ligero roce, cerrar los puntos de Chakra o incluso, crear lesiones internas muy graves; y aunque Sakura podía curar ambas, el tiempo que le tomaría hacerlo la dejaría abierta a un segundo y más devastador ataque.

—Parece que va a ser una pelea a distancia —Sakura ni siquiera terminó de hablar y lanzó varias kunais, las cuales esquivó Hinata sin problemas gracias a su Byakugan—. Eres buena, debo admitirlo.

—Gra-gracia —sonrió Hinata avergonzada. Sakura aprovechó para lanzar una segunda ronda de armas, esta vez una Fuuma Shuriken.

Por otro lado, Sakura poseía su temida Súper Fuerza, la cual aprendió de la legendaria Sanin. Si Hinata fallaba en su acercamiento y Sakura conectaba un solo golpe con su súper puño, el daño sería terrible. Además de la súper fuerza, Hinata había escuchado de varias fuentes, que Sakura se especializaba en operaciones médicas sumamente riesgosas, por lo que su manejo del Chakra, en especial con el Dokunuki No Jutsu (Con el que le salvó la vida a Kankuro al extraerle el veneno) y el Bisturí de Chakra, eran perfectos.

—N-No te funcionará —exclamó Hinata eludiendo con facilidad la gran arma, para toparse con que un grupo de shuriken viajaban hacia ella en la sombra de la primera.

—¿Qué pasa niñita?, ¿acaso ya no tiene tiempo para esquivarlas? —se burló Sakura, pero su gesto cambio rápidamente al ver Hinata no se molesto en esquivarlas, de hecho espero a que estuvieran muy cerca de ella y las intercepto con su mejor técnica—. Así que ese es el Shugohakke Rokuju Yonsho del que tanto escuche.

Gracias a su técnica personal, Hinata no solo había logrado librarse de las shuriken de Sakura a tiempo, sino que por medio del Byakugan y un preciso golpe con la inclinación adecuada, había logrado regresar sus armas a Sakura, con el doble de velocidad de con las que fueron lanzadas, haciéndole imposible a Sakura el esquivarlas.

—¡Sa-Sakura! —Hinata detuvo su técnica, al ver horrorizada como las afiladas estrellas se clavaban en el cuerpo de la kunoichi. Sin dudarlo corrió a ayudarla, pero cuando la recogió del suelo, esta se convirtió en un tronco.

—¿Creíste acaso que caería tan fácil?, no inventes —Sakura apareció detrás de Hinata empuñando una kunai justo a la altura de su cuello—. ¡Ríndete ahora!

—¡N-no lo haré! Naruto-kun cree en mí —Hinata rápidamente neutralizó el agarre de Sakura, con una rápida sucesión de golpes estilo Pa Kua Chang (Es un tipo de arte marcial, que curiosamente es muy parecido al Taijutsu de todos los Hyuga) y la desarmó sin mayores problemas, Sakura se separó rápidamente.

—Entonces pelearé en serio —afirmo Sakura, quien se colocó su segundo guante, hasta ahora había estado peleando solo con uno. Sakura dio un golpe en el suelo, creando una descomunal grieta y haciéndole un gran daño a la autoestima de Hinata —. Valla, parece que me he estado oxidando.

Hinata, quien ya estaba dudando en haber aceptado la pelea contra Sakura, recordó las palabras de Naruto alentándola durante los exámenes Chunin. Sin embargo, el cansancio acumulado en su cuerpo a lo largo de la batalla, sumado a la grave pérdida de Chakra cuando ejecuto su Shugohakke Rokuju Yonsho, la estaban sobre estresando y si la pelea se prolongaba demasiado, podría ser riesgosa para su condición.

—Así que ya comienzas a fatigarte —Sakura corrió en dirección de Hinata, mientras sostenía su puño en alto, con la firme idea de golpearla con su Súper Puño, Hinata no tuvo otra salida que defenderse con su mejor técnica. Sakura se detuvo esquivando por pocos centímetros el ataque de Hinata—. ¡Eso estuvo cerca!

Mientras ambas ninjas peleaban, a lo lejos, dos figuras observaban con detenimiento el combate a muerte, sin claras intenciones de intervenir. Kurenai Yuhii, sensei de Hinata y amiga personal de esta, junto a Kakashi Hatake, sensei de la otra kunoichi involucrada en la batalla.

—Aun no entiendo como me involucraste en esto —habló Kurenai, quien se encontraba parada en la rama de un árbol, observando a su alumna—. Debí haberme negado, la seguridad de Hinata es primero.

—Fue una decisión de la Hokage, tranquilízate, si escogió a Sakura fue porque confía en ella mejor que nadie —respondió tranquilamente Kakashi, quien se encontraba leyendo de lo más tranquilo su novela.

—Por cierto, ¿no deberías haber ya intervenido? —preguntó Kurenai ansiosa, Kakashi solo le hizo un gesto para que esperara, mientras seguía de lo más tranquilo leyendo su novela—. A veces creo, que mientras mejor es un ninja, es más raro.

—Raro no, excéntrico —la corrigió Kakashi sin sacar sus ojos de su novela—. ¿No deberías estar descansando?, no creo que a Asuma le hubiera gustado que en tu estado, te estuvieras sobre esforzando.

Kurenai solo suspiró, sería que solo a ella le preocupaba el resultado de la batalla. Era cierto que sentía un cariño casi maternal por la joven Hyuga, pero forzarla a semejante prueba, solo por defender aquello en lo que creía y amaba; le pareció demasiado.

—Veo que no solo lo usas como defensa —sonrió Sakura, al tiempo que preparaba una nueva ronda de ataques—. Es raro creer que seas la misma niñita miedosa, que se escondía detrás de los postes solo para ver a Naruto.

Hinata no caería ante las provocaciones de Sakura, si perdía su concentración, perdería la batalla y ella lo sabía. Sakura por otro lado, al ver que no surtía efecto su ataque psicológico, procedió a atacar. Sakura dio un gran salto y desde el aire lanzó varios kunais, las cuchillas se clavaron alrededor de la semiesfera hecha por la técnica de Hinata, pero estas cuchillas no eran normales, estaban sujetas con largos hilos, a los cuales habían amarrado cientos de sellos explosivos.

—Veamos si te puedes esconder por más tiempo —Sakura hizo estallar todos los pergaminos, creando una serie de agujeros. Pero ni aun así logró debilitar la técnica de Hinata—. ¡La Defensa Absoluta, verdad!

Sakura busco entre sus armas, mientras buscaba, Hinata detuvo su ataque. Hinata lucía muy cansada, realmente exhausta, pero no solo ella, Sakura también se había exigido demasiado, pelear a la altura de una Hyuga era realmente agotador y su Súper Puño no la ayudaba, cada golpe fallido era un terrible gasto de Chakra. Sakura sonrió al ver a Hinata sin defensa y le lanzó lo que parecían ser pequeños cuchillos.

—¡Byakugan! —Hinata logró esquivar los ataques de Sakura—. ¿Agujas médicas? —exclamó Hinata luego de esquivar la última de las mortales agujas.

—Creí que un blanco más pequeño se te dificultaría ver, pero me doy cuenta de que tu Byakugan es mejor que el de Neji —Sakura retrocedió, entonces comenzó a hacer varias posiciones de manos, con lo que creo cuatro clones, pero no de cualquier tipo—. ¡Solo una de ellas es real! ¿Pero cuál? —exclamaron las cinco Sakuras al unísono.

—Puedo ver a través de tus clones —Hinata por primera vez durante la batalla, sacó varias kunais, las que lanzó a cuatro de las cinco Sakuras, los cuchillos sin embargo, las atravesaron sin dañarlas—. Es el Bunshin no Jutsu, puedo ver con claridad cual es la verdadera.

Sakura sonrió y canceló su Jutsu, después de todo no le serviría sin el elemento sorpresa. Esta vez solo tomo una kunai y se lanzó en un ataque directo. Hinata hizo lo mismo, ambos cuchillos chocaron al mismo tiempo, ninguna quería perder, mucho menos Hinata, ya que el amor de Naruto estaba en juego.

—Eres buena controlando el Chakra —exclamó Sakura alabando a su rival—. Pero los duelos ninja son más que solo defenderse y huir.

Sakura cubrió su mano izquierda con Chakra y con un rápido movimiento, como si fuera un cuchillo, logró cortar la kunai de Hinata, era su Bisturí de Chakra. Sakura intentó cortar, esta vez el brazo de Hinata, pero esta se le adelanto y con un movimiento de mano, obligo a que el bisturí se clavara en su hombro izquierdo, lo que aprovechó Hinata para inutilizar con su Juken el brazo de la ninja.

—¡M-mi brazo! —Sakura logró separarse de Hinata, aunque no se podía decir a quien de las dos le había hecho más daño el último ataque, ninguna iba a rendirse.

Sakura dio un gran salto en el aire, cayendo a cinco metros detrás de Hinata, luego le lanzó nuevamente una sucesión de kunais y shuriken, las cuales esquivó Hinata sin problemas. Nuevamente repitió su Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu, lanzó sus kunais repletas de sellos explosivos, la única defensa segura de Hinata era su Shugohakke Rokuju Yonsho y procedió a ejecutarla.

—Perfecto, la trampa esta puesta —mientras los sellos explotaban al contacto con la esfera de Hinata, Sakura aprovecho la cortina de polvo levantada para atacar—. He estado evaluando tu Byakugan, debo decir que eres muy buena, pero... ¡Yo soy mejor!

Debido a la ejecución de su técnica y a todo el polvo levantado, Hinata no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, lo que aprovecho Sakura. Gracias a la distancia a la que se mantenía, no podía usar su Súper Fuerza o Bisturí de Chakra, pero ella conocía algo más, como ninja médico, tenía acceso total a todos los expedientes y reportes médicos, de todos en Konoha.

—Sabes Hinata, es una pena, pero perderás —Sakura metió su mano en busca de armas, pero que armas usaría, si tanto las shuriken como la kunais eran inservibles con la técnica de Hinata—. ¡Conozco la debilidad mortal de tu Byakuga!

Sakura sacó varias agujas médicas y las lanzó a la altura del cuello de Hinata. Sin embargo, Hinata se notaba relajada, ni las amenazas de Sakura, ni mucho menos unas pequeñas agujas, podrían sacarla de control. Hinata siguió con su ataque, esperando la llegada de las agujas.

—Analice todos los combates de Neji, incluso el que tuvo con aquel ninja del sonido —las agujas se acercaban al mortal punto ciego del Byakugan—. El Byakugan es inefectivo... ¡sobre la primera vértebra cervical!

Hinata detuvo su ataque, quedando de espaldas a Sakura. Las agujas se clavaron en el punto exacto, antes nombrado por la kunoichi, Hinata cae al suelo derrotada. Sakura estaba por celebrar su victoria, cuando se da cuenta de algo, la Hinata que había caído, rápidamente se transformo en un tronco. El "Kawarimi no Jutsu" fue lo único que pronunció la kunoichi.

—¿Dónde te escondes? no dominas técnicas de tierra, como para poder esconderte —Sakura intentaba ver hacia todos lados, sin descuidar su defensa—. ¡Entiendo! —Sakura unió sus manos en su técnica capaz de eliminar Genjutsu— ¡KAI!

Desaparecido el Genjutsu, Sakura pudo descubrir a la verdadera Hinata. Quien se encontraba bastante herida intentando recuperar el aliento. Sakura se acercó tranquilamente a la ninja, mientras juntaba Chakra en su puño, cuando estuvo cerca de Hinata, esta aun cansada, no pudo hacer más que lanzarle varios shuriken, los cuales eludió con facilidad.

—Mi pequeña rival, ¡Esto acaba aquí! —Sakura se disponía a golpear a Hinata con su terrible golpe—. Salúdame a Orochimaru.

Sakura sonrió triunfante, lanzó su puño con toda su fuerza, para descubrir que la Hinata que había atacado, era solo un clon de sombras, igual como los de Naruto. Era obvio para Hinata, después de haber vigilado tanto tiempo a Naruto, aprender alguna de sus técnicas. Sakura no pudo reaccionar cuando Hinata salió desde atrás, apenas y logró darse la vuelta, lo que aprovecho Hinata para lanzar su mejor Juken directamente al corazón de la pelirosada.

Continuará.  
(Valla pelea y se las corto en la mejor parte :p)

Notas de Autor.  
Ay dios, espero no tener que volver a redactar otro combate en una buena cantidad de capítulos. Es que no sé, fue realmente largo y algo agotador, toda la secuencia la tenía en mi mente, pero transcribirla es bastante difícil, aun así, creo que pudo ser mejor, no me gusto tanto. Aun falta ver el final del combate y espero no tirarme otros nueve capítulos con ese, sobre todo porque es el desenlace de esta pelea y la explicación real de la misma. Sigo creyendo que el combate entre Hinata y Sakura pudo ser mejor.

Aunque crean que no leo todos los reviews, de hecho si me tomo un tiempo para leerlos, a veces hasta entro a los perfiles de los usuarios registrados que firman, de paso investigo un poco más de gustos para la continuación del fics. El hecho de que no me encuentren en el Messenger, no es porque quiera evitarlos, sino porque el programa en cuestión me esta presentando errores para conectarme, en cuanto lo arregle, ya me verán. No crean que no he pensado en dar clases sobre escribir fanfics, pero no podría, cobró muy caro :p, nah, en serio no podría, al igual que muchos más, tan solo soy un principiante en esto, aprendo cada día, un poco más, y para este fics si que he tenido que aprender, he investigado como no tienen idea y aun así, no me siento aun en completa confianza como para incluir al personaje de Sasuke Uchija aun, lo veo aun muy complejo, sobre todo, luego de matar al propio Orochimaru y a su hermano.

Sobre Gay y Gai, pues debo decirte que ninguno de los dos, su nombre real es Might Guy (Un juego de palabras, se traduciría como "Tipo Fuerte" o "Tipo Puede"), una alusión al propio Gai, ya que a él le cuesta más realizar las misiones en comparación a genios como Kakashi (Esta rivalidad la pasa inconcientemente a su alumno Rock Lee, después de todo son igualitos). En lo personal me inclino más por la traducción latina de Gai (Ya que Gay para nosotros los latinos significa otra cosa :p), pero he visto que usan ambas formas, incluso en páginas oficiales, así que presumo, no habrá problema en usar cualquiera de las dos.

¿Qué duele más?, ¿qué te quiten algo que tuviste, aunque nunca lo llegaste a usar? o ¿qué se lleven algo que deseabas con ansias, pero jamás lo llegaste a tener?; la relación de Naruto y Hinata presenta ahora un nuevo dilema, es que no todo podía ser color de rosa, excepto por el cabello de Sakura (Aunque sigo creyendo que se lo pinta, sino por qué Pakkun menciona que usa el mismo Shampu que ella :p); ¿podrá recuperar Hinata a Naruto, o triunfará la cabello de chicle?, ¿Naruto se dará cuenta realmente a quién ama?, ¿Tsunade ganará realmente algo alguna vez, obviamente sin que la vida de nadie este en peligro?, ¿Sasule aparecerá alguna vez en el fics? y ¿qué onda eso de la "u" muda en los nombres?, es que no entiendo, por qué mejor no le pudieron directamente Saske en vez de Sasuke, igual con Yusuke por Yuske, otra caso es el de Kenichi por Keichi, ¿qué onda, también la "n" es muda? y luego, ¿Una "P" muda o hasta una "G"?, ahora resulta que todas las letras pueden ser mudas, menos la "h", la cual por cierto, irónicamente se llama muda; en fin, ya me desahogue :p, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (Y si lloraron con este, el próximo va a matarlos), nos vemos.

Post Datta: Si quieren que Sakura se quede con Naruto, no dejen reviews :p.


	5. Mucho más que solo Amigas

Fics de Naruto.

**Réquiem de una Kunoichi.**  
**Capítulo Cinco: Mucho más que solo Amigas.**

Hinata falló su ataque a propósito y Sakura se había dado cuenta, sin embargo, la ninja médico no dudo en atacar. Con su poderoso Bisturí de Chakra, logró herir la pierna de Hinata, lo que le resto agilidad y la imposibilito para usar sus técnicas más poderosas.

—¡Vamos, es una pelea a muerte! ¡Pelea en serio o perderás a Naruto! —Hinata intentaba controlarse, pero estas últimas palabras de parte de su rival, no dejaban de resonar en su mente—. Sino vas a pelear en verdad, no tendré otra opción que acabar contigo y quedarme con Naruto. Llorará tú perdida un rato, pero me tendrá a mí para consolarlo.

Estas palabras descontrolaron por un breve momento a Hinata, no detestaba a Sakura, aunque tampoco la consideraba una buena amiga, pero de ahí a venir a decirle abiertamente que la mataría y se quedaría con Naruto, ¡SU NARUTO!, Hinata decidió a jugarse el todo, Sakura venía a atacarla apuntando a su corazón, ella haría lo mismo. Se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos, en respuesta a lo que sabía haría, respiro profundamente, apunto y corrió, lista para acabar con Sakura. Kakashi apareció, deteniendo el Juken de Hinata, el cual iba directamente al corazón de la pelirrosa; así como el bisturí de chakra de Sakura, que apuntaba a la aorta de la heredara Hyuga. Ambas chicas estaban realmente exhaustas, apenas y podían mantenerse en pie, pero ninguna había vacilado siquiera en acabar con la otra.

—¡Ya estas satisfecha, Sakura! —intervino Kakashi, al ver que Hinata, aun seguía con la ferviente idea de golpear a Sakura con su Juken, Sakura asintió.

—Gracias por intervenir Kakashi-sensei —agradeció una cansada Sakura— ¿!Pero por qué diablos no apareció antes!? ¡Casi ocurre una desgracia aquí! —reclamó la ninja de cabello rosa.

—Me tarde un poco porque tuve que ayudar a una anciana a cruzar la calle —respondió de lo más tranquilo.

—¡MENTIRA! ¡nuevamente estuvo perdiendo el tiempo con esa estúpida novela pervertida! —le gritó molesta Sakura, sin embargo, su expresión y tono de voz cambiaron—. Gracias sensei, sabía que podía contar con usted —sonrió la cansada kunoichi de cabello rosa.

—¿E-entonces, todo esto fue? —preguntó confundida Hinata.

—Fue para ponerte a prueba, no lo tomes a mal, pero quiero a Naruto únicamente como un hermano —sonrió Sakura, Hinata respiró aliviada ante esta confesión—. ¡CHAN! ¡Es como el hermano menor molestó que nunca quise!

—Pe-pero ¿por qué no solo me lo dijiste? —preguntó Hinata.

—Es lo que pregunte también yo —habló Kakashi secamente, Sakura le dedicó una mirada asesina, haciéndolo callar—. ¡Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir!, necesitaba encontrarme con Gai para otro de sus retos, espero no le importe que llegue con dos horas de retraso. Ya veré que excusa le invento en el camino —Kakasi se retiró de lo más tranquilo, dejando a las dos kunoichis confundidas.

—¿El fue tú maestro? —preguntó Hinata.

—Sí, por suerte luego conseguí que Tsunade-sama me enseñara —Hinata se sorprendió mucho, aunque ya sabía que Sakura entrenaba con un ninja médico, jamás había logrado averiguar con quien.

—Eso explica la precisión de tus ataques con las agujas —comentó Hinata sorprendida.

—Soy la mejor discípula de Tsunade, después de Shizune —habló Sakura orgullosa—. Pero lo de las agujas, eso lo aprendí hace mucho, de un chico con el que combatimos... ¡Cuando el equipo siete aun estaba completo! —Sakura bajó la cabeza melancólica.

—¿Aun extrañas a Sasuke? —preguntó Hinata, Sakura asintió temerosa—. Sabía que en la academia, todas las chicas se peleaban por él. Pero pensé, que luego de que tú y él fueron puestos en el mismo grupo, las cosas entre los dos avanzarían mucho —Sakura solo suspiró.

—Las cosas tomaron otro camino, más bien —Hinata junto sus dedos índice, como cuando miraba indecisa a Naruto—. Pero no hablemos de mí, te sometí a esta rigurosa prueba por un solo motivo.

—¿Mo-motivo? —preguntó Hinata.

—Si —Sakura se levantó algo adolorida—. Déjame curarte antes, además necesitamos una buena ducha, después de todo ese ejercicio —Hinata asintió temerosa.

Luego de curar completamente a Hinata con su Jutsu Médico y de curarse a si misma, Sakura y Hinata comenzaron a caminar rumbo al baño público. Mientras caminaban aprovechaban para conocerse un poco más, además de comer alguna que otra cosa en el camino, después de todo, debían reponer calorías.

—¡Y entonces fue cuando Naruto la regó toda¡ —Hinata rió cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

Luego de comer unas cuantas bolas de pulpo, degustado el nigirizushi, probado dos wagashi, consumido como seis taiyakis, saboreado una docena de dagashi, engullido dos melonpan y bebido un par de mugichas, para pasar los aperitivos (Dios mío y todavía les entra más), obviamente todas pagadas por Hinata (Después preguntan porque Naruta anda con Hinata :p. El amor no entra por el estómago, pero ayuda el que en medio de la cita, cuando va a haber el beso, no te rujan las tripas :p); las dos chicas se dirigieron, esta vez sin hacer escalas, a los baños públicos. Aunque era la primera vez para Hinata el entrar en ellos, en sus palabras textuales, no eran tan grandes como el baño de su casa.

—¡Es muy lindo! ¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó Hinata señalando rumbo a las taquillas.

—Ahí guardas tu ropa —prácticamente Sakura tuvo que explicarle todo a Hinata, desde como funcionaban las cosas en el baño, hasta las reglas de comportamiento—. Una vez que hayas guardado todo, entras a bañarte.

Sakura intentaba sacarse la blusa, pero nuevamente esta se le había atorado, gracias a su "orgullo", su enorme frente; una vez lo logró, pudo observar a Hinata y lo que vio, no la animo mucho, de hecho, hasta se sintió como si hubiera perdido una batalla.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué le dan de comer para que se vea así? —pensó Sakura viendo las curvas de Hinata, esta se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que Sakura la observaba atentamente.

—¿Hi-hice algo malo, Sakura-chan? —preguntó Hinata confundida, Sakura negó con la cabeza y rápidamente viró la cara.

—N-no, no es nada —sonrió Sakura intentando alejar la atención de ella—. ¡En comparación con ella parezco niña de doce años! —pensó Sakura desilusionada.

—¡Ya estoy lista! —exclamó Hinata luego de terminar de guardar su ropa. Sakura lucía avergonzada, al punto que...—. ¡Vas a ir con toalla, Sakura-chan? —Sakura asintió avergonzada, la habían derrotado donde más le dolía, en su orgullo.

—¡Rayos! me siento peor que aquella ocasión cuando me encontré con Ino, al menos con ella tenía esperanzas —Sakura forzó una sonrisa y entró junto con Hinata, la kunoichi pelirrosa pensó en esconderse dentro del agua y corrió para lanzarse directamente en la gran tina, pero no lo logró, ya que Hinata la detuvo.

—¡Sa-Sakura-chan! —interrumpió Hinata—. En casa mi hermanita y yo primero nos lavamos antes de entrar al agua.

—E-Es verdad, ja ja ja —rió Sakura intentando ocultar su vergüenza. Sakura se acerco al lavabo y se sentó junto a Hinata, ambas comenzaron a lavarse—. Di-dime Hi-Hinata-san, ¿es verdad que en tu casa solo comen de lo mejor?

Sakura intento empezar una conversación para distraer a Hinata, aunque no empezó muy bien que se diga, ya que Sakura aun nerviosa, preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Hinata aun así creyó que la pregunta de Sakura, era de lo más normal por lo que no tuvo problema en responderla, que ingenua.

—No siempre —sonrió Hinata al tiempo que se frotaba shampoo por todo el cuerpo—. Ayer la comida estuvo muy condimentada, sigo creyendo que no se debe agregar Matsutake al guiso japonés, Arruina su sabor.

—¡MATSUTAKE! —Sakura tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar—. ¡Hace semanas que no pruebo carne por mi dieta, y ella vino a comer cocido en guiso japonés! —habló la Sakura interna.

—Pero si hay algo que estuvo delicioso, fue el helado —esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, había pasado un mes desde que Sakura sacó la carne de su menú, ¡los helados los había prohibido hace meses!, sino mató a Hinata antes, ahora si lo haría—. ¿Pero sabes que es lo que más feliz me hace, Sakura-chan?

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso el que vallan a comer trucha ahumada con caviar hoy? —habló irónicamente Sakura.

—¡No!, soy alérgica a la trucha y la sola idea de comer huevos de pescado crudos —Hinata hizo una cara de asco—. Lo que me hace feliz, es que al fin nos hayamos podido acercar más —Sakura se quedó viendo una forma muy rara a Hinata.

—¿Te refieres a como amigas? —preguntó la kunoichi algo asustada, Hinata asintió —. Menos mal —suspiró aliviada Sakura, ahora la confundida era Hinata—. No, no es nada —sonrió Sakura.

—Siempre te vi como alguien admirable, me encantaba tu forma de ser —habló Hinata algo apenada—. Si tan solo pudiera ser un poco más como tú —Sakura sonrió al ver a Hinata.

—Sabes, también había querido desde hace mucho tiempo, que fuéramos más amigas, pero jamás se había dado la oportunidad —tanto Hinata como Sakura ya se encontraban enjuagándose—. No sé, luego podríamos hacer alguna cosa juntas.

—¡DE VERDAD! —exclamó Hinata emocionada, Sakura asintió feliz—. Podríamos quedarnos esta noche en mi habitación, desvelarnos toda la noche y hablar de lo que nos gusta.

Hinata parecía una niña, en verdad estaba muy emocionada. Sakura por su parte, no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad tan valiosa como esta. Como una kunoichi experimentada, aprovecharía esa visita, para reunir información de cómo era el estilo de vida de Hinata, además podría aprovechar para comer bien por un día, aunque luego tuviera que hacer dieta otros tres meses.

—¡Claro!, por cierto Hinata, ¿cómo a qué horas debo llegar?, digo, para no caer de improviso cuando están cenando —sonrió Sakura.

—¿Llegar?, no sé, por lo general Tenten llega a visitar a mi primo Neji como a las siete, pero ellos comen fuera —comentó Hinata ingenuamente—. Naruto-kun sabe llegar a las siete y media, pero solo alcanza a comer siete platos de ramen. Luego mi padre se enoja con sus payasadas y Naruto-kun debe salir huyendo enseguida.

—Típico de Naruto. Comer gratis y escapar —pensó Sakura.

—Pero creo que no habría problema con que cenes con nosotros, a Hanabi-chan y a mi padre no les ha de molestar —Sakura hizo un ligero movimiento con su puño en señal de victoria.

—Pero no quiero molestar ¿Estas segura? —Hinata asintió.

—¡Bien! —Sakura casi grita de felicidad, pero pudo contenerse.

—Estoy lista, ¿vienes Sakura? —preguntó Hinata dirigiéndose al agua, Sakura asintió y la siguió.

Aunque Hinata estaba interesada en lo que le quería contar Sakura antes, esta estaba más interesada en lo que comerían en la noche. Hinata por fin dejó de intentar preguntarle a Sakura acerca de su combate, después de todo, podrían hablar tranquilamente en su casa toda la noche, así que se dedicó mejor a gozar del baño.

—Sabes algo Hinata-chan —habló Sakura mirando rumbo al infinito—. Jamás te había tratado antes, digo, no más de unas cuantas palabras, ahora estoy algo apenada de no haberlo hecho.

—Gra-gracias —comentó Hinata con un ligero sonrojo.

Luego del baño y de la obligada bebida fría, las dos chicas se dirigieron cada una a sus respectivos hogares. Hinata debía preparar la cena, como cortesía, esa noche ella cocinaría para su invitada y Sakura, aun tenía deberes pendientes en su casa. Sin embargo, en otro lugar, un pequeño grupo discutía acerca del combate antes llevado a cabo, por las dos kunoichis.

—¿No cree Tsunade-sama que se excedió mucho? —Shizune cargaba un montón de papeles que la Hokage debía firmar, Tsunade por su parte, estaba enterrada en documentos—. Forzar a Sakura a pelear a muerte contra Hinata, ¿no fue muy... peligroso?

—No lo creo, Sakura debía forzar a Hinata a sacar todo su potencial —Tsunade se encontraba sellando papel tras papel, muchos de ellos ni siquiera los terminaba de leer—. Verás Shizune, yo conozco muy bien el potencial de esa niña, ella no es tan débil como todo el mundo la cree.

Shizune se quedó callada, meditando en lo que le acababa de decir Tsunade. Sería cierto que Hinata era tan fuerte como aseguraba Tsunade. En todos los años que llevaba viviendo al lado de la Sanin, Tsunade jamás se había equivocado en evaluar a una persona, de hecho, fue la propia Tsunade la que defendió el potencial de Naruto en muchas ocasiones y hasta ahora no se había equivocado.

—Si ella va a convertirse en la novia de nuestro Naruto, debemos asegurarnos de que sea una buena candidata para él —Shizune soltó una pequeña risita, aunque Tsunade jamás había tenido un hijo, sabía que en el fondo, sentía a Naruto como si lo fuera—. No solo atendiéndolo y mimándolo, con que a ese tarado le den de comer ramen las tres comidas al día estará más que feliz.

—¿Habla acerca del Akatsuki? —Tsunade asintió—. Su plan para arrebatarle el Biju a Naruto —Shizune se quedó meditando, después de todas las terribles muertes que habían presenciado. No debían tomarse tan a la ligera al nuevo enemigo.

—¡Terminé! —Tsunade soltó un gran suspiró de alivió, sin embargo, la felicidad no le duro mucho tiempo. Shizune al ver que su maestra acabó, colocó varios libros más que debían ser revisados—. ¡Odio este trabajo!, si hubiera alguna otra forma de engañar a Naruto de nuevo para que sea Hokage por un mes... ¡Necesito unas vacaciones!

Mientras Tsunade suspiraba por su libertad perdida, en la enorme casa de los Hyuga, Hinata se encontraba en los últimos preparativos. Hanabi veía con cuidado todo lo que hacia su hermana mayor, aunque aun ignoraba el porque de la actitud de Hinata hacia una chica que rara vez trataba.

—¡Bien!, todo debe estar perfecto para cuando Sakura-chan llegué —Hinata terminó de colocar los cubiertos. Hanabi se preguntaba si la invitada de su hermana, sabría usar toda la basta gama de utensilios que había colocado sobre la mesa.

—Neechan —Hanabi no lo resistió más y prefirió preguntar—. Es bueno que no te limites a nuestra cocina oriental, pero de verdad crees... ¿qué Sakura-dono sepa diferenciar entre un tenedor para ensaladas o uno para pescado? —Hinata miró el juego de cubiertos que había colocado, hasta cuchara para postres había en la mesa—. Yo creo que te excediste un poco.

—¿Tu crees? —pero Hanabi no pudo responderle, ya que Neji apareció de improvisto.

—Hinata-Sama, Hanabi-san, me voy a cenar con Tenten —Hinata sonrió ante la idea de que su primo estuviera en otra cita romántica—. Por cierto, Sakura-chan acaba de llegar, se encuentra en la entrada con Tenten.

—Y-ya voy —Hinata asintió.

Hinata, quien aun se encontraba con el delantal de cocina, se lo sacó apresurada y corrió a la entrada a recibir a su invitada. Hanabi por su parte, prefirió esperarla en el comedor, de paso, ayudaría a su hermana con lo que le faltaba aun.

—¡Sakura-chan! —saludo Hinata a la kunoichi pelirrosa, la cual se encontraba maravillada observando el interior de la gran mansión—. Perdón por hacerte esperar.

—No hay cuidado, recién llegué —sonrió Sakura al tiempo que le entregaba un ramo de flores a Hinata—. Las compré donde Ino, espero te gusten.

—Gra-gracias —Hinata sonrió, al tiempo que aceptaba el ramo.

—Espero no incomodar —Sakura miró de reojo en todas direcciones, ya que le pareció muy raro que siendo una casa tan enorme y no se oyeran ruidos.

—No te preocupes, de hecho vamos a comer solo con mi hermanita —Hinata colocó las flores dentro de un florero, el cual se lucía más costoso que toda la casa de Sakura—. El Bouke y el Souke tienen su reunión mensual a puertas cerradas hoy. Van a discutir acerca del noviazgo de mi primo Neji con Tenten-chan.

—Así que por fin consiguió agarrar a Neji, ¡Bien por ella! —Hinata sonrió ante las palabras de Sakura.

Hanabi llegó, al parecer se decidió a conocer a la visita de su hermana mayor. Después de todo, si ella la había elegido como amiga, no podía ser una mala chica. Aunque luego le llegó una idea a Hanabi, Hinata eligió a Naruto como novio y luego de conocerlo, no logró entender que le vio.

—Sakura-chan, ella es mi hermanita Hanabi —Sakura casi se lanza a acariciar a Hanabi como si fuera un cachorrito. Hanabi intentó con todas sus fuerzas resistir lanzarle un Juken a la invitada de su amiga, cuando menos, hasta después de la cena.

—¡Si que es linda! —Sakura no dejaba de acariciar a la pequeña Hanabi y eso la empezaba a molestar mucho. De pronto, Sakura se detuvo—. Dime Hanabi-chan, aquí entre nosotras, ¿qué opinas del novio de tu hermana? —Hanabi se quedó muda ante la pregunta de Sakura, no porque no supiera que decir de Naruto, sino porque le extraño la pregunta directa de la ninja médico—. Lo sabía, al comienzo opinaba lo mismo de Naruto, pero ya verás, con el tiempo lo conocerás mejor y... ¡Llegarás a darte cuenta de lo irritante e idiota que puede llegar a ser!

—¡Eh! —Hinata no comprendía porque Sakura y Hanabi estaban riendo, pero le agrado ver feliz a su hermana, después de todo, ella era de las que no se llevaban fácilmente con alguien—. Por cierto Hanabi-chan, ¿querías decirme algo? —Hanabi asintió.

—Venía a decirle, que ya pueden pasar al comedor, solo disculpa porque no tengamos nada japonés preparado hoy —habló Hanabi.

—¿Nada japonés? —se preguntó Sakura—. Gracias Kami-sama, después de una dieta estricta solo comiendo tofú hervido las tres comidas al día, podría comer lo que fuera.

Las tres chicas pasaron al amplio comedor, lujosamente adornado. Sakura se maravillo ante la enorme mesa en la cual comería, era tan grande, que si la quisiera meter en su habitación, primero debía sacar todo antes, incluyéndola. Hanabi procedió a sentarse junto a su hermana mayor, Sakura se sentó en el puesto de la invitada.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Sakura maravillada ante el banquete frente a ella, pavo asado, lechón, costillas de cerco, filete de ternera y eso solo era una pequeña parte del banquete—. ¡Chan! ¿!Por qué no me hice amiga de Hinata antes!? —exclamó la Sakura interna.

—Adelante, sírvete —sonrió Hinata muy emocionada.

—Gracias por la comida —fue lo único que dijo Sakura antes de empezar a devorar todo lo que tenía frente a ella, Hanabi la veía extrañada, mientras Hinata solo sonreía emocionada.

—¿Te gustó? —pregunto Hinata, Sakura asintió—. ¡De verdad!, lo preparé yo misma.

—¡Increíble! ¡Todo esta delicioso, Hinata-chan! —Sakura sonrió emocionada, pero Hinata se veía algo mal ante las palabras de Sakura y esta, lo noto—. ¿Dije algo malo, Hinata-chan?

—E-es que, Sa-Sakura-chan, podrías llamarme solo Hinata, como lo hiciste antes de venir —habló Hinata algo avergonzada.

—Claro, pero con una condición, llámame solo Sakura —Hinata asintió emocionada, Hanabi tan solo se ocupo en comer lo más a prisa que pudo, para irse y dejarlas sola.

—Bue-bueno, Sa-Sakura —Sakura le dio un pulgar arriba en aprobación, Hinata se emocionó, mientras que Hanabi no podía estar más harta.

—Oye Hinata, te podría pedir un favor —Hinata miró a Sakura con curiosidad, Hanabi también dejó de comer—. ¿M-me podrías enseñar a cocinar? —Hanabi casi deja caer los cubiertos de la impresión.

—¡Cla-claro! —si Hanabi debía reconocerle algo a Sakura, era que desde que ella llegó, incluso antes de llegar; Hinata había estado muy feliz, casi tanto como cuando supo que Naruto se le había declarado.

—Gracias por la comida —Hanabi recogió su plato y se lo llevó, dejando a las dos ninjas solas, ambas chicas esperaron un poco antes de hablar.

—Ya estamos solas Sakura, podrías contarme ahora si lo que me querías decir en la mañana —Sakura asintió.

—Se trata del Biju dentro de Naruto —Hinata se sorprendió—. Según pude apreciar, pareces haberte dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo, de que Naruto es un Jinchuriki —Hinata asintió.

—Gracias a mi Byakugan, puedo ver cosas que nadie más puede, ni siquiera mi primo Neji —comentó Hinata tímidamente—. Mi primo Neji especializó su Byakugan para ataque y defensa, yo escogí otro camino muy diferente al de mi clan. Mi Byakugan es más bien para rastreo, así fue como descubrí a Kyubi, poco después del transplante de Chakra de Kyubi, comencé incluso a oír su voz.

—¿Su voz? —preguntó Sakura confundida—. ¿Es que acaso... habla? —Hinata asintió tímidamente.

—Es difícil de explicar, no te habla directamente, pero es como si sintieras que algo dentro de ti, intenta guiarte en determinado camino —Sakura se mostró interesada en esta declaración.

—Curioso, no recuerdo si Naruto me comentó alguna vez que el zorro le hablara —Hinata también pareció dudar—. Pero si hay algo que debo reconocer, el demonio dentro de Naruto es bastante poderoso —Hinata asintió—. Es por eso que el Akatsuki intenta matar a Naruto.

Hinata se quedó muda ante las palabras de Sakura, por suerte para ella no se encontraba comiendo, sino, hubiera tenido que aplicar la maniobra de Heimlich. Sakura dejó de comer al ver que Hinata había entendido lo que sucedía.

—Fue la propia Tsunade-sama la que me obligo a pelear contigo de esa forma, me amenazó con que sino peleaba a muerte contra ti, me pondría a entrenar de nuevo con ella ¡DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! —Sakura hizo una mala cara, al recordar todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado entrenando con su sensei—. Supongo que fue algo drástico, pero el enemigo que enfrentamos no es para tomarse a la ligera y como novia de Naruto, debes estar preparada para lo que venga.

—¿Lo qué venga? —Sakura asintió—. El Akatsuki no fueron los que... —Hinata pareció dudar entre terminar su frase, pero lo hizo— Asesinaron a Jiraiya-Sama, el maestro de Naruto, uno de los tres Sanin legendarios.

—Así fue, también asesinaron si piedad a Asuma Sarutobi, el maestro de Ino, Shikamaru y Choji, el equipo diez, además de que era... —Sakura era ahora la que dudaba en terminar su frase, pero si Hinata pudo hacerlo, ella también— el padre del hijo que espera tu sensie, Kurenai Yuhi.

Hinata logró mantener la calma, Sakura estaba siendo sincera con ella, por lo que no debía perder el control. Sakura notó la leve preocupación en el rostro de Hinata ante estas duras noticias, dudo en continuar, pero fue la misma Hinata la que se lo pidió.

—Ya estoy mejor, prosigue Sakura —Hinata respiró varias veces para tranquilizarse.

—He presenciado lo duro que es luchar, con enemigos que parecen invencibles y no poder hacer nada para ayudar —el tono de voz de Sakura había cambiado, se podía apreciar la tristeza en su voz—. Por eso mismo, es que me atreví pedirle a Tsunade-sama que me enseñara. Supongo que Ino decidió lo mismo, luego de observar que era imposible para una mujer ninja estar a altura de un hombre. Es que la realidad de una Kunoichi es difícil, somos muy pocas las que realmente podemos combatir en serio.

Hinata pareció dudar entre hablar o no hacerlo, esta actitud un poco taciturna de la kunoichi molestaba un poco a Sakura, sobretodo porque desde que conocía a Naruto, estaba acostumbrada a tratar más con personas que hablaran primero, antes siquiera de terminar de pensar en lo que dirían.

—Tsunade-sama estaba convencida de que tu eras muy fuerte Hinata —antes de que articulara palabras Hinata, Sakura se le adelantó—. Todo el mundo estaba en su contra, incluso tu sensei, pero nadie se opondría a una orden de la Quinta Hokage, bueno, excepto Naruto, pero el es un caso aparte.

Sakura acabo de comer por fin, Hinata había acabado hace mucho tiempo, pero se había quedado para hacerle compañía a Sakura. Sakura se dio cuenta y decidió ayudar a Hinata a llevar los platos, pero esta solo le dedicó una sonrisa pidiéndole que no le ayudara.

—¿Estas segura? —preguntó al ver aun el montón de platos sucios, además de toda la comida que aun quedaba en la mesa.

—Si, mi padre y el resto de los miembros del clan aun no han comido. Cuando le reunión acabe vendrán a comer. —sonrió Hinata intentando hacer malavares con los platos sucios, Sakura ignoró la petición de Hinata y decidió ayudarle con la vajilla—. Pe-pero Sakura.

—¡Pero nada! —exclamó Sakura algo enojada—. Me he dado cuenta Hinata, que aunque algo no te agrade o te moleste, si es por ayudar a alguien más, lo harás sin dudar. Lo mismo sucedió durante las eliminatorias para los exámenes Chunin, si tú no te inscribías, ni Shino o Kiba hubieran podido hacer el examen —Hinata asintió.

—Se los debía, como parte del equipo no había podido ser de mucha ayuda en la misiones —Sakura se dio un golpe en la frente al oír la respuesta de Hinata—. Pe-perdón.

—Ay, si quiero cambiar tu actitud, voy a tener que trabajar muy duro esta noche contigo Hinatita querida —Hinata miró muy confundida a Sakura—. Vamos, primero debemos lavar los platos, pero te advierto que no soy muy buena con esto —Hinata sonrió.

Mientras las dos nuevas amigas lavaban la vajillas hasta tarde, en otro lado, alguien más seguía trabajando, aunque para este momento solo se dedicaba a investigar. Tsunade, seguía incansablemente en su misión personal de encontrar una cura definitiva para la condición de Hinata, Shizune la estaba ayudando.

—¡No comprendo! —exclamó Tsunade moletas—. Hay algo que aun no me cuadra aquí.

—¿Sucede algo Tsunade-sama? —preguntó Shizune al ver a su maestra bastante estresada.

—Estuve investigando con más detalles acerca del combate de Hinata, pero me tope con muchas faltantes y datos que no concuerdan —exclamó Tsunade, Shizune se notó interesada en las investigaciones de su maestra y mentora—. Como una Hyuga, ella debió haber logrado superar sin problemas los ataques de Neji. A su cuerpo solo le debió haber tomado máximo un mes o dos para recuperarse por completo. Pero no logró entenderlo, según mi investigación más detallada de la condición de Hinata, parece ser como si alguien hubiera colocado al drede el cuerpo de Hinata en ese estado.

—Neji no domina Jutsu médico, el no es un ninja entrenado en ese campo —habló Shizune—. Pero y si con su Byakugan logró ver los puntos exactos, puedo hacerlo de casualidad.

—Eso pensé también, pero hice un análisis más detallado. Esta condición fue creada al drede en Hinata, por un Ninja Médico experto, no cualquiera podría hacerlo, ni siquiera con ayuda del Byakugan —Shizune se notó algo intranquila—. Esto debió ser hecho, por alguien con conocimientos de medicina, tan o más grandes que los míos. Sin embargo, solo conozco a un ninja médico de esta experiencia y capaz de experimentar sin piedad con alguien de esta forma. No hay duda, cada vez que sigo analizando a Hinata, su firma esta presente, ¿pero cómo pudo tener acceso él precisamente a Hinata?

Mientras Tsunade y Shizune seguían investigando, dos ninjas que patrullaban la aldea se toparon con un descubrimiento único y dada la situación, no podían desaprovecharla.

—¿Qué opinas Kotetsu, debemos actuar? —eran Kotetsu Hagane e Izumo Kamizuki, quienes habían encontrado a un Naruto aun inconciente, escondido entre unos arbustos.

—Sería ilógico no hacerlo —respondió el otro ninja, al tiempo que sacaba algo de su porta shuriken.

—Me leíste la mente. Esto será divertido —ambos ninjas sacaron dos marcadores y comenzaron a escribir en el rostro de Naruto, sin embargo, este no despertaba por más que lo molestaban.

—Valla, si que tiene el sueño pesado —exclamó Kotetsu.

—No es divertido si no se enoja —respondió Izumo.

—Se me ocurrió que hacer con él... —Kotetsu cargó a Naruto y desapareció, Izumo pareció comprender que iba a hacer y luego de sonreír, desapreció siguiéndolo.

Continuará.  
(Este capítulo llegó a ustedes gracias a Amaguriama, los más deliciosos antojos japoneses, al alcancé de todos los personajes de Naruto :p)

Notas de Autor.  
Si que fue relajante este capítulo, como les indique, incluí algo de Eicchi (Aunque deben usar la imaginación :p) aunque en mínimas dosis. Y bien, ¿qué opinan?, después de todo Sakura no sería tan malvada como para meterse entre Hinata y Naruto, tenia que haber un causal para ello (Ni Sakura podía ser tan perversa para andar de quita novios :p), pero ahora surge una nueva duda, ¿Podrá hacerse más fuerte Hinata como para luchar con el enemigo de Naruto, en caso de que tuviera que salvarle la vida?

Sobre los platillos japoneses nombrados en este capítulo (Que de verdad fueron bastantes, ¡acabe el fanfics con un hambre!), pues el cocido japonés o Sukiyaki, es muy famoso, hasta donde sé, se compone de mil y un ingredientes (No literalmente), en su mayoría carne, verduras, algunos hongos, huevos, especias y otros extras más (Parece más curso de cocina); los hongos Matsutake son unos hongos bastante apreciados en Japón, por su sabor, solo crecen en las montañas y en estado salvaje, por lo que son costosos (Lo curioso, es que de casualidad me enteré, de que en ciertas partes de México crecen estos mismo hongos y nadie les presta importancia. Por lo que los nipones fueron a explotar ese mercado). Sobre los demás bocadillos, pues la mayoría son diversos dulces tradicionales japoneses, excepto por las bolas de pulpo, el sushi y el té de cebada.

Les pido disculpas antes que nada con el rollo de andar metiendo y sacando los prefijos japoneses como el chan, kun, dono, san, sama, etc., de forma indiscriminada, pero aun no me habituó a ellos (Que quieren que haga, soy de descendencia china, no japonesa); pero trataré de respetar un poco más la terminología y de cuidar la gramática, aunque no se si la haya, ya que hace rato metí terminologías extranjeras (Supongo que deberé entonces cuidar ambas gramáticas :p), les pido disculpas nuevamente por recién subir el capítulo, pero ya empecé clases y si que es cansado, en especial porque este año apunta a que será más duro, pero descuiden, todavía hay más fanfics para rato y si quieren pueden leerse los otros One Shot de Naruto que estoy subiendo (Ya esta "El Cumpleaños de Hinata" y espero que pronto "Una Verdad Incomoda"). Una pregunta más, de todos los seres de la mitología japonesa, ¿cuál les gustaría que haga presencia en la historia?, en lo personal me inclino por los clásicos, Kitsunes, Dragones y mapaches; pero serían algo obvio, no se, decidan ustedes.

¿Quién será la figura misteriosa de la que conversaban Shizune y Tsunade? (Aunque algunos ya lo deben estar imaginando) y ¿qué será lo que tienen pensado hacer los dos ninjas, que aparecen solo como extras en la serie, con el pobre e inconciente Naruto?, ¿Sakura terminará de una buena vez su platica con Hinata? y ¿Hinata podrá enseñarle a cocinar decentemente a nuestra pelirrosa favorita?, estas y más preguntas, serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Melancolía de una Niña

Fics de Naruto.

No se ilusionen mucho, este capítulo esta basado en su mayoría, en un personaje que suele pasar desapercibido en el Anime, me refiero a la pequeña y casi olvidada hermanita de Hinata, Hanabi Hyuga. Fue un drama trabajar con ese personaje, ya que en el Anime, en toda la primera serie, aparece solo en dos capítulos y solo en uno habla, diciendo más de tres tristes frases; así que tuve que trabajar en base a lo que salía en Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3, donde Hanabi incluso tiene dos conversaciones con Naruto y se ve un poco más su forma de ser.

**Réquiem de una Kunoichi.**  
**Capítulo Seis: Melancolía de una Niña.**

Hanabi había escapado de su casa como de costumbre, aunque esta vez no lo había hecho por los motivos de costumbre, sino porque estaba aburrida de solo escuchar la risa de ambas kunoichis, o quizás había escapado por otro motivo; ya que en realidad, su expresión más que de aburrimiento, era una curiosa mezcla de tristeza, decepción y enojo.

—¡Estúpida Sakura-dono! ¡Estúpida Onee-chan! —Hanabi corría molesta por los techos de la aldea, ni siquiera se había fijado en la hora, simplemente corría sin rumbo—. ¡Ni siquiera recordó que ya era mi cumpleaños!

Desde que Hinata salía con Naruto, Hanabi ya no había podido ver tanto a su hermana mayor, sin embargo, lo había superado bien, ya que se había concentrado en su entrenamiento y la mejor parte, es que Hinata se había ofrecido en ayudarle cuando quisiera.

—Antes todo era mejor —Hanabi se detuvo sobre el gran tanque de agua de la aldea—. Antes de que llegará Naruto-kun, mi hermana y yo pasábamos más tiempo juntas. Cuando ambos formalizaron su relación, me tuve que hacer a la idea, era la felicidad de Hinata-neechan.

Hanabi soltó varias lágrimas, las cuales limpió de inmediato; el sol ya estaba saliendo en el horizonte, Hanabi esperaba que cuando menos, esta preciosa vista la tranquilizará un poco más. Todo el pueblo aun oscuro, empezó a iluminarse en un curioso tono naranja, lo cual le volvió a recordar su sufrimiento.

—Hinata es mi hermana... ¡Y es mi única amiga! —Hanabi ya no podía dejar de llorar, por más que lo intentara, todo era ya muy triste—. Toda mi vida la dedique a entrenar con papá, para poder ser tan fuerte como mi hermana. Pero jamás la pude superar.

Hanabi se sentó de espaldas al sol, quería evitar en lo más posible observar el amanecer. Luego de respirar profundamente, Hanabi logró tranquilizarse, es que después de todo, que le quitaran a su hermana y única amiga, era algo muy duro, más que nada durante su cumpleaños.

—Hinata-neechan logró lo que ningún Hyuga, salir de esa jaula en la que nos tienen encerradas. Ella logró entrar en la academia ninja y conseguir amigos —Hanabi suspiró —. Era feliz cuando Neechan me contaba todo lo que le ocurría en la academia, aunque la mitad de sus relatos fueran de Naruto-kun, pero me sentía viva. ¡Hablaba con mi hermana!

Aunque Hanabi estaba feliz por la relación de Hinata con Naruto, en el fondo se sentía algo olvidada. Habían pasado días desde que ambas se desvelaban conversando acerca de sus vivencias diarias, en su mayoría, protagonizadas por los relatos de Hinata. Hanabi esperaba que cuando menos, en esta ocasión, pudiera ser diferente, por el motivo de su cumpleaños, pero Sakura apareció.

—¡SAKURA-BAKA! —gritó Hanabi con todas sus fuerzas, por suerte nadie la escuchó, ya que estaba en lo más alto del pueblo, además aun era muy temprano—. ¿Por qué nadie recordó que hoy es mi cumpleaños?

Hanabi rompió a llorar, fuera del clan Hyuga, prácticamente no tenía ninguna otra vida. Había permanecido toda su niñez internada tras la gran mansión, únicamente entrenando con la constante vigilancia de su padre. Aunque ya tenía edad, ni siquiera le había permitido participar en misiones de rango D, ni siquiera en las de búsqueda y rescate de objetos.

—Soy como un pájaro enjaulado —exclamó Hanabi algo triste.

Mientras Hanabi se lamentaba por su destino, en su casa, Hinata y Sakura hacían algo para alegrarle el día a la joven ninja. Hinata y Sakura habían estado muy pendientes del momento en que Hanabi dejo la casa, por lo que una vez salió, empezaron a trabajar en la fiesta de la joven Hyuga.

—Hinata, ¿crees qué le guste a la pequeña Hanabi? —Sakura estaba inflando varios globos, mientras Hinata se dedicaba a colgar las serpentinas.

—Hanabi-chan nunca ha tenido una fiesta como se debe, siempre ha surgido algún inconveniente justo antes de empezar su fiesta de cumpleaños —Hinata terminó de colgar las serpentinas—. Aunque fue algo duro ocultárselo —Sakura le dio unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda a Hinata, para tranquilizarla.

—Vamos, ella se sentirá mucho mejor al ver la sorpresa —sonrió Sakura, esto le dio ánimos de nuevo a Hinata.

—Tienes razón, terminemos, Hanabi no debe tardar de su caminata matutina —habló Hinata al tiempo que ayudaba a Sakura a colgar los globos.

Ignorando lo que sucedía en su casa, Hanabi ya algo más tranquila, caminaba por toda la aldea. Se había decido a hacer algo, algo por lo que quizás Hinata la odiaría luego, pero debía hacerlo. Busco en el Ramen de Ichiraku, en la tienda de armas, incluso en los departamentos cerca del monumento de los Hokages, pero nada, no había señales de Naruto.

—Donde rayos esta —Hanabi cerró los ojos y se concentro, al tiempo que gritaba—. ¡BYAKUGAN!

De inmediato los ojos de Hanabi mostraron la clásica apariencia, sus pupilas parecieron agrietarse y se marcaron las venas alrededor de sus ojos. Hanabi pudo ver toda la aldea, aunque en una tonalidad casi completamente blanca. Fue rastreando persona a persona, ya que no poseía un control tan grande como el de su hermana o el de su primo, pero luego de buscar un buen rato, logró encontrarlo.

—Así que te escondías de mi, pero no te servirá —Hanabi desapareció para aparecer frente al ninja rubio, el cual seguía durmiendo con toda la cara pintada y guindado como piñata dentro del vestuario de las mujeres, en su espalda había un cartel que decía "10 yens el golpe"—. Curioso lugar para tomar una siesta, supongo que a lo mejor debe tener problemas de espalda.

Hanabi descolgó a Naruto, intentó despertarlo a punta de cachetadas, pero terminó con un Naruto con toda la cara hinchada y las manos llenas de tinta; luego de lavarse, opto por mojar a Naruto, pero aunque toda la pintura se le cayó del rostro, el rubio aun no despertaba.

—¿Qué raro? —Hanabi volvió a activar su Byakugan y analizó a Naruto, luego se percato de un detalle—. ¿Hinata-neechan le hizo algo a Naruto-kun? —preguntó la confundida kunoichi—. Tal vez el sepa que sucedió.

Luego de volver a golpear los mismos puntos exactos que había golpeado antes Hinata, solo que en el orden contrarió, nuestro rubio favorito despertó. Se extraño un poco del lugar donde se encontraba, aun más de la persona que estaba a su lado, luego fue cuando recordó lo que había estado haciendo, antes de que Hinata lo dejará inconsciente.

—¡HINATA! —gritó Naruto asustando a Hanabi—. ¡Debo detenerla, va a pelear contra Sakura!

—¿De qué hablas Naruto-kun? —preguntó una muy confundida Hanabi, sería que Naruto aun no se había despertado del todo—. Mi hermana y Sakura están en mi casa, charlando en su cuarto.

—Supongo que lo he de haber soñado, claro... debió ser un sueño, ja ja ja —Hanabi se notaba muy confundida ante la forma de actuar de Naruto—. Como iban a pelear Sakura y Hinata, es ilógico —de pronto Naruto pareció darse cuenta de algo o más bien de alguien—. ¿Por cierto, tú quién eres?

—¡Cómo que quien soy! —respondió Hanabi molesta—. ¡Soy Hanabi Hyuga, la hermana menor de Hinata!

—Caíste —bromeó Naruto—. No me olvide de ti, pequeña Hanabi —sonrió el rubio, luego pareció buscar algo en su porta kunais, Hanabi se puso en guardia, esperando algún tipo de ataque—. No sabía si te gustaría, lo compre para ti cuando Hinata me dijo que era tu cumpleaños.

—¿L-lo recordaste? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Hanabi.

—Es sencillo en realidad, tu cumpleaños y el de Hinata son el mismo día, pero el tuyo viene cuatro meses luego del de ella —contestó Naruto tranquilamente.

—Naruto-kun, mi hermana cumple años en Diciembre, no es Noviembre —respondió Hanabi.

—Ahora entiendo porque se extraño tanto Hinata, cuando le di su regalo —comentó Naruto—. Como no hacerlo, se lo di con un mes de adelanto —Hanabi tan solo suspiró—. Antes que me olvide.

Naruto sacó un regalo bien envuelto, obviamente no por el mismo. Hanabi tomó confundida el pequeño presente de Naruto, sería acaso que alguien si se acordó de que ella existía. Muy emocionada y confundida, abrió la envoltura desesperada.

—Oye, cuidado lo vas a romper —Hanabi por fin pudo quitar toda la envoltura—. ¿Y qué, te gusta?

Sin embargo, el presente no era la gran cosa, dentro de la gran envoltura de papel, había una pelota de goma llena de agua, como las que uso Naruto para entrenar para su Rasengan. Naruto se fijo en la cara de decepción de Hanabi y se dio cuenta de la poca cosa de su regalo.

—Pe-perdón, si deseas te compro otra cosa —Naruto ya se estaba marchando, cuando Hanabi lo detuvo de su ropa—. ¿Eh?

—No te vallas Naruto-kun, gracias por el regalo, me gusta de verdad —sonrió Hanabi, Naruto se fijo que la expresión de la pequeña no era fingida o forzada, aunque mostraba su agrado, parecía que había algo más—. Pero me harías un favor —Naruto asintió—. ¿Podrías enseñarme a jugar?

Por fin lo entendió, no era que no le gustara el regalo, el verdadero inconveniente, estaba en que Hanabi no sabía usarlo. Naruto se mostró un poco extrañado, era normal para todo niño de la edad de Hanabi, el haber jugado con una bola de goma, pero de verdad, la petición de Hanabi era muy seria.

—¿Nunca has jugado con una pelota de goma, Hanabi? —Hanabi negó con la cabeza avergonzada—. Cuanto se parece a Hinata —pensó Naruto al ver la expresión tímida de la niña.

—Desde pequeña solo he vivido para entrenar, como la esperanza de nuestro clan, debo ser más fuerte —habló Hanabi sin mostrar expresión alguna—. A veces envidió a mi onee-san, ella logró salir de la jaula en que nos tienen encerrados.

—Otra vez con eso de los pájaros, es que ustedes no saben pensar en otra cosa —curiosamente para Naruto, la versión derrotista y casi fatalista de Hanabi, le recordaba al viejo Neji, no por nada eran familia—. El destino lo forja uno mismo, Neji aprendió eso a fuerza y espero no tener que pelear contigo para que lo entiendas —bromeó Naruto, aunque a Hanabi no le pareció mala la idea.

—¿D-de verdad pelearías conmigo? —preguntó Hanabi muy ilusionada—. Me tienen prohibidas las misiones y desafiar a otros ninjas, pero un combate de práctica, me alegraría mucho.

Naruto vio la expresión sincera en la pequeña Hyuga, de cierto modo le recordó a el mismo, ilusionado cuando por primera vez encontró a alguien que lo aceptó por lo que era. Siguiendo las sabias enseñanzas de su sensei Iruka, aceptaría tratar a Hanabi por lo que era y porque no, un combate sería un buen regalo, mejor que una pelota de cien yens, además era gratis.

—Claro, pero con una condición —Hanabi se mostró curiosa ante la petición—. No le digas jamás a Sakura que tú y yo peleamos o ¡me molerá todo los huesos! —Hanabi asintió gustosa.

Mientras Hanabi y Naruto buscaban un buen lugar donde combatir y que nadie los descubriera; en la gran mansión Hyuga, Sakura y Hinata acababan por fin de decorar la casa, ahora solo les quedaba la misión de entregar las invitaciones y de distraer a invitada hasta la hora debida.

—Todo esta listo, hable con Kiba, él y Akamaru se encargarán de entretener a Hanabi hasta las seis, ¿qué tal tu Hinata? —Sakura entro a la habitación de la heredera Hyuga, esta se encontraba llenando las invitaciones.

—Ya casi acabo —hinata sacó un pergamino, el cual tenía dentro de uno de sus cajones y luego de abrirlo mordió su dedo hasta que sangró, como pago para la invocación, a continuación comenzó a hacer diversos sellos—. A ver si aun lo recuerdo, hace años que no lo práctico... !Caballo! ¡Vaca! ¡León! ¡Tortuga!

Hinata acabó con su jutsu de invocación, pero nada sucedió. Extrañada, la kunoichi peliazul volvió a repetir la invocación, con el mismo resultado. Hinata estaba muy confundida, sin embargo no dejaba de repetir el jutsu, intentando que la invocación se realizara con éxito.

—Hinata, no te quiero molestar, pero Vaca y León no son nombres para posiciones, además, tortuga no se considera uno de los doce sellos básicos —Hinata se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su error, comenzó a buscar dentro de su escritorio y sacó un viejo cuaderno de apuntes.

—Gracias Sakura —Hinata revisó el cuaderno hoja por hoja, hasta que encontró algo—. ¡Aquí esta!, tenias razón Sakura, gracias de nuevo, ¡Uma! (Caballo) ¡O-ushi! (Buey) ¡Tora! (Tigre) ¡Hebi! (Serpiente)

En esta ocasión el Jutsu de invocación si resulto, de la explosión de humo que surgió del pergamino, apareció un gran halcón con cuchillas atadas a sus espolones y una especie de maleta en su espalda. Sakura estaba maravillada con la invocación de Hinata, ella ni siquiera sabía que Hinata podía ejecutar ese tipo de Jutsus, ya que para empezar, contratos con animales eran muy difíciles de hacer, ya que había que usar la cantidad exacta de Chakra y se debía firmar antes un contrato; los cuales eran muy escasos o costosos.

—Te gusta —dijo Hinata acariciando la cabeza del halcón, Sakura asintió—. Me lo regalaron para un cumpleaños, antes lo usaba para enviarle recados a Hanabi o contarle de mis misiones.

—Es muy lindo —Sakura intentó acariciar al halcón, pero este casi la pica—. Se ve que es muy fuerte.

—Si, se llama Mamahaha —sonrió Hinata—. Es muy bueno para entregar recados —Hinata le colocó las invitaciones dentro de la extraña maleta del halcón—. Ya sabes, entrega una a cada familia.

El halcón asintió como respondiendo a la orden de Hinata, Sakura estaba maravillada con lo que observaba. Hinata abrió la ventana y el halcón salió volando en dirección norte, posiblemente a la florería Yamanaka, la casa de Ino.

—Valla, eso fue asombroso Hinata —Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario de Sakura—. No solo eres buena con el Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu, sino que además cocinas increíble y tus habilidades con los arreglos florales son insuperables.

—N-no es para tanto, Sakura —asintió tímidamente Hinata, normalmente no estaba acostumbrada a que la halagaran tanto—. Tu también eres muy buena en los combates ninja y yo creo que con un poco de esfuerzo, serás mejor con la cocina y los arreglos florares.

—¡D-de verdad lo crees!, viniendo de ti me da muchos ánimos —Hinata sonrió—. Yo creí que ya estaba todo perdido conmigo.

—Si quieres, podemos continuar nuestra lección de cocina mientras llegan todos —Sakura asintió emocionada.

Mientras ambas kunoichis se dirigían a al campo de batalla, a la cocina; en otro lado, el combate de Hanabi y Naruto ya había acabado, obviamente el ganador había sido Naruto, aunque Hanabi le había dado una buena pelea, incluso nuestro rubio amigo, estuvo tentado a transformarse.

—Eres buena chica —hablo un muy cansado Naruto—. Un poco más y me vences.

—¡D-de verdad! —Naruto asintió y le extendió un pulgar en alto—. Gracias Naruto-niichan por el combate.

Naruto se sorprendió ante las palabras de Hanabi, la pequeña no era tan dura como creía al comienzo, de hecho se había mantenido un poco al margen para tratarla. Luego del combate decidió invitar a la pequeña a uno de sus lugares favoritos, no exactamente al Ramen de Ichiraku, pero a su segundo lugar favorito, donde él y Hinata comían siempre que salían.

—¿Qué son estas bolitas blandas? —preguntó Hanabi viendo los dumpling de arroz, los cuales Naruto devoraba uno tras otro.

—Solo pruébalos —Hanabi cerró los ojos y dudo antes de morder uno, pero cuando lo hizo, el sabor le encanto.

—¡Valla, están delicioso! —exclamó Hanabi luego de devorar varios bocadillos dulces—. En casa nos preparan todo tipo de bocadillos y dulces elegantes, pero estos son sencillos y deliciosos.

—Es por eso que me encanta comer aquí, ¡Eh nee-chan, otra orden! —la chica que atendía el negocio asintió, al tiempo que les llevaba otra orden de dumpling.

—Es bueno ver que esta vez invitas tu, Naruto-kun —comentó la vendedora al dejarle el pedido al rubio, este se sonrojo levemente, tanto Hanabi como la vendedora rieron.

—Así que la que te invita siempre es mi hermana —la expresión de Hanabi cambio a una molesta, aunque lo hizo con la intención de molestar al rubio—. ¡Eres un mal novio!

—E-espera Hanabi-chan —Naruto trataba de disculparse, si en el combate de antes la pequeña casi lo vence, ahora que estaba enojada, de seguro lo haría—. No es lo que crees. Te lo puedo explicar, solo dame un poco de tiempo —la vendedora veía la escena sonriendo.

—Bueno, mientras te decides por una excusa, ¡quiero otras dos órdenes! —exclamó Hanabi.

—Ahora las preparo —la vendedora corrió al mostrador.

—Hanabi-chan —habló Naruto.

—¿Dígame? —preguntó Hanabi con total ingenuidad.

—A veces creo que eres más peligrosa que tu padre o el mismo Neji —exclamó Naruto en derrota, Hanabi solo esbozo una gran sonrisa.

—Este, Naruto-kun —Naruto miró a Hanabi interesado en lo que diría—. No nada —sonrió la joven Hyuga—. Supongo que lo habrá olvidado. Fue hace tantos años, ni siquiera era un Genin él, pero gracias. Sino me hubieras encontrado aquella vez, la primera ocasión en la que me escape de casa, hubiera sido la última, también comimos estos mismos dulces y estaban igual de deliciosos que entonces —pensó sonriendo la pequeña Hanabi, Naruto se notaba muy intrigado, sería acaso que tanto le gustaban los dulces japoneses, no había duda, debería volver a invitarla.

—Hanabi-chan, la próxima vez que te escapes de tu casa, avísame, te invitare de nuevo a comer —Hanabi asintió feliz.

—Oye Naruto-niichan —Naruto, que ya se había familiarizado a que lo llamaran de esa forma, total, Hanabi no era la única que le decía así—. Si mi hermana vuelve a terminar contigo, yo estoy libre. Solo debes esperarme unos cuantos años —exclamó Hanabi con total naturalidad, luego se metió varios dumpling en la boca.

Naruto no supo si lo que le decía la pequeña era en serio o solo estaba jugando con él. Pero debía reconocerlo, la pequeña Hyuga era una buena niña, quizás era muy despierta para su edad, pero era una gran ninja.

—Sabes Hanabi-chan —Hanabi dejó de comer sus dumpling y miró a Naruto—. Una vez le hice una promesa a Neji, cuando me convierta en Hokage, cambiare a los Hyugas y eliminaré todo eso del Bouke y el Souke. Ahora te hago otra promesa a ti, cuando sea Hokage, no permitiré que ningún otro niño sea miembro de algún clan importante o no, pase por lo que tú, los niños deben jugar y hacer muchos amigos.

Hanabi no sabía que decir, después de tratar a Naruto por poco tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que tenía un buen corazón. Quizás todo lo que había pasado en su niñez y juventud, habían formado el carácter de Naruto de esa forma, ¿Y qué si era un payaso en el fondo?, era una persona única en todo sentido.

—Gracias Naruto-kun, este ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños, aunque es Bunke y no Bouke... —Hanabi se levantó y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Naruto, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla. Naruto se quedó sorprendido de la actitud de la pequeña—. Vamos, Mamahaha, el halcón de mi hermana acaba de pasar, de seguro Hinata-neechan ya terminó los preparativos para mi fiesta sorpresa.

—¿Se supone que no debes saber de eso? —preguntó Naruto luego de levantarse y pagar la cuenta.

—Es muy difícil que con mi Byakugan me oculten cosas —Hanabi sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había pasado un buen día—. Te reto a una carrera Naruto-niichan, el último que llegué deberá darle un beso a Sakura-dono —Hanabi salió disparada corriendo por los techos —Lo siento Naruto-niichan, al menos debo vengarme de alguna forma por monopolizar todo el tiempo a mi hermana.

Continuará  
(Dentro de dos capítulos, ya que el que viene, el alterno :p)

Notas de Autor.  
Hablando del Naruto Ultime Ninja 3 para Play Station, me surgió una duda, dentro del juego exploran una posibilidad de que Tenten esta algo interesada en Lee, incluso ella menciona que quiso invitarlo a comer con ella en el Amaguriana (La tienda donde venden los dumpling de arroz, esos que parecen bolitas y están ensartados en un palito, los que Tsunade comió en una ocasión), sin embargo, ya que Lee estaba ocupado entrenando con Gai, decidió invitar a Naruto que pasaba por ahí. Luego mencionan o dan a entender una cierta rivalidad entre Neji y Tenten; Tenten quiere enseñarle al maestro del ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, a pelear utilizando las herramientas ninjas como las kunai, shuriken, sellos, pergaminos y demás; mientras que Neji quiere demostrarle, que una pelea es suficiente solo con el combate directo.

Aunque exploran un sinfín de posibilidades y hay detalles graciosos, como la invitación a cenar de Kurenai a Naruto, quizás la incluya; las preguntas del equipo de Konohamaru y del mismo Ebisu; las misiones de búsqueda y demás. El juego es bueno, también tengo el Naruto Shipuden 2, pero esta todo en japonés y aunque ya lo terminé, no entiendo que rayos dice :p; una curiosidad del mismo juego, acaba justo cuando encuentran a Sasuke, luego de que mata a Orochimaru, pero si lo pueden usar para el versus, hubiera sido mejor, que continueran un poco más.

Ahora contestando a uno de mis reviews, de verdad bien largo (por ello la respuesta será igual de larga :p). Yep, tienes razón en muchas cosas este... "doc.exe", aunque me hubiera gustado conocer tu nombre real o cuando menos tu nick, es que suena muy raro doc.exe, parece mezcla entre Doctor Mario y Rockman.exe, en fin; me salí de varios lineamientos originales de la serie, pero es que la historia, ya va tomando para otro lado, dejemos que Kishimoto-sensie se encargué de terminar con el Akatsuki, este fics apunta más bien, a la mejorar relación entre nuestro genin rubio cabeza hueca y la joven y tímida Hinata (Aunque no por ese motivo va a parecer culebrón de tv, también tendrá su dosis de comedia y acción, sino, no fuera Naruto), quienes aunque hayan formalizado la relación, no olvidemos, que siempre pueden suceder pequeños problemas, que tornen la situación más difícil (Además debía buscar una forma en que los fans no quisieran asesinar a Sakura por meterse con Hinata :p, sobre Hinata, cabe recalcar una cosa, ella es un personaje bastante especial, como la propaganda del Trident, es simple pero compleja a la vez :p, sin importar lo que le hagan, ella olvida y perdona, porque seamos sinceros, no muchos podrían volver a hablar como si nada con alguien que te quiso matar, por muy familia tuya que sea).

Sobre la amistad de Sakura y Hinata, debemos recordar que Sakura esta con Hinata es por conveniencia :p (Porque no, se come bien con los Hyugas, tienen de todo y mientras Sakura "ayuda" a Hinata con su problema de autoestima, porque quien mejor que Sakura, que ya vivió el punto de vista de Hinata en carne propia, para entenderla y saber que decirle; además así, su mamá no la envía a hacer los diversos recados y/o mandados), por otro lado, Hinata no se le conocen mayores amigos que los de su equipo, no se diga de las chicas, una persona en su condición, no dejaría pasar una oportunidad para tener una amiga, aunque esta te hubiera querido cortar la yugular minutos atrás; es verdad que fue forzada la auto amistad de las dos, pero tuve que hacerlo así, es que me cansaba el hecho de que Hinata no tuviera a más amigas que Hanabi y eso que viven bajo el mismo techo (De hecho, no se realmente si Hinata y Hanabi se lleven tan bien, solo especulo, no hay mucha información acerca de su relación de hermanas).

Sobre Hanabi, de verdad pobre Hanabi, incluso en su propia casa no tiene casi a nadie con quien hablar, estoy dudando seriamente de que la dejarían asistir a la academia ninja, como dijo Kurenai, es muy peligrosa y muchas misiones pueden acabar en muerte; Hinata tuvo total libertad, porque su padre se desligó completamente de ella, ya que la creía un completo fracaso; así que se concentro en la pequeña Hanabi, quien desde los cinco años y quizás mucho más antes, entrenaba de sol a sol, incluso hasta casi desfallecer; supongo que en parte, fue lo que me hizo hacer esta historia sobre la hermanita de Hinata.

En fin, sobre el otro detalle, es verdad, Hinata aceptó por su propia cuenta participar en el examen de eliminatorias para Chunin, era su camino ninja; pero la primera impresión que da (De hecho en muchos foros aun se discute si de verdad Hinata aceptó participar de forma voluntaria, Kurenai es más abierta que Kakashi y se encuentra más unida a Hinata, que el Ninja Copia con el hijo de su antiguo sensei; pudo comentarles el detalle de que debían formar un grupo de tres o no podrían dar el examen, incluso le pudo pedir a Hinata el no participar, pero son solo especulaciones) es que lo hubiera hecho porque quería ayudar a su equipo, en el fics luego se esclarecerá ese detalle, no te preocupes (Nunca escribo algo sin tener un plan de contingencia asegurado :p, se lo aprendí a Shikamaru, aunque no espero retirarme como lo hace él, cuando todo se pone más difícil :p).

No te preocupes, las criticas se hicieron para mejorar, de hecho, sino hubiera aceptado las criticas que me hacían, pues no estuviera escribiendo de este modo y a lo mejor, jamás habría empezado este fanfics. De verdad fue un cambio drástico, de mi vieja forma de redactar a esta, pero el progreso debe llegar :p. Sobre el último comentario, nuestros queridos actores de doblaje, de hecho me escribo o escribía con varios, puesto que la seño Patty Acevedo dejó el doblaje, ah, una curiosidad, hace algún tiempo conocí a Alondra Hidalgo, nuestra querida voz de Hinata, es tan esmerada en su trabajo, que incluso entro en un foro para que por favor le contaran todo acerca de su personaje a doblar. Por cierto, alguien sabe cuando mismo van a dar los siguientes episodios de Naruto en el Cartoon Network, en fin, sobre lo de los Caballeros del Zodiaco, acostúmbrate, después de todo, paso de su nombre original Saint Seiya (Los Santos de Seiya) al que lo conocemos en la actualidad. Todo los días se aprende algo nuevo, nuevamente gracias por aclararme eso de las vocales mudas, de verdad ignoraba ese detalle, ahora me fijaré un poco más cuando escuche las series de Anime, es que al final de cuentas, uno no lo puede saber todo.

El capítulo no es tan largo, de hecho es más corto que los otros (En realidad me parece más corto que la misma Nota de Autor :p), pero eso se debe a que estuve trabajando también en otro fics de Naruto mismo, mientras escribía este; es que debo escribir o la idea se pierde. Espero que en próximo capítulo ya se retome la idea principal, además de que estoy preparando un capítulo alterno, como este es ya el capítulo seis, antes del siete, les pondré un capítulo extra y más de uno se sorprenderá con lo que leerán, nos vemos.


	7. La Melancolía del Pájaro Enjaulado

Fics de Naruto.

Antes que nada, este es un capítulo extra o más bien alterno, no sigue la cronología del fics normal y no contribuye en nada al mismo, solo esta hecho de manera que explore una idea, como esas historias de que pasaría sí... espero lo disfruten.

Supongo que se preguntaran, ¿Por qué subí dos capítulos de una sola?, es que me estoy adelantando a posibles problemas que se me vallan a presentar la próxima semana, de verdad, tengo un mendigo informe que presentar y necesito usar la compuradora y toda mi creatividad en otra cosa más que no sea Naruto, así que, espero les guste y el próximo, si se va a tardar un buen... por cierto, espero que ya que hay dos capítulos subidos, firmen ambos en lugar de solo el último :p (Perdón, pero luego de tanto stress psicológico es bueno para el ego leer unos cuantos reviews, espero les guste el capítulo y van a ver, de verdad, más de uno va a sorprenderse)

**Capítulo Alterno 1:**  
**Hasta Siempre Hinata.**  
**o**  
**La Melancolía del Pájaro Enjaulado.**

El funeral de Hinata Hyuga aun no empezaba, aunque caía una fuerte llovizna, todos los conocidos y amigos de la difunta habían asistido, lloraban desconsolados frente a su tumba, la joven Kunoichi no había podido resistir su extraña condición. Neji, quien no se encontraba presente, era uno de los más afectados; desde que supo que el provocó ese terrible problema en Hinata, no había pronunciado palabra alguna, su tristeza era enorme; su condición empeoro cuando falleció su prima Hinata. Neji se recluyó en una soledad mental, intentando aliviar en algo su culpa.

—Neji, debemos asistir al funeral —Tenten por otro lado, jamás se había separado de su compañero de equipo—. Por favor, sal.

Neji, quien no pudo soportar seguir viviendo en la mansión Hyuga, se había mudado a la casa de Tenten; aunque no era muy grande en comparación a la de los Hyuga, pudieron improvisar una habitación de invitados, luego de limpiar una bodega. Aunque el cuarto era pequeño, Neji había podido descansar del fantasma de sus recuerdos.

—Neji, vamos, no debes culparte por todo, Hinata-chan no lo hubiera querido así —Tenten seguía esperando frente a la puerta del cuarto de Neji, pero este no daba señales de vida—. ¡No me obligues a tirar la puerta, de nuevo!

Pero no hubo señales, Tenten volvió a golpear la puerta, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Cansada de esperar, Tenten sacó uno de sus pergaminos y cuando se disponía a usar todas sus armas, el seguro de la puerta se abre, Neji salió por fin, aunque seguía usando su misma ropa y daba claras señales de no haberse duchado.

—¡NE-NEJI! —Tenten se quedó estupefacta al ver a su compañero.

Como ninjas sabían que en un combate, debían pelear como si su vida dependiera de ello, ya que en muchas ocasiones, realmente sería así. De presentarse el momento, no debían dudar en asesinar a su enemigo, no debían mostrar piedad, ya que este no lo haría. Orochimaru asesinaba sin remordimientos, el Akatsuki mataba para cumplir su meta, incluso habían ninjas renegados, los miembros del libro bingo, como Zabuza, quienes asesinaban por dinero o como los famosos Fujin y Raijin, quienes lo hacían solo por la comida; habían un sinnúmero de enemigos más, que no dudarían en matar, ya que mataban solo por el placer de hacerlo.

—Vamos, no esperaba tener que hacerlo de nuevo —Tenten tomó la mano de Neji—. Ven, te voy a bañar otra vez.

Sin bien era cierto, un ninja no debía dudar en asesinar a su enemigo, la verdad era otra. Matar, aunque fuera a un enemigo, era algo que marcaría por siempre al ninja, defensa propia o porque debían salvar a alguien más, porque no tenían más alternativa; sin importar la razón, muy pocos ninjas se atrevían a hacerlo, matar a un enemigo.

—Dime si el agua esta muy caliente —Tenten se encontraba de lo más tranquila enjabonando la espalda de Neji, como si fuera de lo más natural el verlo sin ropa—. Ahora cierra los ojos, te voy a enjuagar.

Matar a un enemigo era algo que marcaba a muchos ninjas, pero matar a un aliado, mucho más a un familiar directo. Hinata había sido la única, en toda la gran mansión Hyuga, que aunque pertenecía a la rama principal, le hablaba y lo trataba como una persona. Por lo general el Souke y el Bunke jamás se hablaban, a menos que fuera imprescindible hacerlo; por lo que Neji podía pasar en la gran mansión como si ni existiera, de hecho así fue durante mucho tiempo. Excepto cuando estaba Hinata, la pequeña Hyuga soñaba con ser tan fuerte como su primo y siempre que podía, lo veía entrenar, aunque ella tuviera prohibido el verlo.

—Sabes Neji, también me duele que Hinata muriera —habló pensativa Tenten, por primera vez, Neji abandono su mirada perdida y se fijo en su amiga—. No se lo que se siente asesinar a alguien y espero no llegar a saberlo. Así que no puedo siquiera imaginar por lo que estas sufriendo, pero si me dejas, intentare compartir tu dolor. Entre dos, la carga que llevas sobre tus hombros será más fácil de llevar.

Después de todo el sufrimiento mental y moral por el que había pasado Neji, que era mucho más complejo que físico; un rayo de esperanza se abría a lo lejos. Sería Tenten la indicada para ayudarle a enfrentar su más grande temor, su miedo más grande, su pesadilla recurrente; la muerte de Hinata-sama bajo su propia mano.

—Tenten —Tenten se sobresaltó, Neji por fin había pronunciado palabra y era precisamente su nombre.

—¡Dime Neji! —habló una muy emocionada Tenten.

—Aunque todo el mundo me debe odiar por lo que hice —la voz de Neji era muy triste—. Tú jamás te has separado de mi, ¿Por qué?, soy solo una basura. No merezco seguir con vida.

Tenten miró profundamente aquellos melancólicos ojos blancos, normalmente mostraban una seguridad única, casi envidiable; pero ahora, parecía la mirada perdida de un niño que acaba de separarse de su madre. Tenten nunca se imagino en esta posición, siendo ella, la que le diera fuerzas a Neji para continuar.

—No eres una basura, Neji —exclamó molesta Tenten—. Escúchame, ya que lo diré una sola vez.

Tenten estaba hecha un mar de confusión, sus sentimientos se entremezclaban unos con otros, no sabía que decir, pero era obvio que tenía que ayudar a Neji. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, Neji se mostró un poco confundido ante la actitud de su amiga china.

—La muerte de Hinata era algo que nadie se lo esperaba, nos duele a todos, es cierto —Neji se notó un poco intrigado—. Pero nadie te esta culpando, sabemos que en ese momento, no eras tu mismo.

—No es excusa, aunque hubiera estado poseído, mi Byakugan y mi control del Chakra me hubieran detenido, pero lo cierto es que... — Neji no pudo acabar, ya que Tenten le tapo la boca.

—No lo repitas por favor, no te culpes más Neji —Tenten lucía muy triste, casi tanto como Neji—. Prometo seguirte siempre, aunque todos te odien, yo jamás lo haré. Porque yo se que no estabas consciente de lo que quería hacer.

—Estaba conciente de mis actos —habló Neji frustrado—. ¡Quería asesinar a Hinata-sama!

—Puede que lo hayas estado, que tu motivo hubiera sido únicamente la ira que sentías. Pero escúchate, aun la llamas Hinata-sama, aun se escucha ese enorme cariño que le tienes a Hinata. Se que es doloroso, no se cuanto lo será para ti, pero quiero ayudarte —Tenten sonrió.

—Tenten —fue lo único que dijo Neji.

—Vamos, debes secarte o te resfriaras —sonrió Tenten al ver ya un poco mejor a Neji.

Neji se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que aun seguía desnudo frente a su compañera. Esta sonrió y luego de salir le tiró una toalla. Más relajada y tranquila ya, Tenten esperaba a que Neji saliera del baño, por fin, Neji había logrado dar gran paso.

—Gracias —exclamó Tenten más aliviada—. Neji, por fin lograste salir de ese estado tan depresivo.

Neji salió del baño, aunque lucía más limpio, su aspecto aun dejaba mucho que desear. Su cabello había crecido tanto, que literalmente ya no se le veían lo ojos, además de que estaba enredado y las con las puntas abiertas. Solo había una solución, Tenten tendría que hacerle de estilista personal del genio Hyuga.

—¡Me gustan los retos! —exclamó Tenten algo emocionada, Neji se notaba preocupado al no entender que decía su amiga—. Despídete de esa maraña a la que llamabas cabello, hoy te toca peluquería —sonrió Tenten al tiempo que improvisaba unas tijeras con dos kunais, Neji algo asustado intento escapar, pero fue tarde, Tenten lo sujeto con un pergamino y lo metió a rastras nuevamente al baño—. Tranquilo Neji, es cabello, te volverá a crecer... ¡espero¡

—Cortes Comerciales—

La escena nos ubica en el patio de una escuela, una niña de cabello rosa, dos coletas con forma de orejas de conejo, como de unos doce años, camina muy pensativa por la escuela.

—A los doce años me di cuenta de que el amor era fugaz.

Ahora la escena cambia a un parque, donde una rubia con un peinado muy extraño le daba galletas a su novio, un chico de cabello negro, nuestra pequeña amiga de cabello rosa miraba muy desilusionada la escena.

—Primero fue Darien, cuando no acepto mis galletas, supe que todo... había terminado.

Ahora la escena era frente a una tienda de dulces, nuevamente estaba la pequeña pelirrosa, solo que esta vez en compañía de un chico que tocaba una curiosa flauta.

—Luego fue Peruru.

Ahora la escena cambio, pero el chico era el mismo, este le entrego las galletas que le había dado la niña de cabello rosa a la anterior chica rubia, la que estaba con el chico de cabello negro.

—Después Hellios.

La escena nuevamente cambio, esta vez era una especie de bosque donde habían muchos caballos, pero entre ellos un majestuoso Pegazo.

—Me prepare para quedarme soltera.

Ahora la escena era un parque muy grande, el Pegazo ahora tenía forma humana y se estaba despidiendo, junto a la niña habían varias chicas más, entre ella, la famosa rubia, el chico desapareció elevándose en el cielo hasta desaparecer en el infinito.

—Y de repente sucedió, Hotaru acepto mis galletas.

Ahora la escena era en una elegante cocina, una niña de cabello oscuro y algo más alta que la de cabello rosa, comía las galletas horneadas por la niña en cuestión, aunque las comía sin leche.

—Parecía amor eterno para siempre...

Ahora ambas chicas comían galletas, mientras bebían leche, bueno, solo la de cabello rosa, pero aun así conversaban animosamente, tres chicas algo mayores la vigilaban.

—... o por lo menos, hasta que regrese a mi tiempo...

—Fin de los Cortes Comerciales—

Neji y Tenten acababan de llegar al funeral de la joven Hinata, la llegada de Neji causo revuelo entre los conocidos y amigos más cercanos de la occisa, pero no precisamente porque aun lo culparan de ser el causante del padecimiento que llevó a la tumba a Hinata, sino, por como haber venido vestido.

—Ves, eres el centro de atención... y tú no querías venir —habló Tenten emocionada.

—Si soy el centro de atención, es por la ridiculez con que me vestiste —Neji intentó no levantar la voz, después de todo, no se sentía muy a gusto como para hacerse notar aun más.

Neji iba curiosamente vestido, con ropa que lo hacia contrastar bastante. Aunque su atuendo era negro, no era tan propio llegar en kimono a un funeral, menos cuando este tenía dibujado un montón de flores rosadas por todos lados. además, usaba un extraño gorro sobre la cabeza, claramente ocultando algo, además de que tanto sus sandalias, como su cinturón, parecían haber sido escogidos en la oscuridad, ya que no combinaban para nada con el resto del extraño conjunto.

—Si es por tu cabello, ya te pedí perdón. Mi mamá ya te dijo que podrías quitarte el gorro en cuanto te creciera de nuevo el cabello, que sería como en dos o tres meses —intentó disculparse Tenten—. Lo de las cejas, fue tu culpa. Te dije que no te movieras, pero créeme, soy muy buena dibujando y con la tinta china que te puse, ni siquiera se nota que no tienes cejas.

Neji intentó respirar para no estallar en ira, ya más calmado se acerco hacia la tumba donde pondrían a Hinata. Aun muy nervioso, dudo en acercarse, pero Tenten prácticamente lo obligó.

—Vamos Neji, no vimos hasta aquí solo para salir corriendo —exclamó Tenten empujando a Neji.

—Tenten yo... —pero Neji no pudo terminar, ya que Tenten lo empujo de un golpe hacia su familia, Hanabi y su padre lloraban la pérdida de Hinata.

—Neji —exclamó secamente Hiashi.

—Ho-hola, tío —respondió un temeroso Neji.

—Neji-kun —habló Hanabi al ver a Neji, no pensaba volver a dirigirle la palabra, pero el especto de Neji, le causo demasiada curiosidad—. ¿Q-qué te paso? ¿Por qué usas ese ridículo gorro y por qué parece que un niño de tres años te hubiera pintado las cejas?

—Tenten —exclamó algo molesto Neji, sin embargo, la joven china había desaparecido hace rato, mezclándose en la multitud—. Es una larga historia, pero todo es culpa de Tenten.

Mientras Neji conversaban de nuevo con su familia, Tenten lo miraba desde lejos muy feliz, una persona se acerco a la joven kunoichi china.

—Veo que lograste traer a Neji —Tenten asintió feliz, sin siquiera dirigir la mirada a la recién llegada.

—Fue algo difícil al comienzo, Neji aun seguía sumido en su depresión.

—Pero se ve que lo lograste animar muy bien —Tenten asintió.

—Me tomó mucho tiempo, pero henos aquí.

—No solo lo trajiste, incluso lograste que volviera a hablar con su familia. Aunque yo no estaría muy de acuerdo con el sistema que usaste.

—¿No te parece bien?, me esforcé tanto.

—No, solo digo que fue algo extremo, no imagino por lo que debiste hacerle pasar al pobre Neji.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, medidas extremas requieren soluciones extremas —ambas chicas comenzaron a reír.

—De verdad, nunca imagine ver a mi primo Neji pasar por todo eso.

—Ni yo que te aparecieras frente a mi convertida en fantasma, Hinata —Tenten volteó a ver a la otra persona frente a ella, era la propia Hinata, aunque algo más transparente.

—Tenía que pedirte ayuda con mi primo Neji, no deseaba verlo culparse por mi muerte. Yo ya lo perdone, el debía perdonarse a si mismo.

—Solo espero que todo se pueda solucionar entre Neji y tu padre —Hinata asintió—. Por cierto Hinata, hay algo que te quise preguntar desde que te me apareciste por primera vez.

—¿Sobre qué se siente morir? ¿Cómo es la muerte? ¿Por qué los fantasmas cuando aparecen, siempre lo hacen vestidos?—Tenten negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

—Provengo de una larga línea de adivinadores chinos, por ello no es raro que nos podamos comunicar con los espíritus de los muertos —Hinata asintió—. Pero quiero saber, de todos los habitantes de Konoha, ¿por qué me escogiste justamente a mí para ayudar a Neji?, no es que no haya querido hacerlo, pero habían tantas personas capacitadas.

—Es muy simple Tenten, es porque mi primo Neji haría todo lo que tu le pidieras sin dudar, porque el esta enamorado de ti —Tenten se puso más roja que un tomate ante la declaración de Hinata, en verdad le gustaba Neji y había pensado varias veces en confesarle sus sentimientos, pero después de lo que había ocurrido con la muerte de Hinata, prefirió guardarlo para si misma—. Así que espero pronto que te le confieses de una buena vez.

—Hinata-chan, que dices —habló avergonzada Tenten.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Hinata—. El cortejo fúnebre ya va a empezar, ya es hora de que me despida —Hinata comenzaba a hacerse más y más transparente.

—¡Espera Hinata! ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? —preguntó angustiada Tenten.

—Me hubiera gustado despedirme de Naruto-kun, de Hanabi-chan, de mi primo Neji, de mi padre, de...—Hinata comenzaba a nombrar a todas las personas que recordaba, al tiempo que las contaba con su dedos.

—Sí, sí, ya entendí, te despediré de todos, ¿Pero te podré volver a ver? —pregunto Tenten angustiada.

—Quizás, si todo sale muy bien. Me verás dentro de algunos años —Hinata desapareció luego de dedicarle una preciosa sonrisa a Tenten.

—Adiós, Hinata —Tenten se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y se encamino hacia donde estaba Neji.

—Varios Años después—

Una ya más adulta Tenten se encontraba practicando con un igualmente adulto Neji, curiosamente no entrenaban con la especialidad de Tenten, sino con el taijutsu, el dominio de Neji. Neji logró esquivar un golpe de Tenten y la arrojó al suelo, este se inclinó hacia ella y en lugar de darle un golpe, le dio un beso, una pequeña niña de unos tres o cuatro años se acerco a ambos interrumpiendo el beso.

—Papá, Mamá, ya terminé mis tareas —habló tímidamente la pequeña.

—Y que le gustaría hacer ahora a la pequeña de papá —Neji cargó a la niña.

—¡Quiero que mamá me cuente una historia! —exclamó emocionada la niña, al tiempo que Neji la besaba por todo el rostro.

—Claro, que cuento quieres escuchar, Hansel y Grettel, Caperucita Roja o prefieres uno de folclor japonés —habló alegremente Tenten.

—No —fue la única respuesta de la niña.

—Entonces, ¿qué deseas escuchar? —preguntó confundida Tenten.

—Quiero que me cuentes nuevamente la historia de mi nombre —respondió entre risas la niña.

—Te encanta esa historia... —Neji levantó a la niña a la altura de su rostro, revelando los característicos ojos blancos de los portadores del Byakugan, así como su curioso corte de cabello azul, el cual recordaba a cierta personita —...no es cierto mi pequeña Hinata —la pequeña sonrió, tal como lo hizo Hinata la última vez que habló con Tenten.

—Hinata-chan, mi pequeña Hinata-chan —Tenten sonrió al tiempo que cargaba a su hija—. Todo comenzó hace varios años atrás, cuando tu padre y yo...

FIN.

Notas de Autor.  
¿Qué tal?, les dije o no que más de uno se sorprendería con esta historia, pude haberla hecho fuera del fics original, pero perdería cierta gracia explicando el motivo de la enfermedad de Hinata y todo el rollo con Neji y su melancolía, además, debía cubrir la cuota semanal para el fanfics :p.

Nuevamente espero que les haya gustado y perdonen por no explayarme tanto en la nota de autor, es que me dio pereza :p, nah, tenía el cerebro exprimido de tanto trabajo, además ando bastante ocupado en estos días, cuídense y nos leemos pronto, por cierto, espero que les haya gustado el comercial y me avizan si quieren más auspiciantes :p.


	8. Verdades Ocultas

Fics de Naruto.

**Réquiem de una Kunoichi.**  
**Capítulo Siete: Verdades Ocultas.**  
(Si alguien tiene un buen título para el mismo, estoy abierto a las sugerencias)

Naruto y Hinata caminaban en otra de sus citas románticas por toda la aldea, ya era algo común el verlos, tanto, que ya prácticamente nadie se sorprendía de ello. Es más, era raro cuando los dos tórtolos no salían juntos a pasear. Sin embargo, la historia era completamente diferente para la pareja de lo que todos creían.

—Na-Na-Naruto-kun —habló tímidamente Hinata.

—¿Dime Hinata? —preguntó algo cansado el genin rubio, había tenido una semana muy difícil llena de misiones. Sin embargo, ninguna lo había acercado a su verdadero objetivo, Sasuke.

—T-tú, tú d-de, de v-verdad q-que-que... —así había estado por horas, era peor que cuando ellos eran solo amigos—. Na-Naruto-kun y-yo, yo...

Hinata al final se arrepintió de preguntar, Naruto estaba cada vez más irritado, pero no por la actitud de Hinata, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a aquel que consideraba como su hermano, Sasuke Uchiha. Mas ahora tenía una nueva preocupación, Hinata, sumado al hecho de rescatar a Sasuke de esa oscuridad en la que se encontraba, ahora debía velar por la seguridad de su "novia".

—Mi novia —pensó Naruto, varias dudas cruzaban por su cabeza cada vez que recordaba esa palabra, novia.

Desde que tenía memoria Hinata siempre lo había evitado y él no hacia el más mínimo esfuerzo por acercarse a la Kunoichi, de hecho, Hinata siempre le pareció una chica tímida y muy rara, salvó aquellas ocasiones cuando realizaban alguna misión juntos y ejecutaba alguna hazaña increíble que lo sorprendía. Muchas eran tan increíbles, que de no ser por compañeros como Shino o Neji, ni siquiera hoy terminaría de entenderlas.

—Pídeselo Hinata, un beso —pensaba Hinata con todas sus fuerzas, mas su cuerpo no la obedecía—. Hemos estado saliendo casi un mes, ni siquiera un beso de despedida hemos tenido. Además... ¡Mañana es nuestro aniversario! —pensaba desesperada Hinata, muy decidida, se armó de valor, respiró profundamente, tragó saliva y con todas sus fuerzas habló—. ¡NARUTO-KUN, quiero que me des un beso! —aunque obviamente fue para su interior, ya que su boca no logró articular palabra alguna.

—¡Eh! ¿dijiste algo Hinata? —Hinata se sonrojo pensando que Naruto de verdad la había escuchado, pero aunque lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos, nuestro querido Genin tenía la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas—. Oye, Hinata. ¿Crees qué podamos recuperar a Sasuke?

Hinata miró el rostro de Naruto, aun lucía melancólico cada vez que recordaba al último de los Uchiha, su compañero y amigo, y porque no decirlo, su rival a quien admirada y deseaba vencer. Hinata conocía muy bien a Naruto, lo había visto prácticamente crecer, aunque siempre escondida, observando de lejos los progresos del rubio, siempre había sido su fan incondicional, aunque el jamás lo llegará a saber.

—Si —respondió Hinata con una sonrisa, la cual cautivó el alma del melancólico ninja—. Porque no hay nada imposible para Naruto-kun —Hinata se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que había dicho en voz alta lo que pensaba.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, luego de que Sasuke casi lo asesinara, Naruto había perdido la fe en su amigo. Las cosas se habían puesto aun más difíciles, cuando en su viaje de entrenamiento con Ero-Senin, este le contó acerca de su relación de amistad con Orochimaru y deseaba que el no pasara por todo el sufrimiento, que el Sanin había pasado intentando sin éxito recuperar a su amigo.

—Gracias Hinata —respondió también con una sonrisa Naruto.

Pero basto solo con unas pocas palabras de Hinata para devolverle toda la fe que había perdido. Aun no entendía como es que se volvió su novia, quizás todo sucedió muy rápido. Pero Hinata en el fondo le agradaba mucho... o tal vez sería ese miedo que tenía, de quedarse completamente solo y que todos le volvieran a virar la espalda. Debía ir a lo seguro y quedarse con Hinata o...

—Oye Hinata, me preguntaba algo —habló sin siquiera voltear Naruto, Hinata se detuvo esperando las palabras del rubio—. Ya hemos estado saliendo casi un mes.

—¡SI! ¡No lo ha olvidado! ¡Mi Naruto-kun me quiere! —pensó muy feliz Hinata.

—Mañana ya es un mes... —Naruto también se detuvo para hablar con más calma, estaba cerca de la florería.

—¡¿Na-Naruto-kun recordó nuestro aniversario?! —pensaba asombrada Hinata, más por el hecho de que Naruto recordara algo, que por lo importante del evento.

—...desde que la vieja Tsunade te dio de alta —nuevamente Hinata se había adelantado en sus suposiciones, Naruto si recordaba, pero no lo que ella creía —. Pensé en que tal vez podíamos hacer algo especial mañana para celebrar —Hinata abrió los ojos sumamente asombrada, pero lo que venía luego, ni en sueños se lo esperaba —. Así que, ¡Pídeme lo que quieras! —sonrió el rubio, la emoción de Hinata era tan grande, que faltaba poco para que le empezara a salir vapor por las orejas.

—¡E-en serio, Na-Naruto-kun! —Naruto asintió—. Bu-bu-bueno, p-pero solo porque tú lo dices —Hinata tenía que controlarse para no temblar, esta oportunidad, no la desperdiciaría —. Y-yo q-quería saber... s-si era po-posible que nosotros... —Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, sin pensarlo había bajado la cara apenada y empezado a jugar con sus dedos—. ¡Dios como se lo digo! Naruto-kun debe estar enojado por mi indecisión y timidez —Naruto parecía más intrigado por lo que diría Hinata, que molesto por el tiempo que demoraba en articular las palabras— ...p-pues nos di-diéramos u-un... —el corazón de Hinata se le aceleró a tal punto, que parecía que ya se le iba a salir por el pecho; la presión se le subió tanto, que su rostro ya no podía ponerse más rojo; la voz le seguía temblando y le era aun más difícil mencionar la última palabra, si se conocía bien, jamás la podría completar, así que se decidió a improvisar —. Naruto-kun, podrías cerrar los ojos un momento —habló muy segura Hinata.

—¿Qui-quieres que cierre los ojos? —preguntó confundido Naruto, después de todo, si le mencionó que haría lo que ella le pediría ¿por qué se conformaría con que cerrara los ojos?—. Esta bien, pero podías pedir lo que fuera, incluso una ración doble de cerdo en el ramen donde Ichi... —. Naruto cerró los ojos, de pronto dejó de hablar, al parecer había comprendido para que Hinata le había pedido cerrar los ojos.

—Na-Naruto-kun —exclamó Hinata muy nerviosa al ver que Naruto estiró los labios, indicándole que esperaba el beso, esto la puso aun más nerviosa—. P-perdóname por lo que voy a hacer Naruto-kun.

Hinata estaba sumamente nerviosa, esta oportunidad era única, debía aprovecharla ya que quizás no se repetiría y todo ese "stress" extra, la ponía aun más nerviosa que de costumbre. Pero con nervios o sin ellos, hoy besaría al rubio. Hinata acercó su nervioso rostro al del Genin, quien también lucía algo avergonzado, estando a solo escasos centímetros de tocarse, sucedió, alguien tenía que interrumpirlos.

—¡Hinata-chan!, ¡Naruto-kun! —una voz interrumpió la concentración de Hinata, era Sakura, quien no venía sola. Naruto y Hinata se separaron avergonzados esperando que no los hubieran visto —. Me alegra encontrarlos, queríamos ver si vendrían al festival de Konoha.

—Va a ser divertido, no deben faltar —junto a Sakura estaba su mejor amiga y eterna rival, Ino—. La frentona y yo estamos a cargo de la planeación este año —Sakura le lanzó una mirada asesina a Ino, esta ni se inmutó siquiera.

—Van a haber juegos, mucha comida y un desfile recordando la fundación de la aldea a manos del Primero, verdad Ino-Cerda —ahora era Ino la que dirigía la mirada asesina.

—Claro frentezota, pero el éxito del evento será por las carrozas alegóricas decoradas con las mejores flores de toda la aldea, las de mi tienda —exclamó Ino triunfante.

—Sueñas cerda, si van a decorar todas las carrozas con las estúpidas flores de tú tienda, es porque no hay otra florería en Konoha —Sakura e Ino comenzaron a verse a los ojos, era como si una corriente cargada de malas energías brotara de ambas.

Hinata estaba algo asustada, esa agresiva chica era la misma tierna y cortés amiga con la que había hablado hasta hace unos días atrás. Hinata pensó que debería evaluar muy seriamente a sus amistades y no aceptar a cualquier persona, solo por el hecho de que todas sus amigas se pudieran contar con una sola mano. Al final no estaba tan necesitada de atención... Hinata bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada, a quien quería engañar, le urgía tener amigas, sean cuales fueran.

—¿¡Y bien, vendrán!? —preguntaron Ino y Sakura de lo más tranquilas. Naruto, quien ya se había medio acostumbrado a las peleas de esas dos, tomó la palabra.

—¡Claro! ¿Pero va a haber el Ramen de Ichiraku durante la celebración? —preguntó el Genin emocionado.

—Si Naruto, va a haber Ramen —respondió Sakura algo desilusionada por la actitud de su compañero de equipo—. ¡CHAA! Es que acaso este idiota no puede ver la verdadera grandeza de este evento... y mira a la otra, ya basta de esa actitud de ciervo tímido ¡Cómo me desesperan!

—Entonces contamos con su presencia —sonrió Ino, al tiempo que anotaba algo en una lista—. Vente frentona, aun nos falta trabajo por hacer.

—¡Maldita Ino-puerca! ¿Quién te nombro jefa aquí? —ambas kunoichis se retiraron aun discutiendo.

—Es mi oportunidad, debo pedirle a Naruto-kun que me invite al festival —pensó muy decidida Hinata, Naruto por otro lado, solo se podía concentrar en todo el ramen que comería ese día—. ¡Na-Naruto-kun! —exclamó casi de golpe Hinata.

—Dime —fue la única respuesta del genin.

—Y-yo, y-yo... yo que-quería saber, s-si... s-si, si tú —pero Hinata se quedó muda de pronto, el ver a Naruto a los ojos y que este le dedicará una sonrisa, fue demasiado, Hinata casi se desmaya.

—¡Hinata! —Naruto logró sujetar a Hinata, haciendo que esta se pusiera más roja—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Hinata asintió apenada, Naruto la soltó más tranquilo—. Por cierto... ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Y-yo que-quería d-de-decirte s-si tú... y yo, e-este s-sa-salim—pero Hinata no pudo hacerlo, la vergüenza era mucha, se imagino tomada de la mano con Naruto, paseando por todo el festival, en una cita romántica y casi se desmaya de nuevo.

—¿Si te puedo llevar donde Ichiraku a comer ramen? —Hinata asintió desilusionada (Que poco romántico puede llegar a ser Naruto-kun)—. Claro, ya me imaginaba que tenías hambre, casi te desmayas hace rato. Pero esta vez invito yo —sonrió el rubio al mejor estilo de Gai-sensei, Hinata casi se desmaya de alegría.

—¿¡D-de de verdad, Naruto-kun!? —Naruto asintió.

—Si, aun me queda mi cupón de dos por uno. Tú paga el mió Hinata y yo te invitaré el tuyo —aunque en efecto Naruto volvería a comer gratis a expensas de Hinata, de nuevo. La kunoichi Hyuga no podía estar más feliz. (De verdad que se contenta con poco)

La parejita se retiró muy tranquila en dirección del puesto de ramen de Ichiraku. Mientras ellos caminaban muy felices y tranquilos por la aldea, corrijo, Naruto caminaba muy feliz y Hinata intentaba seguirle el paso sin desmayarse de tanta felicidad; un extraño grupo de tres sombras los vigilaban de lejos.

—Naruto-niichan —exclamó la más pequeña de las tres sombras.

—¡Ya lo encontramos Konohamaru-chan! —exclamó otra de las sombras, parecía la de una chica.

—¿Qué haremos ahora Konohamaru-chan? —preguntó la última de las tres pequeñas sombras.

—No lo sé —respondió de lo más tranquila la primera sombra.

—¿Eh? —exclamaron las otras dos sombras.

—No esperaba que Naruto-niichan estuviera acompañado. Moegi, Udon ¿qué saben de esa chica? —exclamó la primera sombra luego de revelar su identidad, era Konohamaru, el joven nieto del tercer Hokage (Pero es obvio que ya todo mundo lo habría descubierto), las otras tres sombras también se revelaron, eran los integrantes del Konohamaru Team, la bella Kunoichi Moegi y el ninja genio de las matemáticas Udon.

—Creo que es la que vive en esa gran casa, creo que se llama Hanata, Hanita o algo así —habló Moegi, la única chica del grupo.

—Hinata sniff —la corrigió el pequeño de lentes.

Los tres pequeños niños seguía de cerca a Naruto y a Hinata, cuando estos pasaron por la tienda de dulces, Sakura salió algo molesta de ella y se encontró con la pareja, daba la impresión de que se había peleado con Ino, de nuevo. Hinata se mostraba algo nerviosa y hasta cierto punto asustada por Sakura, al igual que el equipo Konohamaru, los cuales se habían escondido aun más atrás, casi ni divisaban bien a los tres ninjas.

—¿Cre-creen que estemos lo suficientemente lejos? —preguntó Konohamaru a su equipo, de inmediato lo que parecía ser un trozo de pared cayó muy cerca de ellos, al parecer Naruto había hecho enojar a Sakura, por lo que el Konohamaru Team prefirió retroceder otros cinco metros—. E-espero que sea seguro aquí —El resto del equipo asintió temeroso.

Cuando la situación parecía estar calmándose, otra persona salió de la tienda, era una chica muy linda de cabello rubio ceniza, sin embargo, su presencia no agrado mucho a la poco agraciada kunoichi pelirrosada. Se armo un escándalo entre Sakura y la nueva chica, Hinata parecía muy asustada, por lo general ella no era muy amiga de las discusiones y menos de ese tipo, Hinata pidió disculpas y se retiró, se veía muy asustada de la pelea que tenían Ino y Sakura.

—Ya parece que acabo todo, la chica rubia volvió a entrar, Konohamaru-kun —habló Moegi observando la escena desde un lugar seguro—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Hinata-san es muy bonita... —exclamó Konohamaru babeando por la que era la novia de su líder, después de todo, le recordaba a cierta chica de la que se había enamorado hace mucho tiempo atrás— Digo ¿qué hará con Naruto-niichan? —Konohamaru sonrió de una forma pícara, algo se le había ocurrido.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Konohamaru-chan? —preguntó de nuevo la pequeña del "sex appeal".

—No es obvio, ¡SEGUIRLOS! —exclamó Konohamaru victorioso levantando su dedo.

—Pero Konohamaru-kun, la chica que venía con Naruto-niichan lo dejó y se fue sola —comentó Moegi—. Solo se quedó con Sakura-neesan, no creo que quieras seguirlos. Recuerda lo que sucede cuando Naruto y Sakura están juntos —dijo Moegi señalando el trozo de pared que aun seguía incrustado en el suelo, a pocos metros de ellos.

Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi empezaron a recordar, en todos los encuentros donde estaban los dos ninjas antes mencionados, siempre acababan de la misma forma, con alguna idiotez de Naruto, Sakura se enojaba a rabiar y golpeaba al Genin dejándolo casi al borde del hospital y ellos, el grupo de Konohamaru, muertos de miedo ante la actitud de Sakura.

—Me-mejor pienso que deberíamos seguir a esa tal Hanata —exclamó Konohamaru algo asustado.

—Hinata —volvió a corregir Udon.

—Entonces equipo, nuestra nueva misión es investigar a esa chica que esta pretendiendo a Naruto-niichan y averiguar si realmente lo merece —habló enérgicamente Konohamaru.

Los otros dos integrantes asintieron y estaban por marcharse a su cacería del eterno Genin, cuando apareció Ebisu y por fin los atrapó. Intentaron huir, pero les fue imposible. Por fin Ebisu se pudo llevar a su grupo a cumplir con sus aburridas misiones del día, todas ellas de rango d.

—Ustedes no van a ir a ningún lado, aun tienen muchas misiones pendientes —los reprendió Ebisu.

—Esas misiones no son las adecuadas para mí. Desperdician mi potencial ninja —habló molesto Konohamaru.

—Cuando logren completar al menos cien misiones de rango d, entonces ahí pensaré en asignarles misiones de rango más avanzado —respondió molesto Ebisu.

—Entendido, si completamos cien misiones de rango d, entonces tendremos la misión de Rango S que nos prometieron hace meses —exclamó muy seguro Konohamaru—. Entonces equipo, a completar esas misiones— los tres integrantes asintieron al unísono y corrieron en dirección de la mansión de la Hokage.

—No era eso a lo que me refería, ¡Konohamaru, eres igual que Naruto! —Ebisu salió tras los tres ninjas.

Muy cerca de donde habían estado Konohamaru y su grupo, de hecho frente a la tienda donde habían estado discutiendo Sakura e Ino, se encontraba la joven ayudante de la Hokage, Shizune, quien estaba comiendo algunos Dangos con té, al parecer era su descanso, sin embargo, no se veía muy relajada. Shizune parecía muy preocupada, desde que su maestra le había comentado aquello, estaba muy inquieta

—¿Cuándo Kabuto, el sirviente de Orochimaru logró tener acceso total a la fisonomía de Hinata? y ¿por qué nadie hizo nada para impedirlo? —se preguntó Shizune, pero obviamente no tenía la respuesta—. Kabuto Yakushi —fue la única palabra en su mente, después de su último combate con él, ni siquiera deseaba volver a escuchar su nombre.

Shizune ni siquiera había probado bocado de los dulces que había comprado, seguía pensado en todas las posibilidades, como se pudo infiltrar Kabuto en Konoha sin ser detectado. La única ocasión que pareció llegar a su mente, fue durante el incidente de la invasión a Konoha, durante los exámenes Chunin. Kabuto entró con facilidad disfrazado de estudiante de Konoha, incluso lo hizo el mismo Orochimaru.

—Si de verdad fue su trabajo, la condición de Hinata, es mucho más seria de lo que Tsunade-sama me ha dicho —pensó seriamente Shizune—. Pero... ¿cómo, cuándo y por qué?

Las preguntas eran demasiadas, si el incidente hubiera sido mucho después de la llegada de Tsunade, el trabajo de investigación hubiera sido más sencillo, quizás hubieran podido impedir el acceso de Kabuto a Hinata o incluso el ataque a Konoha y la muerte del Tercero a manos de Orochimaru, aunque de haber impedido eso, Tsunade no sería Hokage. Pero todo eso ocurrió mucho tiempo antes, no había que lamentarse sobre lo que se pudo evitar, sino concentrarse en lo que se podía hacer, tratar de salvar a Hinata.

—Según el último análisis de Hinata-chan, parece haber un problema en su absorción de Chakra rojo —Shizune prefirió dejar de un lado los pensamientos acerca de aquel ninja cegatón. Así que se volvió a concentrar en su trabajo, ahora leía varios reportes médicos del progreso de Hinata—. Esto es bastante extraño, me preguntó si Hinata-chan se sentirá mal. ¡Sakura! ¡Ino! ¿ustedes que han sabido?

Ino quien se encontraba pagando la cuenta y Sakura quien se encontraba afuera con Naruto, escucharon la voz de Shizune y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, para correr al lado de su superior. La primera en llegar fue Ino, ya que de hecho estaba más cerca; luego llegó Sakura, le costó algo de trabajo despedirse del rubio.

—Pues a mi Hinata me ha parecido muy normal, bueno... no es que la trate mucho, pero no he sabido nada anormal —comentó Ino contando el cambio.

—Logré volverme su amiga e infiltrarme a su casa como estaba planeado, incluso cene con ella y pase la noche en su habitación vigilando su sueño. En la mañana desayunamos aun mejor que en la cena y hasta le ayude en la fiesta de Hanabi —comentó Sakura tratando de molestar a Ino—. Pero no hubo nada anormal, ni en su sueño, ni cuando estuvimos en los baños públicos o durante las espectaculares comidas que tuvimos —sonrió Sakura triunfante al ver el rostro molesto de Ino.

—No me explicó, según los informes algo sucederá con Hinata pronto —comentó Shizune luego de cerrar un cuaderno —. Sakura, sigue vigilando a Hinata como hasta ahora —Sakura asintió—. Ino, si es posible, trata también de volverte amiga de Hinata, pero que ella no las descubra.

—Entendido —respondió Ino—. Pero... ¿Por qué debemos hacer todo esto escondidas de Tsunade-Sama?

—Tsunade-Sama ha estado muy ocupada con su trabajo últimamente y no quiero crearle más contratiempos, así que deseo ayudarle en esta ocasión —comentó Shizune.

—Me parece muy bien ayudar a la sensie, pero ¿por qué de pronto tanto interés en Hinata? —preguntó curiosa Ino.

—Fue un pedido especial hecho directamente a Tsunade-Sama. De alguien que nos ayudo hace mucho tiempo atrás, así que Tsunade-Sama no pudo negarse —Sakura e Ino parecían satisfechas con la respuesta—. Así que, Sakura e Ino, hagan todo lo posible para vigilar a Naruto y a Hinata mañana en la celebración de Konoha —ambas kunoichis asintieron—. Ahora debo retirarme, mi descansó acabó y sino regreso pronto, Tsunade-Sama intentara escaparse de nuevo de sus obligaciones.

Ni bien terminó de hablar y Shizune desapareció, Sakura e Ino se miraron la una a la otra, como si estuvieran frente a algún tipo de desafió personal, como aquellos que acostumbraban siempre.

—¡Valla Sakura! —exclamó Ino en voz melosa—. De verdad, ¡que gorda te has puesto!

—¿Q-qué has dicho? —Sakura lucía muy molesta, como si quisiera asesinar a alguien—. Ino-cerda.

—¿Cerda?, creo que deberías verte bien en un espejo —se mofó Ino—. Se ve que Hinata te ha alimentado bien, dime, ¿cuánto subiste? ¿cinco? ¿seis kilos? —Sakura intentó esconder lo mejor que pudo sus sentimientos, pero era imposible.

—Ci-cinco —habló Sakura en tonó casi inaudible.

—¡Eh! ¿dijiste algo? —la molesto Ino.

—¡CINCO KILOS! —gritó enojada Sakura, Ino comenzó a reír.

—Cinco Kilos, se ve que te has vuelto buena amiga de Hinata —de pronto el tonó de voz de Ino cambió, pasó de su tono burlesco a uno más serio—. De verdad, creo que eres la más idónea para ayudar a esa niña.

—¿A qué te refieres? —ahora Sakura también estaba algo más seria, ya había olvidado su actitud combativa.

—Hinata es una de las pocas Kunoichis de nuestra aldea, que ha podido sobresalir sola, gracias a su propio esfuerzo —Sakura asintió—. Tenten es una experta con las armas, pero porque recibe ayuda constante de Neji; tú y yo, mejoramos mucho pero gracias a Tsunade-Sama —Sakura asintió nuevamente—. Es más, creo que si jamás hubiera llegado Tsunade-Sama a la aldea, seguiríamos siendo un estorbo para nuestros equipos —esta ve el tono de voz de Ino lucía algo triste.

—Lo sé, mi ninjutsu más grandioso era meramente mental. Recuerdas cuando entraste a mi mente y te di una buena sorpresa —sonrió Sakura.

—Ya lo creo, me diste un susto enorme. Por cierto Sakura —habló Ino.

—¿Dime? —preguntó Sakura curiosa.

—Cuida bien de Hinata, tu mejor que nadie podría entender como se siente ella —Ino lucía muy serena, Sakura asintió.

—Claro, pero me agradaría más que me ayudaras tú con ella, Hinata es... como decirlo, muy especial —comentó Sakura—. ¡CHAA! Además no puedo permitir que permanezcas delgada. Si yo engordo por comer donde Hinata, también tú.

—Si me presentas con ella, no creo que haya problema, después de todo puedo sacar la belleza interna de cualquiera, incluso de ti —sonrió Ino—. ¡Acaso crees que me engañas!, estas planeando eso para que suba de peso, pero te sorprenderás. Me he estado sometiendo a una dieta estricta solo para momentos como ese —comentó la versión interna también de Ino.

—Sabes, no hemos hablado así en años... —bromeó Sakura— ...Ino-cerda.

—Deberías cuidarte un poco más queridita o la cerdita será alguien más —sonrió perversamente Ino, Sakura retrocedió.

—¡Maldita Cerda! —gritó Sakura.

—¡Frentezota! —le contestó Ino, luego ambas se vieron y rieron—. Ya sabes el plan para mañana Sakura.

—Ja, a ver si a ti no es la que se te olvida primero.

Ambas se miraron fijamente, mientras una pequeña corriente eléctrica se formaba entre el cruce de miradas de ambas kunoichis. La primera en bajar la mirada fue Ino, un triunfo para Sakura, tal vez.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana, cuida bien de Hinata esta noche —se retiró molesta Ino, quizás por haber sido la primera en bajar la vista.

—Ja, ¡te vencí cerda! —exclamó triunfante Sakura—. Pero no puedo ir con Hinata hoy, debo empezar mi dieta rigurosa. Entupida Ino, porque tenía que recordarme que subí cinco kilos.

Sakura también procedió a retirarse. En casa de Hinata, la joven kunoichi pasaba por un dilema moral, el no poder haber besado a Naruto la había desilusionado mucho. Estando tan cerca, a solos escasos centímetros de los labios de su eterno amor, alguien apareció y lo arruino todo. Por suerte, Hanabi se encontraba con ella para darle algo de ánimos.

—Onee-sama —habló preocupada Hanabi al ver a su hermana gritando, con la almohada sobre su rostro, para evitar ser escuchada—. No te culpes.

—Hanabi-chan —Hinata se separó de la almohada, miró muy seriamente a su pequeña hermana—. ¿Crees que Naruto-kun me quiera?

—¿Eh? —fue lo primero que pensó Hanabi, lo segundo fue—. Ya esta dudando de nuevo de Naruto-niichan —lo siguiente fue—. ¿Si Hinata-neechan y Naruto-niichan rompen de nuevo, Naruto-kun esperaría por mi como le dije?

—¿Hanabi-chan, te pasa algo? —preguntó confundida Hinata, al ver completamente perdida en sus pensamientos a su hermanita.

—¡Eh! no, nada —se disculpó la pequeña, esperando que su hermana no se hubiera percatado de su sonrojo—. Solo pensaba.

—¿Pensabas? —Hanabi asintió—. ¿En qué?, no pensaras quitarme a Naruto-kun —sonrió Hinata, Hanabi comenzó a toser asustada pensando que la habían descubierto—. Hanabi-chan, ¿te gusta Naruto-kun? —Hinata miró muy seria a su hermanita, esta comenzó a sudar.

—Y-yo n-no, N-Nee-san, y-yo... ¡jamás me enamoraría de alguien como él! —Hanabi se notaba muy nerviosa, Hinata solo sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su hermanita.

—No te asustes, yo se lo que es querer a alguien. Si de verdad lo amas, yo me haré a un lado —habló Hinata esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Nee-san? —preguntó Hanabi confundida—. Yo nunca me interpondría entre Naruto-kun y tú —Hinata volvió a acariciar la cabeza de su hermana menor.

—Sabía que dirías eso. Ahora vamos, necesito decidir que llevaré mañana en mi cita con Naruto-kun —habló Hinata.

—Para que tanta decisión, si tú y él siempre terminan usando lo mismo. No solo vistiendo la misma ropa de siempre, también visitando los mismos lugares, haciendo las mismas cosas aburridas y hoy que casi sucede algo diferente... ¡plaf! tenías que arruinarlo —Hanabi comenzó a caminar como si estuviera desilusionada de su hermana, Hinata solo bajó la cabeza apenada.

—L-lo siento Hanabi-chan... ¡Espera! ¿Nos estabas espiando? —Hinata por fin reacciono, pero era tarde, Hanabi ya había salido disparada hacia su habitación—. Hanabi-chan, ya estas creciendo —sonrió Hinata—. ¡Pero aunque seas mi única hermanita, te voy a enseñar a no andar espiándome en mis citas!

Continuará.  
(Si me dicen en honor a quien se llama el halcón de Hinata, se llevan un premio)

Notas de Autor.  
Hola, volví, aquí estoy de nuevo (Y con mendiga Nota de Autor), espero no haberlos hecho esperar tanto. Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, si les soy sincero, tenía pensado subir el siguiente capítulo (El cual ya casi terminé) en lugar de este, de hecho esta ni siquiera lo pensaba poner, ya que inicialmente ni siquiera era capítulo, no sé, me puse a escribir como sería analizar una cita de Hinata con Naruto y la cuestión del momento decisivo "el beso", luego recordé otros vacíos que aun debía llenar y escribiendo pequeñas tramas, arme un capítulo (Podríamos decir que este capítulo nació de un montón de retazos unidos :p), así que sino les gusta, sean sinceros, yo lo soy y aquí les va una, para que vean que no miento :p, si soy sincero, ya ni se como ira a acabar el fanfics :p, hasta el capítulo 4 tenía una idea, pero escuchando las sugerencias que me daban, todas esas ideas que me comentaban por los reviews, el mail y el Messenger; pues, ha ido evolucionando tanto, que aunque aun tengo el final armado en mi cabeza, va a ser más difícil llegar a él :p.

Hablando de los reviews, saludo nuevamente a mis lectores asiduos que dejan su firma en los reviews, muchos me colaboran con millón de ideas, que aunque no se las diga públicamente, cuando lean los capítulos que vienen, se van a dar cuenta (Loveless-Akemi, que hace un buen tiempo no te veo por acá :p; Baldur prime, que ha estado desde el primer capítulo y me ha aportado interesantes ideas; kaoru tsukimine, que le hace honor a su nombre como princesa de la luna; Gabe Logan, quien se me ha saltado un buen de capítulos sin firmar :p, nah te creas; y al resto de gente que por falta de tiempo no pude nombrar) y a los que por problemas de conexión o por el tiempo no pueden firmar, también los saludo, es que no hay que discriminar ;p.

Ahora mención honorífica a mi nuevo colaborador :p, ¡Hy doc.exe! Ese si que fue un Review :p, que laaaaargo :p, pero interesante (Ya lo copie en la PC para andar leyéndolo sin problemas); acá ya se aclara una cuantas cosas más y si, supongo que me comí esa parte donde se desarrolla la discusión de Hinata y Sakura, luego de la pelea y antes de entrar a los baños públicos; pero es que seamos sinceros, luego de mencionar tanto dulce japonés, me quede con mucha hambre :p. De hecho hasta intente hacer los Dangos, los que llamo Dumpling (Ya saben, las bolitas de arroz); pero me tope con varias sorpresas, nuestro arroz (Habló de todo el arroz americano), no sirve para eso, exclusivamente debe ser arroz japonés, el cual viene marcado en cajas para preparar sushi, es bastante carito en comparación al arroz normal, por ello solo hay en ciertos lugares, es sumamente pegajoso una vez que se lo prepara, así que cuidado o al mezclarlo terminara por estallar (Nah, es una broma que salió en Sailor Moon, hace alusión al Conejo de la Luna); al usar el arroz americano, en cualquiera de sus variantes y majarlo, se obtiene una masa no apta para consumo humano (Pero créanme, es excelente para arrancar la herrumbre de cualquier cosa :p), es pegajosa, pero sigue sabiendo a arroz majado, es difícil de tragar (La primera vez que la probé y luego de casi devolverla junto con el resto de mi almuerzo, me quedó la duda, de si la prepare bien, ¿eso comían los japonés?, luego me di cuenta de que estaba mal hecha), pero más que nada, es complicadísimo armar las bolas de arroz y si se le agrega mucho agua (Ya que la receta indica agregar agua cada cierto tiempo durante el proceso de majar el arroz), el arroz queda muy aguado y se desmorona todo, caso contrarió si no se le pone mucho agua, es una masa que se pega y por más fuerza que apliquen, no despega :p, así que, luego de todo eso, decidí que era más confiable esperarme a viajar a Japón y comprar dulces allá :p.

Preguntaran que tiene que ver eso con el fics, pues en realidad nada :p, pero igual y quería compartir mi fallida experiencia tratando de hacer dulces japoneses, si alguien más ha intentando hacer alguna otra cosa, os pediría compartirla, para saber y poder hacerlo bien. La respuesta más creativa ganará fabulosos premios, Nah, es broma :p. Pero si, suelo armar historias con anécdotas que me han sucedido a mí o a mis conocidos, por cierto, aun nadie me responde de qué criatura mítica japonesa quieren que haga aparición.

Sobre Hanabi y Hinata, pues tienes razón en ello, Hanabi le dio una paliza a Hinata la primera vez que pelearon, pero ambas han ido evolucionando, de hecho el juego (Naruto Shippuden 2) marca esa diferencia muy claramente en sus estilos, Hanabi se centró en los movimientos básicos de su clan, pero los hizo letales (Tanto, que un simple golpe de Hanabi "el Juken", puede romper la guardia de cualquiera, ni Neji puede lograr eso), pero sus movimientos más elaborados, la dejan abierta para recibir una buena dosis de daño de rivales veloces, de hecho, su mejor técnica o su Jutsu Final, cuando sale el video, Hanabi se descuida y su padre debe ayudarla a terminar con su enemigo antes de que contraataque; un detalle extra, sus 64 golpes son mortales, pero donde falle, Hanabi cae al suelo debido a que no maneja bien la velocidad y el equilibrio como Neji o Hinata respectivamente, y esto es daño seguro para la joven Hyuga.  
Hinata por su parte, sus movimientos no son la gran cosa en cuanto a ataque, de hecho si los comparamos a los tres Hyugas (En realidad cinco, ya que así como hay dos Hinata's, también hay dos Neji's), es la que menos daño provoca por golpe, pero eso si, sus ataques son muy elegantes, tanto la del Shippuden como la de Naruto; en lo personal prefiero pelear con Hinata o Neji antes que con Hanabi, la pequeña Hyuga es un poco más difícil de manejar con los enemigos rápidos y es presa fácil de los combos veloces, pero igual es divertido pelear con la niña.

Sobre lo que mencionaba antes, no necesariamente me refería a esas únicas peleas, si bien es cierto, en pelea Hanabi logró vencer a Hinata a la escasa edad de cinco años, ahora no digamos una pelean entre ella y su primo Neji, la hubieran hecho polvo; a lo que me refería es a que Hinata logró vencer a los dos Hyugas es en otro aspecto, de hecho a todo su clan (Siendo de la rama principal, posee libertades que nadie más tendría, incluso el propio Hiashi, cabeza del clan); Hinata logró vencer a Neji y a Hanabi al elegir su propio destino, tal como lo hizo Hizashi al aceptar su muerte como la mejor forma de derrotar los lazos que lo ataban al Bunke y salvar la vida de su hermano; Hinata era considerada la deshonra de su clan, siendo que, como la primogénita debía ser donde estuvieran puestas todas sus esperanzas; irónicamente, podríamos comparar en ese sentido a Hinata con Naruto, a quien admira tanto, ambos eran tratados como lo último, pero al igual que Naruto logró ganar el reconocimiento tanto de su padre, como el del mismo Neji; incluso, con su propio esfuerzo, como lo mencionó Hiashi, ella logró obtener su propio estilo, si nos fijamos en eso, la técnica más poderosa de Hinata, logra crear una visión tal, que es capaz de ver absolutamente todo lo que la ataque, cosa que Neji no puede hacer; recuerdan el capítulo tan controvertido de la cascada, cuando Hinata estreno técnica, Shino le menciona a Naruto, que Hinata había entrenado con el agua; en si Hinata es capaz de ver cada gota de agua y en teoría, con su técnica, golpearla una a una sin que la mojaran siquiera (Más o menos como Ranma cuando entreno para esquivar el Truco de la Explosión de Ryoga en Ranma ½), quizás no resulte impresionante sino se lo analiza con detenimiento, pero recuerdan el Byakugan, Hinata tienen tal dominio de este, que puede incluso encontrar insectos (Aunque las condiciones deben ser favorables), los que son casi imposibles de ver aun con el Byakugan, porque tienen una cantidad de Chakra casi imperceptible; ella es capaz de encontrar personas aun cuando haya mucha distancia o distracciones entre ella y su objetivo, realmente la habilidad de Hinata, es otra cosa aparte, muy diferente a Neji y a Hanabi.

¿Qué más?, bueno hay más, pero ya han de estar cansados de leer, así que continuo en el siguiente capítulo. Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo si va a ser más oscuro, se supone que el siguiente iba a ir en lugar de este, pero que más da, alargar un poco el fics, así me preparo para sorprenderlos más, suerte.


	9. La Voz de mi Interior

Fics de Naruto.

**Réquiem de una Kunoichi.**  
**Capítulo Ocho: La Voz de mi Interior.**

Hinata se retorcía en su cama, el sueño que tenía al parecer no era muy agradable, pero así había sido por los últimos cinco días. Desde que Sakura y ella se habían vuelto tan amigas, muchas cosas habían cambiado, para bien y para mal, entre esas, la paz y tranquilidad en los sueños de Hinata, la cual se había esfumado igual que la noche al llegar el alba. Nuestra kunoichi se despertó de golpe, estaba muy agitada y sudada, lo peor era, que todas las veces que despertaba, aquello que la atormentaba en sueños, no podía recordarlo.

—No de nuevo —habló muy agitada Hinata, luego de calmarse, se levantó y se dirigió a su baño—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo?

Hinata encendió la luz de su baño, pero lo que vio reflejado en el espejo la asustó a morir, eran dos enormes ojos rojos que parecían observarla de lejos. Cerró los ojos asustada, pero cuando los abrió, esa penetrante mirada ya no estaba, aduciendo que se trataba solo de su imaginación, se acercó al lavabo e intento lavarse el rostro. Pero cuando abrió el grifo, lo que salió de este la aterrorizó.

—¡PADRE! ¡HANABI! ¡NEJI! —gritó muy aterrorizada Hinata alejándose lo que más podía del lavabo, pero ese extraño líquido rojo que salía del grifo comenzó a derramarse muy rápidamente. Hinata retrocedió hasta que golpeó con la pared—. ¡OTOOSAN! ¡IMOUTO-CHAN! ¡NEJI-NIISAN!

Hinata estaba muy asustada, por más que gritara, nadie aparecía en su auxilio. Cuando esta extraña sustancia roja estaba por tocarla, Hinata se desmayó aterrorizada, fue cuando el sueño terminó. Hinata se despertó en su cama, junto a ella estaban su hermana menor Hanabi, su padre Hiashi y su primo Neji, todos se veían muy preocupados.

—¡NEECHAN! —exclamó Hanabi muy asustada—. ¿Qué te sucedió?

Hinata lo comprendió, tanto su padre, como su hermana y primo, habían venido al escuchar que Hinata los llamaba en sueños, lo que quería decir, que tal vez lo anterior había sido solo parte de sus pesadillas recurrentes. Esperen, Hinata logró comprender algo, esta vez había podido recordar un fragmento de su pesadilla, aunque no era muy claro, analizarlo, quizás le ayudaría a comprender que le sucedía.

—Tu-tuve otro sueño —habló Hinata confundida, los presentes ya lo imaginaban. Todas las noches Hinata los despertaba gritando, aterrorizada en sus sueños—. Pero esta vez parece que lo recuerdo —sin embargo, esta vez era distinto. Hinata recordaba su sueño.

—¿Lo-lo recuerdas Hinata-Sama? —preguntó Neji sobresaltado, al igual que Hanabi y Hiashi. Después de varios días sometiendo a Hinata a complejas técnicas de hipnosis, para ayudarla a recordar sus pesadillas y ayudarla a dormir mejor; las que habían fallado terriblemente; era natural, que los tres miembros del clan se sorprendieran—. Dinos con detalle, que sucedió en tu sueño.

—¡Ha-Hai! —asintió Hinata—. Realmente no es mucho, pero lo que soñé fue lo siguiente...

En otro lugar de Konoha, en una habitación ubicada muy lejos de donde ocurría la historia anterior, nuestro querido Genin, dormía a pierna suelta, mas no así un habitante extra de la misma casa. Kyubi, quien se encontraba en el interior de Naruto, parecía estar muy consciente de lo que le sucedía a Hinata, de hecho, parecía estar siguiendo detalladamente los progresos de la condición de la heredera Hyuga.

—Solo unos días más… Solo faltan unos días... —exclamó muy satisfecho Kyubi desde su eterna prisión—. ¡Entonces Konoha conocerá mi venganza!

Naruto se despertó al escuchar el gritó de Kyubi, fue cuando este guardo completo silencio creyendo que el rubio lo había escuchado, sin embargo Naruto, solo se rascó la cabeza y se volvió a dormir.

—Es un estúpido completo. No entendería nada, ni así se lo restregaran en la cara —exclamó Kyubi—. Ahora debo preparar todo para mañana.

Mientras Kyubi se lamía los bigotes fraguado su plan, en otra casa, alguien más no concebía dormir, pero debido a las preocupaciones. Esa persona era Sakura Haruno, el antiguo objeto de amor del ninja hiperactivo de Konoha. Sakura aun no había podido terminar de planificar el evento para el que había sido escogida, junto con Ino; sin embargo, su preocupación no se debía precisamente la fundación de Konoha.

—¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? —Sakura miraba en dirección al techo de su habitación, se encontraba recostada en su cama, tapada únicamente por una delgada frazada—. Los primeros días que trate a Hinata fueron sencillos. Lo único que hicimos, fue hablar de nosotras para conocernos. Pero ahora ya no sé que preguntarle, no debe descubrir que todo esto fue un plan. ¡Si tan solo esto fuera más fácil!

—¡CHAA! claro que puede ser más fácil —exclamó la Sakura interna, Sakura guardo silencio para escucharla—. El plan era volverte su amiga, no lo conviertas en una misión. ¡Vuélvete realmente su amiga!

—Pero Hinata y yo no tenemos nada en común —respondió Sakura—. Es más. Me molesta demasiado que sea tan... TAN... ¡TAN!... bueno, tú lo entiendes —Sakura interna asintió.

—Lo sé, es casi tan molesta como Naruto. Pero es mucho más fácil de tratar —ambas Sakura asintieron, tenía un punto a su favor—. Además, dices que no tienes nada en común con ella, recuerdas como eras antes de que apareciera Ino.

—No me lo recuerdes, quieres —Sakura estiró su mano como si quisiera tocar el techo con sus dedos—. Me sentía atrapada. Todo el mundo se fijaba en mí, en todas las cosas malas que hacia, se daban cuenta de todos mis defectos y siempre era el objeto de sus burlas. Supongo que así se siente Hinata.

—No podría decirte, yo solo soy una versión tuya, que nació de tu necesidad de tener una amiga que te comprendiera —respondió la Sakura interna—. Algo así, como una amiga imaginaria.

—Pero con el tiempo evolucionaste muy diferente a como te había pensado —Sakura bajo la mano y la puso a la altura de su corazón—. Ahora más bien, no solo actúas como mi desfogue a las tediosas actividades a las que me someto diariamente, la versión de mí ser que actúa como realmente me gustaría, sin máscaras. Incluso podría decir que eres como mi contraparte, míranos, incluso podemos tener una plática entre nosotras dos.

—Sabes, te podrías ahorrar muchos problemas si dejaras a un lado la hipocresía —bromeó la Sakura interna, mas a la real no le pareció muy divertido—. Ya hablando en serio, crees que seamos algo así como un bicho raro. Ya sabes, como Ninja Médico hemos visto casos de doble y múltiple personalidad, crees que sea algo de eso.

—Sabes, siempre me pregunte lo mismo. Aunque no recuerdo exactamente, cuando empecé a hablar conmigo misma o cuando apareciste. Lo que si recuerdo muy bien, es que gracias a ti, no estuve sola nunca. Si eres un trastorno de mi personalidad que se puede arreglar con medicamento o con terapia, pues jamás pensaría en curarme, eres una parte valiosa de mí y no pensaría siquiera en perderte —sonrió Sakura muy emocionada, era una de las pocas veces que se había sincerado con alguien. Sin embargo, su contraparte, a la que le había revelado sus más profundos pensamientos, no le respondió, o más bien sí...

—Z z z z z z z... —Sakura arrugó la frente molesta, sin embargo, en lugar de molestarse, solo sonrió y se dedico a dormir. Su charla al final, si la había ayudado mucho.

—Genial, se quedó dormida... ahora que voy a hacer, no puedo dormir —Sakura intentó cerrar los ojos, pero le era imposible conciliar el sueño, esta vez no por las preocupaciones, sino por otro problema—. ¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!

Sakura se levantó y se encaminó a la pared de su cuarto, ahí tenía pegado un calendario donde habían varios días marcados con rojo. Se podía contar sin mucho problema cerca de veinte días tachados, el día veintiuno, estaba encerrado en un círculo.

—¡Solo un día más Sakura! —se dio ánimos a si misma—. ¡Vamos Sakura, solo debes hacer dieta por un día más!

Sakura se volvió a acostar, esperando que le llegara el sueño, pero curiosamente, mientras más fuerte deseaba dormir, le era más difícil conciliar el sueño. Sakura cerró sus ojos y trató de enfocar su chakra, quizás algo de ejercicio la ayudaría, levanto su mano y golpeo el aire con esta.

—Dios, necesito dormir —exclamó Sakura sumamente molesta—. Si mañana aparezco con ojeras por desvelarme, Ino no dejará de burlarse de mí... —Sakura estaba desperada, así que planeo hacer algo que no era muy recomendable, cubrió su mano de chakra curativo y se la coloco en la cabeza—. Si lo que no me permite dormir son las preocupaciones, quizás algo de ayuda extra sirva.

Sakura comenzaba a quedarse dormida, al parecer su técnica había funcionado. Cuando Sakura cerró los ojos, escucho un ruido, al abrirlos, se encontró con un Naruto que golpeaba la ventana de su cuarto. Confundida e intrigada, Sakura decidió abrir la ventana y dejar entrar al rubio, quizás tenía noticias.

—¿Qué quieres a estas horas Baka? —preguntó molesta Sakura.

—Sakura-chan, estaba con Tsunade-obasan y ella me contó que habían encontrado donde se escondía Orochimaru, si nos salimos ahora, podemos llegar en la mañana para salvar a Sasuke —Sakura abrió la boca de la emoción, por fin, luego de tantos años, podría volver a ver a Sasuke.

—¡Y-ya, ya estoy casi lista! —Sakura abrió su closet y comenzó a buscar ropa para cambiarse el pijama, pero al quitarse la parte superior, recordó algo, ¡Naruto seguía en su habitación!—. ¡NARUTO!

Pero cuando Sakura se volteó molesta, lista para masacrar al rubio con su puño, esta ya no estaba. Muy confundida, Sakura se acercó a la ventana, para ver si su compañero de equipo se había adelantado. Pero casi se golpea con la ventana cerrada.

—¿No abrí la ventana para que entrara Naruto? —preguntó Sakura confundida, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, unos brazos la cubrieron desde atrás—. ¡NA-NARUTO BAKA! ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Naruto no esta aquí Sakura, solo estamos nosotros dos solos —Sakura reconoció esa voz, habían pasado años, pero aun la recordaba, era Sasuke. Emocionada se volteó al sentir que era liberada del abrazo, pero lo que vio la horrorizo. Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo, sobre un gran charco de sangre, muerto y con todo el estómago abierto, las vísceras del rubio estaban desparramadas. A un lado del cadáver, se encontraba Sasuke con su gran espada esbozando una sonrisa—. Recordé cuanto te molestaba este idiota, así que lo mate como un pequeño presente. ¿Te gusta?

Sasuke extendió su mano y le mostró a Sakura, el corazón de Naruto aun latiendo. Sakura cerró los ojos aterrorizada. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, como era posible que hubiera pasado todo esto. Hace solo unos minutos había visto a Naruto, quien la había venido a buscar por petición de la misma Hokage, debían traer de regreso a Sasuke, pero ahora, Naruto ya no podría hacer nada.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Sakura se derrumbo al suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsolada—. ¡NA-NARUTO ESTA MUERTO! —sin embargo, el grito de Sakura no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no dejan dormir aquí? —preguntó todavía somnolienta Sakura Interna—. Oye Sakura, no es que me quiera entrometer en tus asuntos. Pero... se que te gustaba esa blusa, no crees que es mucho drama, el quedarte llorando solo porque ya no te queda.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó molesta Sakura, estrujando lo que ella creía era el cuerpo del genin—. Acaso no puedes ver lo que ocurrió aquí. Sasuke-kun vino a visitarme y me dio de regalo esto... ¡EL CUERPO MUERTO DE NARUTO! —dijo mostrándole la blusa.

—Dios, otra vez volviste a beber con Kurenai —exclamó algo molesta la Sakura Interna—. Te he dicho que no te justes con ella, no te trae nada bueno. Ahora vete a la cama, deja de andar diciendo idioteces, ya te pareces al tarado de Naruto —Sakura asintió, tomo su "blusa" y se disponía a meterse a la cama con ella, cuando la Sakura Interna la detuvo—. Deja a Naruto en el suelo. Vamos Sakura, lo vas a arrugar... digo, te vas a ensuciar de sangre si te acuestas con él. Además esta mal visto que una kunoichi se acueste con cualquier ninja —Sakura asintió y como buena niña, hizo lo que su versión interna le indicaba—. Ahora cierra los ojos y a dormir —no pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que Sakura se quedara profundamente dormida, Sakura Interna suspiró—. Otra vez, cuando entenderá esta niña que no puede curar su propia mente. Es una buena médico, pero no a ese extremo. Ojala que para mañana en la mañana ya haya salido de ese Genjutsu en el que ella mismo se metió.

A la mañana siguiente, en el evento más esperado por toda la aldea. Las organizadoras del evento, paseaban admirando su trabajo y controlando que todo estuviera bien. Sakura lucía más relajada que la noche anterior, no así su contraparte, Sakura Interna, quien tenía una terribles ojeras, por quedarse toda la noche cuidando de Sakura, quien gracias a su propio Genjutsu, había pasado la de aventuras.

—Sabes Sakura, no lo quería decir, pero hiciste un buen trabajo —sonrió Ino, aunque su sonrisa se notaba forzada.

—Gracias, lo mismo te digo Cer... —Ino miró enojada a Sakura— ...será que esos de allá son Naruto y Hinata —Ino volteó a ver, Sakura suspiró aliviada.

—¡OYE NARUTO! ¡HINATA! —les gritó Ino desde el otro lado de la calle, Sakura no podía estar más avergonzada, todo el mundo volteo a verlas, excepto los dos nombrados—. ¡Me están ignorando! pero los perdonaré porque se ve que su cita esta muy buena —Sakura asintió, Naruto por fin parecía estarle demostrando el cariño que se merecía Hinata—. Oye Sakura, ¿tú crees que ya lo hayan hecho?

—¡QUÉ COSA! —gritó Sakura, Ino le tapó la boca enseguida.

—Guarda silencio, quieres. Estas llamando la atención —Sakura se disculpo—. Como serás de malpensada, te preguntaba si crees que ya se hayan besado.

—No lo sé, pero conociendo a ese par. Lo más seguro es que no —Ino asintió ante la respuesta de Sakura—. Recuerda lo que pasamos para que ellos logaran tener su primera cita.

—Si, lo recuerdo bien. Incluso Tenten, Anko-sensei, Shizune-dono y hasta esa chica de la arena nos ayudaron —sonrió Ino recordando todas las vivencias en aquella aventura.

—Te olvidaste de Kiba y Akamaru. Sin su ayuda, esos dos ni siquiera se hubieran tomado de la mano —Ino asintió.

—Te parece bien... ¿Si los espiamos? —preguntó Ino con una mirada, Sakura asintió. Ambas kunoichis se acercaron cautelosamente a los "enamorados".

—Ne, Ne, Hinata —Naruto llamó la atención de la kunoichi a su lado, la cual estaba muy feliz prendida de su brazo—. Me podrías soltar un momento. Necesito ir al baño —Hinata asintió, sin embargo, las dos kunoichis que los espiaban, se incomodaron ante el comentario tan "oportuno" de Naruto.

—Cla-claro Naruto-kun —Naruto le dio a Hinata lo que parecía ser una bolsa con comprados.

Mientras Naruto fue a realizar sus necesidades básicas, Hinata esperaba sentada tranquilamente el regreso de su amado. Sakura e Ino no pudieron resistirse, por fin ambas kunoichis salieron de sus escondites, sin embargo Hinata no parecía sorprendida. Las dos chicas se acercaron a la tranquila Hinata, quien mecía sus pies como si fuera una niña que esperaba el regreso de su madre.

—Hola Ino-chan, Sakura —exclamó Hinata al sentir aproximarse a sus amigas, aun cuando se encontraba de espaldas a ellas.

—¿Có... cómo nos descubriste? —preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

—Byakugan —sonrió Hinata al ver a sus amigas frente suyo.

—Lo debimos suponer, siendo del equipo de Kurenai, un equipo especializado en búsqueda y rastreo, no debe haber nadie quien pueda sorprenderte —habló muy entusiasmada Sakura.

—De hecho hay una personita capaz de engañar a mi Byakugan —ambas kunoichis, quienes se habían sentado, cada una al lado de Hinata; se sorprendieron de las palabras de su amiga—. En este preciso momento se encuentra espiando todos nuestros movimientos. ¡Verdad... Hanabi-chan!

Hanabi, quien había estado escondida gracias a su técnica de camuflaje, a solo pocos metros de donde habían estado Sakura e Ino; descubrió su escondite. Tanto Ino como Sakura se sorprendieron de verla, no por el hecho de que tuviera una excelente técnica de camuflaje, de hecho rivalizaba con las de Konohamaru; más bien su sorpresa fue, por haberla tenido tan cerca, como para sentir incuso su respiración.

—Me descubriste, Hinata-Oneesama —respondió Hanabi—. Oye Onee-sama, te vas a comer tu taiyaki —Hinata sacó de la bolsa que le había dado Naruto, un dulce con forma de pescado, el cual tenía relleno dulce de fríjol. Hanabi tomo la golosina y comenzó a devorarla—. Gracias Nee-chan.

—¿Onee-sama? ¿Nee-chan? —preguntó Ino—. ¿Por qué cambió tan repentinamente?

—Es algo complicado, pero en resumidas cuentas —Sakura empezó a hablar—. Me he hado cuentas, de que Hanabi-chan es algo convenenciera. Cuando quiere algo de ti, es dulce y amable, pero cuando lo obtiene, muestra su verdadera forma.

Hanabi seguía comiendo, sin importarle lo que Sakura dijera de ella, total, aunque fuera una excelente médico y amiga de su hermana, Sakura le caía muy mal (Igualito que una patada al hígado). Por lo pronto acabaría de comer y se iría a descansar a su casa, total, al ser descubierta, toda su misión se había venido abajo.

—Igual que tú, cierto Sakura —bromeó Ino, Hinata soltó una pequeña risita, mientras Hanabi sonreía para sus adentros, quizás la chica Yamanaka no era tan mala—. Debes admitirlo, son muy parecidas. No por nada son del mismo signo —Ino se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más.

—¿También eres Aries, Sakura? —preguntó Hinata ingenuamente, mas Hanabi ya se había dado cuenta de que sucedía algo. Después de todo, como era que una chicas, que supuestamente no trataban mucho con su hermana, ahora sabían datos personales de la vida de sus familiares, como la fecha de nacimiento.

—Si, je je je... —respondió muy nerviosa Sakura—. Nací el 28 de Marzo.

—Qué coincidencia, igual que yo, cierto Nee-san —interrumpió Hanabi mirando de una forma curiosa a Hinata, esta asintió—. ¿Qué te parece, somos como hermanas Sakura-neesan? —sonrió Hanabi.

—Valla, el 28, igual que yo. Que te parece Ino, somos como hermanas —Sakura puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Hanabi, esta luchaba para no cotárselo con una kunai.

—Si, tienes razón —Ino sonrió también, aunque su sonrisa se notaba que era fingida—. ¿Que pasa?, según los datos que teníamos de los miembros del clan Hyuga, el cumpleaños de Hanabi era el 27, no el 28... será que esa niña trama algo —Ino miró disimuladamente a Hanabi, luego desvió su mirada—. Na, no puede ser. Si parece un pequeño cachorrito que hay que proteger, esa niña no puede ser como Sakura la describe. Lo más seguro es que nuestros datos están equivocados, debe ser eso. Todo el mundo comete errores. No por eso, voy a dudar de la pureza de una niña como ella.

—¿Qué tramas monstruo? —le susurró Sakura a Hanabi, a quien tenía a su lado, ambas sonreían "amistosamente"—. Ambas sabemos que tu cumpleaños es el 27, un día antes.

—Qué te importa —respondió tranquilamente Hanabi, sin perder su sonrisa, al contrario, enseño aun más los dientes, Sakura hizo lo mismo—. Si tanta información tienes de nosotras, ya deberías saberlo.

—No es lo que tú crees, enana —exclamó Sakura, aun mostrando su gran sonrisa.

Hinata no podía estar más feliz, su hermana y su mejor amiga se llevaban muy bien. Ino por su parte, aun seguía dudando, entre crees toda la información que tenían de los Hyugas, o dudar simplemente de aquella niña tan linda, así que opto por lo más lógico, no hacer caso en los datos que tenían.

—Entonces tu cumpleaños es el mismo día que el de la frentona, verdad Hanabi-chan —sonrió Ino, Hanabi asintió. Sakura le dirigió una mirada molesta a Ino, pero esta solo la ignoró—. Eso me ahorra muchos problemas recordando fechas. Aunque me dará otro, decidir a que fiesta voy —Ino hizo una pausa, parecía estar dudando—. Aunque en mi basta experiencia asistiendo a las fiestas de Sakura, escuchando música pasada de moda todo el día, con su mamá vestida de payaso, con los bocaditos contados para cada invitado y con un pastel más duro que la cabezota de Naruto... No hay duda, iré a tu fiesta Hanabi-chan.

—Ino-cerda, te voy a matar —Sakura ya se había olvidado de su discusión con Hanabi, para enfocarse nuevamente, en su eterna rivalidad con Ino.

—Este... chicas, no se peleen —Hinata trataba de evitar que Ino y Sakura comenzaran a golpearse en presencia de su hermanita, pero Hanabi estaba muy feliz animando a ambas partes.

—¡Dale Ino-San! —vitoreaba a Ino, al mismo tiempo que vitoreaba a Sakura—. ¡No te dejes Sakura-dono! —alentadas ambas kunoichis ya se iban a golpear, para alegría de Hanabi y preocupación de Hinata, pero al final solo se sacaron la lengua.

—Chi-chicas, ¿ya esta todo bien? —preguntó Hinata más confundida que preocupada, mientras la pequeña Hanabi no dejaba de abuchearlas.

—¡Buuu! ¡Buu! —gritaba la pequeña—. Devuelvan las entradas. Ese combate estaba más arreglado que la lucha libre —Sakura e Ino se miraron fijamente, luego voltearon a ver a la pequeña Hyuga.

—¿Tregua? —preguntó Sakura.

—Tregua —exclamó Ino. Ambas chicas voltearon a ver a Hanabi con cara de pocos amigos, esta se preocupo.

—Este, chicas. Solo estaba bromeando —trataba de disculparse Hanabi, Sakura e Ino se acercaban a la pequeña con no muy buenas intenciones.

—Tú agárrala por la espalda, yo le pego en el estómago. Es el único lugar donde no le quedaran marcas —Ino asintió ante la orden de Sakura, esta trono todos los dedos de su puño. Hanabi se preocupo mucho, la fuerza de Sakura era muy temida en toda la aldea.

—Eto, eto... Hinata-neechan, recordé que debía entrenar con nuestro padre. Cuídate —Hanabi escapó muy asustada, Hinata se quedó muy confundida al ver que tanto Ino como Sakura se daban la mano.

—Salió a la perfección —exclamó Ino.

—Te lo dije, conozco bien a esa niña —sonrió Sakura.

—Ya lo creo, es igualita a ti —se mofo Ino.

—¿¡Cómo dices, Ino-cerda!? —se molesto Sakura.

—Cuidado, que la cerdita es otra. O no lo crees así, ¡Cinco Kilos! —Ino le sacó la lengua a Sakura—. Por cierto, cuantos días te quedaste sin comer esta vez. Tres días o cuatro —Sakura se enojo aun más, al verla cada vez más enfurecida, huyó tal como lo había hecho Hanabi hace poco.

—¡Maldita Ino-cerda! Como te atreves a atacarme por la espalda —pero los reclamos de Sakura eran inútiles, Ino ya se había marchado—. ¡Cinco Kilos! ¡Cinco Kilos! ¿Por qué?

Sakura trataba de no llorar recordando su sufrimiento. Hinata solo podía ver a su amiga, sufriendo y sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla, ya que en primera, no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido o de lo que hablaba Sakura.

—Este... Sakura, para mi tu estas delgada. Cinco kilos no es nada. Si quieres luego te invitó a comer ramen con Naruto-kun. Ya verás que en poco tiempo, si comes bien no solo subirás cinco, sino hasta diez kilos —sonrió Hinata, tratando de alegrar a la pelirrosada, pero obviamente, había entendido todo al revés.

—No gracias Hinata —Sakura rechazó amablemente la invitación a almorzar, pero su estómago protesto. Muy apenada Sakura se marcho rápidamente.

—¿Sa-Sakura-chan? —preguntó confundida Hinata, para ella lo básico era, si tenías hambre debías comer, no evitar hacerlo. Hasta ahora le había funcionado con Naruto, siempre que el estómago de este sonaba, interrumpiendo la mejor parte de sus citas, Hinata reía sutilmente y luego invitaba al genin a comer.

—Oye, Hinata-chan. La que iba ahí no era Sakura —Naruto, quien acababa de llegar, había podido distinguir a Sakura antes de irse.

—Si lo era. Estaba actuando muy raro —exclamó Hinata preocupada.

—¿Raro? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sí, parece que le sucedió algo. En la conversación que tuvo con Ino, mencionó algo acerca de que no había comido en varios días —Naruto se comenzó a interesar en la plática—. Luego salió a relucir algo sobre cinco kilos. Naruto-kun ¿Crees qué la familia de Sakura este pasando por dificultades económicas?

—No lo sé. Por lo general en los entrenamientos, Sakura no habla de su familia —Naruto se mostró algo intrigado—. A decir verdad, hasta ahora no conozco a los padres de Sakura —ahora la preocupada era Hinata.

—Creo que deberías buscarla, Naruto-kun. Me preocupa Sakura, además lucía como sino hubiera dormido bien —Naruto asintió, la preocupación en el rostro de Hinata lo conmovieron mucho.

Mientras Naruto se encaminaba a buscar a Sakura, atendiendo la petición de Hinata. La aludida, caminaba rumbo a su casa o quizás a algún lugar tranquilo donde pudiera descansar. Lo que menos deseaba ahora, era compañía. Deseaba pasar ese trago amargo que le había hecho pasar Ino.

—Ayyyyy —exclamó adolorida Sakura mientras caminaba tratando de sujetarse de lo que encontrara para no desmayarse—. Tengo mucha hambre, cansancio, sueño, pero sobretodo... ¡Hambre! No he comido nada desde hace dos días, más que tres cubos de hielo. Maldita Ino-cerda, porque me tuvo que recordar lo que subí, me muero de hambre. Pero debo controlarme... ¡no debí comer tanto donde Hinata!, subí ¡CINCO KILOS!

Sakura caminaba peor que cuando Lee se emborracha (Para más detalles lean el manga) y no era muy difícil notar, que algo le pasaba. Afortunadamente para Sakura, la calle estaba completamente despejada, después de todo, en pocos segundos comenzaría el desfile en honor a la fundación de Konoha y nadie de lo quería perderselo.

—Lo que daría por un poco de Tofu en este instante —Sakura se arrimó a una pared para intentar descansar—. Al menos no hay nadie que me pueda ver en esta penosa situación —pero como era de esperarse—. ¡No! ¿Por qué justo debe aparecerse este idiota?

—¡Sakura-chan! —era Naruto, quien al parecer si se había dado cuenta de la condición de Sakura, así que prefirió seguirla—. ¿T-te encuentras bien?

—Naruto, no debiste dejar a Hinata sola, yo estoy bien, no te preocupes —sonrió Sakura aunque se notaba claramente, que su sonrisa era forzada—. ¡CHAA! ¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¡Me muero de hambre!

—Es solo que... te vimos algo decaída y pensé que te pasaría algo —Sakura sonrió, esta vez su sonrisa no era fingida, estaba feliz porque al menos alguien se preocupaba por ella—. Pero si estas bien, yo regresaré con Hinata.

El rubio ya se marchaba, cuando nuestra peliteñida favorita no pudo aguantar más el hambre y se desmayó. Naruto actuó casi por instinto y logró sujetar a Sakura para evitar que se golpeara la cabeza, aunque lo dejo en una situación muy vergonzosa y comprometedora. Sakura estaba literalmente acostada encima del rubio, mientras este la sujetaba de la cintura.

—¡Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan! —Naruto trataba de despertar a Sakura, si alguien lo descubría en esta situación, los rumores no iban ser muy buenos—. ¡Y-yo, y-yo estoy saliendo con Hinata, Sa-Sakura-chan!

Pero no había respuesta, la kunoichi médico estaba totalmente fuera de combate. Naruto intento levantarla, pero lo que sucedió, fue algo que nadie se lo hubiera esperado. Cuando Naruto levantó a Sakura, este resbala y Sakura se voltea, quedando rostro con rostro, en una posición aun más penosa que la anterior.

—¡SA-SAKURA! —exclamó Naruto muy avergonzado, Sakura por fin comenzó a despertar—. ¡Al fin! —suspiró aliviado Naruto.

—¡Sasuke-kun, aun te quiero! —exclamó aun medio inconciente Sakura—. ¡Gracias por rescatarme de nuevo! —Sakura pasó su mano por el rostro de Naruto, este estaba muy avergonzado por lo que Sakura estaba haciendo, pero lo que hizo luego, lo fulminó. Sakura sonrió y le dio un largo beso en los labios al que creía era Sasuke, luego volvió a desmayarse encima de Naruto.

—¡SA-SAKURA-CHAN! —exclamó asustado Naruto—. El desfile acabará pronto, si alguien me ve así, no se que cara le pondré a Hinata. ¡Ya sé!

Por fin se le ocurrió una idea a Naruto, creo dos clones de sombras para que le ayudarán a levantar con cuidado a Sakura. Con algo, mejor dicho, con mucho esfuerzo, por fin los clones lograron liberar al verdadero Naruto, luego desaparecieron por el agotamiento.

—Al... al menos nadie me vio —suspiró Naruto aliviado—. ¿Ahora que haré con Sakura?

Por desgracia, las suposiciones de Naruto no estaban más alejadas de la verdad, alguien si los había visto y no cualquier persona. Hinata, quien se había preocupado porque Naruto no regresaba, había ido a buscarlo. Al encontrarlo con Sakura, Hinata no supo que hacer e hizo, lo que mejor sabía, esconderse para observar a Naruto desde lejos.

—Te lo advertí, no confíes en esa bruja peliteñida —se escuchó una voz bastante profunda y con cierto aire de perversa, Hinata soltó una pocas lágrimas—. Debiste haberla matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Era ella o tú, yo jamás hubiera dudado.

—Pe-pero Sa-Sakura dijo que era mi amiga —respondió Hinata casi al borde de las lágrimas—. ¿Por qué me haría esto?

—Tú amiga ¡Ja! y tu bien se lo creíste. ¡Qué ingenua eres!, aun pareces una niña —se mofó la extraña voz. Hinata no sabía que hacer o que creer, es que todo lo que vio la puso mal—. Se ve que necesitas reevaluar tus prioridades, debes estar muy necesitada de amigas cuando aceptaste a la primera persona que te lo pidió.

—Y-yo... —Hinata prefirió callar, no era buen momento para hablar.

—Vamos, dilo, "yo debí matarla cuando pude hacerlo" —Hinata negó con su cabeza—. Pero claro, estamos hablando de aquella niña asustadiza que siempre olvida y perdona. La que puede comer y conversar tan tranquilamente con alguien que quiso asesinarla hace poco.

—Y-yo... —volvió a hablar Hinata, aunque seguía sin completar su frase.

—Neji estuvo a punto de asesinarte, casi lo consiguió, pero tú que hiciste. Solo sonreíste y lo disculpaste. ¡JA! —exclamó irónicamente la extraña voz—. Sabes lo que yo hubiera hecho, cuando dormía, me hubiera metido a su alcoba y en medio de la noche, mientras se encontraba aun soñando, ¡lo hubiera apuñalado por la espalda!

Aunque Hinata no lo deseaba, empezó a imaginar la escena descrita por la extraña voz. Ella escabulléndose de su cuarto en medio de la noche, entrando sin ser detectada al cuarto de Neji, el genio del Byakugan frente a ella y luego, un cuchillo levantado y clavado, acallando para siempre los gritos del confundido y desesperado Neji. Hinata no pudo resistir y cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando.

—Eres demasiado simple, dejas que todos saquen ventaja de ti —Hinata movía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha desesperadamente, intentando acallar aquella voz—. ¿Por qué? porque eres una inútil y lo sabes muy bien.

—¡E-eso no es cierto! —exclamó Hinata.

—No es cierto. Dime en cuantas misiones has podido ayudarle a tu equipo —Hinata se quedó meditando—. Dime algo que hayas hecho por ellos.

—A-acepte tomar el examen Chunin, para que Kiba-kun y Shino-kun no reprobaran —habló tímidamente Hinata.

—Tienes razón, arriesgaste tú seguridad para que tus mejores amigos pudieran avanzar —esta vez la voz se escuchaba un poco más calmada, Hinata suspiro aliviada.

—Gra-gracias —habló tímidamente Hinata.

—Ja, ¿Quién crees que soy niña para que te burles de mí?, he devorado a más gente por menos que eso —la extraña voz ahora se escuchaba más molesta que antes—. Podrás engañar a los demás, pero a mi no puedes niña. Tal vez tu rosada dizque amiga se haya tragado eso de la buena samaritana, pero yo se bien la verdad y la sabes tú. Esa prueba la tomaste por tu mera ambición, no para ayudar a tus amigos. Querías probarle a todos, que no eras tan inútil como te creían y aun así... ¡Fallaste miserablemente!, debiste haber muerto en esa ocasión — Hinata se quedó callada—. No has sido de ayuda para tu equipo en nada. Kiba y Shino solo te tienen lastima, Kurenai solo te ve como su mascota, experimenta contigo, para hacerlo mejor cuando le entreguen a Hanabi.

—¡N-no metas a mi hermana en esto! —gritó enojada Hinata.

—¡Eso! ¡Enójate! Aliméntame, necesito de todo tu odio para salir a flote —Hinata se tapó los oídos intentando acallar esa extraña voz, pero era imposible, la fuente de donde provenía esa voz, era de dentro de la misma Hinata.

—No es verdad, nada de lo que dices es verdad. ¡YA DEJA DE CONFUNDIRME! —gritó Hinata a viva voz. Debido a la cercanía, Naruto pudo escuchar a Hinata.

—¿Hi-Hinata? —preguntó muy confundido Naruto, al ver a Hinata arrodillada, meciéndose, al tiempo que se tapaba los odios—. ¿Te sucede algo? —luego Naruto recordó lo que había hecho—. ¡KUSO! De seguro me vio con Sakura.

De pronto, al acercarse Naruto, la voz que escuchaba Hinata paró. Ya más aliviada se levantó con algo de ayuda del Genin. Hinata parecía estar buscando algo o a alguien, Naruto estaba muy asustado pensando que esa persona sería Sakura, pero al parecer no lo era.

—Po-por fin se calló —habló una muy atemorizada Hinata.

Desde hace algún tiempo atrás, Hinata había comenzado a escuchar esta voz, pero había sido esporádicamente y por poco tiempo. Por lo general cuando se deprimía, pero jamás la había escuchado con la misma intensidad que ahora. Curiosamente, todo esto había empezado desde que había recibido el transplante de Chakra de Naruto.

—Eto... ¿Te encuentras bien Hinata? —Hinata asintió con una sonrisa, aunque Naruto detectó que sucedía algo con Hinata—. Si quieres te acompañó a tu casa, podemos volver al festival de Konoha mañana.

—N-no, no gracias Naruto-kun —respondió con una sonrisa Hinata—. Creo que regresaré sola a casa esta vez —Hinata se disculpo con Naruto y se retiró.

Naruto casi cae de espaldas al escuchar a Hinata decirle que no, algo le sucedía. Pero el shock que había recibido, había sido muy grande, aun se intentaba recuperar del beso de Sakura. Fue quizás un error, pero no podía negar, que en el fondo, le había gustado mucho, tanto, que ya estaba sobándose el rostro ilusionado.

—Naruto-kun —habló una voz muy seca, sacando a Naruto de su trance, sin embargo, esta voz no le pertenecía a ningún personaje sombrío... o tal vez si—. No es mi costumbre meterme en las relaciones ajenas.

—¿Shi-Shino? —preguntó el rubio al ver al autor de la voz, el domador de insectos de Konoha.

—Así que no lo haré —Shino quien había cruzado solo por casualidad, retornó a su rutina diaria, pasando completamente de Naruto. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer doblando la esquina, Shino se detuvo—. Deberías llevar a Sakura al médico, no se ve muy bien.

—¡Ha-hai! —respondió Naruto antes de que el joven miembro del clan Aburame desapareciera—. Sigue dándome algo de miedo. Bien Sakura-chan, debo llevarte con la vieja Tsunade, ella sabrá que tienes.

Naruto se inclinó y recogió a Sakura, se la hecho al hombro delicadamente, en realidad como si fuera un saco de papas y se marchó en dirección de la mansión de la Hokague. Hanabi, quien se encontraba en su rutina diaria de espionaje, parte de su entrenamiento diario (No es broma, Hiashi le concedió un poco más de libertad a Hanabi, siempre y cuando esta, le llevará un informe detallado de lo que habían hecho Hinata y Naruto durante el día).

—Naruto-niichan esta engañando a mi hermana. ¡Ahora verá! —Hanabi salió de su escondite al encuentro del rubio, lucía muy molesta—. ¡NARUTO-KUN!

—¿Nani? —Naruto se volteó al escuchar una voz conocida, al ver a Hanabi enojada, se asustó tanto, que dejo caer a Sakura al suelo—. Perdón, Sakura.

—¿Qué haces con Sakura-dono? —preguntó muy molesta Hanabi—. Intentas engañar a mi hermana —Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—N-no, no es lo que crees Hanabi-chan —Naruto estaba muy nervioso, desde su último enfrentamiento contra la pequeña Hyuga, sabía quien realmente era el rival más difícil de todos los Hyuga.

—¿Qué le pasó a Sakura-dono? —por fin Hanabi se fijo en la joven kunoichi médico—. Parece que esta muy mal. Rápido Naruto-niichan, no hay tiempo para andar haciendo el bobo. Debemos llevar a Sakura-dono al hospital.

—E-eh... si, claro Hanabi-chan —Naruto cargó nuevamente a Sakura, esta vez mejor que la vez anterior, ya que Hanabi lo ayudo.

—Vamos, el que llega segundo le dará un beso a Neji-niisan —sonrió Hanabi pícaramente, al tiempo que salía disparada corriendo por los tejados.

—Espera Hanabi-chan, eso es trampa —Naruto intentaba seguirle el paso a Hanabi, pero tenía una desventaja, el estaba corriendo con peso y valla que con la carga que llevaba, ya se sentía Rock Lee entrenando—. Después del reto anterior debo ganar alguno. ¡Sakura casi me mata al intentar robarle un beso! —Naruto recordó adolorido la apuesta anterior con Hanabi, la cual se la hizo cumplir a fuerza—. Si intento cumplir esta promesa. Neji me fulminará con su Juken, si no me mató por estar con Hinata, ahora si se dará el gusto —Naruto tomó aire y salió corriendo, tratando de recordar todo lo que había aprendido de los entrenamientos con el dúo de las Cejas Encrespadas.

No muy lejos de donde Naruto y Hanabi competían, la joven kunoichi del clan más importante de Konoha, Hinata, se lamentaba de su existencia. El ver a Naruto con Sakura, escondidos a solas y besándose, le había dolido mucho.

—Sakura-chan, dijiste que eras mi amiga —Hinata cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando no derramar una sola lágrima, pero era una causa pérdida.

Hinata caminaba muy triste por calles de Konoha, por las que normalmente no andaría. Aunque eran calles seguras, eran muy poco transitadas, ya que conducían únicamente a caminos secundarios y algunos no tenían salida. Como la aldea había crecido rápidamente, muchos caminos habían sido interrumpidos y abandonados. Hinata caminaba segura de que nadie la vería llorar.

—Na-Naruto-Kun —Hinata no pudo soportar más tanta tristeza, cayó de rodillas llorando profundamente—. ¿Po-por qué Naruto-kun?

Hinata golpeó el suelo muy molesta, creando un pequeño agujero. Se limpió las lágrimas, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que con el golpe, se había lastimado la mano. Hinata se sentó arrimada contra una pared, miraba su mano sangrando y comenzó a llorar aun más.

—¡No sirvo para nada! —toda la seguridad que Hinata había ido ganando en todos estos años, parecía haber sido drenada de todo su ser, es más, estaba aun más temerosa que aquella ocasión cuando escuchó de su padre, que no servía para nada—. Debí haber muerto en aquella ocasión con mi primo Neji.

—Eso es, por fin lo reconoces —habló nuevamente aquella siniestra y oscura voz grave—. Sabes, yo podría ayudarte a acabar con todos tus sufrimientos. Si me dejas, claro.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a olvidar todo esto? —preguntó Hinata desesperada.

—Quieres olvidar, entonces has lo que te diga —Hinata asintió—. Cierra los ojos y déjate guiar por mis palabras. Mi voz será la única que tu escuches —poco a poco Hinata parecía estar cayendo en un profundo trance hipnótico, hasta que al final, cayó al suelo inconciente.

Hinata despertó, se sentía algo desorientada, lo peor, es que no sabía donde se encontraba, ella podría jurar que de alguna forma llegó a lo que parecía ser las cloacas de la aldea. Pero para serlo, no se veían como uno se las hubiera imaginado, de no ser por el suelo inundado, el lugar parecía una especia de prisión metida en un laberinto. Ignorando todo esto, Hinata comenzó a caminar con la mano izquierda pegada a las paredes, después de todo debía encontrar la salida. Cuando todo parecía perdido, Hinata logró divisar una luz a lo lejos, inconcientemente corrió hacia ella, pero se topo con otra sorpresa.

—¿Por qué hay una enorme reja aquí? —luego se fijo en un detalle, el agua parecía provenir de dentro de la gran prisión, había algo más—. ¿Un sello?

Hinata se acerco a la enorme reja, intentaba ver dentro de ella, tenía curiosidad por saber que era aquello tan peligroso como para encerrarlo bajo un sello sagrado, pero no logró ver nada. Hinata dudo al comienzo de que algo estuviera adentro, pero luego escucho una voz muy curiosa, una voz que ya antes había escuchado.

—¡Niña! —Hinata reacciono enseguida, era la voz que no la dejaba de atormentar, pero ¿dónde estaba?, temerosa comenzó a buscar en todas direcciones, pero la voz parecía venir únicamente de dentro de la jaula—. Abre esta reja y libérame. Deshazte de ese maldito sello y prometo que tu muerte y la de todos tus seres queridos será rápida.

Hinata asustada retrocedió varios pasos, de inmediato al ver que intentaba huir, dos enormes ojos rojos aparecieron detrás de la reja. Hinata estaba paralizada del miedo, la voz que tanto había escuchado, provenía de esa cosa. Una enorme garra surgió de entre las rejas, aunque no podía pasar del todo por los barrotes, sus afiladas uñas casi logran tocar a Hinata, quien muerta del miedo cayó al suelo de espaldas.

—T-tú... tú... tú no eres real, es solo una pesadilla —Exclamó Hinata aterrorizada intentando cubrirse con sus manos.

—Soy muy real niñita. Más real de lo que crees y gracias a ti, este maldito sello no logrará detenerme por siempre. ¡Cuando salga mataré a ese maldito de Yondaime por haberme metido aquí! —la enorme bestia se lanzó contra la reja golpeando con toda su fuerza, pero sin lograr moverla siquiera—. ¡MALDITO YONDAIME!

Esos penetrantes ojos rojos se acercaron más a la reja, mostrando ahora una aun más enorme boca, sus dientes abiertos y la sed de sangre. Hinata no podía articular palabras, la furia de la enorme bestia frente a ella, era algo que no podía manejar, así que hizo lo único que una persona normal en su situación haría, se desmayó.

—¡Oye niña! —exclamó la enorme bestia—. Tisch. No sabía que no iba a aguantar tanto como el idiota del rubio, ¿Por cierto, que será de él, hace tiempo no lo veo?

El enorme monstruo comenzó a liberar parte de su energía, la que estaba siendo canalizada hacia la joven. Quizás por un acto de mera bondad, quizás por arrepentimiento o tal vez, porque tramaba algo más. Kyubi dejo salir una gran cantidad de Chakra, incluso mayor de la que le dio a Naruto, cuando lucho con Orochimaru en su versión de mini Kyubi. Lo cierto es que, toda esta energía estaba entrando en Hinata, quien la recibió sin oponer resistencia, en primera, porque estaba desmayada.

—¿Q-qué paso? —Hinata se levantó algo confundida, su cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que algo importante había sucedido, pero no recordaba que—. ¡Es verdad! Debo encontrarme con Naruto-kun hoy.

Curiosamente, Hinata se encontraba en su cuarto, recostada en su cama, como si alguien la hubiera colocado al drede. Así que todo lo que podía recordar le pareció solo un simple sueño, corrió al baño para alistarse para su cita con Naruto, ignorando completamente todo lo que había sucedido, procedió de lo más normal a bañarse.

—¡Na-Naruto-kun! —exclamó muy feliz Hinata, al verse reflejada en el espejo del baño—. No sé, siento como si hubiera pasado algo hoy, pero no recuerdo nada luego que Naruto-kun fue detrás de Sakura. Debo preguntarle a Naruto-kun si Sakura esta bien, se veía algo débil.

Hinata recogió su cabello para evitar dañarlo cuando se quitara la blusa. Cuando Hinata se estaba desvistiendo, su pesada malla de cotas metálicas se le enreda en el cabello, mientras luchaba por quitársela, no se percató de que en su estómago, un curioso sello apareció y desapareció tan rápido, que muy pocos se hubieran podido dar cuenta de su existencia.

—Todo esta saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado —se escuchó una curiosa voz de tono algo siniestra, mas Hinata no le prestó atención, ya que al parecer, no le recordaba nada—. Cuídate Yondaime, falta muy poco...

Continuará.  
(Nota de Autor no hay, pero les dejo un regalo)

**Especial:** Entrevista en Konoha.  
**Reporteros:** Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno.  
**Entrevistada:** Rei Ayanami.  
(Cualquier semejanza con la realidad, es pura suerte :p)

La escena abre al set, donde la invitada, ya se encontraba sentada conversando amigablemente con Sakura, pero del rubio, ni sus luces. El director parecía impaciente, así como el resto del equipo, y no era por demás, Rei se iría dentro de pocos minutos. Ya cuando el director iba a dar por perdido el día, aparece el rubio, quien al parecer se había quedado dormido, ni siquiera pudo saludar o disculparse, ya que ni bien entraba y le tiran el micrófono, comenzaron a grabar todo de golpe.

—Hola, soy Sakura Haruno, su reportera favorita —comenzó a hablar Sakura.

—Y yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, perdón por el retraso —se disculpó el rubio, más nadie le presto atención—. Ne, Ne, Sakura-chan ¿Quién es esa chica que nos mira como si Orochimaru ya le hubiera robado el alma? —preguntó "cortésmente" el rubio, mas la aludida había escuchado toda la conversación.

—Ahora no tarado, estamos al aire —le contesto muy seria Sakura, luego volteo a ver a las cámaras—. Con nosotros se encuentra nuestra invitada de hoy, la señorita Rei Ayanami, ella es un icono dentro de lo que el Anime clásico nos ha... —Sakura no logró terminar de hablar, ya que la interrumpió Naruto.

—¡Rei! ¡Claro!, yo la conozco —las cámaras mostraron ahora a Naruto, Sakura solo rogaba porque su compañero no lo arruinara, de nuevo—. Nos puedes hacer el favor de transformarte para nuestras cámaras. En exclusiva, hace mucho que ya no te ven en tu traje de Marinera. ¡Hazlo por tus fans! —Naruto miró a la invitada muy emocionado, Rei estaba con una cara de suma confusión, no lograba entender que le decía el rubio—. Si ya sabes, sacabas tu pluma y gritabas... ¡Por el poder de Marte!

—¡ESA ES OTRA REI! ¡Tarado! —habló molesta Sakura—. Esta es Rei Ayanami, la de Evangelion, la que la tienen como muñeca de pruebas, para pilotear esos endemoniados aparatos. De la que hablas es Rei Hino, la de Sailor Moon. No se como consigues ser tan idiota.

—¿En serió? ¿No sales en Sailor Moon? —preguntó Naruto viendo a Rei, esta negó tranquilamente con la cabeza—. ¡KUSO! Ahora que hago, tu me dijiste Sakura que íbamos a entrevistar a Rei, todas las preguntas que hice, ya no nos sirven.

—¡Te dije una Rei!, acaso crees que hay un solo burro en la loma. Date cuenta, comparto el mismo nombre que otras doce protagonistas, además... Cuando es que algo que hayas hecho nos sirvió —se mofo Sakura—. Además, esas tres tristes tarjetas que hiciste apurado antes de venir al set, no deben tener más que idioteces escritas.

—Eto, Sakura-chan... seguimos al aire —Sakura se dio cuenta de que las cámaras aun seguían encendidas y muy apenada prosiguió con la entrevista.

—Dinos Rei, ¿Qué se sintió meterte en el Eva 00? ¿A qué te supo pilotear el Eva? —preguntó Sakura, Naruto por su parte, estaba tirando sus tarjetas e intentando escribir alguna buena pregunta.

—Sabe a sangre —exclamó tranquilamente Rei—. Pero se siente bien, siempre que pueda ayudar al Comandante Hikari, lo haré. Incluso si significa perder mi vida —respondió Rei de lo más tranquila, Sakura estaba sin palabras.

—Pero eso es, porque siempre tienen un repuesto tuyo, listo para tomar tu lugar en cuanto te maten —respondió Naruto también de lo más tranquilo, Sakura se asustó al ver a Rei esbozar lo que parecía ser una sonrisa desesperada.

—¡Ahora veamos unas escenas de nuestra invitada! —interrumpió Sakura oportunamente, mientras el video corría, Sakura le hizo una seña a Naruto— Naruto. Ven acá, idiota —Sakura llevó a Naruto, hacia un lugar algo alejado de Rei, Naruto inmediatamente pensó que se trataba de otra cosa.

—Por fin, ya te diste cuenta que soy mejor que el idiota de Sasuke —Sakura solo respondió, dándole una fuerte patada en las bol... digo, en el estómago.

—Vuelve a hablar mal de Sasuke-kun y te dejaré sin descendencia, Total, le haría un favor a Hinata y al mundo —el video por fin acabo, las cámaras empezaron a buscar a los animadores, pero solo encontraron a una Rei algo cabizbaja—. ¡Les dije a esos idiotas que no sacaran la parte de las otras Rei's! Naruto, ve y haz algo al respecto, asume la responsabilidad por "tú" error —pero Naruto ya no se encontraba junto a Sakura, sino con Rei.

—Ne, Ne, oye... —Rei volteo a ver a Naruto—. ¿Cuál Rei eras tú?

—Ya te lo dijo tu amiga, no soy la que sale en Sailor Moon —respondió Rei.

—No, me refería a cuál de todas eres tú. Ya sabes, la Rei 1, Rei 2 o Rei 3 —la mirada de Rei parecía pérdida, Sakura se dio cuenta y solo se golpeo la frente. Una lágrima empezó a correr por la mejilla de Rei, de inmediato esta se derritió en un charco de guácala.

—¡Genial! Y luego pregunta porque tanta gente rechazan ser entrevistados —comentó Sakura sin ánimos. Naruto tenía un palito, con el cual estaba tocando el charco de plático líquido que antes era Rei.

—Solo espero que Nerv no me la valla a cobrar como nueva —exclamó el genin luego de soltar el palito.

—Bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Nuevamente nos despedimos de ustedes, deseándoles que pasen buenas noches y felices sueño —exclamó Sakura interrumpiendo la meditación del rubio.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki, recordándoles que... ¿Qué debía recordarles Sakura? —preguntó el rubio, Sakura solo lo hizo callar dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

—¡Cómo me molestas! —Naruto terminó estrellado en el otro set, donde parecían estar filmando un comercial de insecticidas —Soy Sakura Haruno, recordándoles que dejen reviews pidiendo a quien desean que entrevistemos. Y por favor, incluyan en su petición que Naruto ya no sea mi pareja en las entrevistas. !Kami-Sama se los agradecerá! —esta última parte más bien la hizo Sakura, rogándole a la cámara.

—Corten... digo Fin—  
En la próxima entrevista... Yondaime, el fallecido Cuarto Hokage, quien nos contará un increíble secreto.  
No se la pierdan, va a estar de locura.


	10. El Momento Decisivo

Fics de Naruto.

Antes que nada, este capítulo va como un regalo extra, para que luego no digan que trato tan mal a Hinata (Y de paso, para darles una esperanza luego de la triste noticia del Manga, aunque eso ya se venía, recuerden, se los advertí :p). Este capítulo, se encuentra construido con varias otras historias, para así darle un desenlace más inesperado. Espero les guste, suerte.

**Réquiem de una Kunoichi.**  
**Capítulo Nueve: El Momento Decisivo.**

Hinata y Naruto se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento Siete. Naruto había ido porque Hinata le pidió verlo, según ella tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Hinata se quedó parada, dándole la espalda a Naruto, esta esteba muy interesado en que le diría la que ahora iba a ser su novia, después de todo, había pasado solo un día desde que se le había declarado a Hinata, y luego de esa extraña enfermedad, quería saber si se encontraba mejor.

—Por fin estamos a solas Naruto-kun —habló Hinata dándose la vuelta, Naruto se ectraño de las palabras de la pelizual—. Al fin podemos tener nuestro tiempo a solas...

—¿A solas? ¿tiempo? —Naruto estaba bastante confundido, a lo mejor Hinata quería invitarlo de nuevo a comer, porque más le iba a pedir quedarse a solas con ella, en un lugar tan lejano.

—Mi familia ya me debe estar buscando, pero si empezamos ahora podemos terminar a tiempo —exclamó Hinata algo sonrojada y sin dejar de ver a los pies del rubio. Muy apenada, le tomó la mano a Naruto—. Na-Naruto-kun, ven conmigo...

Hinata se llevó a Naruto a un lugar aun más apartado, detrás de varios árboles, donde nadie los pudiera observar y por ende, molestarlos. Naruto estaba muy intrigado, no era normal que Hinata actuará de esa forma.

—Oye Hinata. ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer en un lugar como este? —preguntó muy confundido el rubio, Hinata solo tenia la mirada perdida, evitando verlo.

—Qui-quiero tener un recuerdo nuestro —exclamó Hinata muy nerviosa, sin siquiera voltear a ver al rubio, este muy sorprendido, soltó la mano de la kunoichi, la cual aun sostenía. Un pensamiento recorrió su cabeza, hace poco había estado hablando con sus amigos, los cuales ya tenían "novia", la palabra clave que indicaba que la chica estaba dispuesta a todo, era precisamente esa.

—Pe-pero cuando una chica dice: "Quiero tener un recuerdo" —Naruto tragó saliva—. N-no, no significaba eso... —como era posible, recién se le había declarado a Hinata y esta ni siquiera estaba consciente cuando lo hizo. No habían pasado ni un día como pareja formal y esta ya quería pasar al siguiente nivel—. ¿E-Estas segura Hinata? —preguntó el genin.

—¡Ha-Hai! —respondió Hinata muy sería—. Si no lo hacemos ahora, jamás lo haremos...

Hinata le extendió la mano a Naruto, este cerró los ojos muy decidido a jugarse el todo por el todo. Era ahora o nunca, había perdido tantos valiosos años detrás de Sakura, pudiendo aprovechar el tiempo con Hinata. Con una sola frase, la kunoichi había caído completamente rendida a sus pies.

—Mi corazón aun no esta listo para esto Hinata —exclamó el rubio aun con los ojos cerrados, sin percatarse que estaba haciendo su compañera.

—¿Para qué, Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata algo confundida, luego de terminar lo que estaba haciendo, se colocó junto a Naruto—. Bien, ahora sonríe, Naruto-kun —Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras, al abrir los ojos, pudo observar una cámara puesta frente a ellos, sobre uno de los troncos a los que lo habían amarrado, hace tanto tiempo—. Realmente quería tomar una fotografía nuestra antes, pero no podía lograrlo. Ya puse el cronometro.

Naruto por fin lo comprendió, casi comete una idiotez más grande al mal interpretar las palabras de Hinata. Por suerte todo se arreglo sin problemas, aunque aun le quedaba una duda, si la foto iba a ser de ellos dos, ¿por qué Hinata no se colocaba más cerca de él?, parecía que estuviera tomando una foto grupal de la escuela.

—Ne, ne, Hinata. No sería mejor más cerca —Hinata se sonrojo demasiado, pero asintió, dio un paso a la izquierda y estuvo literalmente tocando el brazo de Naruto, con su propio codo.

—Gra-gracias... Naruto-kun —sonrió Hinata.

—Ne, ne, de nada. Tenía que pagarte de alguna forma el arruinar la cita. —Naruto colocó su brazo sobre el hombro de Hinata, esta parecía tetera hirviendo agua. Naruto sonrió al ver a la tímida Hinata tan avergonzada, se veía preciosa, no lo podía negar, tanto... como para robarle un beso. Fue cuando el flash se disparó.

Naruto se despertó de golpe, esa fuerte luz lo había cegado. Luego de aclarar su visión por un rato, se dio cuenta de que solo había estado soñando, quizás si todo salía bien, ese sueño sería un buen augurio del día. Naruto miró en dirección de la mesa de noche junto a su cama y se fijo en la entrada de cine que tenía, al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar distante, Hinata también contemplaba gustosa sus entradas.

—La historia de las Entradas—

Hinata acababa de hacer las compras, llevaba la cesta de los víveres, por lo general, ella no era la encargada de hacer las compras, tenían sirvientes que hacían eso; pero esta vez era diferente, quería cocinarle algo muy especial a Naruto, ya que iría a visitar su casa.

—Na-Naruto-kun —sonrió Hinata, pensando en lo que le prepararía. Sin querer pasó frente a la tienda Yamanaka, donde Sakura e Ino se encontraban "charlando".

—¡Si nos las quieres, entonces se las daré a la primera persona que pase por aquí! ¡Cerda! —gritó a viva voz Sakura, sacando de su trance a Hinata—. ¡Oye este... tú, ven!

—¿Yo? —preguntó Hinata.

—Si, ven acá —la llamó Sakura, Hinata no tuvo más alternativa que acercarse a ella.

—Dime, Sakura —habló cortésmente Hinata.

—Ino y yo estábamos discutiendo, acerca de la película que estaba en cartelera. ¿La haz visto? —preguntó Sakura animadamente, Hinata asintió—. ¡Verdad que es hermosa! —nuevamente asintió—. El Crepúsculo en el Cerezo. Dicen que es una de las mejores películas románticas hechas.

—Si, lo es Sakura. Pero también dicen que es únicamente para verse en pareja —respondió Ino—. I yo no tengo intenciones de verla contigo, punto.

—Ino-baka, no sabes lo que es arte —le reprocho Sakura, quien tenía en su mano, al parecer dos entradas para la susodicha película. Luego volteó a ver a Hinata, esta se asustó—. ¿No querría verla conmigo Hiroko?

—Se llama Hinata, frentona —le recriminó Ino.

—Como sea, empieza igual con J —respondió Sakura molesta.

—Empieza con H —la corrigió Ino, esto amenazaba que pronto estallaría en pelea.

—Me da igual tu opinión. ¿Quieres ir conmigo Hinata? —Hinata dudo un momento, pero la película si la quería ver, aunque no con Sakura.

—Bu-bueno —respondió tímidamente Hinata.

—Ves, solo tú no quieres ir conmigo —le reclamó Sakura a Ino.

—Y luego de la película, Hinata no querrá volver a ir contigo —respondió tranquilamente Ino.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hinata.

—Si te contará —respondió Ino tranquilamente—. Sakura se la pasa toda la película hablando. Cuando sucede algo impactante, comienza a preguntarte de todo y lo peor, una vez acaba la película, parece loro contándote toda la trama de nuevo —Sakura le dio un coscorrón a Ino.

—Cállate, no ves que la estas asustando. Además hay algo mucho más importante aun que preguntarle —Sakura miró a Ino pícaramente, esta entendió lo que Sakura le decía.

—Es cierto. Oye Hinata —Ino le hizo un gesto con la mano a Hinata para que se acercara a ella, parecía que le quería decir algo en secreto. Hinata así lo hizo—. ¿Como es? —Hinata hizo una cara de confusión, no comprendió la pregunta de Ino, luego vio que esta hizo un gesto como si lanzará un beso y se sonrojo.

—N-no, Naruto y yo no nos hemos besado —respondió cabizbaja Hinata.

—Menos mal —habló Sakura casi sin darse cuenta, las dos chicas la miraron confundidas—. Di-digo, menos mal que viniste con nosotras.

—Es verdad. Como es que si ya se te declaró, aun no te haya besado en todas sus citas —habló muy sería Ino, Hinata se sonrojo.

—Na-Naruto-kun ni siquiera me ha pedido salir —respondió casi en un susurro Hinata, ambas kunoichis se alarmaron.

—Entonces, ni siquiera han tenido una cita —preguntó Sakura algo enojada, Hinata nego con la cabeza—. Ese idiota.

—Vamos Sakura, recuerda que Naruto es algo lento —trató de tranquilizarla Ino—. Mira que recién darse cuenta de que Hinata estaba muerta por él —Hinata se sonrojo aun más al escuchar esto.

—E-entonces, ¿ustedes lo sabían? —preguntó muy avergonzada Hinata, creyendo que su secreto estaba a salvo.

—Hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta —interrumpió una cuarta persona.

—Tenten-chan —sonrió Ino al ver llegar a la ama de las armas, después de todo era una potencial cliente—. ¿Vienes por más Azucenas?

—No gracias, ya terminé mi poción —respondió tranquilamente la kunoichi—. Venía a que me respondieras una duda. ¿Por qué las azucenas que me vendiste no huelen a nada?, pero las que le vendiste a mi mamá están bien perfumadas.

—Es simple. Verás, me pediste para tu poción las azucenas más frescas. Así que te vendí azucenas recién cortadas. Las azucenas de tu mamá, son flores que ya llevaban su tiempo en los floreros —aunque Ino explicaba su punto, ninguna de sus amigas parecía entenderla—. Las azucenas son flores muy curiosas, mientras están vivas, casi no emiten olor. Pero cuando empiezan a marchitarse, es cuando sueltan su perfume. De ahí viene el término, el dulce olor de la muerte —sonrió Ino.

—Genial. Cuanto puedo aprender de ti Ino —exclamó Sakura, aunque lo hizo de forma irónica.

—Si, eso fue interesante —exclamó Hinata emocionada.

—Eso aclaro mis dudas. Tenía otra con respecto a los gladiolos, pero puede esperar —exclamó Tenten algo confundida—. ahora lo más importante es... —Tenten miró fijamente a Hinata, haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa—. ¿Cómo está eso de que aun no te ha invitado a salir?

—Oye Tenten, hasta donde recuerdo yo. Tú y Neji también llevan su tiempo, pero como que no hay progresos —se mofó Sakura.

—Has venido muy "jovial" hoy Sakura —exclamó Tenten evitando sacar una de sus armas, para golpear con ella a Sakura.

—Pero es la verdad. O corrígeme si me equivoco, ustedes dos, ¿ya han tenido una cita? —preguntó Sakura con una mirada inocente, Tenten sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el alma y la hubieran pisoteado.

—No —respondió derrotada Tenten.

—¿Ci-cita? —preguntó Hinata sonrojada.

—Si, ya sabes. Ir a una película —respondió Ino.

—Ir a un parque de diversiones —agregó Sakura.

—Almorzar juntos —acotó triunfante Tenten.

—¿Beso indirecto? —preguntó algo curiosa Ino, Tenten tosió tratando de evitar el tema.

—Todavía no hemos tenido nada de eso —habló desilusionada Hinata—. Pero Naruto-kun va a venir a cenar a mi casa, así que pensaba cocinarle —respondió ilusionada Hinata.

—Olvídalo. Ese idiota no tiene paladar. Con que abras una lata de ramen instantáneo y se la pongan a hervir. Con eso tendrá suficiente —habló Sakura sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—Sakura, guarda silenció. Le quitas toda la inspiración a Hinata —protestó Ino.

—Perdón. Pero solo decía la verdad —respondió Sakura.

—A mi lo que me interesa es... —Tenten miró fijamente a Hinata, como si estuvieran en un interrogatorio—. Ustedes dos no han estado saliendo ¿verdad? —Hinata bajo la cabeza cabizbaja—. Lo sabía. Fue muy pronto la confesión de Naruto, quizás aun esta tratando de digerirlo.

—Por cierto Hinata. ¿Cómo fue ese mágico momento? —preguntó curiosa Ino, Tenten se le unió, Sakura por su lado, solo veía la escena algo hastiada.

—Y-yo, yo... no lo sé, estaba inconsciente —respondió Hinata tristemente, Sakura se tuvo que tapar la boca para no reírse.

—Dios, se ve que su relación es muy extraña —exclamó Tenten sin darse cuenta, Hinata se puso muy triste—. No espera Hinata, no lo decía con el ánimo de incomodarte. Lo decía de una forma curiosa, date cuenta, se necesitó que casi te murieras, para que Naruto se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ti.

—Gracias —respondió entre susurros Hinata.

—No hay cuidado. Ahora lo que quiero saber... —Tenten miró con curiosidad a Hinata—. ¿Te gustaría tener una cita con Naruto? —Hinata se sonrojo a más no poder, incluso casi se desmaya—. Tomaré eso como un sí —sonrió Tenten.

—M-me gustaría ver una película pero no puedo molestar a Naruto-kun por algo tan sencillo —respondió Hinata con la cabeza baja, al tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos—. Naruto-kun esta muy ocupado. Además a el no le gustan ese tipo de películas.

—¿Hablas de películas de amor? —Hinata asintió tímidamente.

—Entonces pídeselo —habló secamente Sakura.

—Como si fuera tan fácil, verdad Sakura. O acaso ya has olvidado como te ponías delante de Sasuke —sonrió Ino.

—Tú eras igual —le recriminó Sakura.

—Sí, sí, luego terminan de pelear. Dime Hinata, te gustaría salir con Naruto —Hinata tomó aire como para darse valor, luego asintió—. Entonces aprovecha para pedírselo en la cena que le vas a dar —estas palabras provocaron una curiosa reacción en Hinata.

—¡LA COMIDA! —exclamó muy asustada Hinata, revisando la bolsa de comprados que traía—. Se hecho a perder el pescado y la carne —habló desilusionada Hinata.

—Perdóname, no pensé que te quitaría mucho tiempo —Ino trato de disculparse, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—No hay cuidado Ino-chan. Si salgo ahora, aun podré alcanzar a comprar las cosas de nuevo —sonrió Hinata. Sus amigas entendieron y la dejaron marcharse, no así iban a dejar de hablar de ella solo porque ya no estaba presente.

—Saben, me siento decepcionada por Hinata-chan —habló Ino, rompiendo el silencio, sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Lo sé, no tener aun una cita —habló pensativa Tenten.

—Pero que pueden hacer, ella es así. Le basta con saber que es la novia de Naruto —habló tranquilamente Sakura.

—Creo que es timidez —se escucho desde afuera, las chicas salieron a ver de quien era la voz.

—¡TEMARI! —habló algo enojada Ino.

—¿Qué buscas aquí? —preguntó Tenten, a quien tampoco le caía tan bien.

—Solo escuche su platica —respondió la recién llegada.

—Este, Temari-san... ¿Qué te trae por acá? —preguntó Sakura muy curiosa, siendo a la única de las kunoichis presentes que no le caía tan mal, quería hacer valer un poco su relación de amistad y de paso evitar alguna tragedia, ya que tanto Ino como Tenten, veían a Temari como algo más que una embajadora de la arena.

—Pues teníamos pensado buscar a Naruto y proponerle que diera los exámenes para Chunin. Según e contó Shikamaru, el es único que no se ha graduado —esto tranquilizó un poco los ánimos de las otras dos chicas—. Él fue a buscarlo al puesto de ramen y yo vine a buscarlas acá. Me comentaron de que se suelen reunir frente al puesto de flores.

—Ara, Ara... me sorprende mucho que no viviendo en Konoha, hayas encontrado la tienda de mi familia —habló muy sorprendida Ino—. Después de todo, no se encuentra muy a la vista.

—Solo me deje guiar por el aroma de las flores. Mi especialidad sigue siendo el viento, así que me fue fácil encontrar este sutil perfume —exclamó Temari muy tranquila, ahora las otras chicas, la veían de una forma muy diferente.

—Sigues siendo muy buena en tu trabajo, Temari-san —respondió Sakura algo asombrada de la explicación de la otra chica.

—Gracias. Ahora a lo que me trajo, de casualidad logré escuchar lo que dijeron acerca de a chica Hyuga —Temari tomó algo de aire—. ¿Qué les parece si ayudamos un poco a esa niña?

—Me parece que sería divertido —exclamó muy sonriente Tenten—. ¿Pero y cómo lo hacemos?

—Ustedes deben conocer donde vive, cierto —las tres kunoichis asintieron—. Entonces les sería fácil. Qué les parece si compran dos entradas para una película y se las dan a ella. No sé, le ponen alguna excusa de que se les presento un problema y no pueden ir.

—¿Entradas para cine? —Sakura sacó sus boletos—. Hablas de entradas como estas.

—Valla, si ya hasta estaban preparadas —bromeó Temari—. Ahora el resto es sencillo, vallan a su casa y se las entregan, pero se aseguran de que las acepte. Cuando lo hagan, contáctenme.

—Contactarte ¿Para qué? —preguntó curiosa Tenten.

—¡Cómo que para qué! —Temari ahora parecía algo molesta—. Acaso ustedes si pueden ver la cita de la chica Hyuga y Naruto y yo no.

—Fin de la Historia dentro de la Otra Historia—

Hinata sonrió, el ver las entradas le trajo muchos recuerdos y de no ser porque las chicas la animaron tanto, jamás se hubiera atrevido a dársela a Naruto. Quizás sus amigas lo hayan hecho al drede, el darle las entradas para que valla con Naruto-kun, pero había valido la pena. Al comienzo le resulto algo difícil, siquiera imaginar como dárselas, pero todo resulto para bien, ahora tenía una cita con Naruto.

—¡EHHHH! —gritó Hinata desesperada—. U-u-u-u-una ci-ci-ci-ci-cita co-con Na-Naruto-kun —la cabeza de Hinata explotó como si hubiera sido un motor sobrecalentado, el solo pensar en que tendría una cita con Naruto, era demasiado para ella.

—Oye Onee-chama —llamó "cariñosamente" Hanabi a su hermana desde la puerta—. En la entrada hay un chico con cara de idiota, dice que te busca a ti. Lo tuve que hacer pasar hasta que te viniera a preguntar. Pero por si acaso, le dije a Neji que lo vigilará, por si intenta clavarse algo de la sala. Nunca se sabe el tipo de gente que pueda entrar —habló muy "delicadamente" Hanabi.

—¡Na-Naruto-kun! ¡Y-ya llegó! —Hinata se despertó de su fantasía y corrió muy asustada a su guardarropa—. ¡Aun no estoy lista! ¡Aun no estoy lista! —era lo único que se repetía mientras buscaba que ponerse, Hanabi veía divertida la escena.

—Oye Nee-chan —preguntó divertida Hanabi—. ¿Por qué aunque no estemos en invierno usas siempre abrigo? No sé, yo soy de la idea de que si tuviera una figura como la tuya, pues no la escondería —Hanabi se había acostado sobre la cama de Hinata, estaba jugando con un curioso peluche rojo con forma de zorro.

—¡Ha-Hanabi-chan! —respondió Hinata muy avergonzada, Hanabi solo sonrió.

—Onee-sama, ¿puedo ir a tu cita? —preguntó muy sonriente Hanabi—. Prometo no decir nada.

—¡NO! —gritó a viva voz Hinata, haciendo que Hanabi se asustara—- Pe-perdón, Hanabi-chan.

—Esta bien, pero no te portes como vieja histérica —respondió algo enojada Hanabi—. Ahora le diré a tu "novio" que regrese otro día. Que estas muy ocupada en este momento —Hanabi salió molesta de la habitación.

—¡Ha-Hanabi-chan! —Hinata salió detrás de su hermana, aun usando su ropa convencional—. Espera, Hanabi-chan.

Hinata intentaba alcanzar a su hermanita, pero aunque era más veloz que esta, Hanabi había sido muy bien entrenada en el arte de "esquivar y escapar". Hinata estuvo muy cerca de alcanzar a Hanabi en varias ocasiones, pero gracias a su Byakugan, podía esquivar muy bien todos los intentos de Hinata por atraparla. Por fin ambas hermanas llegaron a la sala, donde esperaban Naruto y Neji, este último vigilando muy bien a que Naruto no se llevara nada, por indicaciones expresas de Hanabi.

—Hinata-Sama —exclamó Neji al ver aproximarse a Hinata intentando agarrar a Hanabi.

Hanabi corrió en dirección de Naruto y a pocos centímetros de este, dio un brinco y lo eludió. Hinata por su parte, no logró reaccionar a tiempo y se estrello contra Naruto, acabaron en una posición un poco comprometedora, con Hinata abrazada sobre Naruto, con ambos rostros pegados uno al otro y en un penoso beso. Neji y Hanabi estaban que no lo podían creer.

—Onee-san, no creí que fueras tan mandada —bromeo Hanabi.

—¡Hi-Hinata-Sama! —exclamó Neji muy asustado.

De inmediato tanto Naruto como Hinata se separaron del beso, muy avergonzados. Hanabi estaba muy feliz molestando a su hermana, por otra parte, Neji no sabía como reaccionar, si sentir felicidad por Hinata-sama o de plano, asesinar al aventado del Uzumaki.

—Go-go-gomen nasai, Naruto-kun —intentó disculparse Hinata, pero al inclinar su cabeza, debido a la cercanía en la que estaba con el rubio, le dio un cabezazo.

—Genial, primero lo besas y ahora lo atacas. No hay duda, es amor apache —bromeó Hanabi, aunque esto no le hizo mucha gracia a Hinata.

—¡Hi-Hinata-Sama! —exclamó nuevamente Neji, quien aun no salía de su asombro.

—Gomen nasai —Hinata se disculpo de nuevo con Naruto, al cual había tirado al suelo con su cabezazo, muy amigablemente le extendió la mano, pero como el rubio es algo tosco, al intentar levantarse, jala a Hinata, la cual cae encima de este, llevándose consigo varios jarrones que habían cerca.

—¡Qué significa esos ruidos! —entró muy molesto Hiashi, el padre de Hinata—. Estamos en una reunión muy importante y... —Hiashi se quedó estático al ver a Naruto en el suelo, abrazado de su hija, con una Hanabi que celebraba la acción de la pareja y un Neji muy confundido.

—¡PA-PAPÁ! —Hinata se levantó de un solo brinco al ver a su padre aun más enojado—. N-no es lo que parece.

—Lo que me parece es que por fin voy a encargarme de ese maldito de Yondaime. Ni muerto puede dejar de rondar a mi familia. ¡Pero eso acaba hoy! —Hiashi comenzó a formar varios sellos característicos con sus manos, de inmediato Hinata supo que iba a hacer su padre, sino se apresuraba, iba a quedar viuda, mucho antes de casarse siquiera.

—Na-Naruto-kun, por aquí... —Hinata le extendió la mano a un confundido y asustado Naruto, este no tuvo otra opción que seguir todas las indicaciones de Hinata—. Apresúrate o mi papá te va a matar.

Naruto se levantó y corrió detrás de Hinata, ambos iban tomados de las manos, pero por el susto ninguno se percato de ese detalle. Con esfuerzo Hinata logró sacar con vida al rubio de la mansión, no sin escuchar la amenaza de Hiashi de si lo volvía a ver, lo asesinaría.

—¿Ahora qué hice? —se preguntó el rubio, quien aun seguía caminando tomando de la mano de Hinata. La kunoichi, quien estaba aun muy preocupada porque su padre atrapara a Naruto, no se percato por donde iba y terminó junto al rubio, perdidos en el bosque—. Este... Hinata, ¿conoces el camino de regreso?

Hinata por fin reacciono, pero cuando lo hizo ya era tarde, ambos estaban bien perdidos. Hinata se disculpo de nuevo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aun seguía tomada de la mano de Naruto, ambos se separaron muy avergonzados, decidieron caminar de regreso, intentando salir del bosque, pero irremediablemente, tuvieron que volver a tomarse de las manos, el suelo estaba muy resbaloso y habían animales peligrosos rondando. Naruto debía encargarse de proteger a Hinata.

—Na-Na-Naruto-kun me esta tomando de la mano —pensó muy avergonzada aunque feliz, Hinata—. ¡Naruto-kun!

Por fin se decidió a tomar la palabra Hinata, Naruto al igual que ella, aun seguía pensando en el beso accidental que se dieron, había sido muy rápido y en una situación bastante comprometedora. Pero aunque había sucedido de esa forma, le había gustado y estaba tentando a aprovechar la soledad del bosque, para robarle otro beso a la kunoichi. Pero ya que Hinata iba a tomar la iniciativa, debía aprovechar.

—Pe-perdón por lo de hace rato. Por mi culpa nos perdimos —al final resulto, que Hinata estaba preocupada por otra cosa, tantas ilusiones que se había hecho el rubio—. L-lo siento mucho.

—Hinata no te... —Naruto, quien había estado caminando delante de Hinata, se volteó para hablar con ella y tranquilizarla, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que su compañera estaba llorando—. Hinata-chan, ¿estas bien? —Hinata asintió aun sin dejar de llorar—. ¿Por qué lloras?

—E-es que estoy feliz —respondió Hinata, aunque su respuesta no lo convenció mucho—. Hoy vi a Naruto-kun, pasee con él tomada de la mano y hasta me beso... —Hinata se sonrojo al pensar en el beso.

—¿Te gusto? —Hinata asintió muy tímidamente, Naruto sonrió. Esta era su oportunidad—. ¿Querrías otro?, digo, estamos solos, nadie se enteraría —Hinata asintió esta vez, sin siquiera ver a Naruto a la cara.

Naruto tragó saliva. Hinata quien ya había dejado de llorar, respiro varias veces para tranquilizarse, pero lo que iba a hacer, había acelerado su corazón a mil. Naruto, quien no lucía más calmado que Hinata, se acercó lentamente a la kunoichi, estaba sudando peor que en baño sauna, pero esta oportunidad no la debía dejar pasar. Perdió su oportunidad de besar a Sakura, pero con Hinata era diferente.

—Va-vamos Naruto —se dijo a si mismo el rubio, para darse valor—. M-mi, mis manos me tiemblan, me suda el rostros y estoy sintiendo comezón en todo tipo de lugares. Pero debo hacerlo.

—Na-Naruto-kun me va a besar, Naruto-kun me va a besar —pensaba muy emocionada Hinata, esperando el beso—. Vamos Hinata, no se te ocurra hacer algo que dañe el momento. Aguanta, si te vas a desmayar, que sea luego.

Los rostros de ambos se acercaban cada vez más, Hinata cerró los ojos al igual que Naruto. Aunque ninguno de los dos estaba viendo, el camino que debían seguir hacia los labios del otro, lo tenían muy claro en sus mentes. Naruto estiró sus labios, Hinata hizo lo mismo y a pocos centímetros de tocarse...

—¡Marcación Dinámica Akamaru! —se escuchó a lo lejos, luego lo que parecía ser un gran chubasco de agua cayó sobre el rubio. Hinata instintivamente se separo de Naruto.

—¡KUSO! ¡Maldito Kiba! —Naruto terminó todo empapado de un líquido que no era agua, Hinata ya no deseaba acercarse a Naruto.

—Este... Na-Naruto-kun, ya se me hizo tarde. Mi padre se va a molestar si me retraso —Hinata se disculpó con naruto y salió huyendo lo más a prisa que pudo, dejando al rubio solo con su dilema.

—¡KUSO! ¡Estaba tan cerca! ¡Maldito Kiba! —gritó el rubio muy decepcionado.

Continuará.  
(Este capítulo estaría entre el capítulo 2 y 3, por cierto, tiene continuación :p)

Nota del Autor.  
Y... ¿Qué tal, les gusto?, espero que si, perdón por la demora, este mes ha sido más atareado que el anterior y eso que creí que este iba a ser más tranquilo, pero bueno. Ya van 60 reviews, órale, yo me hubiera conformado solo con doce :p, pero bueno, si les gusta, hay que complacerlos y si tienen más dudas, sugerencias, comentarios o teorías locas sobre porque deben terminar Naruto y Hinata juntos, no dejen de comentarlas :p.

Agradezco nuevamente a todos los que me dan tantas valiosas ideas para este fics, las expectativas de todos aumentaron aun más con la noticia del Kyubi :p, así que el final no puede dejar de ser impactante, aunque para eso aun falta mucho, pero solo les puedo adelantar que, acabará con una boda. Donde la novia sea Hinata, obviamente, sin embargo el novio, pues solo debo decirles que Naruto deberá pelear con mucho más que los prejuicios, Hinata es una Hyuga y como un clan ninja, las bodas arregladas no son nada del otro mundo, de hecho son muy comunes, así que estén atentos.

Que más, que más, así, este capítulo lo escribí más que nada para tranquilizar a las fans de la pareja, al darse por enterados de que a Sakura le gusta Naruto. Aunque como se los mencione al comienzo, eso ya se venía venir, recuerden, no por nada sucedió la pelea de Hinata y Sakura en este fics. Si Sakura y Naruto acaban juntos, pues que le vamos a hacer, aunque no creo que acaben así. Total, a Sakura siempre le gusto Sasuke, si Naruto se queda con Hinata, le quedará aun a Sasuke; pero si Naruto se van con Sakura, Hinata con quien quedaría.

Por último, un fics donde Hinata y Hanabi hagan un triangulo romántico por Naruto, como que ya esta muy trillado, por el mismo motivo no hago uno entre Sakura y el rubio, no sé, hay que ser innovadores y darle a la gente, algo que de verdad los haga levantarse del asiento :p. Sobre Konohamaru y Hanabi, pues sinceramente no sé si esos dos se conozcan, como para emparejarlos, Hanabi vive prácticamente en un claustro, Konohamaru por su lado, se la pasa siempre con su grupo, el cual ya incluye una mini versión de Sakura, solo que más mona. Quizás puedan llegar a ser amigos, pero no creo que más de eso, bueno, eso es todo, suerte y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ya en la cita oficial.


	11. Breve Vistazo al Futuro

Fics de Naruto.

Aquí os traigo otro CAO (Capítulo Alterno Original, es como un Ova, solo que escrito :p), en este capítulo se explora una idea diferente a la muerte de la protagonista (Cuando menos en el fics), más bien se explora lo que sucedería si Naruto y Hinata llegaran a casarse.

Algo que realmente me intrigo siempre y no solo a mí, a muchos otros en los foros, es aquello que indicaba que el Sharingan era una evolución del Byakugan, supongo que ya se saben la leyenda, pero para los que no, aquí les va:

"El clan Hyuuga es uno de los más antiguos de Konoha. Existe desde la fundación de la villa oculta de Konoha. Hace muchos años hubo una mujer del clan Hyuuga que se enamoró de un extranjero que no pertenecía a la villa. La mujer decidió casarse con el hombre a pesar de las quejas que recibió por parte de su propio clan. Pero este hombre no era un humano normal y corriente. De hecho, no era del todo humano. Se llamaba Sojobo y era el rey de los Tengu (una especie de demonios).

La mujer del clan Hyuuga se casó con Sojobo en su forma humana sin saber que podía transformarse en un demonio. Unos años más tarde tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Uchiha Madara (Uchiha viene de "uchiwa" que significa "abanico") con lo cual, el abanico se convirtió en el símbolo de este nuevo clan."

Entonces siguiendo estas ideas, la historia se podría repetir con Naruto y Hinata, la muchacha Hyuga que se casa con el chico, el cual posee un demonio, en este caso a Kyubi y que al igual que Sojobo, también se puede transformar; dado esto, entonces, de casarse ambos y engendrar un hijo, este tendría un Doujutsu (Son una técnica única, que solo pasa de generación en generación y no puede ser copiada o aprendida. Como el Sharingan, el Byakugan o la habilidad de Haku para crear hielo "Hyoton" o la del primer Hokage para usar el elemento Madera "Mokuton"; sobre Kakashi y Yamato, el por qué cada uno tiene un Doujutsu sin ser descendiente, pues se explica en la serie; además de estas, se mencionan muchas más en el transcurso de la serie y el manga, la habilidad única de manipular sus propios huesos o de crear Genjutsus tan reales, que confundían por completo a los sentidos, etc.) nuevo quizás mejor que el Sharingan; por eso plantee una posibilidad para uno, a ver que opinan y si les gusta mi nuevo Doujutsu (Aunque para saber bien de que trata, deben esperar cinco capítulos más :p).

**Capítulo Alterno 2:**  
**Breve Vistazo al Futuro**  
**o**  
**La Evolución de la Línea Sucesoria.**

Un pequeño rayo de luz se colaba por la ventana de Hinata, iluminando el oscuro cuarto de la joven kunoichi, esta aun se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, arropada con varias mantas, sábanas y cobijas. Aun con el frío reinante en el ambiente, nuestra joven ninja parecía dormir calidamente, quizás reconfortada por su cálido sueño, el cual parecía muy interesante.

—Na-Naruto-kun —exclamó entre sueños Hinata, al tiempo que se volteaba de lado, revelando la poca ropa que se encontraba usando.

Hinata se movió al sentir la luz golpear su rostro, como si intentara despertarla, al moverse, se descubrió casi por completo, nuestra querida Kunoichi peliazul se encontraba usando una casi translucida bata de seda, capaz de robarle el aliento a cualquier hombre. Algo comenzó a moverse por debajo de las sábanas, pero este movimiento no parecía incomodar a la durmiente diosa de ojos blancos, por el contrarió, parecía muy feliz.

—Eh Hinata, despierta —exclamó una voz saliendo de debajo de las sábanas. Era Naruto quien al parecer se había colado, no solo a la casa de la Kunoichi, sino también a su cuarto—. Vamos, no te hagas de rogar —Hinata abrió los ojos, los froto con cuidado antes de mirar al autor de la voz.

—¡Na-Naruto-kun! —exclamó sorprendida Hinata, Naruto le tapó la boca con la mano.

—Shhhhh —le pidió guardar silencio, Hinata se sentó aun confundida, tapándose con la cobija para no mostrar su cuerpo al rubio, Naruto se sentó a su lado, lucía algo avergonzado—. Desde hace mucho tiempo quería decirte esto... —Hinata sentía que flotaba, sería que Naruto por fin se le iba a confesar.

Si bien era cierto, ambos eran pareja desde hace casi un mes, pero en todo ese tiempo, el rubio no le había dicho un solo cumplido o palabra dulce a la que era su novia, es más, Hinata ni siquiera recordaba la declaración de Naruto, ya que ella estaba completamente inconciente cuando se le declaro, de no ser por Hanabi, su hermanita que le contó todo, ella ni siquiera se hubiera enterado.

—Te amo Hinata y no me importa que todos se enteren. Te ame desde que te vi por primera vez, espiándome de lejos, siempre vigilándome —Hinata se sonrojo, ella estaba segura que Naruto jamás se había dado cuenta, pero al parecer, no era así—. Siempre fuiste mi apoyo en secreto. Hinata ¡Te Amo!

Hinata se puso completamente roja, la declaración tan repentina del rubio la había sorprendido demasiado, aun no podía ni asimilar tanta emoción, cuando Naruto de improviso se lanza sobre ella y comienza a besarla. Hinata ya sentía que se desmayaba, pero una voz muy sutil le estaba indicando no hacerlo, curiosamente se parecía mucho a la de su hermana menor.

—¡Hinata-neechan! ¡Hinata-neechan! ¡Resiste! —Hinata despertó por fin—. ¡Qué alegría! pensé que no te despertarías, que te sucedió.

Hinata por fin se dio cuenta de la situación, la visita de Naruto y su sorpresiva confesión de amor, habían sido solo producto de su desesperada imaginación. Hanabi, su hermana menor, se encontraba en su habitación, al parecer había entrado para despertarla.

—¡Ha-Hanabi-chan! no, no es nada —bajó la cara Hinata muy avergonzada, recordando lo que había soñado.

—Ya estas mejor, que alegría. Nuestro padre se había preocupado porque aun no bajabas a desayunar y me pidió llamarte. Pero cuando subí, te encontré muy feliz abrazada de la almohada y babeándola toda, guácala —Hanabi señalo en dirección de la almohada de Hinata, la cual estaba completamente cubierta de saliva, debido al beso apasionado de Hinata, esta se sonrojo al verla—. ¿Por cierto Nee-chan, qué estabas soñando? —preguntó pícaramente Hanabi, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara aun más.

—¡Na-Nada! —respondió muy avergonzada Hinata, Hanabi sonrió.

—Bueno, cuando termines de fantasear con Naruto-niichan baja, ya esta el desayuno —Hanabi salió a toda prisa, antes de que su hermana pudiera reaccionar y lanzarle la almohada toda ensalivada.

—Naruto-kun —sonrió Hinata acariciándose el rostro, al tiempo que recordaba su sueño—. ¡Eso fue hermoso, lastima que no pudimos terminarlo!

—¡Pervertida!, espera a que me valla —habló Hanabi asomándose por la puerta entre abierta, Hinata se molestó y tomo la almohada, Hanabi salió apresurada cerrando la puerta, al tiempo que se escuchaba el golpe de la almohada de Hinata contra la puerta—. ¡Qué genio! mejor cásate —comentó Hanabi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Hinata solo sonrió ante el recuerdo de su sueño, una vez superado esto, comenzó con su rutina diaria de aseo. La historia era completamente diferente en otro lugar, para ser más exactos, en la casa del eterno amor de la heredera Hyuga, el apartamento de Naruto.

—¡Eh viejo, otro tazón de ramen! —exclamó entre sueños Naruto, quien estaba al borde de caerse de la cama—. Iruka-Sensei, Iruka-Sensie te vas a terminar tu ración. ¡Me la puedo comer! gracias... —pero cuando Naruto estaba en la mejor parte de su sueño, se cae de la cama despertándose—. Ay.

Naruto se rasco la nariz, al tiempo que abría los ojos. Aun cansado se sentó en su cama, bostezó varias veces y por fin muy decidido... se volvió a acostar. Pero no pudo descansar como hubiera querido, ya que alguien lo despertó y no precisamente la alarma del despertador.

—Corazón levántate, ya esta el desayuno preparado. Hice tu favorito, Ramen con doble ración de cerdo cocido —se escuchó una voz desde el otro lado del departamento, Naruto se sentó confundido, intentando razonar lo que había sucedido—. Si ya estas levantado, por favor despierta a Hitomi, a Hanako y a Hiroshi, ¡si amor!

Naruto seguía procesando lo que pasaba, sería que estaba escuchando una conversación de los vecinos o tal vez era la televisión, momento, él no tenía televisión, ni siquiera sabía que era eso. Por fin despierto, Naruto se levantó dispuesto a descubrir que pasaba, su cuarto lucía normal, igual que siempre, pero al salir del mismo, todo cambió...

—¿Nani? —preguntó Naruto al ver su antiguo y querido hogar, completamente cambiado—. Esos cuadros no los recuerdo, yo creo haber visto una lámpara igual en el cuarto de Hinata, el papel tapiz no me gusta, alguien cambio todos mis muebles y... ¿Quién es ese niño? —preguntó Naruto al ver salir de una habitación a un niño de unos cuatro años, de cabello azul, llevando arrastras una manta.

—¡MAMÁ! —lloraba el niño, al parecer recién se había levantado y había tenido una pesadilla. De pronto el pequeño se fijo en Naruto, emocionado abrió los ojos, los cuales mantenía cerrados al mejor estilo de nuestro Genin. Al abrir los ojos, Naruto se fijo en una peculiaridad del niño, tenía los ojos blancos... ¡Byakugan!, fue lo único que pensó—. ¡Naruto!

El pequeño se lanzó a abrazar la pierna de Naruto, mientras lloraba intentando contarle su pesadilla. Naruto no comprendía quien era el pequeño, solo suponía que era hijo de alguien del clan Hyuga, quizás era algún hermanito no reconocido de Hinata, después de todo se le parecía mucho. Pero si era familiar de su novia, como es que había terminado en su casa, Hinata no tenía las llaves de su apartamento... ¿o si?

—Este... —Naruto intentaba hablar con el pequeño, pero le era muy difícil, porque para empezar, no sabía quien era—. Niño, como entraste a mí casa.

—¿Nani? —preguntó el niño en la mejor interpretación del rubio.

Naruto se fijo en un curioso detalle, que quizás había pasado por alto al comienzo, debido a la impresión de encontrar su casa completamente cambiada, el niño, parecía tener unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas, las cuales parecían los bigotes de algún animal. Esto le recordó a él mismo de pequeño, inconscientemente levanto al niño.

—No llores, tu mamá y tu papá vendrán pronto, sabes donde viven —el pequeño lucía muy confundido ante las palabras de Naruto—. Sino lo sabes, podemos preguntarle a la Hokage, ella seguro nos ayuda a encontrarlos —El niño lucía aun más confundido.

—¡Qué te pasa papá! ¿Ye te olvidaste que tú eres el Sexto Hokage? —exclamó molesta una niña de unos siete u ocho años, de cabello rubio largo y ojos completamente blancos, bueno, de hecho solo uno de ellos, el derecho, ya que el izquierdo era azul... más bien violeta—. Y ¿por qué tratas a Hiroshi como si no lo conocieras?

—Hitomi-neechan no reprendas a papá —exclamó una niña idéntica a la primera, quien había salido de la misma habitación que los otros niños—. Le voy a decir a mi mamá —Naruto estaba muy confundido, su cabeza aun trataba de procesar toda la información, pero era demasiado trabajo.

—¡Ka-Kake Bunshin! ¿Pero esa técnica es imposible para una niña tan pequeña? —exclamó Naruto muy confundido al ver a la otra chica idéntica.

—¿Kake bunshin? oye papá, de verdad te sientes bien —exclamó la primera niña, a la que habían llamado Hitomi—. Hanako-chan, ve por mamá, papá esta muy raro hoy.

La otra niña idéntica, salvo un detalle muy curioso, su ojo izquierdo era el que parecía tener el Byakugan, mientras el derecho era violeta... en realidad parecía de color índigo, al contrarió que su gemela; asintió al tiempo que corría en dirección de la cocina. Naruto muy confundido soltó al pequeño niño que aun tenía en brazos, por suerte la pequeña Hitomi logró correr y agarrarlo antes de que se hiciera daño. No sucedió lo mismo con Naruto, quien luego de ver a la madre de los niños, se desmayó completamente.

—Oye Naruto, levántate —Shikamaru trataba de levantar a un inconciente Naruto, el cual al parecer se había quedado dormido en la sala—. La Hokage quiere verte. Rayos, que problemático eres.

Shikamaru se levantó y entro a la cocina, luego salió cargando una jarra llena de agua, la cual derramó sobre el rubio, despertándolo en el acto.

—¡Hi-Hinata! ¿Do-dónde esta, dónde se fueron mis hijos? —exclamó sobresaltado Naruto, por su parte, Shikamaru no le prestó atención a las divagaciones del rubio.

—Ya estas despierto, ven, la Hokage envió por ti. Parece que te tiene noticias del Akatsuki —habló Shikamaru.

—Sasuke —respondió Naruto al escuchar el nombre Akatsuki.

Ambos Shinobis salieron de la casa en dirección a la Mansión de la Hokage, Naruto se veía muy decidido, mientras Shikamaru mostraba una cara de aburrimiento. Era obvio, que la Quinta lo había obligado a buscar a Naruto.

—Oye Shikamaru —Naruto miró en dirección de su compañero—. ¿Dónde esta tú novia? —pero Shikamaru ni siquiera se molesto en atender al rubio y esto lo molesto—. Te dejo plantado, verdad.

—Naruto —Naruto volteó a ver a su compañero, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió un fuerte golpe que lo dejo sin sentido—. Le diré a la Quinta que te tardarás un poco.

Naruto quedó tirado en el suelo, inconciente gracias al golpe de Shikamaru. Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que el Genin por fin se levantara, cuando lo hizo, noto algo muy raro en la aldea. Para empezar, aunque la aldea se veía normal, habían cosas que parecían haber cambiado. Por nombrar una de ellas, el monumento de los Hokages, que servía como frontera natural, ahora parecía tener un rostro extra, curiosamente parecía una copia del rostro del Cuarto Hokage.

—¡Kuso! me debo de haber golpeado muy fuerte —exclamó Naruto caminando por la aldea, observando que estaba más decorada y festiva que de costumbre—. ¡Ya entiendo!, están celebrando la fundación de la aldea, pero... ¿por qué habrán puesto otra estatua del Cuarto Hokage?... ¡Ya lo tengo!, hoy debe ser su cumpleaños, por eso pusieron un rostro más, creo.

Naruto comenzó a caminar por el pueblo, intentando entender el motivo de la creación de otra estatua o como es que la hicieron en tan poco tiempo. Mientras caminaba, Naruto se llevó una agradable sorpresa, todos los comerciantes de la zona, se acercaban a él y lo llenaban de obsequios. Al principio se mostró algo esquivo en quererlos aceptar, aduciendo que no tenía dinero para pagarlos, pero los comerciantes solo se reían y le entregaban las cosas al rubio, este al ver que nadie le pedía dinero, simplemente las acepto gustoso.

—No se que pasó, pero si todas las celebraciones van a ser como esta... ¡Pediré que no me den más misiones fuera de la aldea este día! —Naruto seguía degustando toda la comida que le habían dado, ya ni le importaba el hecho de porque le regalaron todo eso o porque había otra imagen de Yondaime, simplemente se dedicó a comer—. Bueno, aun queda espació para lo más importante —dijo Naruto luego de devorar el último de sus bocadillos—. ¡Debo ir al Ramen de Ichiraku!

Mientras Naruto se encaminaba a su puesto de comidas favorito, una pérdida Hinata caminaba por el mismo extraño escenario que Naruto, salvó que por otras calles. A diferencia de Naruto, Hinata si se había percatado de varios detalles muy diferentes.

—Me pregunto, como terminé acá. Se supone que me encontraría con Sakura e Ino-chan frente a la veterinaria de las hermanas de Kiba-kun. Supongo que di una vuelta equivocada —Hinata trataba de comprender, como es que se había perdido, si conocía la dirección como la palma de su mano... a no ser—. ¿Q-qué habrá sucedido?, es como si Konoha hubiera cambiado —Hinata cargaba una bolsa de papel, al parecer ella también había sido premiada con regalos, igual que Naruto—. No entiendo, pero juraría que todo se ve más viejo aunque más pacífico. Lo que más me llama la atención, es saber por qué han puesto un monumento de Naruto-kun junto a los demás Hokages.

Hinata se quedó parada en medio de la calle, mirando en dirección del monumento de los actuales seis Hokages. Aunque estaba tentada a usar su Byakugan, estaba cargando una pesada funda llena de diferentes obsequios y no quería soltarla. Mientras decidía que hacer, un pequeño niño que corría distraídamente por la calle, choca con ella, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

—¡Pe-pequeñito, estas bien! —Hinata dejo su bolsa de regalos en el suelo y se dedicó a atender al niño—. No fue mi intención el... —de pronto Hinata se quedó muda observando al pequeño, este niño se parecía demasiado a Sasuke Uchiha, parecía su vivo retrato, solo que más joven—. No, no puede ser.

Hinata sonrió y sacó algo de su bolsa, era una caja llena de dangos, las cuales le dio al pequeño. El niño muy feliz tomo la cajita, le agradeció a Hinata y salió corriendo en dirección contraría a la que había venido.

—Al menos dejó de llorar —sonrió Hinata viendo perderse al pequeño entre la multitud—. Debo contarle a Naruto-kun, ese niño podría ser el hijo de Sasuke-kun. Me pregunto si debí seguirlo.

Hinata prefirió olvidar su encuentro, con la versión en miniatura del joven clon del último Uchiha, y mejor se dedicó a buscar a Sakura e Ino. Pero por más que camino, no encontró a las dos Kunoichis o algo que le fuera familiar y le indicará en que lugar de Konoha exactamente se encontraba.

—¡Qué raro!, juraría que estas calles no estaban aquí antes —Hinata se detuvo, intentando recordar sus pasos, más no tuvo mucho éxito, así que opto por una alternativa más rápida—. ¡Byakugan!

Pero algo sucedió, cuando Hinata activo su Byakugan, algo que solo se podría describir como una especie de choque mental ocurrió. Hinata sintió un gran dolor de cabeza y debió terminar su Byakugan en seguida. Muy confundida se intento sentar.

—¡Mamá! —un pequeño niño corrió a abrazar a Hinata, la kunoichi reacciono muy sorprendida, quizás el pequeño se había perdido y estaba asustado.

—Hola pequeñito, ¿Te perdiste? ¿Estas buscando a tu familia? —el pequeño aunque confundido asintió.

—No encuentro a mis hermanas —respondió el niño—. Me dejaron solito.

—No te preocupes. Yo te ayudaré a buscarlas —sonrió Hinata, el niño pareció tranquilizarse—. Que curioso, sino supiera que Naruto-kun es hijo único, juraría que este niño es su hermanito.

—Mamá, ¿podemos ir a los juegos? —preguntó el pequeño viendo a Hinata con cara de suplica

—Curioso, hace la misma expresión que Hanabi cuando no quiere entrenar —pensó Hinata muy divertida—. Claro, pero porque no me llamas mejor Onee-chan —el pequeño solo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no?, no estoy tan vieja... ¿O sí?

—No —respondió tímidamente el niño—. Mamá siempre será joven para Hiroshi.

—¡KAWAI! —Hinata no pudo resistirse ante la sonrisa del pequeño y lo cargó en brazos, pero contrarió a lo que se pensaría, el niño parecía disfrutar el abrazo—. Por cierto Hiroshi, sabes en que parte de Konoha nos encontramos exactamente.

—Sí —respondió tranquilamente el pequeño niño.

—¡Qué alegría! ¿Me podrías ayudar?, creo que me perdí —el pequeño asintió al ver el rostro suplicante de Hinata—. Entonces, mientras te ayudo a buscar a tu mamá y a tus hermanas, tú me indicarás el camino para salir de estas calles.

Mientras el pequeño, él cual hasta ahora no había abierto los ojos (Por eso se perdió, como no, si iba con los ojos bien cerrados :p), acompañaba a Hinata. Dos chicas, las cuales habían hecho ya una ligera aparición anteriormente, charlaban animosamente.

—Te dije, mamá no caería en una ilusión tan sencilla —exclamó una e las gemelas, la cual estaba de espaldas, viendo de lejos a Hinata junto a su hermanito—. Por suerte Hiroshi pudo entretener a mamá.

—Es una de las debilidades de mamá. Según la tía, es porque le recuerda mucho a papá de joven —exclamó la otra chica, que también estaba de espaldas viendo a Hinata y al pequeño desaparecer al voltear la esquina—. Oye Hanako, ya que tenemos mucho tiempo libre ¿qué quieres hacer?

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Sino regresamos antes de la puesta de sol junto con Hiroshi, nos quedaremos aquí para siempre —exclamó preocupada la otra hermana.

—Aguafiestas. Pero aun quedan como seis horas para que se ponga el sol. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a conocer al resto de nuestros familiares de jóvenes? —la otra chica pareció dudar—. Esta bien, vamos por Hiroshi para poder regresarnos a nues... —pero antes de que la niña se pudiera retirar, su hermana la detuvo agarrándola de la blusa.

—Va-vamos... —respondió tímidamente la pequeña.

—¡EH! ¿Dijiste algo? —Hitomi se colocó la mano detrás de la oreja, como para indicarle a su hermana que no había escuchado nada.

—Qu-que vayamos —respondió aun más avergonzada la pequeña Hanako.

—Eso, vamos primero a encargarnos del genio de los Hyuga —respondió Hitomi apretando el puño—. Aun nos debe unas cuentas por haber tratado tan mal a mamá en el pasado.

—Nee-chan, recordaste sacar a papá del Genjutsu —una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de Hitomi—. Te olvidaste.

—Bueno, bueno. Que daño puede hacer, solo dará vueltas un rato por Konoha —respondió tranquilamente la pequeña—. Ni que fuera a convertirse en Kyubi por creer que esta comiendo.

—Si tú lo dices —Hitomi jaló del brazo a su hermana y ambas se pusieron en camino de su siguiente travesura—. Oye Nee-chan, donde crees que este mi tío Neji en este momento.

—Veamos —Hitomi se detuvo y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones—. Si nuestros cálculos son correctos y llegamos al día que queríamos. Debe estar paseándose por el Mercado Tanzaku en estos momentos.

—Pero Nee-chan. El Mercado Tanzaku es por donde esta dando vueltas nuestro padre —Hitmi pareció reaccionar ante las palabras de su hermana.

—Aun mejor. Esto será divertido —sonrió de forma traviesa la pequeña Hitomi—. Aun recuerdas como hacer clones de sombra ¿verdad? —le pequeña Hanako asintió tímidamente—. Perfecto. Es hora de empezar con el plan de venganza con tío Neji por tratar tan mal de joven a mamá e intentar matarla durante los exámenes Chunin —la pequeña Hitomi se quedó sin aire luego de dar el nombre de su plan, su hermana la aplaudió por su esfuerzo.

—Increíble. Lo dijiste completo —habló muy emocionada Hanako.

—Gracias. Pero creo que debería buscarle un nombre más corto —respondió algo exhausta la pequeña Hitomi—. Ahora recuerdas el plan —Hanako asintió.

—Seguir al tío Neji, cuando se quede solo. Lo retaras a una pelea y mientras este distraído, aparezco yo y lo ataco —respondió Hanako—. Pero Nee-chan ¿no crees que es hacer trampa?

—Nada de trampas. Dime, que hubieras hecho si mataba a mamá en las pruebas para el examen de Chunin —Hanako se quedó meditando un momento.

—Si la hubiera matado. No sé, lo más probable es que ya no estaríamos aquí —Hitomi pareció darle la razón a su hermana.

—Como sea. Aun debo hacerle pagar porque se comió mis galletas —exclamó la pequeña muy furiosa—. Así qué ¿Estas conmigo o con él? —preguntó muy seria, Hanako se asusto y solo pudo señalar a su hermana—. Bien. Ahora no olvides el plan.

Ambas hermanitas se dirigieron hacia su destino, el Mercado Tanzaku, luego de buscar un rato, por fin pudieron encontrar a la persona que buscaban. Neji Hyuga, el genio del clan más antiguo e importante de toda Konoha y por quien habían hecho todo ese viaje.

—Bien. Con esto será suficiente —Neji guardó una lista de compras y suspiro—. ¿Por qué justo me habrá mandado de compras a mi, Hanabi-sama?

Neji acaba de hacer las compras que le había encomendado Hanabi, cuando sintió que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Neji se retiro tranquilamente directo a la mansión de los Hyuga, luego de entregar el pedido de Hanabi, se dedico a entrenar como era su costumbre.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Neji a viva voz—. Ya estamos solos, si tienes algo que tratar conmigo. ¡Sal de tu escondite! —dijo luego de lanzar una kunai en dirección de donde había escuchado varios ruidos.

—Veo que eres muy bueno, Hyuga Neji —del escondite salió una niña rubia de unos ocho años, vestida muy curiosamente y con el cabello muy largo, incluso más que el de Hinata o el de Ino—. No por nada te has formado esa reputación. ¡PERO ESO ACABA HOY! ¡YA QUE SERÉ YO LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE TE DERROTE!

—Eres muy valiente pequeña —exclamó muy intrigado Neji—. Pero debo decirte que ya se te adelantaron.

—Es verdad Nee-chan. recuerda que papá venció al tío Neji durante los exámenes Chunin —se escucho una voz venir desde unos arbustos.

—Oh si, me había olvidado de eso —exclamó la pequeña tranquilamente—. Bueno, entonces seré la segunda.

—No Nee-chan, recuerda que la segunda persona que derroto al tío Neji, fue mamá —se volvió a oír desde los arbustos.

—¡Mamá! ¿De verdad? —para este momento, la pequeña Hitomi ya había olvidado su duelo con Neji y se encontraba charlando animosamente con su hermana, la cual se supone debía permanecer oculta—. Increíble. ¿Cómo fue eso? ¿Te acuerdas?

—Ustedes dos —Neji comenzaba a molestarse—. ¿Qué tipo de juego creen que están haciendo?

—Ara, ara. Parece que ya nos descubrió —exclamó muy seria Hitomi—. Tú uso del Byakugan es realmente sorprendente. Mira que descubrir a mi hermana incluso antes de que empezara la pelea —una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de Neji.

—¿Entonces ya puedo salir, Hitomi-neechan? —preguntó la pequeña Hanako desde los arbusto, su hermana asintió—. Que alegría. Me había empezado a picar todo el cuerpo.

—¡HA-HANAKO-chan! —Hitomi se asustó mucho al ver salir a su hermana de detrás de los arbusto, ya que para empezar su rostro estaba muy irritado y sus brazos parecían haberse inflamado—. T-te escondiste detrás de la hiedra venenosa de nuevo.

—¡EHHHH! —Hanako se miró los brazos y se dio cuenta de que en efecto, estos se habían empezado a inflamar—. ¡Mamá! —fue lo único que pudo decir la pequeña antes de desmayarse.

Pasado la conmoción, ya dentro de la mansión Hyuga, Hanako se recuperaba gracias a uno de tantos bálsamos que tenían en la casa Hyuga, para tratar las irritaciones por hiedra venenosa. Ya que curiosamente, en la familia Hyuga, casi la mayoría de sus miembros eran alérgicos a esta planta.

—Nuevamente gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita —Hitomi estaba de rodillas, pidiéndole perdón a los dos Hyuga que la habían ayudado, Neji y Hanabi—. Perdón por lo que pasó.

—Olvídalo, pero debería tener más cuidado —respondió Neji.

—Pues tu hermana se pondrá bien. Solo hay que dejar que el bálsamo haga efecto —habló Hanabi, quien había estado atendiendo a la pequeña—. No sé porque, pero me recordó a aquella vez, que la boba de Hinata-neechan se escondió, para no entrenar detrás de las hiedras.

—No debería expresarse así de Hinata-Sama, Hanabi-sama —habló algo serió Neji.

—Ya te he dicho, que cuando estemos los dos solos. Te olvides de esa idiotez de las diferencia entre las ramas, Neji-kun —lo regaño Hanabi—. Además, puedo decirle como quiera a Hinata. Total no se va a enterar... ya que yo no voy a contar el pequeño secreto de Neji-kun. Él tampoco contará el mío, ¿cierto? —Hanabi miró en tono amenazante a su primo, este asintió muy asustado, Hitomi solo sonrió nerviosa, de verdad Hanabi era la que movía todos los hilos dentro de la gran mansión—. Por cierto, ¿quiénes son ustedes?, no las había visto antes en Konoha, pero no se porque, me resultan muy familiares.

—Je, je, je —Hitomi se puso algo nerviosa.

—A mi también me resultan familiares. Aunque no recuerdo a ningunas gemelas en Konoha —interrumpió Neji.

—Pero lo que más me llama la atención —Hanabi acerco su rostro al de Hitomi, esta se puso muy nerviosa al tenerla tan cerca—. Es lo bien hecho que esta ese lente de contacto. Se parece bastante a nuestro Byakugan inactivo. Solo que cometieron un error, el Byakugan es en ambos ojos, no solo en uno.

—¿Lente de contacto? ¡Ah si!, es que solo pudimos comprar un juego y decidimos repartírnoslo, entre mi hermana y yo —Hitomi suspiró, su explicación parecía haber convencido a los dos miembros del clan Hyuga—. Me llamo Hitomi Uzum... Uzu... Uzuro, ¡Si! ¡Eso!, Me llamó Hitomi Uzuro y ella es mi hermana Hanako Uzuro —respondió Hitomi señalando en dirección de su hermana.

—Hitomi y Hanako —habló pensativa Hanabi —. Curioso, ambos nombres siguen el esquema de los nombres Hyuga.

—S-si v-ve-verdad que es curioso —sonrió muy nerviosa Hitomi.

—Son nombres muy comunes, Hanabi-sama —respondió tranquilamente Neji.

—S-si, son nombre co-comunes —rió nerviosa Hitomi.

—Puede ser. Pero da la casualidad, de que Hanako se llamó la primera muñeca que tuvo mi hermana —respondió Hanabi, Hitomi estaba muy emocionada ante esta declaración.

—¿N-no sabes si Hinata tuvo algún otro muñeco o peluche, y si de casualidad a alguno le puso el nombre de Hitomi, Hanabi? —preguntó muy emocionada Hitomi.

—De hecho no. Mi hermana no es muy fanática de andar coleccionando muñecas o peluches —respondió Hanabi, Hitomi se desilusionó—. Tiene un peluche de zorro, pero de ahí no he sabido más —Hanabi miró con curiosidad a Hitomi—. Por cierto. ¿Cómo sabías que mi hermana se llama Hinata y que mi nombre es Hanabi? —Hitomi se quedó muda sin saber que decir.

—Hanabi-sama, tú mismo comentaste que tu hermana se llamaba Hinata —respondió Neji—. Además he mencionado tu nombre en varias ocasiones.

—Oh, es verdad —Hitomi se tranquilizó, de pronto Hanabi pareció recordar algo—. S-se me hace tarde, debo atender algo muy importante —Neji miró a Hanabi con una mirada acusadora, esta solo se sonrojo—. Como sea, luego de que esa chica se recupere, se van de mi casa —habló tranquilamente Hanabi antes de salir de la habitación, Hitomi estaba muy asustada.

—No te preocupes. Ella no es así, debes conocerla mejor para descubrir a la verdadera Hanabi. Además por ahora tiene una emergencia del tipo felina —comentó Neji para tratar de tranquilizar a su invitada.

—Go-gomen Neji-san —habló muy apenada Hitomi—. Venía con la idea de vengarme de ti, solo por un torpe capricho. Ni siquiera lo pensé bien y puse a mi hermana en peligro. Además —Neji levantó el rostro de la pequeña, la cual estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas—. Gomen. No me di cuenta lo bueno que siempre has sido, solo me enfoque en lo malo. ¡Gomen Nasai!

—De-descuida —respondió Neji, sumamente confundido. La niña era muy honesta con sus sentimientos, pero hubiera ayudado mucho, que el genio Hyuga supiera de que hablaba la pequeña. Lo único que podía hacer es aceptar su sincera disculpa—. Ya pronto despertará tu hermana, cuando este bien. Porque no pasan a la cocina, les daré alguna de las galletas que Hinata-Sama cocino para Naruto.

Diciendo esto, Neji salió de la habitación dejando a las dos niñas solas. La pequeña Hitomi, no podía creer aun lo bien que se había portado con ella Neji a decir verdad, estaba más que encantada y eso era muy evidente en su actitud.

—Hitomi-neechan, ¿daijobu? —preguntó muy intrigada la pequeña Hanako, quien acababa de levantarse—. Te pasa algo hermanita.

—No —fue la única respuesta de la pequeña.

—Dime, ¿te pudiste vengar del tío Neji? —Hitomi negó con la cabeza.

—Pero digamos que ahora. Mi impresión de él ha cambiado mucho —sonrió soñadoramente Hitomi. Hanako aun no entendía que bicho le había picado a su hermana, para que actuara tan raro.

—Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Hitomi-oneechan? —Hitomi por fin salió de su nube, se quedó meditado un rato.

—¡Busquemos a Papá! —respondió de los tranquila la pequeña, Hanako se alegro al escuchar a su hermana—. Tengo ganas de una buena pelea. Además él nunca me ha podido vencer, ¡será pan comido!

—Hitomi-oneechan, nunca vas a cambiar —exclamó Hanako mientras una gota de sudor corría por su rostro.

Mientras las gemelas planificaban su nuevo esquema de batalla, no muy lejos de ahí, Hinata iba llegando a la mansión Hyuga, acompañada del pequeño hermanito de las traviesas gemelas. Al parecer, ya se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

—Bueno Hiroshi-chan. Ya estamos llegando a mi casa, ¿te gusta? —Hinata se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta de su casa, el pequeño se quedó maravillado.

—¡Sugoi! —fue lo único que respondió el pequeño.

—Lo sé. Todo el mundo se impresiona siempre la primera vez —sonrió Hinata.

—Oye mamá —miró suplicante el pequeño Hiroshi a Hinata.

—Dime onee-sama —también miró suplicante Hinata al pequeño, este solo negó con la cabeza. Hinata suspiró tras aceptar su derrota—. Esta bien, que querías preguntar.

—¿Ya besaste a Naruto-kun hoy? —Hinata se puso más roja que un tomate al escuchar las palabras del pequeño, este sonrió al verla sonrojarse—. Entonces no. ¡SI! no llegamos en mal momento.

—¿Eh? —Hinata olvido su vergüenza, para ahora pasar al modo de confusión—. ¿Mal... momento?

—¡No! nada —sonrió nerviosamente el pequeño—. ¡Qui-quiero pis!

Hinata corrió alarmada a abrir la puerta, con sus grandes reflejos adquiridos con años de duro entrenamiento, sumados a su sorpréndete gracia natural, logró librar todo tipo de obstáculos y llevar a salvo al pequeño Hiroshi al baño, antes de que una tragedia ocurriera.

—¡Salvada! —suspiró aliviada Hinata, fuera de la puerta del baño. Luego de calmarse, sonrió al recordar todo lo que había pasado—. Me recuerda mucho a Naruto-kun de esa edad. De hecho nuestro primer encuentro fue muy parecido —Hinata sonrió sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta.

—¿No se habían encontrado por primera vez en la academia? —Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?, yo siempre creí que ese fue su primer encuentro —Hinata sonrió al recordar la primera vez que vio al rubio.

—Luego de mi primera y última pelea con Hanabi-chan. Decidí escaparme de mi casa, mi padre no me había tratado muy bien por mi mal resultado. Mi madre no pudo hacer nada por mí, al no ser miembro directo del clan Hyuga, tiene su interacción con el resto del clan sumamente limitada —comentó Hinata algo triste—. Así que me escape. Para evitar que me encontraran, me disfrace, aunque no fue gran disfraz. Solo me coloque una sábana encima para que no me reconocieran.

—¿Entonces te perdiste y te encontró tu eterno amor? —Hinata negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

—Fue bastante curioso en realidad. Me perdí si, pero no me encontré con Naruto-kun. De hecho, apenas salí de mi casa, vagué mucho tiempo por la aldea, me encontré con Shikamaru-kun y Chouji-kun, el uno estaba recostado viendo las nubes y el otro devoraba fundas de frituras una tras otras; también me encontré con Sakura-chan e Ino-chan, estaban en una clase al aire libre armando ramos de flores; también me encontré con Tenten-chan, entrenaba lanzando kunais a un árbol. Luego de dos horas de andar caminando sin rumbo, tenía pensado regresar a mi casa y pedirle de rodillas a mi padre que me perdonada —Hinata sonrió ante su recuerdo—. Pero cuando quise encontrar el camino a mi casa, me perdí.

—¡Y fue cuando te encontraste con...!

—¡Qué no!, no escuchaste lo que dijo al comienzo.

—Oh si, gomen. Continua.

—Gracias. Como les contaba, me perdí y anduve sin rumbo por Konoha, con hambre y con frío. Más que nada porque se me había ocurrido escaparme, únicamente con una sábana sobre mi ropa de entrenamiento. Nadie me prestaba atención, igual que en mi casa. Me quedé sentada en una esquina esperando simplemente mi muerte, mientras lloraba por todo lo que me había pasado —Hinata suspiró melancólica, luego sonrió—. Fue cuando Naruto-kun apareció. También había estado llorando, porque nadie lo tomaba en cuenta. El me había escuchado llorar por mi mamá y se había acercado. Al comienzo no le preste atención, si había visto antes a Naruto-kun durante los eventos de Konoha, de lejos, pero siempre estaba solo y parecía no tener amigos. Cuando le pregunte a mamá porque aquel niño estaba siempre solo, no me dijo nada.

—Todo el mundo trataba mal a Naruto-kun —Hinata asintió.

—Mi primer contacto con Naruto-kun fue algo difícil de comentar. El se acercó al verme llorar, también había estado llorando. Pero cuando lo vi, lo trate muy mal —Hinata rió, no así sus espectadoras—. Estaba muy contrariada por lo que me había pasado en casa, estaba triste porque pensaba que no regresaría nunca a mi hogar y estaba muy molesta porque tenía hambre y frió —Hinata dio un gran suspiro—. Así que me desquite con la primera persona que vi y esa fue...

—Sí, lo recuerdo bien. Luego de que te di mi última ración de ramen y te la comiste sin agradecerme, nos pasamos el resto de la noche llorando porque extrañábamos a nuestras madres —comentó Naruto, quien se había aparecido de quien sabe donde—. Por cierto, ¿cuál de las dos me metió en ese Genjutsu? —Naruto miró algo enojado a las gemelas—. No saben el lió que se armo, cuando me metí a casa de Sakura pensando que era una tienda de ramen y me senté a exigirle comida.

—¡Na-Naruto-kun! —tanto Hinata, como sus dos espectadoras estaban muy sorprendidas de ver al rubio—. ¿Cu-cuándo, cuándo llegaste? ¿E-escuchaste todo?

—No hace mucho y sí —habló tranquilamente el rubio, Hinata estaba muy sonrojada de que Naruto la hubiera escuchado recordar aquellos días—. Ne, Ne, Hinata. ¿Quiénes son ellas? —preguntó el rubio al señalar a las dos niñas que habían estado junto a Hinata.

—Lo olvidaba. Naruto-kun. Ellas son Hitomi-chan y Hanako-chan, son las hermanas mayores de Hiroshi-kun —Hinata presentó a ambas niñas, aun cuando estaba en lo correcto, las gemelas estaban muy confundidas de que Hinata las conociera tan bien—. Y según me contó Hiroshi-kun, son nuestras hijas y vienen de dentro de quince años —Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido, las gemelas también lo estaban, pero no de saber que Hiroshi revelo toda la información, sino de que Hinata lo tomará tan tranquila.

—¿Ma-mamá? ¿No te sorprende saber que somos tus hijas? —habló Hanako.

—¿O qué venimos del futuro? —interrumpió Hitomi, Hinata solo negó con la cabeza, por su lado, Naruto seguía estático en la misma posición de asombro.

—Una madre puede reconocer a sus hijos siempre —respondió Hinata con una sonrisa, ambas niñas se lanzaron a abrazar a Hinata—. Pero por favor. En este tiempo no me digan mamá, llámenme Hinata o sino Oneesama. Me dio muchos problemas tratar de inventar una excusa, cada vez que Hiroshi-kun me llamaba mamá en la calle. Más que nada porque se parece demasiado a Naruto y a mi —aunque esta última frase Hinata la dijo más para si.

—Mamá, te extrañamos mucho —habló entre lágrimas Hanako, Hitomi le dio un codazo a su hermana para que se callará—. ¡No me importa!, me cansé de fingir ser fuerte. Extraño a mi mamá.

Hinata acarició el cabello de la pequeña Hanako, aunque su hermana mayor quería que hicieran lo mismo con ella, parecía estar más preocupada por lo que había dicho su hermana, que por tener a Hinata frente a ella. Hiroshi por fin salió del baño, se encontró a sus dos hermanas en compañía de su futura madre y más atrás, a su futuro padre haciendo el tonto.

—Ne, ne, Naruto —pero por más que lo llamará el pequeño Hiroshi, Naruto no reaccionaba—. Oye Naruto, mira, ya puedo hacer mi Jutsu —el pequeño sonrió y formó un sello muy famoso—. ¡!Sexy no Jutsu!! (Jutsu Sexy)

De inmediato el pequeño se convirtió en una versión más madura de Hinata, solo que sin nada de ropa. Tanto Hinata, como sus dos hijas se sonrojaron al verlo. Sin embargo, Naruto por primera vez, al ver a la futura Hinata, soltó un chorro de sangre por la nariz antes de desmayarse mientras decía "Felicidades Hiroshi".

—Dattebayo —exclamó Naruto al despertar, se encontraba en la sala de los Hyuga, acostado sobre uno de los muebles—. ¿Qué me paso?, solo recuerdo que vi algo y me desmaye. Recuerdo que hacia algo con Hinata. ¿Do-donde estoy?, espero no estar dentro de otro Genjutsu y haberme metido a otra casa.

Naruto se levantó cuidadosamente y se encaminó a la puerta, pero cuando iba a salir, escucho voces venir del otro lado y no precisamente, eran voces agradables. Naruto se escondió al escuchar al padre de Hinata. Cuando Hiashi entro a la habitación, no se encontraba solo, era una de las pocas ocasiones que se lo veía en compañía de la madre de las hermanas Hyuga.

—Dime, ¿de qué querías hablar tan urgentemente? —preguntó muy serio Hiashi, su esposa, lucía muy nerviosa, como si le diera algo de recelo conversar con Hiashi—. Es sobre Hinata, ¿verdad?

—Si —respondió tímidamente—. Sobre ella y... —al igual que Hinata, su madre se encontraba jugando con sus dedos mientras ideaba la forma, de cómo hablarle a su esposo—. So-sobre Naruto-kun.

—Ya lo suponía— suspiró largamente Hiashi—. Dime algo Hitomi, fuiste tú la que le pidió ayuda a la Hokage, ¿lo fuiste? —Hitomi solo asintió con la mirada baja.

—Querida Hitomi —ahora el tono de voz de Hiashi había cambiado, del usual y serio, a uno más calmado y cariñoso—. No te deberías preocupar tanto por Hinata, nuestra hija es bastante fuerte. Incluso más que Hanabi.

—Pe-pero Hinata esta muy enferma... —habló muy preocupada Hitomi.

—Te has puesto a pensar, por todo lo que ha pasado Hinata. Se que te preocupa que nuestra hija sufra. Pero date cuenta, ha sabido salir de todos los problemas que ha tenido, sin dificultades —Hitmomi lucía muy triste, Hiashi se acerco a ella y la abrazó—. Te prometo no volver a hacer pasar a Hinata por el mismo sufrimiento, se que actué mal. Pero debía enseñarle a Hinata que debía ser fuerte. Como cabeza del clan, no tenía otra opción.

—Entiendo. Se que debe ser muy difícil para ti, pero no es culpa de Hinata, que su madre no sea una Hyuga —Hitomi lucía como si fuera a llorar—. Ella heredo todas sus debilidades de mí. Por favor, cuida siempre de Hinata y de Hanabi.

—Vamos, lo dices como si te fueras a morir —exclamó Hiashi muy serio.

—Hoy es el último día en este mes que estaré aquí. Luego no podré volver a verlas hasta dentro de tres meses —exclamó muy triste Hitomi—. Cada vez que me voy, es como si las perdiera de nuevo.

—Prometo cambiar pronto esa estúpida ley prohibitiva. Me he estado reuniendo con el Souke y el Bunke para reformar todo. Tal como lo hubiera querido Hizashi —la mirada de Hiashi mostraba mucha determinación—. No queremos que vuelva a pasar el mismo incidente con Sojobo y Haruko.

Hitomi sonrió esperanzadoramente. Naruto por fin se pudo fijar en el rostro de la madre de su prometida, ya que era la primera vez, que levantaba la mirada del suelo. Era muy hermosa, su cabello era oscuro, más oscuro que el de Hinata y más largo. Sus ojos eran castaños, aunque daban la impresión de querer llorar. En resumidas cuentas, Hinata se parecía mucho a su madre, demasiado. Y de cierta forma, eso le agrado al rubio.

—Creo que ya es hora de que me retire. No quiero crearte más problemas, por tener de invitada a una persona ajena al clan Hyuga —Hitmomi sonrió y se disponía a levantarse, cuando Hiashi se le adelanto—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Quédate otro día más si deseas —miró suplicante Hiashi.

—Cada hora que paso en la Mansión Mindo, te crea más problemas. Ya tuviste una fuerte llamada de atención, por ser la cabeza del clan y haberte casado con una mujer que no pertenecía a los Hyuga —Hitomi se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hiashi, aunque tuvo que empinarse para poder alcanzarlo, ya que era más baja que él como por diez centímetros—. Además, no quiero arruinarles sus planes, deben tener cosas que hacer.

—Entonces, deja buscar a Hinata y a Hanabi para que se despidan de ti —Hiashi salió muy apresurado de la sala.

—Es un buen hombre. A veces parece que fuera muy duro, pero en el fondo es muy amable —Naruto miró confundido a la madre de su prometida, estaba pensando en voz alta o a lo mejor estaba hablando con él—. Naruto-kun, cuando yo ya no este, prométeme que cuidaras de Hinata como lo has hecho siempre —Hitomi se volteo y le dedico una sonrisa a Naruto, este asintió confundido—. Ahora aprovecha para escapar antes de que mi esposo llegue. Usa el jarrón detrás de ti, tiene un pasaje secreto hacia las habitaciones principales. Hinata y Hanabi lo construyeron hace años, para jugar kakurenbo (Escondidas).

—Gra-gracias —Naruto salió de su escondite y se dirigió rumbo al gran jarrón, fácilmente podía entrar una persona en este. Cuando Naruto se metió, encontró un piso falso por el que huir—. Adiós y prometo cuidar de Hinata.

—Gracias, adiós Naruto-kun —se despidió Hitomi del rubio antes de que desapareciera por el túnel—. Es un buen chico, con razón Hinata lo escogió. Me preguntó si debí advertirle de que no se acercara a la habitación de Hanabi.

Naruto se arrastraba por el largo túnel, al final pudo divisar una luz. Tal como lo mencionó su futura suegra, salió justamente en el pasillo que conectaba los cuartos principales, el cuarto de Hinata era el del final, por lo que debía cruzar por otros dos cuartos más, antes de llegar al de su novia, uno de ellos era el cuarto de aseo, donde guardaban las escobas y demás productos para limpieza; el otro era el que le aterrorizaba, el cuarto de la pequeña hermanita de Hinata, Hanabi.

—¡Kuso! ojala este durmiendo, si me atrapa colándome de nuevo donde Hinata, me obligará a entrenar con ella y si le gano ¡me acusará con Sakura! —Naruto se pegó a la pared, espero un rato hasta estar completamente seguro de que Hanabi no estaba esperándolo—. Parece que no esta.

Naruto procuro caminar de puntas para evitar hacer ruido, cuando paso por el cuarto de la pequeña, se topo con una sorpresa, la puerta estaba entre abierta. Siempre que pasaba por este cuarto, la puerta parecía estar cerrada y bajo siete llaves, pero esta vea era distinto, completamente diferente.

—¿Eh? música. Me pregunto... —Naruto se detuvo al escuchar lo que parecía ser una canción infantil, el ruido provenía del cuarto de la pequeña Hyuga, así que aprovechando que la puerta estaba entreabierta, dio una pequeña miradita dentro—. ¡Ha-Hanabi-chan!

Lo que vio lo sorprendió bastante, la ruda y seria Hanabi, estaba vestida con un traje bastante coqueto, con dos orejas de gato en la cabeza y lo que parecía ser una cola saliéndole de debajo de la minifalda. Pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención, fue el hecho de que la niña, se encontrara bailando una canción infantil muy popular del momento, Chibi Neko Dances (Baila Pequeño Gato). Naruto se quedó embobado viendo lo bien que seguía el ritmo de la canción Hanabi.

—Si estás despierto entonces lávate la cara—  
Hanabi, quien estaba recostada sobre una pequeña mesita, hizo un ademán de que recién se levantaba, bostezo cubriéndose la boca con la mano, solo que la doblo haciendo puño, como si fuera la garra de un gato. Se levantó y comenzó mover sus brazos de izquierda a derecha, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

—Limpia... Limpia... Limpia... Limpia...—  
Emulando a un gato, ahora Hanabi lamió sus dos manos una por una y comenzó a restregar su rostro, como si fuera un gato lavándose la cara. Luego dio un brinco y terminó en una pose muy coqueta, con el brazo derecho a manera de garra sobre su cara y el izquierdo tocando su cadera.

—Te lames la pata derecha. Lámete... Lámete... Lámete... Lámete...—  
Ahora se dedicaba a seguir la canción al pie de la letra, moviéndose de un lado al otro, subiendo y bajando, pero más que nada, sonriendo con alegría. Naruto estaba encantado, era la primera vez que veía a Hanabi haciendo algo así y su hubiera tenido una cámara, la diversión hubiera sido mayor.

—Afila tus garras después de estirarte—  
Hanabi comenzó a rascar el aire, como si fuera un gatito afilando sus uñas. Naruto tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse, si Hanabi lo descubría ahora, se arruinaría todo, además quería oír el resto de la canción.

—Después de beber la leche, es hora de la siesta de la tarde—  
Hanabi se enrosco como un gato y fingió dormitar. Naruto sabía que de quedarse viendo toda la actuación de Hanabi, lo lamentaría, además tenía una cita con Hinata y no quería hacerla esperar. "Que rayos" se dijo para si mismo, Hinata lo esperaría, además, esto no tenía precio.

—El día de un gato sin duda es ocupado—  
Ahora Hanabi se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir, de izquierda a derecha y repitiendo nuevamente la misma acción por tres veces más. Colocó sus "garras" sobre su cabeza al tiempo que cantaba el coro de la canción.

—Hagamos que un pequeño gato baile, un pequeño gato baile—  
Como si estuviera practicando alguna nueva versión del Círculo Celestial de Hinata, Hanabi se movía brincando de una pierna a la otra, mientras daba vueltas sobre si misma y aplaudía al ritmo de la canción. Naruto no lo comprendió muy bien, pero el movimiento que ahora ejecutaba Hanabi, le recordó a una chica muy linda, que el vio practicar hace mucho tiempo frente a una cascada.

—Hagamos que un pequeño gato baile, un pequeño gato baile, Un Pequeño Gato Baile… ¡Sí!—  
Hanabi dio un último giro al escuchar la última parte de la canción, para terminar con su movimiento final, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con Naruto, quien la estaba observando mientras inconcientemente movía el pie siguiendo el ritmo. Hanabi se detuvo muy apenada, luego se encaminó a quitar la música y a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

—Naruto-niichan, donde le digas a alguien de esto... ¡Te mato! —fue lo único que dijo Hanabi muy sonrojada, antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Claro, jamás lo diré, ni aunque usen la tortura para hacerme hablar —respondió el rubio tratando de quitar un poco de tensión—. Pero Hanabi-chan, bailes muy bien. Deberi...

Pero Naruto no pudo terminar, ya que al mejor estilo de Sakura, la pequeña Hyuga golpeó con fuerza la puerta mandando a volar a Naruto contra la pared, aun cuando se suponía que su clan practica un tipo de Taijutsu muy diferente al común rompe huesos. Hanabi apretó su puño fuertemente, el cual sobresalía por el orificio hecho a la puerta.

—Te lo advertí Naruto-niichan —exclamó molesta Hanabi luego de meter su puño o más bien, su garrita.

—Claaaro Haaanaaabi-chaaan —exclamó el rubio antes de desmayarse.

—Continuará—  
(Que malo soy, para ver el desenlace, esperen cinco capítulos más)

Notas de Autor.  
Hitomi, Hanako y Hiroshi, por suerte si son nombres que comienzan con un kana del Gojuon, así que, no estarían muy alejados de ser nombres para miembros del clan Hyuga. Sobre si realmente Hinata y Naruto se casaran, pues eso aun esta por verse. Pero sería interesante pensar en eso, como se mencionaba en el foro, un buen Doujutsu, las especificaciones del que creé, pues llegarán en el siguiente capítulo alterno, pero algo tiene que ver con el hecho de que los tres niños hayan viajado al pasado.

Sobre sus nombres, Hitomi según los kanjis usados, significa doble belleza (en el caso de la madre de Hinata) aunque también significa ojo o pupila (en el caso de la hija de la kunoichi, por eso el hecho de sus ojos disparejo). Hanako es sencillo, Hana es flor y el agregado de ko es niña, se lee como Niña flor; sobre Hiroshi, no me acuerdo que era que significaba :p, sorry, pero lo tenía anotado por ahí. Ah, sobre Haruko, la madre de Madara (nombre inventado también por mí, ya que no conseguí el nombre de la madre de este), Haru significa primavera y ko nuevamente niña, así que sería niña de primavera o algo así.

Sobre que sucede en el manga, pues como diría mi buen amigo Xeros, personaje al que emule muchos años atrás: "Eso es un Secreto". Sorry, pero no puedo avanzar mucho, ya que recién se esta traduciendo lo que se publica. Pero pueden darse cuenta, a partir del regreso de Naruto en el Shipuden, Sakura se muestra más atraída a este y varios personajes se empiezan a dar cuenta de esto. Aunque aun esta verde el manga como para dar un juicio apresurado, por ahora, esperemos que la relación de Naruto y Hinata prosperen, ya que en en manga y el anime, pues como que cada vez es más difícil que aparezca Hinata.

Suerte y nos leemos pronto.


	12. Por fin el casi Abrazo

Fics de Naruto.

**Réquiem de una Kunoichi.**  
**Capítulo Diez: Por fin... el casi Abrazo.**  
**(O más bien, Capítulo 9.2)**

Naruto acaba de salir del baño de los Inuzuka, Kiba "amigablemente" se había ofrecido a prestarle ayuda a Naruto, con su predicamento. Naruto se encontraba usando un traje muy parecido al de Kiba, el cual debía usar, mientras se secaba su ropa.

—¡Maldito Kiba! —exclamó Naruto muy enojado, luego de oler su ropa—. ¿Acaso nunca lavas esto?

—Mi hermana es la que se encarga de eso. Pero ahora ha estado muy ocupada atendiendo la clínica —comentó Kiba sentado en un mueble de la sala, echado a su lado estaba Akamaru—. Oye Naruto, ¿qué tan lejos llegaste con Hinata?

—¡NANI! —Naruto miró molesto a Kiba—. ¿Acaso buscas que te mate por lo de hace un rato?

—Así que aun no ha pasado nada —Kiba comenzó a reírse—. Estuviste completamente a solas con Hinata... ¿y no pasó nada?, ¿seguro que te funciona bien todo?, ¡Ahora entiendo!, por eso te decía todas esas cosas Sai.

—¿Quieres qué mate? —una enorme cantidad de Chakra comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Naruto, tanta que Akamaru se levantó—. Ya tuve suficiente con lo que me hiciste antes.

—Ja, un imbécil como tú jamás podría estar con una chica como Hinata —se mofó Kiba, Akamaru parecía estar vigilando a Naruto.

—Así, ¿ni que la conocieras tan bien? —habló molesto Naruto.

—Yo he estado en su mismo equipo, durante varios años y la conozco muy bien —Naruto se sentó molesto, vigilando a Kiba de reojo, lo mismo que hacia Akamaru con este—. Hinata es como una delicada flor a la que hay que saber tomar entre tus dedos. Un bruto como tú jamás podría hacerlo.

—¡Qué te crees tú! ¡Acaso estas enamorado de ella! —habló muy molesto el rubio.

—Y si fuera cierto, ¿qué harías? —Naruto no pudo aguantar más y sujeto a Kiba de la camisa, Akamaru estaba listo para atacar apenas Naruto agrediera a su amo—. ¿La volverías a besar? —Naruto soltó a Kiba.

—Tratas de insinuar algo, ¿acaso? —preguntó el rubio viendo muy seriamente a Kiba, para este momento todo su enojo se había disipado.

—Te propongo algo Naruto, escucha con atención —Kiba le comenzó a susurrar en el oído a Naruto, Akamaru parecía muy intrigado por lo que su amo hablaba con el rubio, acercó su cabeza para intentar escuchar, pero por más que paraba las orejas, no lograba oír nada—. Entonces que dices, aceptas —Kiba se separó del rubio y le extendió la mano, este dudo un poco antes de estrechar la mano de su "amigo".

—Esta bien, pero que Hinata no se entere de esto —exclamó el rubio preocupado.

—No hay problema, te la debía luego de lo que pasó en el bosque —bromeó Kiba.

—No me recuerdes eso. Por cierto, ¿cuándo regreso por mi ropa? —preguntó Naruto luego de volver a oler la ropa que traía puesta.

—No sé, mi hermana va a estar muy ocupada toda la noche —Kiba le hizo un ademán a Naruto para que saliera—. Si gustas luego te la envió. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer —Kiba se levantó y comenzó a empujar "sutilmente" a Naruto, con dirección hacia la puerta de salida.

—Yo se cuando no me quieren —exclamó el rubio molesto—. De mejores lugares me han echado —Naruto salió tranquilamente por la puerta, cuando el invitado de Kiba se fue, Akamaru ladró varias veces.

—Sí, se lo debemos —comentó Kiba, Akamaru pareció meditar en las palabras de su amo, luego ladró dos veces—. ¡Claro!, le prometí ayudar, pero no le dije como.

Mientras Akamaru sonreía ante la idea de vengarse del genin que lo venció en una ocasión; Naruto despreocupadamente caminaba por Konoha, con dirección a la casa de Hinata. Cuando en el camino se encontró con alguien a quien no le hubiera gustado encontrarse, Sai.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó Sai llamándolo desde lejos, Naruto intento hacerse el desentendido, pero fue demasiado tarde. Sai se acercó apresurado al rubio—. La Hokage quiere verte, es algo acerca de Hinata —habló Sai esbozando su extraña sonrisa.

—Gra-gracias —respondió algo confundido Naruto—. Voy enseguida.

Mientras Naruto se dirigía hacia la mansión de la Hokage, tres chicas salían de detrás de varios carteles para hablar con Sai. Eran Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno y Tenten (Sin apellido), las tres kunoichis esperaron su tiempo hasta estar seguras de que Naruto se había marchado.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Sai, gracias a ti no sospechara nada —exclamó Ino muy feliz.

—De nada belleza. Sino hay nada más, me retiro —Sai volvió a mostrar su sonrisa falsa, la que usaba siempre para escapar de problemas. Ino se sonrojo nuevamente al ser llamada velleza, Sakura solo ignoro esto.

—Lo manejas muy bien, Ino —le susurró Tenten en el oído a la kunoichi de cabello rubio.

—Son años de práctica con Shikamaru —bromeo Ino—. Ahora que Naruto va con Tsunade-sama. ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó confundida Ino.

—No había pensado en eso —exclamó pensativa Tenten—. Solo había trazado nuestro plan hasta esta parte.

—Por dios, son unas novatas —habló molesta Sakura—. Tsunade-sama le dará la orden a Naruto de cuidar de Hinata todo el día. Atribuyéndole a una recaída en sus síntomas. Naruto no se opondrá y como su película solo dura hora y media, el resto del día deberán pasarla juntos en una cita.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó muy emocionada Tenten—. Con todo el día juntos, no habrá motivo alguno para que no lleguen a besarse.

—Pero hablamos de Naruto y de Hinata —interrumpió Ino, derrumbando la nube de felicidad de Tenten—. Sinceramente... ¿creen que llegué a pasar algo con esos dos? —Tenten y Sakura solo negaron con la cabeza.

—Maldición, me olvide de cómo era la personalidad de ambos —pensó molesta Tenten—. Sino logró que esos dos salgan juntos y se enamoren, ni destino con Neji no se realizará.

—Lo más probable es que Naruto eche a perder todo —sonrió malévolamente Sakura, ambas chicas estaban asustadas, el futuro romántico de su amiga estaba en juego y quizás el personal—. Digo, a menos que planeen seguirlos a todos lados para arregla... —pero Sakura no terminó de hablar, ya que Ino y Tenten la jalaron, una de cada brazo en dirección a la mansión de los Hyuga.

En la mencionada mansión, Hinata luchaba contra su guardarropas buscando que llevar para su cita, Hanabi se encontraba recostada sobre su cama dándole opiniones a su querida hermana. Pero por más buenos comentarios que le diera Hanabi, Hinata seguía sin poder decidirse.

—Por enésima vez, usa el abrigo que llevas siempre —habló molesta Hanabi—. Sino quieres llevar la yukata, porque es muy oriental; tampoco quieres llevar un youfuku porque es occidental, entonces ve como vas siempre. Además no creo que Naruto-niichan vaya ir a la cita con traje de gala.

—¡Kawaii! —exclamó Hinata imaginando a Naruto en smoking, luego en frag y por último en terno—. Naruto-kun se ve bien en todo —exclamó Hinata sonriendo, Hanabi estaba confundida ante la actitud de su hermana mayor.

—Y luego dicen que una es la cría, solo porque la ven pequeña —Hanabi se levantó y salió de la habitación—. Hinata ya entro al modo de fantasía —Hanabi sonrió—. Eso quiere decir, que tardará más en estar lista. ¡Bien!, podré jugar un poco con Naruto-niichan.

Hanabi se deslizó hacia una pared, miró para todos lados antes de mover un candil. Al hacerlo, la pared se abrió por completo y Hanabi entró, cruzó por un largo pasadizo para luego salir en la sala. Como si fuera ladrón, cruzó de puntillas la sala y se asomo con cuidado por la puerta, para ser descubierta por Neji.

—¿Hanabi-sama, va a alguna parte? —preguntó Neji, quien estaba sentado leyendo en la sala, Hanabi se asustó al escuchar que la llamaron, pero se tranquilizó al saber que solo era su primo.

—Neji-niisan —Hanabi miró fijamente a Neji—. ¿Mi padre esta en la casa? —Neji negó con la cabeza—. ¿Mi abuelo, abuela? —nuevamente volvió a negar, Hanabi suspiró—. No hay nadie, entonces no hay motivos para hacer tanto teatro —Hanabi dejó de andar de puntas y tranquilamente abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir, se dirigió a su primo—. ¡No me vuelvas a decir "SAMA" sino hay nadie más en casa! —exclamó molesta luego de salir y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

—Cla-claro, Hanabi-sama —sonrió Neji.

Mientras dentro de la mansión Hinata y Hanabi se preparaban para recibir al rubio, fuera, las tres kunoichis, Ino, Tenten y Sakura, se ponían en posición esperando por la llegada de la pareja. Pero por más que esperaran, parecía como si el rubio, jamás llegaría.

—Ese maldito Naruto, dejo plantada a Hinata —exclamó muy molesta Tenten.

—Se que estas preocupada, pero no crees que exageras un poco Tenten —habló algo preocupada Ino—. Ya conocemos como es Naruto, quizás se le hizo tarde.

—Lo más probable es que el idiota de Naruto, se haya encontrado con algún amigo y se haya puesto a conversar con este, olvidándose de su cita con Hinata —habló en broma Sakura, pero sus dos amigas se lo tomaron muy en serio—. Oigan, solo bromeaba.

Sakura tuvo que salir de prisa detrás de sus amigas, Ino y Tenten corrían como si su vida estuviera en juego. En poco tiempo recorrieron toda la aldea, para llegar a la residencia de Naruto, para toparse con el Genin muy tranquilo comiendo ramen, mientras hojeaba un revista.

—¡YO LO MATO! —exclamó muy molesta Tente, Ino tuvo que sujetarla para que no entrara.

—Oigan, les dije que me esperaran —habló Sakura algo cansada.

—Como es posible que este tan tranquilo. Hinata debe estar muerta de los nervios —Ino trató de tranquilizar a Tenten.

—Naruto es así, ya sabes. Nunca se ha complicado la vida —Tenten suspiró—. Por cierto, ¿por qué parece como si esta cita te afectará más a ti que a la misma Hinata, Tenten? —Tenten se ruborizo.

—Eso es, porque sigue creyendo que si no casa a Hinata con Naruto rápido —interrumpió Sakura—. Su amado Neji se va a quedar con Hinata.

—¿Eh? —Tenten se ruborizo aun más—. ¿Cómo está eso, habla Sakura?

—Veras, me enteré hace poco, mientras ordenaba los papeles en la oficina de Tsunade-sama... —mientras Sakura conversaba con Ino y Tenten intentaba por todos los medios de que Sakura no hablará, Naruto salía muy tranquilo de su casa, con un traje muy idéntico al que normalmente usaba, salvo que el color naranja era reemplazado por amarillo.

—Listo, ya estoy satisfecho —exclamó tranquilamente el rubio, luego de cerrar con llave su puerta—. Ahora podré invitar a Hinata a comer sin preocuparme por el dinero. De seguro no come tanto —Naruto metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su cartera—. Rayos. Espero que con esto me alcancé para darle algo decente a Hinata. Bueno, en camino —diciendo esto, el rubio guardo su cartera y se encaminó hacia la casa de su novia.

—¡Oujo-sama! ¡Oujo-sama! ¡Hinata Oujo-sama!—corría Hanabi gritando por toda la casa—. ¡Oujo-sama!

—¿Sucede algo Hanabi-sama? —preguntó Neji confundido al oír a su prima gritando por toda la casa.

—No. Solo buscaba a mi hermana —Hanabi se acercó a Neji—. ¿No la has visto, Neji-niisan? —Neji negó con la cabeza, Hanabi suspiró —. Por cierto, Neji-niisan —Hanabi le hizo una seña con la mano a Neji para que se acercara más, este lo hizo y a modo de susurró—. ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS SAMA! —le gritó tranquilamente en el oído—. ¿Entendido? —Naji asintió antes de desmayarse por el grito.

Hanabi sonrió y comenzó nuevamente a correr por toda la casa, buscando en cada esquina a su hermana, sin mucho éxito. Incluso llegó a usar los pasadizos secretos en busca de Hinata, pero tampoco hubo suerte. Al final decidió regresarse a su cuarto derrotada.

—Hinata se me escapó —habló enojada Hanabi antes de tumbarse en su cama—. Tenía tantas ganas de jugar con Naruto-niichan —Hanabi agarró una almohada y se la colocó sobre la cara, luego comenzó a gritar—. ¡BAKA, HINATA BAKA!

—¿Me hablabas? —Hinata se asomo por la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Hanabi—. Te estuve buscando Hanabi-chan, ¿dónde estabas? Ya me voy a mi cita con Naruto-kun.

—¡Hi-Hinata-neechan! —Hanabi se sacó la almohada del rostro, pero cuando lo hizo, Hinata ya se había marchado—. Otra vez —Hanabi volvió a cubrirse con la almohada—. ¡HINATA-NEECHAN BAKA!

Hinata corría apresura a la puerta principal, Naruto ya se encontraba en la entrada y esperaba, que la ropa que había escogido fuera la indicada. Con su increíble gracia y agilidad, logró superar sin problemas todo tipo de obstáculos que se le presentaban, como los juguetes tirados en el suelo de Hanabi, los libros de técnicas ninjas de Neji o los pergaminos con las anotaciones de todas las reuniones del clan, de su padre.

—¡Naruto-kun! —exclamó con entusiasmo Hinata al llegar a la entrada principal y encontrarse con el rubio—. Pe-perdona por hacerte esperar.

—No hay cuidado, recién llegue —respondió tranquilamente Naruto—. Nos vamos Hinata —Hinata asintió.

Sin embargo, aunque la pareja ya estaba "legalmente" aceptada, tanto por todos los habitantes de Konoha,  
como por los miembros del clan Hyuga, los integrantes de la misma, Naruto y Hinata, aun estaban algo contrariados con su relación. Tanto, que a Hinata incluso le costaba caminar junto a Naruto, de hecho caminaba siempre detrás de este y con la mirada baja. Por su lado, Naruto caminaba como de costumbre, rápido y sin siquiera recordar que Hinata venía detrás de él.

—¡Na-Naruto-kun! —interrumpió Hinata las divagaciones del rubio, quien al parecer estaba conversando consigo mismo—. Ya hemos llegado al cine.

—Eh. Ah si, gracias Hinata —se disculpó Naruto, quien casi pasa de largo por estar conversando con cierto habitante de su interior—. ¿Cuál era la película que debíamos ver? —Hinata sonrió.

Ambos ninjas entraron en el cine, sin saber, que desde lejos eran observados por tres presencias oscuras, de hecho eran las mismas tres kunoichis que los habían "persuadido" para ir al cine. Luego de darse cuenta de que Naruto había escapado, aprovechándose de que habían bajado la guardia, las tres chicas trataron de interceptarlo, pero llegaron tarde.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Entramos a ver la película? —preguntó Tenten confundida, Sakura se veía emocionada, mas no asó Ino.

—¡Con Sakura! ni hablar, prefiero esperar en el restaurante de la esquina —dicho esto, Ino salió rumbo al susodicho restaurante, Tenten y Sakura se quedaron.

—Entonces, ¿entremos? —preguntó emocionada Sakura.

—Pues no le veo inconveniente, si Ino no quiere entrar, pues allá ella. Vamos Sakura-chan —Sakura sonrió, ambas kunoichis entraron.

—Pobre Tenten, no sabe en lo que se mete —sonrió desde lejos Ino, viendo como la pareja entraba al cine.

—Cortes Comerciales—

Nos ubicamos en lo que parece ser un set de filmaciones, las luces están encendidas, las cámaras enfocan lo que parece ser el centro del escenario, donde hay una mesa como las que hay en cualquier hogar, en el centro de la mesa parece haber algo cubierto por una tela, por su forma parece ser una caja, junto a esta hay lecha y dos platos, uno de ellos parece ser de perro. Un chico entra con un curioso perrito acostado sobre su cabeza.

—Hola, me llamo Kiba Inuzuka y este es mi fiel amigo Akamaru —el pequeño perrito ladró dos veces—. Como buen Ninja que soy, nunca empiezo mi día sin un buen desayuno. ¡Recuerda! el desayuno es la parte más importante del día, no es cierto Akamaru —el pequeño perrito volvió a ladrar—. Y para ser el mejor, debes alimentarte como los mejores. ¡Con NARUT-O's, el cereal de los campeones!

Kiba levantó la pequeña tela que cubría el centro de la mesa, debajo de esta, había lo que parecía ser una caja de cereales de color naranja, con el rostro de Naruto dibujado. Akamaru saltó a la mesa, parecía emocionado al ver la caja en cuestión.

—Ya, ya Akamaru. No desesperes —Kiba tomó la caja y vació un poco en un plato, luego puso otro poco en el plato de Akamaru y se sentó en la mesa—. La comida esta servida.

Kiba y Akamaru se pudieron a comer, ambos comían como si no hubiera mañana, cuando de pronto, Kiba se detiene, Akamaru hace lo mismo. El rostro de Kiba mostraba un sufrimiento tan grande, como si se estuviera muriendo envenenado rápidamente, Akamaru lucía igual.

—Y saben, es aun mejor con leche —Kiba cogió desesperado el envase de leche y empezó a beber de este como si hubiera estado perdido en un desierto, Akamaru ladró varias veces, como si le reclamara algo—- Es verdad. Olvidaba decirles, que Narut-O's... —Kiba volvió a levantar la caja, pero al ver el cereal casi vomita. Akamaru se intentó desesperadamente beber del envase vació— ...es un cereal fortificado con todas las vitaminas y nutrientes que tanto humanos como mascotas necesitan. ¡YUMI! —Kiba hizo un gesto como si le encantara el producto, Akamaru estaba echado sobre la mesa moviendo las patas traseras como si estuviera agonizando—- Eh, Akamaru, aguanta, estamos en una misión—prácticamente le susurró Kiba en el oído a Akamaru, este pareció hacer un esfuerzo enorme para levantarse—. Ese es mi perro... ¡Por eso Narut-O's es el cereal que no puede faltar en su desayuno!

La escena ahora mostraba la caja de cereal flotando en el aire, mientras era llenada en el aire con cientos de hojuelas de maíz, las cuales parecían ser transformadas por algún tipo de Jutsu justo antes de entrar en la caja. Entre esas hojuelas estaban rostros conocidos como el de Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, incluso Jounin y hasta los villanos de la serie. Una vez acabada la escena se enfoca nuevamente a Kiba y a Akamaru.

—Te digo que este horrible sabor no se me va a quitar nunca —le comentaba Kiba a Akamaru mientras hacia gárgaras, le perrito ladró afirmativamente, luego pareció como si alguien le hiciera señas a la pareja—. ¡Eh, ya estamos en el aire!, digo. ¡Recuerda! Narut-O's. El cereal de los ganadores, no empieces tu día sin él —sonrió Kiba enseñando el cereal en su mano, Akamaru también parecía sonreír, aunque sus sonrisas se notaban que eran fingidas—. ¡Y ahora con el rostro de todos tus personajes favoritos de Naruto y Naruto Shipuden!, para que puedas saborear a todos tus personajes favoritos —dijo Kiba sacando una hojuela con la forma del rostro de Naruto, la cual se la lanzó a Akamaru y este la devoro con cierto entusiasmo. Kiba luego se acerco a la cámara y a modo de susurró, como si estuviera contando un secreto, habló—. Recuerda, Narut-O's, el cereal con el rostro de tus ninjas favoritos, cómpralo y dale una buena mordida a Sasuke.

Se mostró al final una advertencia, ciertos rostros como el de Orochimaru, Itachi o Zabuza pueden provocar asco, daño cerebral o ganas de matar a todos sus conocidos. No pruebe este producto si es propenso a sufrir de enamoramientos por cierto ninja traidor de Konoha que ahora porta espada. El rostro de Sai fue descontinuado debido a que la gente aun no podía tragarse su cambio de actitud, así como sus hojuelas. Akamaru, Gamakichi, Tonton y Pakkun vienen exclusivamente en la versión de cereal para mascotas, si usted no es un animal ¡Por favor no se los coma!

—Bien, corten. ¡Terminamos! —se escuchó del director, las luces y las cámaras se apagaron, todo el mundo empezó a guardar las cosas.

—Por fin —suspiró aliviado tanto Kiba como Akamaru—. Narut-O's, ¡esto es basura! —dijo molesto Kiba luego de escupir el cereal y tirar la caja al otro lado del estudió, Akamaru escupió la hojuela que aun tenía en la boca—. ¡Qué asco! casi muero comiendo esa basura —Akamaru pareció estar de acuerdo—. Ahora entiendo porque catalogaban esta misión como de Rango A —Kiba comenzó a recoger sus cosas, Akamaru se subió sobre su cabeza, antes de salir del estudio y cerrar la puerta, Kiba pareció conversar con Akamaru—. Bueno, acabamos Akamaru, fue una misión muy difícil, solo esperemos que le haya ido mejor a Shino con su comercial del Insecticida.

—Fin de los Cortes Comerciales—

Milagrosamente Naruto logró salir sin un solo rasguño de su predicamento, con un celebre movimiento logro burlar a Sakura, confundir a Ino y engañar a Tenten. Sin más percances por delante, Naruto pudo llegar por fin con su querida Hinata, quien lo estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos y dispuesta a besarlo. Naruto cerró los ojos esperado su premio, fue cuando...

—Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, despierta Naruto-kun —Hinata lo despertó de su agradable sueño—. La película ya acabo Naruto-kun.

El cine estaba completamente vació, solo quedaban Hinata y Naruto, incluso la pantalla de los créditos ya había acabado. Naruto se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en media película y se disculpó con Hinata, pero esta solo sonrió. Más tranquilos, salieron rumbo a su siguiente parada, el restaurante más lujoso de Konoha, luego de que llegaron a él, Naruto muy avergonzado tuvo que llevarse a Hinata a otro restaurante, ya que lo que tenía no le alcanzaba ni para un vaso de agua.

—Pe-perdóname Hinata —habló muy avergonzado en rubio—.

—No te preocupes Naruto-kun. Estoy más que feliz de estar aquí contigo —sonrió Hinata, haciendo que el rubio sonriera también. Detrás de un cartel, las tres kunoichis observaban de cerca. Aunque desde el punto exacto donde se encontraba la pareja no podían verlas, eran muy visibles desde cualquier otro ángulo.

—Oigan chicas, no creen que estamos llamando mucho la atención —habló Ino muy preocupada de que todo el mundo no dejara de verla.

—No podemos dejarlos, esta cita debe ser perfecta —comentó Tenten sin dejar de mirar a la pareja—. Debemos vigilarlos muy bien, ¡la cita debe ser perfecta!

—Sí, aja —habló muy "animadamente" Sakura.

—Sabes Sakura, creería que tu vienes es solo a vernos fracasar —comentó Ino algo molesta ante la actitud de su mejor amiga—. Sino te conocería bien, juraría que estas celosa —Sakura desvió la mirada.

—¡Celosa yo! ¡De ese idiota! Ja —fue la única respuesta de la pelirrosada, sin embargo, mientras lo dijo, jamás volteo a ver a Ino.

—Sí, sí, bien. ahora hagan silencio que no puedo oír bien —Tenten sostenía lo que parecía ser un vaso de plástico, el cual tenía insertado un hilo transparente y este viajaba hasta la mesa de Naruto y Hinata; sobre estos había otro vaso colgado. Un teléfono rudimentario, en pocas palabras.

—¿No te parece que la cena está deliciosa, Hinata? —preguntó el rubio orgulloso de haber escogido los platillos, después de todo debía demostrarle a Hinata que podía pedir comida que no fuera japonesa—. ¡Eh Mesero! ¡Otra orden de esto!

—Esta muy sabrosa Naruto-kun —comentó Hinata—. Pero Naruto-kun, no sabía que te gustaban tanto las tripas de chivo —Naruto se bajo la cabeza hacia el plato que estaba devorando.

—¿Segura que no era espagueti? —Hinata negó con la cabeza—. Que más da, esta delicioso —exclamó el rubio volviendo a meterse a la boca otra ración de "espagueti", Hinata sonrió, mientras de lejos.

—¡Qué asco! —Ino arrugó la cara—. ¿Cómo puede comer eso?

—Una de las cualidades de Naruto, es que tiene un estómago de acero —respondió Sakura tranquilamente—. Puede hasta comer piedras.

—En eso se parece a Lee —sonrió Tenten al ver que la cita marchaba bien—. No creo que hayan más inconvenientes —las chicas asintieron—. ¿Qué les parece si, ya que estamos aquí...?

—Me parece bien, nunca había estado en un lugar tan refinado —asintió muy feliz Ino, emocionada ante la idea de su compañera—. ¿Pe-pero no creen que sea muy costoso?

—Nah, si Naruto va a invitar a Hinata, no lo creo —respondió Sakura sentándose en una mesa cercana, Tenten ya se había sentado, Ino por fin decidió hacerlo.

—Verán que no traje mucho dinero —les advirtió Ino, pero ninguna de las otras dos kunoichis parecieron escucharla, estaban más interesadas en escoger que comer.

—Oye, ¿qué es escargots? —le preguntó Sakura a Tenten.

—Creo que así le dicen a los mejillones —respondió Tenten, quien también ignoraba la respuesta.

—Suena bien, hace tiempo no como mariscos —Sakura llamó a uno de los meseros con la mano—. Quiero una orden de estos escargots, pero eso si, que sean frescos y no estén muy salados. ¿Y ustedes chicas?

—Si te animas a comer eso, yo también —Tenten decidió pedir lo mismo que Sakura, creyendo que esta sabía más. Por su parte, Ino se fijaba más en los precios.

—Yo solo quiero ensalada, gracias —Ino le devolvió la carta al mesero, se notaba muy preocupada.

—¿Solo comerás eso Ino? —la interrumpió Sakura—. Deja la dieta por hoy.

—Si, vamos Ino. Estamos entre amigas, celebremos —se le unió Tenten.

—Sino es la dieta la que me preocupa —comentó más para si misma—. ¡Se fijaron los precios! Eso que pidieron cuesta casi lo mismo que el pago de una misión de Rango B.

—Por cierto, espero que esos mejillones a la escargots estén deliciosos ¡Por qué si que costaron! —Ino solo suspiró, cuando era de comida, esas dos se olvidaban de todo. Sin embargo, una recién llegada no pensaba únicamente con el estómago.

—Son caracoles —interrumpió una voz un poco enojada—. Escargots es caracol, no mejillones.

Era la propia Embajadora de la Arena, Temari, quien no había llegado sola, le había pedido "amablemente" al primer ninja que había visto, que la escoltará donde se encontraban las tres mencionadas chicas. El afortunado, no había sido otro que Ronck Lee, quien "amablemente" se prestó a ayudar a la necesitada.

—¡Te-Temari-san! —habló Ino muy asustada al verla—. No, no te esperábamos.

—¡Claro! Solo les pido una cosa y mírense… ¡Comiendo muy divertidas acá! —por desgracia, el secándolo armado por Temari no paso inadvertido por "nuestra" pareja.

—¿Esas no son Sakura-chan, Ino-chan y Tenten-chan? —Naruto se levantó al verlas.

—Parece que sucedió algo, ¡vamos Hinata! —Hinata asintió y siguió al rubio, no sin antes dejar el dinero de la cena, claro, que sin que se diera cuenta Naruto.

—¡Listo! Ahora Naruto estará feliz —sonrió alegre Hinata.

—Chicas, ¿qué les sucede? —preguntó Naruto, a quien nadie esperaba. Lo que puso muy nerviosas a todas. Para terminar de arruinar todo, apareció Lee —. ¿Tienen algún problema?

—¡Nada de eso, Naruto-kun! si estamos aquí, es porque todos nosotros estamos muy preocupados, porque aun no has besado a Hinata-chan —respondió Lee muy serio, a sus compañeras solo se les cruzó una palabra por la mente.

— Idiota —exclamó Tenten.

— Es igual de idiota que Naruto —completó Sakura.

Naruto cerró los ojos muy enojado, las chicas se dieron cuenta, incluida Hinata, quien pareció ponerse algo nerviosa. Tenten ya le había tapado la boca a Lee, pero había sido muy tarde.

—¡Así que han venido a espiarnos! ¡A interrumpir nuestra cita! —exclamó molesto el rubio, las chicas solo bajaron la cabeza arrepentidas. Momento que aprovecho Naruto, para huir con Hinata, tomados de las manos—. ¡Vamos Hinata!

Naruto corría tomado de la mano de Hinata, Hinata sonría aunque no sabía el motivo por el que corría, lo único que sabía, es que estaba tomada de la mano de Naruto. La pareja seguía corriendo, intentando perder a las chicas, mas ninguna de estas los había seguido. Estaban muy arrepentidas de haberlo hecho.

—Creo que ya estamos a salvo —Naruto se detuvo, él y Hinata respiraban muy agitados, pero felices, había sido lo más divertido de la velada. Sin embargo, aun seguían tomados de las manos y Naruto se dio cuenta, se separó de inmediato de Hinata, muy sonrojado—. Pe-perdón Hinata.

La pareja caminó viendo las tiendas de Konoha, pero de su forma característica hasta ahora. Naruto por delante, emocionado viendo todo lo que podría comprar y Hinata, desde más atrás, nerviosa y sonrojada, pensando en lo feliz que estaba con su novio. Mas una persona los observaba de lejos, bueno, una persona y su fiel compañero canino.

—Preparado Akamaru. Llegó nuestra parte —le susurró Kiba a su fiel compañero, esta ladró dos veces—. Bien, andando.

—¡Na-Naruto-kun! —exclamó Hinata asustada al ver aparecer a Akamaru de improviso, este no dejaba de mostrar los dientes y gruñirle a todo—. Algo le pasa a Akamaru —Akamaru reaccionó al escuchar su nombre y se fijo en Hinata, esta se puso muy nerviosa. El perro lucía muy enojado.

—¡Qué buen actor Akamaru! —pensó para si mismo Naruto al ver al enorme perro—. Ahora continúa tu parte y yo debo rescatar a Hinata.

Naruto sonrió y se colocó delante de Hinata, entre ella y el molesto Akamaru. Levanto su mano y le hizo una señal de alto al perro, pero este solo se lanzó contra el rubio, intentando morderlo. Naruto solo atino a esconderse detrás de Hinata.

—Qué caballero —habló irónicamente Kiba—. El idiota olvido lo que debía hacer.

Akamaru comenzó a ladrar fuertemente. Hinata se asustó demasiado, estaba casi petrificada, Naruto al no saber como reaccionar tiró del brazo de la peliazul hacia su cuerpo. Hinata se logró abrazar fuertemente del brazo del rubio, pero al hacerlo, se sonrojo mucho, al darse cuenta de que estaba abrazada de Naruto.

—¡Detente Akamaru! ¡Son Naruto y Hinata! —Kiba sujetó a Akamaru, este se tranquilizó al sentir a su amo.

Desde lejos, un grupo de varias chicas asintieron emocionadas, luego de ver la escena y el abrazo de Hinata, solo pudieron estar satisfechas con su labor.

—L-lo siento, Naruto, Hinata. Akamaru ha estado algo molesto, porque hoy le toca su chequeo de rutina con mi hermana —se disculpó Kiba, aunque Hinata se encontraba más agradecida—. L-lo siento. ¡Vamos Akamaru!

Kiba se llevo a Akamaru, ambos parecían estar sonriendo. Naruto por fin se dio cuenta, de que Hinata estaba prendida de su brazo, muy avergonzado intento soltarse, pero Hinata no se lo permitió. Hinata lucía muy sonrojada, pero se notaba la decisión en sus ojos.

—Po-por favor Naruto-kun —exclamó casi en un susurro Hinata—. Quiero estar así contigo —

Naruto estaba sorprendido, pero luego de recapacitar, accedió feliz a la petición de Hinata. Después de todo, no había logrado hacer mucho en su "cita" para ponerla feliz, aun después de todo lo que se había esforzado. Quizás el verdadero secreto, radicaba en hacer cosas sencillas, que no costaran demasiado o esforzarse tanto, quizás simplemente debía dedicarle algo de tiempo a Hinata. Ambos se quedaron perdidos en su casi abrazo, que para los demás parecía eterno.

—Buen trabajo Kiba —sonrió Ino desde lejos, Tenten también mirada ilusionada la escena, imaginándose en el lugar de Hinata y a Neji en el lugar de Naruto. Sakura por su parte, lucía con cara de pocos amigos.

—Pensar todo lo que tuvieron que pasar esos dos —habló muy sería Temari—. Para que esos dos se besaran, ¿qué creen que deberíamos hacer? —el rostro de Temari se iluminó con una mirada perversa.

—Pues se me ocurrieron varias ideas… —comentó Ino con la misma mirada traviesa, Sakura prefirió mantenerse alejada.

—Dios, ya vamos de nuevo —sonrió Tenten al escuchar el plan.

—Continuará—  
(Pero este capítulo ya no, sino el fics)

**Nota de Autor.**  
Hola de nuevo, este capítulo si que demoró y mucho, sorry, no es que tuviera una agenda muy atareada este mes, exámenes tras exámenes, supongo que ya han de haber pasado por ese calvario. No es nada lindo, de verdad, pero que se le va a hacer, es parte del progreso :p. Espero que les guste, cumplí con parte de lo que pedían, el beso de Naruto y la joven Hinata, espero les haya gustado.

Sobre lo del capítulo anterior, pues recuerden que es solo una parte de tres capítulos alternos o CAO :p, no van a entenderlo mucho sino llegan a leer los tres, más o menos como si estuvieran viendo Touka Gettan o SOS: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu :p (Hablando de esos dos Animes, el segundo, el de la todopoderosa Haruhi, lo entendí sin problemas; pero el primero, de verdad comprendí luego de verlo, lo que decía Fry, de Futurama, las tramas muy complejas hacen sentir idiota a la gente :p). Si se preguntan por la última parte, lo del baile de Hanabi, pues, en realidad eso solo fue un agregado que no aporta nada a la trama, pero me pareció divertido cuando lo hice, así que lo agregué, la canción es de otro Anime, Chokotto Sister y la protagonista también la baila, salvo que cuando a ella la descubren practicando, no reacciona como lo hace Hanabi :p.

Este capítulo y el anterior a este, hablo del nueve, están inspirados en otro Anime, no son copias exactas de aquel Anime, pero guardan ciertas relaciones, a ver si logran descubrir de que Anime les habló y de que preciso capítulo se basó estos dos capítulos extras, a ver, a investigar :p.

Ahora si, acabado los inconvenientes y las demás distracciones, regreso con la trama del fics regular... o quizás no :p, ahora se porque ponían tantos capítulos de relleno en el Anime, cumplen doble función, son entretenidos y... capturan el interés de los fans por saber que pasará luego del relleno :p. Ya hablando en serio, el siguiente capítulo continua después de donde se quedó el capítulo 8, ya explorando que fue lo que sucedió con Hinata y su nuevo inquilino, el Kyubi.

Sin más que decir y sin más que entretenerlos, me despido, suerte y hasta la otra.


	13. Misión A Parte 1

Fics de Naruto.

**Réquiem de una Kunoichi.**  
**Capítulo... creo que 13: A-Mision. (Parte 1)**

Hinata se encontraba esperando en la entrada de Konoha, esperando al parecer a alguien más. Aun no salía el sol, así que se podría decir que era muy, muy temprano, en la madrugada. Hinata no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que la persona a la que esperaba, llegó, aunque aun medio dormida.

—¡Na-Naruto-kun! —exclamó muy feliz Hinata al ver llegar al rubio, mas este solo le respondió con un largo bostezo—. Pe-perdón por hacerte venir tan temprano.

—No hay cuidado Hinata, es una misión de la Vieja Tsunade —habló entre bostezos el rubio—. Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que íbamos a hacer?

—Naruto-kun —respondió Hinata algo desanimada—. Tsunade-sama mencionó, que ya se acercaba la fecha en que se abría el Loto Lunar.

—Ah si, recuerdo algo, de lo que nos contó —Naruto se rascó la cabeza—. Es una flor mística, que se supone se abre una vez cada siete años.

—Sí, faltan tres días para que se abra, no sabemos la hora exacta. Por eso debemos vigilarla hasta que se abra, para poder usarla de inmediato. Porque según las indicaciones de la Hokage, la flor abierta solo vive pocos minutos. Así que vamos a estar solos cuidando una flor... —Hinata se sonrojo un poco, al darse cuenta de que en verdad, pasaría un día completo a solas con su eterno amor.

—Oye Hinata. ¿Qué era lo importante de esa estúpida flor? —preguntó Naruto, considerando su misión muy aburrida.

—Naruto-kun. El polen de la flor es usado para hacer una medicina muy importante y codiciada —respondió Hinata, Naruto se sorprendió un poco.

—Ne, Ne... Hinata, ¿qué medicina es esa? —preguntó Naruto, esperanzado de que su misión no fuera tan aburrida como se oía.

—Naruto-kun, tú también estabas cuando la Hokage-sama, nos explico toda la misión —protestó Hinata.

—Luego de que nos comentó del Rango de nuestra misión, no escuche lo demás —comentó tranquilamente el rubio, Hinata solo suspiró.

—No sé realmente que tipo de medicina es la que la Hokage-sama planea hacer —respondió intrigada Hinata—. Me gustaría saberlo, pero la Hokage no dio mayor información —respondió algo confundida Hinata—. Solo me indicó como preparar la medicina y que era de vital importancia que se la lleváramos apenas estuviera.

—Debe ser algo muy importante —Hinata estuvo de acuerdo con Naruto—. Entonces andado Hinata. Debemos encontrar esa flor para la vieja Tsunade.

Ambos ninjas se pusieron en marcha, Hinata viajaba más atrás con la mirada baja, imaginando todas las oportunidades que se presentarían al estar a solas con Naruto, durante tanto tiempo. Mientras Naruto ensayaba como lucharía, con los cientos de ladrones y maleantes que se aparecerían en su aventura, de pronto, Naruto se detuvo. Como Hinata no iba percatándose del camino, se tropezó con Naruto.

—Pe-perdón Naruto-kun —dijo avergonzada Hinata, luego de golpear al rubio.

—No hay cuidado. Oye Hinata, tú sabes hacia donde es que esta esa flor —Hinata solo sonrió, eso era lo que le encantaba del rubio.

—Si, Naruto-kun —Hinata sacó un mapa de su bolso, luego de extenderlo en el suelo, comenzó a explicarle a Naruto—. Debemos ir hasta la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes, en el País del Rayo. Pero Naruto-kun, recuerda que esta es una misión de Rango A.

—Hai, hai —asintió algo fastidiado Naruto, lo que menos esperaba, es que Hinata también lo regañara—. Pero porque es de tan alto Rango. Se supone que solo vamos a buscar una estúpida flor.

—Na-Naruto-kun, esa flor es muy valiosa. Además esta misión es de Rango A, ya que debemos adentrarnos en un país enemigo. Recuerdas tú combate con Neji-niisan —Naruto asintió, aunque de eso hacia tiempo, en realidad lo único que recordaba de ese combate, es que había derrotado al genio de los Hyuga—. El te mencionó porque murió su padre, mi tío. El país del Rayo intento secuestrarme y aun están detrás del secreto del Byakugan de los Hyuga.

—Descuida Hinata. Si aparece algún enemigo yo lo venceré —Hinata se emocionó mucho ante las palabras de Naruto, aunque luego regreso a la realidad.

—No Naruto-kun. Recuerda que debemos pasar desapercibidos, fueron las palabras de la Hokage —Naruto comenzó a hacer memoria.

—Transición a los Recuerdos de Naruto—

Hinata esperaba en la oficina de la Hokage, hace más de una hora habían enviado por Naruto, pero aun no llegaba. Tsunade se comenzaba a impacientar cada vez más, incluso Shizune había salido de la habitación temiendo la ira de su maestra.

—¡Maldito Naruto! ¡A qué hora llegará! —Tsunade golpeó enojada su escritorio, partiéndolo en dos. Hinata estaba algo asustada.

—Tsunade-sama. Naruto-kun acaba de llegar —Shizune entro con buenas noticias, sin embargo, la Gondaime no estaba tan feliz- Shizune tuvo que esquivar un pisapapeles que le había lanzado Tsunade enojada—. Tsunade-sama, contrólese. Recuerde "eso" tan importante.

—Es verdad. Pasa Naruto —Naruto entró al escuchar su nombre, aun no estaba muy convencido de aceptar la misión, desde que había estado saliendo con Hinata, su misión más interesante había sido el cuidar de ella—. Me alegra el verlos a los dos aquí —Tsunade sonrió, tanto Hinata como Naruto se mostraban algo intrigados.

—Dime vieja. Me vas a dar una buena misión ahora —habló en un tono algo altanero, Tsunade tuvo que tragarse su enojo para poder responderle.

—Claro, los he tenido a ambos descansando para esta importante misión —sonrió la Hokage.

—¿Y qué va a ser?, algo aburrido como cortar el césped o pintar una casa —respondió molesto el rubio, Tsunade quiso golpearlo, pero por el bien de la misión, debía ser lo más cortes posible con él.

—Escucha bien Naruto, tú también Hinata —ambos asintieron—. Los voy a enviar a una misión de Rango A.

Naruto no podía estar más feliz, una misión de Rango A, una misión de Rango A, era la segunda más alta después del Rango S, una misión de Rango A... es lo que había pedido desde hace meses, una misión que estuviera a su altura. Una misión donde pudiera demostrar todas sus capacidades de Ninja, no le importaba que tuviera que hacer en este misión, lo único que le importaba ahora, es que era de Rango A.

—Pe-pero Hokage-sama, una misión de Rango A es muy peligrosa. Esta segura de darnos algo como eso —habló Hinata interrumpiendo los sueños de grandeza del rubio. Como era posible que luego de tanto tiempo de espera por una buena misión, cuando ya la tenía en las manos, Hinata viene a hacerle esto.

—Creo en sus capacidades, Hinata —Shizune se mantenía al margen de la conversación.

—Si lo cree así Hokage-sama, yo aceptare la misión —respondió Hinata, Naruto estaba feliz.

—¿Cuándo empezamos la misión Tsunade-obasan? —preguntó animado Naruto.

—No querrías saber mejor, de que trata, Naruto-kun —habló por fin Shizune.

—A mí si me gustaría saber. ¿Si-sino es molestia? —pregunto tímidamente Hinata.

—Ninguna. Su misión consiste en infiltrarse a un país que ha estado en guerra con Konoha durante mucho tiempo —respondió Tsunade.

—Comprendo. Una vez que lleguemos, debemos destruirlo —habló muy decidido Naruto.

—¡Cállate y termina de escuchar por una vez en tu vida! —le reclamó Tsunade—. Deben ir a la aldea oculta de las Nubes, en el País del Trueno —Hinata hizo una mala cara, al escuchar ese nombre—. Veo que aun los recuerdas Hinata. Sí, es la misma aldea que planeo hace mucho tiempo atrás, secuestrarte para descubrir la habilidad secreta del clan Hyuga.

—S-si, lo recuerdo —respondió tímidamente la kunoichi.

—Aun están tras el secreto del Byakugan, por eso esta misión es mucho más riesgosa para ti. Se que aun te aqueja aquel problema con el Chakra. Es por eso que no te forzaré —Hinata pareció meditarlo, si decía que no, perdería una valiosa oportunidad de estar con Naruto a solas en una misión, además, quizás se la asignarían a otra pareja... o peor aun, buscarían otra compañera para Naruto.

—¡IRÉ! —casi gritó Hinata su respuesta, es que oportunidades como esta, venían una vez en la vida. Tsunade pareció hacer un gesto de victoria—. Ya estoy mejor, además voy con Naruto-kun.

—Considéralo mejor Hinata-chan —habló Shizune—. Es una misión muy riesgosa, tanto para ti como para Naruto y Konoha. Si se equivocan, en el mejor de los casos podrían capturarte, lo peor que podría suceder, es que le declararan la guerra a Konoha. Además está el problema del Akatsuki.

—Despreocúpate Shizune-neesan —respondió Naruto de lo más confiado—. Yo puedo contra cualquier enemigo que venga —Tsunade solo rió.

—Por eso te escogí, estoy seguro de que Hinata estará muy bien cuidada —Tsunade se levantó y pasó su mano sobre la cabellera del rubio, desordenándola—. Lo que realmente me preocupa, es que al saber de que se trata tu misión. Des vuelta atrás.

—¿Eh? —Naruto miró a Tsunade confundido.

—La misión en si es muy sencilla, pero debido a la ubicación donde se desarrolla, eleva su nivel —Tsunade volvió a su asiento, luego abrió un libro que estaba sobre el escritorio roto—. Este es el Loto Lunar —abrió el libro mostrando, lo que parecía ser una flor de loto muy blanca.

—Es muy lindo —exclamó Hinata al verlo, Naruto solo soltó un bufido.

—Esta flor es legendaria. Solo se abre una vez cada siete años y por pocos minutos. Luego de abierta, suelta su polen y muere —Hinata miró algo triste a la flor—. Su polen es muy codiciado. Puede usarse para preparar una droga muy poderosa, capaz de elevar la habilidad de Chakra de quien la tome, hasta el límite. Por desgracia su efecto también termina por arrebatarle la vida.

—¿E-entonces porque la quiere? —preguntó Hinata asustada al escuchar el efecto secundario que provocaba el uso de la flor.

—El polen también puede ser usado para creación de medicinas únicas. De hecho, el tratamiento con el que ayude a Rock Lee, no hubiera funcionado sino hubiera sido por la ayuda de esta flor —Hinata pareció feliz ante la respuesta—. Por desgracia, las reservas de este polen están muy bajas. Es por eso, que debemos aprovechar que se acerca el tiempo, en que la última de estos Lotos Lunares se abrirá.

—¿La última? —preguntó Naruto.

—Si. El Loto Lunar es una flor que ha sido muy codiciada por décadas. Por desgracia no crece más que de forma silvestre. Por eso se la ha llevado casi a su extinción total —habló pensativa Shizune—. Pero esta flor de la que hablamos, ha sido cuidada para ser entregada exclusivamente para Konoha.

—Es por eso que su misión será algo arriesgada. No solo deben llegar hasta la flor, adentrándose en el peligroso territorio. Sino que deberán evitar que los enemigos la obtengan o la destruyan —habló muy sería Tsunade—. Espero que no se repita el mismo resultado que cierta misión, hace algunos años atrás. O de lo contrarió, me tendré que ver en la obligación de no darles más misiones, que las de ser escoltas privados de Anko Mitarae.

Ambos ninjas asintieron, recordando su fallida aventura, para encontrar a cierto insecto que se suponía, rastrearía el paradero de Sasuke. Luego al escuchar el final de la amenaza de Tsunade, a Naruto le recorrió un sudor frío por la espalda. La última vez que ayudo a Anko a hacer algo, esta se aprovecho de la buena voluntad del rubio y lo "persuadió" para que le invitara un festín monumental y todo a cuenta suya. Luego tuvo que hacerla de niñero cuidando de que no se metiera en problemas.

—Entendido, no habrá equivocaciones —exclamó muy seguro Naruto.

—Eso espero —respondió algo alegre Tsunade, al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Naruto—. Por cierto Hinata, conoces acerca de preparación de brebajes y pociones.

—Si. En las clases de la academia me enseñaron —respondió Hinata.

—Perfecto, el polen debe ser preparado de cierta forma. Antes de irse, Shizune te entregará un pergamino, indicándote como debes proceder con el polen —Hinata asintió—. Ahora, como último detalle. Para la seguridad de esta misión, no deben informarle a nadie de su misión —ambos asintieron—. Vallan a descansar, mañana deben partir muy temprano. La flor no se abrirá hasta dentro de tres días a partir de mañana, pero no deben perder tiempo.

Ambos ninjas procedieron a salir, antes de dejar la oficina, Shizune le entrego un pergamino a Hinata. Cuando los dos ninjas se habían retirado, Shizune procedió a cuestionar la decisión de su maestra.

—Tsunade-Sama, no cree que debió decirles toda la verdad —Tsunade solo hizo un gesto.

—Es más divertido de esta forma. Tú crees que si Naruto supiera la verdad de esta misión, hubiera ido tan animado —Shizune pareció meditar, era verdad, Naruto no muy fácilmente accedía a realizar misiones que no considerara de buen rango—. Además, podemos estar todo un día sin ver a la parejita de Konoha.

—No es que no me guste la relación de Naruto y Hinata, pero estoy de acuerdo con usted, Tsunade-Sama —asintió Tsunade—. Es algo molesto el verlos siempre pasearse tan juntitos por la aldea. Sobretodo porque aun no tengo alguien a mi lado —habló Shizune.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Por eso, que te parece si nos vamos a beber algo para subir el autoestima —habló animadamente Tsunade.

—Buen intento. Aun tiene trabajo pendiente. Así que a trabajar —regaño molesta Shizune a su maestra.

—Fin de los Recuerdos—

Naruto seguía caminando en dirección del País del Trueno, el hubiera preferido correr, pero Hinata lo convenció de caminar. No debían gastar energía y ya estaba programado que la flor se abriera dentro de tres días, podían aprovechar para descansar. Además, si llegaban corriendo, quizás podrían ser descubiertos. Aunque en realidad Hinata lo que deseaba es pasar todo el tiempo posible con su eterno amor y si corrían, no podría disfrutarlo.

—Estoy en una misión con Naruto-kun —pensó feliz Hinata, quien viajaba varios metros detrás del rubio—. Debo aprovechar para pedirle un beso.

—¡Kuso! Que aburrido es esto. Con Hinata no puedo conversar como con Kiba o Chouji —pensaba algo fastidiado Naruto—. Si le llegó a preguntar algo equivocado, me va a terminar golpeando como con Sakura —Naruto si imagino la cachetada que le daría Sakura luego de alguna de sus usuales idioteces, luego comenzó a sobarse la mejilla. Hinata lo vio y se extraño de su actitud, pero no dijo nada.

Ambos ninjas seguían en su marcha casi eterna, por un lado, Hinata, quien caminaba detrás del rubio y con la cabeza baja, miraba de reojo a Naruto, esperando el momento oportuno para pedirle un beso. Naruto por su lado, caminaba muy aburrido, tenían casi medio día de camino hasta llegar a su destino, pero este trayecto se le estaba haciendo eterno.

—Na-Naruto-kun —habló Hinata, Naruto volteo a ver que quería la kunoichi.

—Dime Hinata —Naruto se quedó esperando a que Hinata le respondiera.

—N-no, nada —fue la única respuesta de la joven Hyuga, ambos se pusieron a caminar de nuevo—. Vamos Hinata. Ya no eres la misma niña tímida de hace tres años. ¡Díselo!

Aun seguían caminando igual que antes, Naruto con ambos brazos entrelazados sobre su cabeza, Hinata caminando sin despegar la mirada del suelo, ocasionalmente levantaba la cabeza para ver a Naruto, pero de lejos. Así había pasado cerca de media hora, hasta que Naruto se digno en hablar, aunque como siempre, soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—¡Qué aburrido! Debí al menos traerme algo para entretenerme —Hinata se sintió algo mal al escuchar a Naruto—. Si al menos Hinata fuera más expresiva —pensó Naruto algo aburrido—. Y si comienzo la conversación —Naruto se detuvo, su idea no era tan mala, después de todo, debían convivir varios días juntos. Además, de que si llegaban a casarse, sería toda una vida juntos. Debían comenzar a llevarse mucho mejor, les guste o no—. Ne, Ne, Hinata. ¿Te gustaría ver alguna película cuando regresemos de nuestra misión?

—¡SI! —exclamó ilusionada Hinata, quien no podía creer las palabras del rubio, esta vez era él, quien se lo había propuesto—. ¿Qué película te gustaría ver, Naruto-kun?

—Se supone que yo debía preguntarte eso —Hinata se disculpo—.Escuche que hay una buena película de acción esta semana —Hinata se desanimó, ella hubiera preferido una película más romántica y tranquila, donde hicieran mucho más que golpearse sin parar.

—Esta bien Naruto-kun. Si quieres verla, podemos hacerlo apenas regresemos a Konoha —respondió Hinata tratando de mostrase alegre.

—Luego quieres ir a algún lugar a cenar —Hinata estaba que no lo podía creer, sería acaso que Naruto por fin se había animado a confesarle sus sentimientos.

—Do-donde quieras estará bien, Na—Naruto-kun —habló tímidamente la kunoichi.

—No sé, pensé que podrías elegir un lugar. Algo que te guste, lo que sea —habló tranquilamente el rubio—. Después de la última cena estropeada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti —pensó el rubio.

—¡De verdad! —este era el día, todo estaba a favor de Hinata, sino se lo decía ahora, se lamentaría por el resto de su vida—. Na-Na-Naruto-kun…

—Dime —respondió algo aburrido el rubio, sin dejar de ver el camino.

—Y-yo, y-yo, yo… t-te, t-te… qu-que quería decir —parecía como si Hinata pidiera permiso para decir una sola palabra, esto estaba molestando a Naruto y su viaje estaba recién empezando.

—Rayos, ya empezó, cuando se pone así no hay que hacer, se demora una eternidad—pensó Naruto algo molesto, ante la actitud demasiado tímida de su compañera—. Oye Hinata, que tal si hacemos algo mientras caminamos.

—Bueno —exclamó desilusionada Hinata, ya había empezado a juntar fuerzas—. ¿Qué cosa, Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata ya más repuesta.

—No lo había pensado —medito para si mismo el rubio—. ¿Qué suelo hacer normalmente cuando estoy a solas con Sakura?

Naruto comenzó a imaginarse junto a Sakura, esta estaba de lo más alegre, hasta que el rubio abría la boca y la pelirrosada se enojaba tanto, que lo trataba cual piñata en fiesta de cumpleaños. Naruto cerró los ojos y movió violentamente la cabeza de un lado para otro, como intentando desaparecer la imagen de Sakura golpeándolo.

—Juraría que sentí sus golpes —exclamó el rubio sobándose las mejillas, Hinata seguía esperando—. Sakura no fue buena idea, quizás con otro.

De inmediato Naruto comenzó a imaginar que haría con uno u otro habitante de Konoha, con Kiba y Akamaru de seguro se pelearía, con Sai de seguro le diría una de sus frases extrañas, con Shino… prefirió mejor no imaginar estar a solas con Shino, con Chouji o con Shikamaru, de seguro la pasaría bien, con Konohamaru de seguro empezarían a pelear por cualquier cosa y luego jugarían a cualquier cosa para decidir quien tenía la razón, janken, pescar el comodín, verdad o castigo…

—Verdad o castigo, nah, es un juego idiota —pensó Naruto algo desilusionado.

—Piénsalo mejor Naruto —un pequeño Ero-senin diablo se apareció sobre el hombro de Naruto.

—¿Ero-senin, qué haces vestido así?

—Olvídate de mi disfraz, vine a evitar que cometas una barbaridad.

—¿Barbaridad? ¿Cuál, la de jugar a verdad o reto?

—No idiota, ¡La de no hacerlo!

—Y… ¿por qué?

—Piénsalo bien, aunque es un juego infantil —Hinata estaba algo preocupada de ver a Naruto discutir con el aire, pero decidió no molestarlo, se veía muy serio—. Los retos planteados en el juego, no lo son tanto, cierto.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Las preguntas pueden servir para matar el aburrimiento —Naruto asintió—. Pero lo verdaderamente importante es… —Ero-senin diablo pareció concentrarse, hasta que soltó de golpe lo que iba a decir—. ¡LOS RETOS SIN RESTRICCIONES! —una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en el rostro de Naruto.

—Veo que lo has entendido, entonces, mi trabajo aquí terminó —diciendo esto, Ero-senin diablo desapareció.

—Ero-senin tiene un punto —sonrió Naruto—. Porque no, además, el que gana debe hacer lo que le mande el otro sin oponerse… hacer lo que le manden… lo que sea…

—Este, Naruto-kun —Hinata estaba algo preocupada de ver que Naruto no decía nada, lo único que hacia era reírse como bobo y babear sin control.

—Nani, ¡Ah si!, ya se que hacer mientras caminamos —sonrió el rubio—. ¿Qué te parecería jugar un juego, Hinata?

—¿Qué clase de juego? —preguntó un poco curiosa y a la vez nerviosa.

—Uno que se jugar seguido con Konohamaru, verdad o castigo —Hinata reaccionó algo nerviosa, conocía el juego, de hecho lo jugaba con Hanabi en casa, siempre para sortearse las tareas de la semana, pero siempre perdía.

—E-estas seguro, Na-Naruto-kun —Hinata estaba algo dudosa en aceptar la invitación del genin rubio, aun cuando estuviera enamorada de él… sin embargo, un pequeño Eri-senin vestido de diablo apareció en el hombro de Hinata.

—Momento Hinata, piénsalo, si juegas tus cartas adecuadamente… podrías hacer que Naruto te besará —Hinata se sonrojo ante esta declaración—. Valla, esta fue más fácil de convencer que el baka de Naruto —. Ero-senin diablo sonrió maliciosamente —. Mi trabajo aquí esta terminado —diciendo esto, desapareció.

—E-en-entonces q-que dices Hinata —habló algo nervioso el rubio.

—¡ACEPTO NARUTO-KUN! —gritó emocionada la kunoichi.

—Bi-bien —respondió algo sorprendido Naruto—. Al parecer a Hinata le gustan estos juegos, y yo que estaba preocupado.

—¿Qui-quién empieza Naruto-kun? —Hinata se sonrojo al pensar en el beso que le pediría a Naruto.

—Po-por qué no tú, las damas son primero —se sonrojo el rubio, Hinata asintió.

—Bi-bien, Na-Naruto-kun… ¿Verdad o Castigo?

—Ve-verdad —habló algo nervioso el rubio.

—¿T-te gusta aun Sakura? —preguntó Hinata con curiosidad, aunque una parte de ella deseaba no saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Digo, castigo.

—Tramposo, ya no se puede cambiar.

—Pu-pues… algo —Hinata sintió como si algo en su pecho le doliera—. Pero tu me gustas más Hinata —Hinata sonrió, ese dolor misterioso desapareció de inmediato, Naruto respiro tranquilo.

—Te toca Naruto-kun —sonrió Hinata.

—Veamos… verdad o castigo.

—Verdad —Naruto ya tenía preparado el castigo para Hinata, a sugerencia de Ero-senin diablo, pero no se esperaba que Hinata dijera verdad.

Tal cual Me-tan intentando modificar una imagen, Naruto se quedó congelado intentando pensar en que preguntarle a Hinata. Después de todo era Hinata, no debía ser cualquier pregunta burda, debía tener un cierto aire de inteligencia y de sutileza.

—¿Naruto-kun? —Hinata miró confundido al rubio—. Sino has encontrado que preguntar, que tal si cambio a castigo. ¿Se te hace más fácil?

—¿Cambias? —Hinata asintió apenada, Naruto sonrió para sus adentros, era justo lo que esperaba—. Hinata, quiero que tú te… —pero igual que antes, Naruto se congelo, pensarlo era sencillo, pero pedírselo a Hinata, era muy complicado.

—Cualquier cosa puede ser, Naruto-kun —respondió avergonzada Hinata ante lo que acaba de decir—. Si me pides un beso, no me opondré —pensó Hinata muy apenada.

—No sé —se rascó la cabeza Naruto, en clara señal de no haber pensado en nada más—. ¿Qué tal si entrenamos con nuestros Jutsus?

Hinata se detuvo, miró confundida a Naruto, este por fin comprendió la idiotez que había dicho, se supone que Hinata estaba en un tratamiento para recuperar su Chakra perdido y el le pedía que lo gastará en un entrenamiento. Además, Hinata no era de las que le gustará entrenar mucho, no desde el punto de vista de Naruto, ya que casi nunca la había visto practicando, solo en muy contadas ocasiones. Toda la emoción del memento y el ambiente semi romántico, se habían esfumado de golpe.

—Mejor pienso otra cosa —si Hinata no era buena tratando de expresar lo que sentía, Naruto lo era menos con pensar en alguna buena idea.

—Este es el momento Hinata, mientras Naruto medita, debo pedírselo —Hinata dio un profundo respiro, para darse valor, mientras Naruto se exprimía la cabeza pensando, ella intentaba juntar fuerza a punta de respiraciones profundas, pero como era de esperarse, si uno respira demasiado…—. Naruto-kun, yo te qu… —Hinata cayó desmayada al suelo.

Luego de varias horas desde aquel incidente, Hinata por fin despertaba, cuando se levanto, una pañoleta cayó de su rostro, era de color naranja y parecía estar algo mojada, quizás era de Naruto, que estaba cuidando de ella. Hinata no pudo estar más feliz, pensó en guardar la pañoleta como su tesoro más preciado, hasta que se puso a meditar.

—¿Naruto no parece ser del tipo que llevaría una pañoleta con él? —en parte era muy cierto, Naruto no era famoso por ser previsor o por llevar más cosas que sus armas y varias cajas de ramen instantáneo—. ¿De quien será esto?

Por fin Hinata se dio cuenta de otro detalle que aunque era muy obvio, no se había percatado del mismo, por andar ilusionada con la dichosa pañoleta. No estaba en el bosque, de hecho se encontraba descansando en una linda habitación, sobre una cama muy cómoda y confortable, casi tanto, como su propia cama.

—Me recuerda un poco a la habitación de Karin—comentó tranquilamente Hinata, sin saber que la estaban escuchando.

—¿Quién es esa Karin que mencionaste?, ¿amiga tuya?

—Podría decirse, es la hija de la criada personal de mamá —respondió Hinata sin inmutarse.

—¿Criada de tu mamá?

—Sí, verás, mamá no vive conmigo. Mi familia es algo especial en cuanto a cierto tipo de tradiciones —habló un poco triste y algo forzada Hinata.

—Sino quieres hablar de eso, por mi no hay problema.

—No tengo que más hacer mientras regresa Naruto, así que, porque mejor no te acercas —exclamó Hinata luego de golpear con su mano la cama—. Hay suficiente lugar aquí.

De detrás de la puerta salió una pequeña niña, de unos cinco o seis años, con el caballo ondulado corto y parecía estar llevando un kimono. La pequeña dudo un momento en acercarse a Hinata, pero al ver la sonrisa en la cara de esta y como la llamaba, decidió aceptar la invitación.

—Me llamó Hinata Hyu... solo Hinata —comentó Hinata con una sonrisa, la pequeña dudo un poco.

—Mu-mucho gusto Hinata-sama, es un placer conocerte —Hinata sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo, pero te agradecería no uses el sama para llamarme, ya tengo alguien en casa que lo hace y es algo molesto.

En otro lado de Japón, a la misma hora.

—Salud Neji —comentó Tenten al ver fallar a su compañero de equipo por estornudar.

—Gracias, no se porque, pero creo que alguien esta hablando de mí —comentó luego de frotarse la nariz con la mano en la cual llevaba una kunai.

—No imagino quien, pero para la otra ten más cuidado o podrías herir a Lee —Tenten señalo en dirección de donde se había clavado la kunai de Neji, haciéndole literalmente un peinado al medio al pobre Lee.

—P-perdón Lee —dijo algo apenado Neji.

—N-no hay cuidado —respondió Lee antes de desmayarse.

De vuelta con Hinata.

—Por cierto, como te llamas pequeña —la pequeña niña junto a Hinata dudo en responder—. Sino quieres no me respondas, pero podrías decirme como llegué aquí y que es de Naruto-kun.

—Si —asintió la pequeña—. El chico Gaijin salió a conseguir algo de comida.

—¿Gaijin? —se quedó meditando Hinata un rato.

—Si, el chico que te trajo, alto, de traje naranja y negro, cabello rubio y ojos azules.

—¡Ah! Naruto-kun, se que parece un extranjero, pero es completamente japonés, te lo aseguro.

—¿No es un gaijin? —Hinata negó con la cabeza—. ¿Segura? —Hinata volvió a asentir—. Haberlo sabido antes, pude haberlo maldecido sin problemas.

—¿Mal-maldecido? —la pequeña comenzó a mover las manos en el aire, intentando negar algo.

—No, no es nada. Solo jugaba, pero sígueme contando de tu familia —Hinata asintió.

—Pues mi familia es de una larga descendencia de… una de las más antiguas y prestigiosas… —Hinata pareció dudar un poco—. Digamos que del lugar donde vengo, mi familia es muy importante por dedicarse a la actividad más común de mi aldea.

—¿Eh? —la pequeña miró confundida a Hinata, quien no sabía si se encontraba ya dentro del país del Trueno o no, como para revelar información tan valiosa a cualquiera—. ¿Son artesanos?, ¡Ya se, curanderos!, que tal médicos.

—No, no y no y por favor te agradecería no me preguntaras más —Hinata estaba decidida a no meter en problemas a una pequeña que recién conocía, después de todo, el país al que habían entrado era famoso por torturar para obtener información y no se detenían por nada o nadie.

—Bu-bueno —la pequeña se quedó sentada junto a Hinata, ambas se quedaron en la misma posición por cerca de diez minutos—. Vo-voy al baño.

La pequeña se levantó sin siquiera mirar a Hinata, Hinata notó la hostilidad, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Cuando la pequeña se estaba retirando de la habitación, Hinata pudo observar una lágrima fluyendo de su rostro, pero indecisa en que hacer, decidió dejarla marcharse.

—P-perdón —se dijo para sus adentros—. No debo involucrarte en algo tan arriesgado. Por cierto, ¿Dónde estará Naruto-kun?

Hinata se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, pudo observar al asomarse que se encontraba en medio del bosque, literalmente en medio de la nada, lo único que observaba a su alrededor eran árboles y más árboles. Quizás no se encontraban en donde pensaba, a lo mejor Naruto preocupado por atenderla, se desvió del camino y terminó en otra aldea, quizás por eso se marcho a investigar su actual ubicación.

—¡Si, debe ser eso! —exclamó Hinata—. Entonces esta pequeña no podría ser un enemigo. Aun así no me puedo arriesgar, si cometo un error, la vida de Naruto-kun y nuestra misión estaría en riesgo. No quiero ser una carga nuevamente para Konoha o una deshonra para el apellido Hyuga.

—¿Hy-Hyuga? —exclamó la niña luego de dejar caer un par de tazas de té, al parecer la excusa del baño era solo eso, una excusa—. T-tú e-res una…

Hinata se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más, pero ya era tarde, la pequeña se había enterado. Sí esa niña era parte del enemigo, le había otorgado el poder para matarla a ella y a Naruto. Pero, si esa pequeña no era un miembro del enemigo, la había puesto en peligro al revelarle esa valiosa información.

—E-eres u-una Hy-Hy-Hyuga… —habló aterrorizada la pequeña.

—Continuará—

* Me-tan - Personaje representación del Windows Milleniun, el cual, literalmente se cuelga incluso con el hecho de intentar reiniciarlo.

*Gaijin - Extranjero.


	14. Misión A Parte 2

Fics de Naruto.

**Réquiem de una Kunoichi.**  
**Capítulo 14: A-Misión. (Parte 2)**

Hinata se encontraba muy asustada, había descubierto toda su misión y su identidad. Lo peor es que no sabía si la persona que la había escuchado, era o no parte del enemigo. Mucho menos, si estaban en territorio enemigo o no. No había pasado ni un día y la misión ya estaba en peligro, lo peor, es que Naruto no había hecho nada, todo fue gracias a ella.

—Na-Naruto-ku-kun —Hinata dudo en sacar su kunai y atravesar el pecho de la niña frente a ella, pero las órdenes de un ninja son claras, por el bien de la misión, hay que hacer lo que se deba—. ¡No puedo hacerlo! —Hinata, quien ya había tomado la kunai con su mano, la soltó aterrorizada.

La pequeña la miró muy nerviosa al ver un objeto filoso caer de sus manos, lo único que hizo fue inclinarse y recoger los trozos rotos de las tazas de cerámica. Hinata la vigilaba de lejos, así como la pequeña la observaba de reojo. La situación se volvió un poco tensa al acabarse los trozos de losa, ahora debería levantarse e ir a tirarlos.

—¿Qué hago? —Hinata estaba nerviosa, la kunai estaba a escasos centímetros de sus pies—. Si ella escapa aprovechando que va a tirar la basura… ¡Tendré que actuar!

—¿Po-por qué me sigue viendo de esa forma? Tiene la misma mirada que ese hombre de ojos rojos —la pequeña lucía una expresión algo tensa, Hinata la tenía muy nerviosa, al comienzo parecía dócil y amable, pero cambió de repente y lo peor, es que lo hacia a cada momento—. ¿Qu-qué hago?

La niña decidió levantarse e ir a tirar las tazas rotas, pero al hacerlo, Hinata levanto rápidamente la kunai del suelo, haciendo que la pequeña se asustará y se resbalará. La niña tiró nuevamente los trozos de taza y se cubrió asustada el rostro con las manos, fue cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que hacia.

—Pe-pero que estoy haciendo. ¡Es solo una niña! —Hinata tiró su kunai muy lejos y se acercó lentamente a la pequeña, mas esta seguía asustada—. Se que me debes tener miedo por como actué. Discúlpame, no fue mi intención asustarte, es solo que… bueno, sucedieron muchas cosas…

La pequeña bajo levemente las manos y de reojo comenzó a observar a Hinata, Hinata seguía hablando acerca de las cosas que le habían sucedido con Naruto, aunque la pequeña no comprendía nada, el tono calmo de Hinata, la tranquilizó.

—…y fue cuando desperté aquí, sin saber donde se había metido Naruto-kun —para cuando Hinata había acabado su historia, la niña ya había bajado las manos, es más, la estaba escuchando atentamente, Hinata sonrió feliz—. Perdóname de nuevo por lo de hace un momento.

—Esta bien, todos tenemos un mal día —sonrió la niña, Hinata comenzó a recoger los trozos de loza desperdigados por el suelo, la pequeña también le ayudo, cuando sin querer se corta con uno de ellos—. Ayyy.

—Déjame ver —Hinata tomó la mano de la niña y como si fuera una madre, besó su dedo y lo sopló—. ¡Listo! Y el dolor se fue, así como el sangrado.

—E-Es verdad —exclamó la pequeña al darse cuenta que su dedo ya no sangraba.

—Es un pequeño truco que aprendí cuidando a mi hermana Hanabi —sonrió Hinata—. Aunque eso era cuando Hanabi era muy pequeña, dudo mucho que ahora acepte gustosa que la trate igual.

En algún lugar de Japón.

—¡ATCHISH! —estornudo fuertemente Hanabi, quien se encontraba estudiando con su madre.

—Te estas resfriando Hanabi —la madre de Hanabi acercó su frente a la de su hija y cerró los ojos, Hanabi se sonrojo y se alejo de esta algo molesta.

—¡MAMÁ! Ya no soy una niña —exclamó Hanabi muy sonrojada.

—Perdón, antes te gustaba que te atendieran así —Hanabi bajó la cabeza apenada—. Supongo que no querrás que te prepare sopa caliente y que te atienda hasta que te recuperes.

—Ha-hai —fue lo único que respondió.

—Entiendo, ya eres una niña grande… pero es una lastima —Hanabi miró de reojo a su madre—. Te iba a cuidar y mimar hasta que te recuperaras, incluso le iba a decir a tu padre que cancelara todos tus entrenamientos hasta que te recuperaras…

—E-en serió —Hanabi comenzó a toser, aunque era obvio que su tos era fingida. Su madre sonrió.

—Ara, ara. Parece que si estas enferma —Hanabi sonrió pensando en lo bien que la iba a pasar descansando todo el día—. Tendré que prepararte tres centímetros de penicilina y otra ración de jarabe de rábano y aceite de ricino…

—¡Eh! —Hanabi se alejó de su madre asustada.

—Era broma, ven, te llevaré a la cama —Hanabi sonrió.

—Pero igual te preparare el jarabe por si acaso…

—¡Mamá!

De regreso con Hinata y su compañera.

—¿Hanabi... sama? —Hinata solo rió—. ¿Dije algo malo?

—No, es que la llamaste sama, por lo general odia que le digan así —Hinata por fin terminó de recoger los fragmentos de taza tirados en el suelo—. ¿Dónde pongo esto?

—Ah, espera —la pequeña niña salió de la habitación y regreso con un cesto de basura, un poco pomposo pero servía—. Aquí, ponlos aquí.

—Bien, ahora a esterilizar esa herida —Hinata camino hasta la cama y se sentó, le hizo una señal a la pequeña para que se sentará nuevamente a su lado—. Vamos, no te va a doler.

—¿Segura? —Hinata asintió, la niña dudo un poco, pero por fin acepto la invitación de Hinata—. Pro-prométeme que no dolerá.

—Hecho —Hinata tomó delicadamente la mano de su nueva amiga y a manera de saludo empezó a hablar—. Me presentó de nuevo, me llamó Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata suspiró, ya le había dicho su nombre al enemigo, le había dado carta blanca para que actuara, lo único que le quedaba, era esperar a que aquella niña no perteneciera al país del trueno. La pequeña observo a Hinata detenidamente, luego sonrió.

—Eres una Hyuga, que bien, le escuche a un viajero que es un pueblo muy lindo ¿qué tal es? —Hinata se quedo meditando un momento lo que le decía la pequeña, hasta que lo comprendió.

—Te refieres a la ciudad, pues si, es muy linda —Hinata suspiró aliviada, la pequeña al parecer había relacionado su apellido con una ciudad de Japón, que también se llama Hyuga, en la región de Kanawaga-ken, muy lejos de donde se encontraban—. Si gustas te puedo contar de ella.

—¡De verdad! —la niña parecía emocionada, sin darse cuenta Hinata ya había desinfectado y vendado su dedo.

—Por cierto, no se si este bien que lo pregunte, pero… ¿vives sola aquí? —la pequeña asintió algo triste—. Ya veo, puedo preguntarte algo más.

—¿A-algo, qué? —Hinata pareció buscar las palabras antes de hablar, después de todo, no quería ofender a su anfitriona.

—Tú eres… lo que quiero saber… no, como lo digo —Hinata trataba de encontrar como formular su pregunta—. Lo que intento decir es si tú… olvida eso, vives sola aquí —la niña solo asintió—. Claro, era obvio, ya te pregunte eso. Vamos Hinata, dilo, no estas con Naruto-kun —pensó Hinata.

—Antes vivía con muchas personas, pero un día dos señores extraños aparecieron y mataron a todos —Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar estas palabras.

—Lo-los mataron —la niña asintió—. ¿Fueron de la Aldea Oculta de la Nube?

—¿A-aldea? —la niña miró muy confundida a Hinata.

—Supongo que ella no conoce nada del mundo ninja. Y yo prejuzgándola, ahora entiendo muchas cosas —pensó la kunoichi algo avergonzada.

Quizás tenía razón, la niña se veía realmente inocente como para ser un arma asesina de cualquier aldea ninja. Y ella la había tratado como la cabecilla encubierta de las tropas enemigas, quizás era demasiada tensión acumulada por esta misión lo que la había hecho reaccionar así. Debía disculparse con la pequeña.

—Vamos Hinata, no seas paranoica —Hinata sonrió, era verdad, una niña tan inocente no podía ser un arma de guerra, así que… —. Sabes, te quería pedir discul… —pero Hinata no logro terminar, ya que su acompañante la interrumpió.

—No se exactamente de que aldea eran, porque ambos parecían ser desertores, lo digo por sus protectores que estaban rayados, aunque podría haber sido un engaño y los usaban como disfraces —comentó de forma ingenua la pequeña.

—De-desertores —la niña asintió—. ¿Qué sabes de ellos?

—No mucho, uno de ellos era enorme, además de muy feo y raro, tenía la piel azul y unas cicatrices muy extrañas en su rostro; usaba poderosas técnicas de agua y tenía una espada muy grande y fuera de lo común —la pequeña se levantó y comenzó a mover sus manos como si sostuviera la misma espada que mencionaba, de pronto se detuvo—. Diría que vino de la aldea Oculta de la Niebla por su protector, es más, juraría que era uno de los siete espadachines legendarios de dicha aldea —respondió tranquilamente la niña—. Sobre el otro sujeto…

Hinata ahora lucía más asombrada, quizás esta niña no era tan "inocente" como hacia creer. Como sabía tanto acerca del enemigo que los ataco, para conocer todos los detalles que mencionaba con detenimiento, debía haberse acercado al enemigo como para tener un contacto visual directo, pero si lo hubiera hecho la hubieran asesinado igual que a los otros… a menos que poseyera un jutsu único. Lo mejor era tenerla vigilada.

—El otro usaba técnicas de fuego muy extrañas… —la pequeña ahora simulaba el famoso Jutsu de cierta familia ninja de Konoha, el Katon Gokakyu no jutsu— …y tenía unos ojos rojos que daban miedo, parecía provenir del País del Fuego, por su protector en la frente, diría que vino de tu misma aldea… —la niña se quedó viendo el protector de Hinata, el cual cargaba en su cuello—. Pero yo se que tu eres buena, además es obvio que el era un desertor… lo olvidaba, hay un detalle más, el grandote lo llamó Itachi.

Ese nombre, Hinata lo reconoció de inmediato y gracias a esto pudo adivinar quien era la pareja de la que hablaba la pequeña. Sin querer habían llegado a un lugar muy peligroso, al peor lugar al que podían haber imaginado, Hinata estaba temblando aterrorizada, conocía el peligro de enfrentarse al Akatsuki, ya que habían asesinado a la pareja de su sensei, Asuma Sarutobi y tanto ella como los demás ninjas de Konoha no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo.

—No tengas miedo, se retiraron apenas mataron a todos. Hace seis días —Hinata pudo respirar más tranquila, sin embargo, varias preguntas llegaban a su mente.

—¿Se-seis días? —la niña asintió.

—Hoy ya se cumplirían los siete, aun sigue ardiendo ese extraño fuego en la habitación donde mataron a todos —la pequeña suspiró con tristeza.

Hinata quería consolar a su pequeña amiga, pero si se trababa en serio del Akatsuki, más de la pareja de asesinos conformada por Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki, debía estar muy segura, antes de dar la alerta a Konoha.

—Sonará raro, pero me podrías enseñar ese fuego negro —la niña asintió sin dudarlo.

—¡Ne-negro! ¿Có-cómo sabías que era negro? —la niña se alejó asustada de Hinata—. ¡T-tú también estas con ellos!

La pequeña retrocedió aterrorizada hasta que golpeo con la pared, Hinata intentó tranquilizarla, pero cuando se acerco a ella, la niña se acurruco cubriéndose con sus brazos. Parecía estar cantando alguna canción de cuna, Hinata no sabía que hacer, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho, se había venido abajo. Lo único que le quedaba es decirle la verdad, se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama y empezó a hablar.

—Ellos dos son asesinos muy peligrosos, forman parte de una organización criminal conocida como Akatsuki y planean matar a Naruto-kun —la pequeña levantó la cabeza y miró a Hinata, sin embargo, Hinata no se dio cuenta de ello, ya que estaba llorando—. Mataron a muchas personas, incluyendo a la pareja de mi sensei y al Kazekage de la aldea oculta entre la arena.

—E-entonces u-ustedes —la pequeña miraba a Hinata de otra forma—. ¿Los están buscando para detenerlos? ¡Verdad! —habló emocionada la niña.

—¿De-detenerlos? —preguntó confundida Hinata, quizás la pequeña había malinterpretado todo lo que había dicho.

—Por eso tu amigo salió tras ellos apenas le conté lo que había pasado —Hinata se sobresaltó—. Entonces ustedes son… ¡Héroes de la justicia!, lo sabía —mintió la niña, quien hasta hace poco pensaba que Hinata la iba a matar.

—¡Na-Naruto-kun! ¿fue tras ellos? —la pequeña asintió.

—Pero es una lastima, ellos ya no deben estar por las cercanías. Luego de matar a todos los habitantes del pueblo, vinieron para acá —exclamó la niña algo melancólica—. Mataron a todos y se fueron, el pueblo al que fue tu amigo, ya debe estar vació. Me hubiera gustado ver como se enfrentaba a esos villanos, a lo mejor el hubiera evitado que todos murieran

—Pero por qué vinieron a esta zona despoblada, no veo sentido a eso.

—Estaban buscando algo, pero no estaba aquí.

—¿Buscando? —la pequeña asintió.

—Los oí mencionar que estaban buscando a un anciano de barba blanca —comentó la niña, pero Hinata no comprendía que tenía que ver esto con los planes del Akatsuki—. Ellos dijeron que ese anciano tenía lo que estaban buscando, algo llamado Yonbi.

—Yo-Yonbi, el cuarto Biju —Hinata se cubrió la boca—. Si ellos ya tienen al Yonbi, solo faltan cuatro Bijus más… antes de que vallan tras Naruto-kun —pensó nerviosa Hinata.

—Por cierto, no sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero… —la pequeña hizó un alto para darle quizás algo más de emoción a sus palabras—. ¡ESTA ES UNA MANSIÓN NINJA! —gritó muy orgullosa la niña.

—¿Ma-mansión?

—Sí —fue la única respuesta de la pequeña.

—¿Qué es una Mansión Ninja?

—Es como una mansión normal, pero llena de ninjas —la pequeña soltó una risita—. Es broma, es un lugar donde se crean los diversos pergaminos que se usan para las invocaciones.

—¿De aquí vienen todos?

—No todos, hay varias Mansiones Ninjas y cada una se encarga de un tipo diferente de Invocación —Hinata estaba sombrada, pero más que nada, estaba feliz, su pequeña amiga ya parecía recuperada.

—Se algo de invocaciones, hasta donde recuerdo, hay invocaciones de seres sagrados… —Hinata comenzó a contar con sus dedos—. Objetos, animales, otros ninjas e incluso cadáveres.

—Conoces mucho —Hinata se sonrojó ante el comentario de su amiguita—. Esta mansión se encarga de las invocaciones de animales, para ser más exactos, las invocaciones de seres voladores.

—¡Como mi Mamahaha! Es un halcón de ataque, aunque lo uso como mensajero —la pequeña sonrió.

—Tienes uno de los contratos de la mansión ¿me dejarías verlo? —habló muy ilusionada la niña.

—Esta bien —Hinata sacó de su abrigo un pergamino, la niña lo tomó de inmediato y lo abrió—. O-oye, ¿qu-qué vas a hacer? —pero únicamente lo leyó.

—¡Es real! —gritó emocionada, luego se lo devolvió a Hinata—. Entonces si eres de confiar.

—¿De confiar? Gra-gracias… creo —Hinata guardó su pergamino, pero antes de que pudiera estar lista.

—Ven, es por acá.

La pequeña tomó la mano de Hinata y juntas salieron de la habitación, al salir, Hinata se llevó una gran sorpresa, para ser una casa oculta en un despoblado, era muy grande y lujosa, incluso podría rivalizar con su propia casa. Olvidándose de los lujos de la casa en la que estaban, decidió concentrarse en descubrir si lo que decía la pequeña niña era verdad. Subieron por una escalera y llegaron a una habitación al final de un largo corredor, la pequeña se quedó afuera de la habitación, Hinata entró.

—¡Po-por Dios! —exclamó Hinata aterrorizada al ver la escena, toda la habitación manchada de sangre, varios cuerpos mutilados y quemándose con un extraño fuego de color negro, el cual parecía estar a punto de apagarse—. Pero si nadie estaba armado —exclamó Hinata viendo los cadáveres, el olor putrefacto le empezó a afectar, por lo que decidió salir pronto de la habitación.

—Ves que no mentía —la pequeña comenzó a llorar, Hinata abrazó a su amiga para intentar consolarla—. ¿Qué les hicieron? ¿Por qué los asesinaron si todos se rindieron? ¡Ni siquiera perdonaron a los niños!

—Ya, ya, tranquilízate… deja de llorar, por favor —la niña se soltó a llorar sobre el hombro de Hinata, esta no sabía que hacer—. Para por favor… o me vas a hacer llorar a mí también.

Hinata intentaba no llorar ante las palabras desgarradoras de su pequeña amiga, pero le era muy difícil no hacerlo, en Konoha ya habían pasado por muchas perdidas, desde la muerte del Tercer Hokage, hasta hace unos pocos meses atrás con la muerte del sensei Asuma. Sin quererlo, Hinata también comenzó a llorar. Mientras en otro lado, Naruto desconociendo de la situación de Hinata, seguía investigando.

—¡Kuso! Se me escaparon de nuevo —maldijo el rubio, había estado peinando el bosque alrededor de la enorme casa, pero no había señales del Akatsuki—. Cuando estaba tan cerca.

Por fin llegó al pequeño poblado del que le había hablado aquella pequeña, no estaba tan lejos de la gran casona, pero debía admitir que esa casa estaba bien escondida. Luego de buscar en todo el pueblo, pudo constatar algo, aquella parte de la historia que le mencionó la pequeña, en que habían asesinado a todo el pueblo era cierta.

—Aquí no queda nada —apenas ardían unas pequeñas antorchas de color negro—. Según lo que me mencionó Ero-senin ese fuego arde por siete días, luego se apaga y por como luce el plazo será en unos pocos minutos.

Naruto se quedó mirando la antorcha, intentando predecir la fecha exacta en que llegó el Akatsuki a ese pueblo y el motivo por el mismo. Si lograba deducir eso, quizás podría alcanzarlos y si encontraba a Itachi, no tardaría mucho tiempo antes de que Sasuke se presentara.

—Falta poco —habló muy animado el rubio, pero pasaron cerca de dos horas antes de que el fuego se apagará del todo, para este tiempo, Naruto ya estaba bien dormido—. ¡Qué hora es! —habló entre bostezos Naruto luego de despertarse—. ¡Kuso! Se me olvidó que estaba vigilando el fuego.

Naruto se levantó asustado, con la esperanza de ver aun arder la llama negra, pero no tuvo suerte, ya se había extinguido hasta la más mínima señal de ello. El rubio solo suspiró, cuando estaba tan cerca de atrapar al Akatsuki y de encontrar a Sasuke, se le iba todo de las manos, de nuevo.

—Ya que no hay nada que hacer aquí, regresaré con Hinata —Diciendo esto, Naruto se apresuró a regresar con su "amada", pero mientras corría por el bosque, una idea rondaba por su cabeza—. ¿Cómo es que esa pequeña sabía con lujo de detalles todo lo que ocurrió? El Akatsuki es famoso por no dejar sobrevivientes, a menos que los enemigos que enfrenten, sean demasiado fuertes para ellos… Es más, porque cuando necesite de un lugar donde cuidarán a Hinata, apareció literalmente de la nada.

Naruto se detuvo a pensar, cosa rara en él, pero lo necesitaba. Por un lado encuentra un lugar donde dejar descansando a Hinata cuando más lo necesitaba, por otro, encuentra a una linda pequeña que le cuenta una historia que incluye a los dos miembros que ha estado buscando por años. Sin embargo, algo no cuadraba en todo eso.

—Es como un rompecabezas, pero faltan muchas piezas —habló Naruto en tono pensativo.

—Eh baka, ahora vas a imitar a ese amigo tuyo. Al vago ese que le da pereza hasta enojarse.

—Cállate maldito zorro —le gritó Naruto a su fiel compañero—. Por cierto, donde habías estado. Hace días que no sé de ti.

—Valla, ahora te pondrás nostálgico porque no te hable. La próxima vez veamos cuantos días pasan antes de que empieces a llorar —se mofó el Kyubi.

—Cállate maldito zorro. Sino estuvieras en mi estómago te golpearía —amenazó Naruto con el puño.

—No te preocupes rubio, muy pronto cumpliré tu deseo —se escuchó una risa penetrante.

—No se que significa eso, pero te tendré vigilado.

—Pues veamos como Sherlock —se mofó nuevamente el Kyubi—. Si aun no logras resolver un problema tan sencillo. Dudo que puedas con mi artimaña.

—Si es tan sencillo para ti… dime, que de verdad tiene esa historia —inquirió muy molesto el rubio.

—Con una condición mí estimado baka —Naruto quiso golpear al Kyubi, pero nuevamente se tuvo que abstener.

—¿Cuál?

—Simple. Quiero que tengas un hijo varón con esa chica del cabello azul —Naruto tosió ante la petición del Kyubi.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo que oíste. Quiero que tengas un hijo varón con esa muchacha del Byakugan —respondió serenamente el Kyubi—. No me importa cuantas hijas mujeres tengas, pero quiero un varón.

—¿S-se puede saber para qué? —preguntó sobresaltado.

—Tengo mis motivos. Tómalo o déjalo —Naruto dudo en aceptar la idea del zorro, pero sino le hacia caso, no podría averiguar nada.

—No lo usarás para nada malo.

—Define malo.

—Ya sabes, apoderarte del mundo. Destruir Konoha y matar humanos.

—Pues lo primero no lo haré, te lo prometo.

—¿Y lo otro?

—Estoy pensando… Estoy pensando.

—Estúpido zorro, te hice una pregunta —habló molesto Naruto.

—Esta bien, prometo que lo pensaré —comentó el Kyubi—. Pero dime, vas a tener un hijo con esa chica con la que andas bien prendido —Naruto dudo antes de responder.

—Y… ¿debe ser exclusivamente con ella? —preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

—No me digas que aun te mueve el piso la pelirrosada —rió el Kyubi, Naruto se sonrojo.

—Na-nada de eso, solo es curiosidad —intentó defenderse el rubio.

—Pues luego de que tengas a tu primer hijo varón con la chica Byakugan, no me importa lo que hagas —respondió tranquilamente el Kyubi—. Sin embargo, si llegarás a tener a tu primer varón con otra mujer que no fuera la que te dije… ¡TE MATARÉ! —Naruto tragó saliva ante la amenaza del Kyubi.

—Entonces no tengo más opción, cierto —Kyubi rió al ver que su querido "baka" entendió la situación—. Pero no debe ser en este momento, cierto —respondió Naruto muy sonrojado

—¡Claro que no idiota! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarda en nacer un bebé humano?

—Mmmmm… semanas no.

—De verdad eres un idiota.

—Si, si, si… lo que digas, ahora habla, esta en peligro Hinata o no. ¿Hay algo oculto en la historia de esa niña?

—Tal vez no lo sentiste tú, pero desde que entramos a esa mansión sentí una pestilencia inconfundible.

—Ah eso, eran los cuerpos muertos, no te diste cuenta.

—¡Eso no animal! ¡LA NIÑA!

—¿La pequeña?

—Sí, esa mismo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo esa niña?

—Para empezar, no es una humana.

—¡¡¡Qué!!!

—Continuará—

*Hyuga: Aparte del apellido de Hinata y el nombre de un buque japonés, es también el nombre de un pueblo en Japón.

*Kuso: Es una palabra característica de Naruto, usada cuando algo no va tan bien, como decir rayos o diablos, pero prefiero ahorrarme la traducción literal puesto que se podría malinterpretar.

* Katon Gokakyu no jutsu: Técnica de la gran bola de fuego, movimiento particular de la familia Uchiha, se supone que todos los Uchiha la pueden realizar. En teoría es el movimiento más básico aunque no por ello el más sencillo.

* Mamahaha: En el fics, el halcón de Hinata, lleva el nombre en honor al halcón de Nakoruru, de Samurai Shodown.

* Yonbi: El cuarto Biju, capturado por el Akatsuki, estaba sellado dentro de un anciano de barba blanca.

*Biju: Es el nombre con que se conoce a los nueve demonios con colas dentro de la saga de Naruto, Kyubi es el noveno y el más poderoso de todos.


	15. Misión A Parte 3

Fics de Naruto.

**Réquiem de una Kunoichi.  
Capítulo 14: A-Misión. (Parte 3)  
La Identidad de Misteriosa Niña.**

Naruto se quedó atónito ante la declaración del Kyubi, su querida Hinata estaba en una situación muy peligrosa y había sido él, quien la había colocado en ella. Quería correr a toda velocidad para rescatarla, pero había algo muy importante que lo detenía de hacerlo, no era el hecho de escuchar toda la conversación de Kyubi, sino un hecho más importante…

—E-e-e-ella e-e-es u-u-un… —Naruto lucía bastante nervioso.

—¡Oye Baka, me oíste! —gritó nuevamente el Kyubi, Naruto por fin salió de su estupor—. Por fin. Como lo oíste, es un espíritu y uno muy especial.

—O-Oh sea… q-que-que-que si-si-si e-e-es-es-es… ¡u-un fa-fa-fantasma! —Naruto estuvo a punto de pegar un grito.

—Oh, es cierto, le tienes terror a los fantasmas —habló el Kyubi en un tonó algo particular.

—Di-dime l-la ve-verdad zo-zorro —Naruto intentaba juntar valor—. E-esa ni-niña e-era un fa-fa-fantasma…

—Pues aunque me gustaría divertirme molestándote, no, no era un fantasma —Naruto pudo respirar con tranquilidad—. Sin embargo —Naruto volvió a sentir escalofríos—. No es un espíritu ordinario, creí que todos los espíritus de su tipo se habían extinguido.

—Y eso por qué —para este momento el miedo ya se le había ido a Naruto—. ¿Es que es muy especial?

—Digamos que quien simpatice con ella, será una persona muy afortunada —Naruto se quedó meditando en las palabras del Kyubi—. Sin embargo, quien la haga enojar, será muy desgraciado en su vida.

—Entonces es un espíritu algo temperamental —sonrió el rubio—. Así como tú…

—Dale, más o menos… ¡Qué has dicho! —protestó el Kyubi molesto.

—Vamos, solo bromeaba —rió Naruto—. Pero si dices que Hinata podría estar en peligro, te haré caso.

—Entonces muévete y ve a rescatar a la chica de ojos blancos —protestó Kyubi—. Ya que si ella muere, mi plan se arruinará.

—¿Mo-morir? —preguntó confundido Naruto—. No dijiste nada de que Hinata pudiera morir

—No me pregonaste —.fue la respuesta del Kyubi.

—Sostente estúpido zorro —Naruto comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás para reducir el nivel de fricción con el aire.

Hinata y su pequeña amiga ya estaban más repuestas luego de haber llorado como magdalenas por todas las personas que habían perdido, aunque no conocían a muchas de ellas. La pequeña se había quedado dormida y Hinata la había acostado en la cama, se había quedado viéndola con detenimiento, cuando Naruto llegó gritando como loco.

—¡HINATA! —gritó Naruto al tiempo que tiraba la puerta de una patada, Hinata lo vio muy molesta y le hizo guardar silencio—. Pe-perdón.

Hinata sonrió, se acercó a la niña durmiente y le beso la frente, la pequeña pareció sonreír. Luego la arropó y salió de la habitación con Naruto, no si antes darle un coscorrón por tumbar la puerta.

—Perdón —habló el rubio avergonzado ya fuera de la habitación —. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Hinata se sonrojo, era la primera vez que oía a Naruto decir esto y le gusto mucho. Aunque lo que hizo igual estaba mal, pero en el fondo fue por una buena causa, luego le pediría perdón a la pequeñita.

—Maldito Kyubi, ¡la próxima vez te mató! —se escuchó una profunda risa, sin embargo Hinata no le dio importancia o cuando menos no le prestó atención, ya que aun recordaba las palabras de Naruto.

—Estaba preocupado por mí —sonrió Hinata.

—Por cierto Hinata, no ha sucedido nada raro —Hinata por fin salió de su sueño.

—¿Cómo que, Naruto-kun? —preguntó algo intrigada—. Te refieres a la pequeña —Hinata señalo en dirección de la habitación donde se encontraba la mencionada niña durmiendo.

—Sí, sobre ella. No has sentido nada raro —Hinata asintió.

—Te refieres a lo de que es un espíritu —nuevamente se le volvió a hacer la carne de gallina al rubio, a la sola mención de la palabra espíritu.

—S-si a-a-a e-eso mismo —respondió el rubio entre dientes, Hinata sonrió, ya todos en Konoha sabían del miedo de Naruto hacia los fantasmas.

—No te preocupes Naruto-kun, esa niña no es un fantasma —sonrió Hinata haciendo tranquilizar al rubio.

—Te lo dije, baka —se escuchó una voz, esta vez Hinata si la oyó, pero prefirió ignorarla.

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó el rubio—. Tú eres más baka que yo…

—E-este Naruto-kun, con quien hablas —Naruto solo hizo un gesto.

—No, no es nada —luego cambió a una cara más sería—. ¿qué has averiguado de esa niña Hinata?

—Naruto-kun —Hinata dudo en responder a la pregunta de Naruto, pero era su "Naruto-kun" el que le preguntó—. No creo que deba decirlo, ella se ha mantenido esquiva sobre su identidad.

—¿E-esquiva?

—O sea, ha querido evitar revelar su identidad o el hecho de que es un espíritu —Naruto asintió, ahora si había entendido.

—Pero es buena o mala —Hinata sonrió, con eso había respondido la pregunta del rubio—. Entonces no hay de que preocuparse, verdad.

—No lo creo, Naruto-kun —Hinata dudo en hablar, pero lo hizo—. Ella vio la matanza cometida aquí, por los miembros…

—Si, lo sé. Ya me habló de ello —la interrumpió Naruto, quien al parecer no deseaba hablar mucho de ese tema—. Intente rastrearlos, pero no hubo suerte.

—Crees que debamos de informar esto a Konoha —Naruto meditó un poco su respuesta.

—Aun estamos en una misión, además, ya paso una semana —Hinata asintió, era cierto, había pasado una semana desde que el Akatsuki apareció por ese poblado, debían ya estar muy lejos, aun si llegaban los ANBUS, no podrían hacer nada—. Pienso que primero debemos terminar nuestra misión, luego informaremos de todo a la vieja Tsunade cuando regresemos a la villa.

—Si tú lo dices Naruto-kun —Hinata no estaba tan de acuerdo con Naruto, pero no quería llevarle la contraría—. Por lo pronto que hacemos.

—Pasar la noche aquí —respondió de lo más tranquilo Naruto, mas Hinata se puso más roja que un tomate—. Afuera esta oscureciendo y sería algo arriesgado el salir.

—Pe-pero Na-Naruto-kun —Hinata intentaba decir algo—. Fu-fuera de la habitación de la Za-niña, solo queda una habitación disponible, las demás están destruidas —Hinata mostró en ese mismo instante tres tonalidades de rojo diferentes.

—Entonces nos tocará dormir juntos —respondió el rubio casi sin meditar en lo que decía, mas Hinata si lo hizo y se desmayó a la sola idea de pasar toda la noche en la misma cama que el rubio—. Otra vez…

Hinata estaba despertando, se encontró recostada en una cama que ya había visto antes, cuando se quedó a solas con aquella pequeña; estaba en la habitación doble que quedaba en la casa. Lo que más la alarmo, era el hecho de que no llevaba su ropa habitual, de hecho estaba llevando una bata, algo pequeña para ella y muy transparente. Hinata se sonrojo y se cubrió con la sábana para no mostrar su figura.

—¿Po-po-porque llevo esto? —preguntó Hinata, aunque su pregunta era más bien del tipo retórica, aun así tuvo respuesta.

—Ni modo que ibas a dormir con tu traje habitual —respondió un Naruto semidesnudo desde un mueble al otro extremo de la habitación. Hinata se asustó, pero quiso echarle una ojeada al cuerpo del rubio, más la oscuridad no le permitió… ¡MOMENTO! Si ella estaba vestida así… quería decir que…

—¡NA-NA-NARUTO-KUN ME DESVISTIÓ! —gritó Hinata para su interior—. ¡Y AHORA PRETENDE DORMIR CONMIGO! —una gran columna de humo comenzó a salir de sus oídos, hasta que se termino desmayando.

—Rayos, se volvió a desmayar —exclamó el rubio, una pequeña niña entro a la habitación—. Ni siquiera le pude decir que dormiría esta noche contigo — expresó el rubio al ver entrar a la pequeña con ambos trajes lavados y planchados tanto el suyo, como el de Hinata—. Gracias por lavar mi traje y cambiar a Hinata. De nuevo gracias por intercambiar cuartos, no se como hubiéramos podido dormir esta noche.

—De nada —sonrió la pequeña—. Hace mucho que no duermo acompañada.

—Entonces te dejo, cualquier cosa ya sabes donde estoy durmiendo —dijo esto y salió de la habitación.

—No ha sido tan mala persona como creía —sonrió la niña antes de tomar una almohada del closet y correr a acostarse junto a Hinata—. ¡Buenas noches Hinata-neesan!

A la mañana siguiente, ya habiéndole explicado todo a Hinata y luego de que esta se disculpará por su extraña actitud de la noche anterior, decidió recompensar a todos con un desayuno, aunque tuvo que improvisar, ya que en aquella vieja mansión no habían muchos ingredientes.

—¡Ya esta la comida! —llamó desde la cocina Hinata, Naruto y la pequeña que había estado con ellos, se sentaron en a la mesa al escuchar a Hinata—. Espero que se hayan lavado las manos.

Hinata entró con una sartén, en la cual habían tres omelets preparados, uno lo colocó sobre el plato de su pequeña anfitriona, el otro en el plato de Naruto y el último, obviamente era para ella.

—Espero les guste —sonrió Hinata antes de sentarse a comer—. Parecemos una familia —pensó Hinata muy animada.

—Gra-gracias —exclamó la pequeña viendo su plato—. Se ve todo delicioso.

—Ya lo creo —Naruto iba a empezar a comer, cuando se fijó en la niña a su lado—. Por cierto… no sabía que pudieran comer los espíritus…

Hinata soltó sus cubiertos nerviosa al escuchar a Naruto. Naruto tenía el don para decir lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, aunque esto siempre lo terminará metiendo en problemas, pero esta vez, terminaría hiriendo a alguien más que a él mismo. La pequeña soltó una lágrima y corrió lejos de la sala, a encerrarse a llorar en su cuarto, Hinata corrió tras de ella y Naruto tras de Hinata.

—Vamos, no llores, por favor. Naruto-kun no lo dijo al drede —Hinata trataba de consolar a su pequeña amiga, pero era obvio que ocultar su identidad ya no sería posible—. Naruto-Kun —habló muy enojada Hinata.

—Gomen-gomen —repitió el rubio intentando disculparse—. Pero no entiendo porque quiere esconder que no era una niña humana —nuevamente volvió a hablar sin pensarlo el rubio, la pequeña empezó a llorar aun más fuerte.

—Naruto-kun —lo regaño de nuevo Hinata—. Si ella lo hizo, es porque tuvo sus motivos. Recuerdas como en la aldea te trataban tan mal por lo del Kyubi —Naruto asintió algo melancólico, aun le dolía recordar esos tristes días—. Es lo mismo con ella, quizás tenga recuerdos dolorosos, la gente suele temer a aquello que no entienda.

Naruto debía admitir algo, Hinata era muy buena entendiendo los sentimientos de las personas. Quizás se debía a su larga vida sufriendo por ser menospreciada por su propio padre, lo que le dio verdadera fuerza para poder avanzar. Ese mismo día para Naruto, Hinata se veía muy diferente a la pequeña niña tímida que había conocido hace mucho tiempo atrás, ahora lucía fuerte e imponente.

—Vamos pequeñita, sal por favor —Hinata suplicaba detrás de la puerta, pero no había señales de que la escucharan, aunque los gritos se habían detenido—. Naruto no sabe pensar muy bien, siempre dice lo que le llega a la cabeza. Debes disculparlo, es un tanto bruto en eso.

—Oye… —Naruto iba a reclamar, pero Hinata le dedico una mirada… que le hizo cambiar de opinión—. S-si es verdad, soy muy bruto…

—Sí salgo prometen seguir tratándome como lo hacían antes —se escuchó de detrás de la puerta.

—Claro, porque no deberíamos —habló muy contenta Hinata—. Para mi tú eres como la hermana menor que nunca tuve.

—¿Menor? Pero que hay de Hana… —Hinata le dio un golpe en el estómago a Naruto haciendo que se callará —. Comprendo… no tienes hermanas —exclamó el rubio casi sin aire y cogiéndose el estómago.

—Vamos, sal por favor —Hinata dejó de hablar al escuchar que el picaporte de la puerta se abría—. Gracias.

La pequeña salió del cuarto directamente a los brazos de Hinata, esta solo la sujeto fuertemente en un abrazo casi eterno. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto, juraría que ambas eran la representación perfecta de un cuadro de madre e hija, más no así para Naruto.

—Bien por ti Hinata, ya lograste que el espíritu saliera —la pequeña se sobresalto al escuchar a Naruto, al igual que Hinata, quien no logró atinarle otro golpe al rubio para que se callará—. N-no te va…

Pero fue tarde, la niña se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto. Pasaron cerca de dos horas y la niña no salía, Hinata había tomado la precaución esta vez de amarrar a Naruto y amordazarlo, solo por si acaso.

—Naruto-kun no puedes entender los sentimientos de aquella pequeña —Naruto miró a Hinata y solo levantó los hombros—. Piénsalo Naruto, tú mejor que nadie deberías entender lo que ella siente.

Del otro lado de la puerta, la pequeña que había estado escuchando lo que decía Hinata, apegó su oreja a la puerta, para escuchar su conversación con el rubio cabeza hueca. Ya se había tranquilizado y para este momento, ya no le importaba el hecho de que supieran que era un espíritu, pero le encantaba ver, como Hinata golpeaba a Naruto cada vez que decía una babosada.

—Recuerdas las miradas de odio de los habitantes de Konoha —Naruto asintió—. No te gustaría que eso sucediera de nuevo o sí —Naruto negó con la cabeza—. Así mismo, ella también tiene sus recuerdos tristes, no le gusta que se los recuerden. A nadie le gusta revivir sus momentos más tristes —una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Hinata al pronunciar estas palabras—. A nadie…

Naruto se sentó, había estado acostado todo el rato escuchando a Hinata. Estiró ambas manos intentando alcanzar el rostro de Hinata, para limpiar su rostro, pero como estaba bien amarrado, era imposible. Hinata se dio cuenta y sonrió, se secó las lágrimas y decidió desatar al rubio.

—Te desataré pero prométeme que no dirás ninguna idiotez —Naruto pareció pensar un largo rato antes de decir si—. Porque lo pensaste tanto… —le reclamó Hinata antes de desatarlo—. Ahora, tienes algo importante que decir, verdad —Naruto asintió.

—¡QUIERO IR AL BAÑO! —exclamó el rubio antes de salir corriendo, Hinata casi se cae de la impresión, pero del otro lado de la puerta, la pequeña intentaba aguantarse la risa.

—¡NA-NA-NARUTO-KUN! —gritó Hinata muy sonrojada.

Luego de que regresó Naruto, se topo con una Hinata que seguía hablando con una puerta. Simplemente se sentó a su lado a escucharla sin decir una palabra o cuando menos intentarlo.

—Oye Hinata —Hinata no quería hacerle caso a Naruto, pero ignorarlo resultaba a veces más problemático que no hacerlo—. A todo esto, ¿Qué clase de espíritu es esa niña?

Hinata se sobresaltó, de todas las preguntas bobas que podían haber, justo Naruto había escogido la que se llevaría el premió mayor. Hinata no sabía que hacer, pero como desde hace varios minutos no había escuchado ningún ruido proveniente desde adentro, pensó en hablar.

—Espero que esté dormida —rogó Hinata antes de contestar a la pregunta de Naruto—. Esa niña es un Za…

—¡UN ZASHIKI WARASCHI! —se escuchó una voz, de inmediato Hinata volteó, era la pequeña que hasta hace poco había estado encerrada—. Sí, como lo oíste Naruto-niisan, soy eso, un monstruo —la pequeña comenzó a llorar—. Sí, soy eso, un Zashiki Waraschi… ¡ESTAS FELIZ!

—Feliz si, porque ya se que tipo de espíritu eres —habló casi sin pensarlo Naruto, Hinata estaba con mucha tensión por saber que sucedería—. Pero aun me queda la duda de saber que es exactamente un Zashiki Waraschi…

La pequeña, que hasta hace un momento estaba llorando, comenzó a reír ante las palabras de Naruto. Hinata no pudo aguantarlo y también empezó a reír, solo Naruto era el único que seguía sin saber que sucedía.

—Ya, en serió, que es un Zashiki Waraschi —repetía Naruto, pero sus acompañantes no le respondían.

En la Mansión Hyuga ocurría un evento, que aunque no tenía nada que ver con la aventura que estaba viviendo Hinata, podría servir como una referencia irónica del caprichoso destino. La joven Hanabi se encontraba estudiando sobre espíritus con su tutora personal, su madre.

—Bien, ahora escojamos otro —Hanabi asintió, tomó una tarjeta de entre varias mezcladas sobre su cama y se la dio a su madre, esta la leyó y sonrió—. Esta es sencilla… dime ¿qué es? —Hitomi volteó la tarjeta, mostrándole a Hanabi una especie de cruza entre jirafa y caballo.

—Un Kirin —Hitomi sonrió, Hanabi nuevamente había acertado.

Debido a la "enfermedad" de Hanabi, sus entrenamientos con su padre habían sido suspendidos, pero mientras estaba en cama, Hiashi puso una condición, Hanabi debería estudiar con su madre o no cancelaría los ejercicios. Como Hitomi era una "compinche" de las travesuras de Hanabi, además de que detestaba de que la sobre entrenaran, decidió aceptar la condición… solo que modificándola un poco, es que al final, su esposo nunca mencionó que debía estudiar Hanabi.

—Estuvo bien, ahora uno más difícil —Hitomi buscó entre las tarjetas y le mostró una en particular, que curiosamente guardaba cierta relación con lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Hinata en su aventura con Naruto—. Es un Zashiki Waraschi, que me puedes decir de él…

—Mmmmm… —Hanabi pareció dudar un poco, su madre hizo una señal con su mano, estaba dibujando una especie de círculo alrededor del cuarto—. Ah si, también son llamados los duendes del hogar, protegen la casa en la que se encuentran y a todos los que la habitan.

—Bien, que más —Hanabi pareció meditar un momento—. Recuerda donde se albergan.

—Claro, habita casas muy grandes y abandonadas —Hitomi asintió, Hanabi estaba feliz, a diferencia de las "clases" con su padre, con su madre si recibía elogios, no solo un "todavía lo puedes hacer mejor"—. Tiene el aspecto de un niño o niña pequeño, de unos cinco o seis años, con ropa tradicional japonesa.

—Muy bien, ahora dime, son buenos o malos —Hanabi asintió.

—Son considerados beneficiosos, ya que la casa que habiten, le traerán buena suerte —Hitomi le hizo una señal a Hanabi, como si esperara algo más—. Ah si, pasa lo contrarió si abandonan la casa que habitaban, esta se llena de mala suerte. También se cree que pueden bendecir con buena fortuna a quien le agrade o maldecirlos con mala suerte si se ganan su odio.

—Muy bien Hanabi —Hitomi acarició el cabello de Hanabi, esta solo sonrió feliz—. Ahora estudiaremos como tocar la kagura.

—Comprendiste ahora Naruto-kun —Hinata le acaba de explicar a Naruto sobre el tipo de espíritu al que pertenecía la niña junto a ellos.

—Algo, pero si eras un protector de casas… —Hinata ya se esperaba que Naruto saliera con otra de las suyas— …como es que sucedió todo esto.

La pequeña se retiro a una esquina, se sujeto los pies mientras entonaba la misma canción de cuna que cantó cuando creía que Hinata le iba a hacer daño. La pequeña lucía muy triste, es más, parecía como si la habitación se hubiera puesto más oscura y fría, unas pequeñas llamas azules aparecieron rodeando a la pequeña.

—Fu-fuegos Fatuos —exclamó Hinata sorprendida—. Creí que solo los fantasmas los podían hacer.

La atmósfera tétrica, sumada a la aparición de aquellas bolas de fuego azules y más que nada, a la mención de la palabra fantasma de parte de Hinata, habían desterrado toda la confianza y valentía de Naruto muy lejos.

—Hi-Hi-Hinata ha-ha-has que de-deje de ha-ha-hacer eso, po-por favor —habló muy asustado el rubio, Hinata solo suspiro.

—Vamos… este… —Hinata se detuvo a pensar un momento—. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Es cierto, aunque hemos pasado casi un día completo con ella y al parecer nos ha aceptado, aun no nos ha dicho su nombre.

La pequeña pareció darse cuenta de que la pareja ya no le estaba poniendo atención, entre le temor de Naruto por los fantasmas y el dilema moral de Hinata acerca preguntarle o no su nombre, ella había quedado relegada, cuando menos hasta que hiciera algo más interesante… ¿pero qué?

—Si hay algo que recuerde bien, en todos mis años viviendo con ninjas es que… —le pequeña sonrió, había recordado algo que le serviría— …les encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con Jutsus.

La niña sonrió, quizás alguno de los dos ninjas frente a ella se interesaría en un Jutsu sorprendente y poderoso, un Jutsu secreto que había pasado de generación en generación, dentro de los habitantes de la Mansión Ninja del Viento. ¡UN JUTSU DE VIENTO!

—Oigan… saben una cosa —empezó a hablar la pequeña con un tonito bastante curiosa—. El clan ninja que vivió aquí, desarrollo una técnica ninja de tipo viento, que era… ¡INVENCIBLE! Y yo se donde ocultaron el pergamino —termino muy orgullosa.

Una especie de corriente eléctrica cruzó violentamente por toda la espalda de Naruto, esta misteriosa corriente le devolvió de golpe todo su valor perdido, es más, incluso podría decirse que le inyecto un extra de valor.

—¡DIME COMO HACERLA! —gritó el rubio, la pequeña sonrió, había logrado su objetivo, aunque estaba apuntando es a Hinata, pero ya que—. Haré lo que quieras…

La pequeña sonrió, esa voz le gustaba; sin embargo, aunque Naruto le estaba prestando toda la atención posible, no así Hinata, quien parecía estar más concentrada en otra cosa, pero que era tan importante.

—¿Oye Naruto-niichan? —inquirió la niña sin dejar de ver a Hinata—. Tú manejas el elemento viento, verdad.

—¿Có-cómo lo supiste? —se sorprendió el rubio.

—Pues por tu forma de reaccionar, sino lo dominaras, no te hubiera importado que te mencionará acerca del Jutsu —Naruto asintió, era verdad, después de todo aun seguía reaccionando como un niño a muchas cosas, de forma muy impulsiva y eso hacia muy fácil predecir sus actos—. Pero… ¿Hinata-chan que técnicas domina?

Naruto se quedó helado ante la pregunta de su pequeña amiga, había pasado tanto tiempo con Hinata y nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle eso, lo único que sabía es que Hinata dominaba el Byukugan y un montón de técnicas propias de su clan y relacionadas con su Doujutsu.

—Es simple, domina el Byakugan —habló muy convencido Naruto de haber atinado en su respuesta.

—¿By-Byakugan? —fue la única pregunta de la pequeña.

—Si, es una habilidad que posee que le permite… —Naruto se quedó pensando, sabía lo que Hinata podía hacer con su técnica, pero ignoraba como plantearlo en una explicación—. Pues… veras… su Byakugan… ¡LE PERMITE VER MUCHAS COSAS!

Naruto se sintió muy a gusto ante su respuesta, según él, había planteado magistralmente el funcionamiento único del Byakugan… aunque de cierto modo lo había hecho, aunque de forma muy superficial y burda. La pequeña prefirió aceptar la explicación de Naruto, aunque la había dejado con más preguntas que respuestas, tenía miedo de volver a preguntarle alguna otra cosa.

—M-me refería a que elemento domina —habló la pequeña, aun dudando de que Naruto le fuera de utilidad—. No sabes el tipo de elemento que domina, agua, fuego, tierra, rayo…

—¡Ah eso! —Naruto se quedó pensativo, aunque si había entendido desde el comienzo, solo intentaba evitar el tema—. Ya recordé, Hinata es del elemento Rayo —dijo Naruto muy orgulloso, aunque el mismo se había inventado la respuesta.

—¿Rayo? —pensó la pequeña—. Juraba que era de un elemento más sutil como Aguar o hasta Tierra. Pero Naruto-niichan es quien la conoce mejor.

—Por cierto tú —habló el rubio con una forma bastante "tierna", lo que molesto a la pequeña—. Donde esta ese Jutsu que me prometiste.

—Tengo nombre, sabías —respondió algo sería.

—Nunca lo dijiste, que quieres que haga. No soy brujo —respondió el rubio, la pequeña se sonrojo.

—Ti-tienes razón, lo había olvidado —respondió defendiéndose la pequeña—. En realidad no lo olvide, es que esa niña me asusto mucho y el rubio me puso muy triste.

—Y… —habló algo impaciente Naruto.

—Y… ¿qué? —preguntó la pequeña.

—Cómo que y qué, tú nombre. O quieres que te siga diciendo "Oye tú" —la pequeña le lanzó una mirada molesta—. Ves, entonces habla.

—Me llamo Kimiko no Michi, pero todos me decían Kichi —sonrió la pequeña—. Ahora, vamos por tu Jutsu, Naruto-Niichan.

—Continuará—

*Kimiko: Significa Niña noble.

*Michi: Significa Senda.

*Kimiko no Michi: Significaría la Noble Niña de la Senda o la Senda de la Niña Noble según el orden como se escriba; debería escribirse Michi no Kimiko, pero Kichi no sabe hablar muy bien, como Naruto.

*Kichi: Significa afortunado(a)

* Zashiki Waraschi: Es un espíritu japonés, descrito dentro de este mismo capítulo. Es un buen espírutu y el hogar que lo posee, se ve beneficiado con prosperidad y buena fortuna, pero cuando se va, llega la mala suerte.

*Kirin: Una criatura mitológica del folclor japonés, se supone que es una mezcla entre caballo y jirafa, se supone que tenía muchas cualidades sagradas, era el dios del cielo, o algo así y le podías pedir un deseo si lo veías. Por desgracia, solo se dejaba ver por personas que el Kirin consideraba merecedoras de verlo.


	16. Misión A Parte Final?

Fics de Naruto.

**Réquiem de una Kunoichi.**  
**Capítulo 15: A-Misión. (Parte Final...?)**  
**La Falsa Familia.**

Había pasado solo un día, desde que Kichi se había unido al grupo de Naruto y Hinata; luego de descansar y reunir provisiones, decidieron partir los tres a la misión. En el camino, Hinata le había sugerido a Naruto, que para no despertar sospechas entre los habitantes de la aldea Oculta entre las Nubes, debían adoptar un "disfraz" y que mejor, que convertirse en una familia.

—¿Entonces recuerdas toda la historia, Naruto-kun? —preguntó esperanzadoramente Hinata.

El trío se había detenido a la entrada de la susodicha aldea, aunque se encontraban escondidos, debían planear cada movimiento con cuidado, la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes era muy despiadada con los espías y ahora con su nueva "hija", debían ser muy precavidos.

—Veamos, yo soy tu esposo Hinata —Hinata se ruborizó al escuchar esto, la pequeña sonrió al ver a Hinata ruborizarse—. Nos enamoramos desde que nos vimos por primera vez en la academia ninja y nos casamos apenas nos graduamos.

—¡SI! —exclamó casi con un grito Kichi, luego se tapó la boca apenada—. Perdón, es que me desesperaba que Naruto-niichan no pudiera memorizar el plan.

—Te entiendo Kichi, pero no deberías decirle hermano —acarició Hinata la cabeza de su "hija" —. Recuerda que ahora es tu padre —Hinata se volvió a sonrojar.

—Bueno, de papá Naruto —exclamó como una verdadera niña mimada, aunque a Naruto no le hizo mucha gracia.

—Sí, sí. Ahora podemos entrar en esa aldea, tengo ganas de golpear muchos ninjas —exclamó Naruto levantándose con el puño derecho en alto.

—Nada de eso, Naruto-kun —lo sujeto del brazo Hinata y lo hizo sentarse—. Gomen. Debes recordar las órdenes de la Hokage, debemos pasar inadvertidos.

—Entiendo —habló de mala gana el rubio, Kichi sonrió—. Tú de que te ríes.

—Es que Hina… es decir mamá —Hinata sonrió levemente al escuchar ser llamada mamá— …si parece tu esposa de verdad, Naru… papá —Hinata pasó de tres diferentes tonalidades de rojo al escuchar estas palabras.

—Si, si y tú que… —habló Naruto de mala gana.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Kichi.

—Sí, si de verdad estuviera casado con Hinata… —Hinata no pudo ponerse más roja ya— …y tuviera una hija, no creo que le pusiera ese nombre.

—¿Qué tiene mi nombre? —habló defensivamente Kichi.

—Es un nombre demasiado raro —respondió tranquilamente el rubio, la pequeña se puso algo molesta

—No lo malinterpretes a Naruto-kun, Kichi —intervino Hinata antes de que sucediera algo—. Tu nombre es lindo, pero no podría ser nombre para una hija mía.

La pequeña se quedó algo confundida, igual que Naruto. Es que acaso… ¿la familia de Hinata debía aprobar los nombres que llevarían sus descendientes? Aunque Naruto vive en Konoha, la misma aldea que Hinata, casi tiene su misma edad y ha estado saliendo con la heredera del clan Hyuga desde hace algunos meses; en realidad conocía muy poco de la vida de Hinata o a la propia Hinata.

—Me pregunto si seré un mal novio —pensó el rubio intrigado—. Haré una promesa, desde hoy me preocuparé más por Hinata —Naruto golpeo la palma de su mano con su otro puño—. Es una promesa.

—¿Cómo es eso de los nombres? —preguntó algo interesada Kichi.

—Conoces que significa la palabra Gojuon —Hinata miró a su pequeña "hija" de forma esperanzadora, esta asintió—. Suponía que si lo conocerías, sería raro que viviendo en una mansión de ninja nunca lo hubieras oído.

—¿Go-juon? —preguntó Naruto tranquilamente—. Eso… ¿Se come? —Hinata bajó la cabeza desilusionada, ella reconociendo la grandeza de aquella "extraña" de Konoha y para variar, su eterno amor la hace quedar mal.

—Verás Naruto-kun… —empezó a hablar Hinata, tratando de explicarle todo lo que podía al rubio, de la manera más sencilla posible— El Gojuo es…

Mientras Hinata intentaba darle una clase particular a nuestro eterno Genin, su "hija" por otro lado, sabiendo lo que se tardaba en aprender algo su "padre", decidió, para matar el tiempo, ir a investigar la famosa aldea. Mientras Hinata estaba entretenida enseñando a Naruto, Kichi decidió darse una pequeña vuelta por la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes.

—Veamos que hay por aquí —aunque la aldea era prácticamente igual a cualquier aldea ninja, para la pequeña, era la primera vez que había llegado a una—. ¡Qué lindo! —exclamó la niña fijándose en el puesto de vigilancia a la entrada.

Lo normal hubiera sido, que los ninja vigilantes la detuvieran al verla, porque ella no era un miembro de la aldea, pero al ser un espíritu, Kichi había aprendido a "dejarse ver" solo a las personas que consideraba como "apropiadas", para el resto, ella simplemente era invisible.

—Ara, eso es más lindo… —la pequeña Kichi dejó de observar a los guardias, los cuales estaban sintiéndose algo extraños al ser observados, pero no saber por quien—. ¿Qué es?

Kichi se detuvo frente a un bazar, donde vendía innumerables artículos, entre ellos juguetes. Ante la tentativa de ser invisible para la mayoría, pensó en "tomar prestado" alguna de las cosas tan lindas que observaba, pero como Hinata ya le había advertido antes de llegar, decidió no hacerlo.

—Son muy lindas —suspiró la pequeña viendo varios rehiletes los cuales giraban al soplar el viento, estaba tan concentrada, que incluso se olvido de seguir en modo invisible—. Me gustaría una, pero no tengo dinero.

Un hombre que pasaba, se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de la niña, luego sacó algo de su bolsillo y se acercó a la pequeña niña. Kichi ya estaba por irse, cuando un hombre algo mayor se le acerco y le puso algo en su mano, luego se retiró. Extrañada se fijo en lo que era.

—¡ES DINERO! —casi gritó la niña, luego comenzó a contar su regalo—. Es lo justo para comprar mi juguete. ¡SI!

Kichi entró sin dudarlo a la tienda, sin saber que Hinata y Naruto la estaban buscando. Muy preocupada Hinata preguntaba por todo el pueblo por el paradero de su "hija", pero no había señales de ella. En parte debido a que conocían de la habilidad de la pequeña para hacerse invisible.

—Ne, ne, Hinata —habló Naruto llamando la atención de la preocupada "madre" —. Aunque sea un espíritu invisible, con tu Byakugan no lo podrías encontrar.

Era verdad en parte, el chakra que despedía de su cuerpo la pequeña Kichi era inconfundible y fácil de rastrear con el Byakugan, pero no se encontraban en Konoha, si usaba el Byakugan, serían descubiertos en el acto. Así que Hinata debería buscar otra forma de encontrarla.

—Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo supiste que Kichi era un espíritu? —preguntó intrigada Hinata, Naruto no era muy listo, pero si lograba descubrir como se dio cuenta de la identidad de Kichi, tal vez podrían usar eso para encontrarla.

—Pues veamos —Naruto sabía como había descubierto la identidad de la pequeña, pero lo que no sabía era como explicarle a Hinata que fue Kyubi el que se lo dijo—. Tuve algo de ayuda.

—¿Ayuda? —Hinata quedó pensando un momento, supuso que el que le ayudo a Naruto era el Kyubi, pero si Naruto no se lo quería decir, tendría sus motivos—. No sabes si podemos lograr que nos ayuden de nuevo.

—Lo intentaré —Naruto cerró los ojos, esperando aparecer frente al Kyubi, pero no hubo suerte—. Nada, lo siento.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? Ella debe estar pérdida, sola, triste… —exclamó Hinata preocupada casi como una verdadera madre—. Era su primer día fuera de la mansión.

—¿Primer día? —Naruto se quedó muy confundido, cuanto habían hablado Hinata y aquel espíritu en una sola noche. Al rubio se le ocurrió preguntarle por aquel formidable Jutsu que aun le debían—. Por cierto, no te mencionó algo de un jutsu de viento.

—No que yo recuerde —respondió Hinata pensativa, Naruto se desilusionó—. Pero si quieres le puedes decir a mi primo Neji que te ayude, el domina el elemento Viento.

Mientras Hinata subía la moral del rubio y le explicaba como convencer al genio del clan Hyuga de que le diera una clase y le enseñara a usar sus Jutsus originales, una pequeña se paseaba por toda la aldea de la Nube, jugando con un rehilete, el mismo anciano que le había dado el dinero, la vigilaba de lejos.

—¡Qué lindo es este lugar! —sonrió la pequeña mirando a través de una vitrina, cuando de pronto—. ¡Naruto-niichan y Hinata-neechan! Me separé de ellos.

La pequeña espíritu corrió en busca de "sus padres", pero en lugar de hacerlo como cualquier niño perdido, Kichi corrió directamente en dirección de ellos, atravesando calles, virando esquinas, saltando todo tipo de obstáculos, hasta que llego donde ellos. Dos encapuchados que ocultaba no solo su ropa, sino en el caso de la mujer, hasta sus ojos.

—¡Mamá! —con una genuina actuación de hija pérdida, la pequeña se lanzó a abrazar a Hinata. Cuando Hinata se inclinó a cargar a "su hija", esta le comentó algo al oído y luego Hinata asintió.

—No te vuelvas a escapar así mi niña o te castigaré la próxima vez —exclamó Hinata en un verdadero tono maternal—. Nos tenías muy preocupados.

—No lo haré mamita, perdóname —respondió la pequeña también en un tono de niña arrepentida, Naruto estaba muy confundido ante la actitud de ambas—. Pero me podrías comprar un dulce.

—No crees que eso sería mimarte mi pequeña Hanako —Naruto se sorprendió ante este cambió de nombre que le dio Hinata—. Pero lo haremos con una condición.

—¿Cuál mamá? —preguntó con genuina ingenuidad la pequeña.

—Hanako-chan, ya que te recorriste todo el pueblo. Nos podrías llevar a una florería. Tú padre aun me debe el arreglo de flores de mi cumpleaños —respondió Hinata sin salir de su papel de madre, aunque ahora lo hizo con un leve tono de esposa.

—¿Regalo? No te di ya un vale para comer donde Ichi… —pero Naruto no pudo acabar de hablar, ya que Hinata le pisó el pie—. ¡Ay! Hinata, eso duele.

—¡Naruto-kun! —Hinata le dirigió al rubio una mirada que muy pocas veces le habían dirigido, cuando menos Hinata—. Me vas a comprar un ramo de flores por mi cumpleaños, cierto.

—Ha-Hai —Naruto tragó saliva, Hinata era incluso más aterradora que Sakura o que Tsunade juntas—. T-te-te co-compraré to-todos los arreglos que quieras.

—¡Ara ara! Qué buen esposo tengo —tanto Hinata como Hanako sonrieron—. Ahora Hanako-chan, nos llevaría s aun florería por favor.

—¡Entendido! —la pequeña "Hanako" ahora se dedicó a mirar en todas direcciones, luego volteó a ver a su madre, Hinata pareció entender lo que "su hija" le dijo con la mirada—. Primero podrías comer algo mamita.

Naruto se asustó de que esta "nueva" Hinata pudiera golpear a la pequeña al no seguir sus ordenes tan estrictas, pero para su sorpresa, Hinata no pareció molestarse. Por el contrario, parecía muy de acuerdo con la sugerencia de la niña, sin embargo, no le gusto que Hinata volteara a verlo.

—No lo sé, deja ver que opina tu padre —Naruto, quien estaba cada vez más que confundido por la actitud de ambas, aun no digería el extraño comportamiento de sus compañeras—. Cariño, tu hija quiere desayunar. Crees que podríamos desviarnos de nuestra atareada agenda y detenernos a comer en algún lugar.

—¿Desa-yuno? —Naruto quien casi mete la pata preguntándoles en media calle acerca de esa forma de actuar, por primera vez, lo salvó su estómago. El rubio se sonrojo al escuchar como le sonaban las tripas, sus compañeras rieron al escuchar esto.

—Pues parece que es unánime, tú padre también quiere desayunar —mientras el grupo se dirigía a un lugar donde desayunar, guiados por su propio y particular guía, la pequeña Kichi, ahora Hanako. Alguien, desde las sombras no había dejado de seguir los movimientos de la "familia".

—Así que desayuno —exclamó la misteriosa figura—. No es mala idea ir a comer algo, quizás tenga tiempo de investigarlos más de cerca.

Hinata, Naruto y la "hija" de ambos comían en lo más cercano a la tienda de Ichiraku, un negocio ambulante de Ramen, claro que según Naruto no se igualaban a los que comían siempre, aun así, pidió una ración extra. Aunque su pequeña hija era un espíritu, podía comer comida humana, de hecho había devorado casi la misma cantidad que Naruto.

—Otro más viejo.

—¡Quiero otro! —exclamó la pequeña imitando a Naruto, Hinata sonrió.

—Se ve que les gusta el ramen a su hija y a su esposo, señora —exclamó el vendedor bromeando con Hinata, esta sonrió.

—Es igual a su padre.

—¡Viejo, otro más!

—Y a mí también, por favor.

—Veo a lo que se refiere.

—Aunque ojala su padre aprendiera modales de su hija —sonrió Hinata.

Mientras el dueño de la tienda les servía una nueva orden a la pareja de comensales, Hinata reunía información, de forma bastante disimulada, al igual que lo haría cualquier viajero recién llegado a un pueblo grande, preguntaba sobre detalles poco transcendentales de la aldea que visitaba.

—No lo sabía, así que cuentan con su propio mirador —el dueño de la tienda se encontraba hirviendo más fideos—. Un lugar más que visitar antes de decidir si quedarse en la aldea de la Nube.

—Pues se lo recomiendo, la Nube es una buena aldea.

—No será que me esta diciendo eso, para tener a mi esposo y a mi hija como clientes frecuentes —bromeó Hinata.

—Pues me atrapó, jamás tendré tan buenos clientes como ellos —el dueño le sirvió una orden de ramen especial a Hinata.

—Yo no ordene esto —exclamó Hinata confundida.

—Es una cortesía de la casa —sonrió el dueño, al tiempo que rellenaba el cuenco de Naruto y de su "hija" —. Visiten la aldea, les recomiendo mucho el jardín botánico. Cultivamos nuestras propias plantas medicinales.

—Siempre quise ser horticultora. Dígame más —el dueño del puesto se notó feliz al encontrar un tema que le interesara a su posible "cliente" frecuente.

—Pues como sabe, la Nube es una aldea dentro de una montaña, así que…

Mientras el dueño del puesto de ramen charlaba con Hinata, "intentando" convencerla con su historia de quedarse en la aldea, en el verdadero hogar de la pareja, Konoha, una misión de búsqueda clandestina se organizaba para buscarlos.

—Bien, lograste reunir más gente, Konohamaru —la misión era comandada por la propia hermana de la desaparecida.

—Solo a Moegi y a… ¡óyeme! ¿Quién murió y te dejo a cargo?

—¡Tú! Sino te callas y escuchas —Hanabi arrugo los ojos y miró enojada a Konohamaru.

—S-Si-Si-Si Jefa —Moegi solo rió.

—Un grupo de cuatro, esto será difícil —Hanabi se puso a pensar en voz alta—. Nos tomará dos días a paso normal ir hasta la aldea de la Nube, pero con el grupo que tenemos serán cuatro o más días…

—¡Oye, como que cuatro o más!

—Te dije que te calles Konohamaru.

—O-Ok jefa.

—Y si intentamos reunir a más niños —comentó Moegi.

—No seria de mucha ayuda —intervino Udon—. Solo nos demorarían más.

—Eso es cierto, necesitaríamos ninjas fuertes, de nivel Chunnin o superior —habló pensativa Hanabi.

—Chunnin, podríamos pedirle ayuda a Iruka-sensei.

—Konohamaru-baka, se supone que esta misión es clandestina… o sea secreta. Como crees que le podemos pedir ayuda a un sensei.

—Perdón, solo era una idea.

—¿Y a los amigos de Naruto-niichan?

—Eso podía ser mejor, pero quien podría ayudarnos.

—La pelirrosada no.

—E-e-esa chica me da miedo.

—¿Qué tal la rubia?

—Tú solo pensado en chicas lindas, piensa con seriedad Konohamaru.

—Ya estas igual que Sakura, Moegi.

Moegi se enojo y le lanzó un golpe a Konohamaru, aunque no se podía comparar a los buenos tiempos de Naruto siendo golpeado por una joven Sakura, era una clara imitación de estos dos. Hanabi, quien seguía pensado que hacer, estaba cada vez más enojada porque no la dejaban pensar en paz.

—¡Podrían callarse! Trato de pensar.

—Perdón Jefa —fue la respuesta unísona de los tres.

—Podríamos ahorrar un día si le pido a mi mamá que nos ayude, pero eso significaría —Hanabi tragó saliva al saber lo que vendría—. ¡Tendría que pedírselo también a mi padre!

—Transición a los Recuerdos de Hanabi—

Hanabi entraba muy alegre a la casa de su madre, ya que se le prohibía a la madre de esta, habitar la Mansión Hyuga por no ser una Hyuga de sangre pura. En compañía de su madre, estaba Hiashi visitándola, como de costumbre.

—Hola mamá… Veo que estas ocupada, si quieres vuelvo otro día.

—Hanabi-chan, puedes hablar con confianza —sonrió el padre de la kunoichi, aunque la sonrisa se veía más fingida.

—Esta bien —Hanabi miró sería a su madre —. Necesito ir a la Nube a buscar a mi hermana —Hiashi se levantó de golpe asustando a Hanabi,

—¿Qu-qu-qu-qué hace Hinata con ese en la Nube?

—Calma, solo están en una misión encomendada por la Hokage —Hiashi se volvió a sentar al escuchar estas palabras de su esposa, aunque seguía mascullando algo entre dientes—. Y dime Hanabi-chan ¿Para qué quieres interrumpir la misión de Hinata?

—E-etto. Es qué mi hermana se ha ausentado mucho junto a Naruto-niichan —a Hiashi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esto e imaginar que pudieran estar haciendo en una aldea tan lejana.

—¡Y-Y-Yo-Yo-Yo lo mato! —Hiashi se levantó nuevamente enojado, pero su esposa lo volvió a sentar.

—Tú tranquilo, deja que Hanabi-chan continué —Hanabi asintió—. Prosigue cariño.

—Gracias mamá. Mi hermana y Naruto-niichan se han demorado mucho y me sentí preocupada de que les pudiera pasar algo malo.

—Extraña a tu hermana mayor —Hanabi asintió apenada—. Es normal, nunca han estado tanto tiempo lejos. Quizás tú padre te pueda llevar con ella.

—¿Papá?

—¿Yo? ¿Y por qué yo?

—Bueno, sino quieres… —de pronto el tono de voz de la madre de Hanabi cambio—. A decir verdad, no sabemos que hagan tan lejos, sin nadie que los conozca. Ya han pasado varios días y pues, tu sabes, son jóvenes, además Hinata ha amado a Naruto toda su vida y haría lo que este le dijera sin dudarlo y…

Ambos, padre e hija se levantaron horrorizados al imaginar la escena que les estaban creando en su mente, por otra parte, la madre de Hinata y Hanabi sonrió ante la actitud de sus familiares. Nuevamente, Hiashi y Hanabi se sentaron avergonzados por su actitud.

—Además les serviría para pasar más tiempo juntos.

—Pero ya nos vemos todos los días en casa y en el entrenamiento —protestó Hiashi.

—A eso no le llamaría pasar el tiempo, cuantas horas les dedicas a tus hijas —Hiashi iba a hablar, pero su esposa lo detuvo—. Y no me vengas con que los entrenamientos son pasar el tiempo con ellas.

— Pe-pero mamá, yo puedo ir sola.

—Es cierto, ella puede defenderse muy bien.

—A una aldea a cientos de kilómetros de aquí, en otro país… ni en sueños jovencita —Hanabi solo lanzó un bufido—. Y cuidado como te expresas señorita, no seré una ninja como tú, pero aun soy tu madre.

—Perdón mamá.

—Y mi última palabra se respeta. Van los dos o no va nadie.

—Fin de los Recuerdos de Hanabi—

—Mamá en verdad es temible cuando se enoja —habló nerviosa la pequeña Hyuga recordando a su madre enojada.

—Jefa, jefa —interrumpió Konohamaru los pensamientos de la joven Kunoichi—. ¿Cuándo partiremos donde Naruto-niichan?

—Mañana en la mañana, Konohamaru. Mañana en la mañana.

Mientras la joven Hanabi preparaba todo para su viaje, ignorando completamente de la suerte de su hermana mayor. Naruto, Hinata y su recién llegada hija, Hanako, se enfrentaban a un problema mayor. Uno de los tantos grupos de los que les había hablado Tsunade había aparecido para reclamar la flor.

—¿Mamá qué hacemos? —preguntó asustada la pequeña Hanako.

—Descuida Hanako —sonrió Hinata muy segura de Naruto—. Ahora verás a tu padre en acción.

El grupo enemigo se componía de tres ninjas, venían al parecer del país de la lluvia, todos cargaban pesados paraguas y los blandían como sino pesaran. Naruto había sido descubierto en un desliz y para evitar problemas en la aldea, había decidido pelear con el grupo en un lugar solitario.

—Así que ustedes son los enviados de Konoha para reclamar el loto —habló uno de los ninjas, al parecer el líder del grupo.

—Ese loto pertenece a Konoha y no dejaré que te lo lleves.

—Ya veremos. Ren, Hakushin, a él…

Los otros dos ninjas asintieron y desaparecieron, volvieron a aparecer detrás de Naruto, lanzándole un golpe directo con los paraguas, pero este explotó en un tronco. Naruto reapareció detrás del líder y con una Kunai en la mano, lo amenazó poniéndosela sobre el cuello.

—Diles que se detengan o…

—¿O qué?

Al decir esto, el líder del grupo se transformó en un charco de agua, Naruto miró hacia todos lados buscándolo, pero solo se topo con la imagen de Hinata y Hanako como rehenes. Naruto se descuido y fue cuando del agua emergió un paraguas que lo golpeo en la quijada.

—Los hemos estado siguiendo todo el día —habló con una sonrisa el líder—. Sabíamos desde hace años que enviarían a miembros de Konoha por el loto, así que nos preparamos. Los hemos estado estudiando en secreto. Aunque nunca creía que enviaran al chico que persigue al Akatsuki y una miembro del clan Hyuga, nos pagaran muy bien por ustedes.

El líder abrió el paraguas y de este se lanzó un dardo del centro, el cual se incrustó en el cuello de Naruto, Hinata intentó ayudar a Naruto, pero los otros dos miembros del grupo amenazaron con atacar a Hanako con sus propios paraguas.

—Descuida, no es veneno —sonrió el líder luego de cerrar el paraguas—. Solo te inyecte un sedante, dormirás por horas, dándonos tiempo de tomar sus identidades, robar el loto y regresar para hacer negocios con sus cabezas.

—¿Qué harán con Hanako? —preguntó Hinata muy nerviosa de la suerte de su "hija".

—Descuida, aunque no posee el Byakugan, aun así pagarán bien en el Sonido por carne fresca para experimentos —Hanako abrazó asustada a Hinata.

—Mamá, protégeme —suplicó la pequeña con genuino gesto de terror.

—Ren Hakushin, quítenles todas las armas, amárrenlas y ayúdenme con este. Necesitamos a los tres para poder copiar sus rostros y hacernos pasar por ellos —los otros dos ninjas asintieron.

—Pero Aniki, no crees que puedan intentar escapar mientras las amarramos —habló uno de los esbirros.

—No lo creo, saben que la vida de este está en juego —habló sonriendo el líder del grupo, sosteniendo la cabeza de Naruto mientras lo apuntaba con el paraguas. Se escucho un "clic" y una cuchilla salió de la punta del paraguas directo a la garganta del inconsciente Naruto.

—De-dejen a Naruto-kun, no haremos nada. Lo prometemos —habló con algo de dolor Hinata.

El líder del grupo de ninjas sonrió, luego la cuchilla se volvió a guardar dentro del paraguas. Hinata y Hanako se dejaron atar sin oponer resistencia alguna, luego de esto, prosiguieron a amarrar a Naruto, quien seguía dormido. Hanako se veía muy nerviosa, pero Hinata, parecía muy seria.

—No quiero que me hagan daño mamá —sollozó la pequeña Hanako, Hinata miró muy seria a su "hija".

—Escúchame muy bien lo que te diré Hanako —Hanako asintió—. Has exactamente todo lo que te diga, sin dudar. Debemos salvar a Naruto–kun.

Mientras sus captores se ocupaban de Naruto, Hinata, se acerco a Hanako y comenzó a morder las cuerdas que la ataban, luego de liberarla, Hanako desató a Hinata e hizo algo que hasta ese día no había intentando, se sujeto de Hinata y se hizo invisible, esperando con esto, que Hinata también desapareciera

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó la pequeña Hanako sin abrir los ojos.

—No lo sé, aun me puedo ver —respondió Hinata mirando sus manos.

—Es que cuando yo me hago invisible me sigo viendo —comentó Hanako sin abrir los ojos.

—La prueba de fuego será ahora —Hinata tomo una pequeña piedra del suelo y la lanzó contra uno de sus captores.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Quién me tiro esto? —de inmediato al voltear a ver el lugar de donde provenía el objeto lanzado, se topo con una sorpresa—. ¡A-A-Aniki! ¡No están!

—¿Qué cosa? —el líder del grupo volteo a ver hacia donde antes habían estado sus rehenes—. ¡Do-Donde se fueron! Idiotas, les dije que les quitaran todas la armas

—Pero Aniki, así lo hicimos.

—No pudieron ir muy lejos, además tenemos a su amigo —el líder del grupo levató su pañuelo y señalo hacia los alrededrores—. Rápido, comiencen a buscarlas.

Los otros dos ninjas asintieron ante la orden y desaparecieron, mientras el líder del grupo apuntaba su paraguas ya con la cuchilla afuera, directamente al cuello de Naruto, mientras observaba nervioso a todas las direcciones. Hinata y Hanako quienes aun siendo invisibles estaban escondidas sobre un árbol, observaban todo con detenimiento

—Etto, mamá —inquirió la pequeña Hanako—. Somos invisibles, porque no solo vamos, lo golpeamos y rescatamos a Naruto-kun.

—No sabemos cuanto tiempo pueda durar tu habilidad, Hanako-chan —respondió Hinata sin dejar de observar cada movimiento de aquel ninja gracias al Byakugan—. Además, sus amigos deben estar cerca. No debemos hacer nada premeditado aun.

—¿Pre…meditado? —la pequeña Hanako confundida por las palabras de Hinata, comenzó a imaginar que significaba lo que su "madre" le quiso decir y rápidamente perdió la concentración

—¿Qué fue eso? —rápidamente aquel ninja lanzó una ráfaga de agujas hacia el lugar donde vio la imagen de Hinata y Hanako, por suerte, gracias a su Byakugan, Hinata pudo reaccionar a tiempo esquivándolo

—¡M-Mi poder! Se acabo, perdón mamá —habló apenada la pequeña Hanako.

—Tranquila Hanako-chan. Debemos concentrarnos en rescatar a Naruto-kun —Hanako asintió ante las palabras firmes de Hinata—. Igual que cuando te pedí confiaras en mí y lo hiciste, usando tu energía para hacer algo que no sabías si funcionaría. Te pediré ahora lo mismo.

—¡Sí! Mamá.

—Estoy desarmada, esto será muy peligroso. Pero tu te puedes hacer invisible de nuevo —Hanako asintió—. Yo seré el señuelo y lo distraeré, tu ve con Naruto-kun.

Diciendo esto, Hinata se lanzó a pelear mano a mano contra aquel ninja, la pequeña Hanako estaba muy nerviosa al no saber que sería de Hinata. Pero la actitud segura de esta, le infundió valor. Hanako se hizo invisible nuevamente y esquivando las agujas envenenadas que caían del cielo, llegó a rastras donde Naruto.

—Llegué por fin, por una vez soy la heroína —exclamó con una sonrisa de triunfo la pequeña—. Ahora de despertar a papá.

La pequeña Hanako, quien se había tomado muy en serió su papel de "hija", intento despertar a Naruto por todos los medios posibles. Gritándole al oído, echándole agua en el rostros, incluso propinándole unos buenos golpes en la cara, pero nada.

—Rayos, porque papá es tan difícil de despertar —exclamó cansada Hanako.

Hinata seguía eludiendo los ataques del enemigo, debido a que se encontraba desarmada, le era imposible atacar de frente gracias a la lluvia de agujas que caían, si no podía acercarse, su Taijutsu era imposible. El oponente de Hinata, quien al parecer había estudiado muy bien a los Hyuga, sabía eso y lo estaba aprovechando.

—No se muy bien como funcione tu Byakugan, pero lo que si sabemos —habló con una sonrisa de triunfo—. Es que los Hyuga necesitan pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Si me mantengo peleando a distancia, no podrás hacer nada

Una nueva lluvia de agujas fue lanzada hacia Hinata, esta, que estaba ya más cansada, demoro un poco en esquivarlas, por desgracia una de estas agujas le fue rozando el pie, para alegría de su oponente. Hinata se sujeto el pie adolorido, sobre la herida se creo una ampolla que se veía dolorosa.

—Que mala suerte para ti —el oponente de Hinata, colocó el paraguas sobre su espalda y se acercó a esta—. Ese veneno es muy bueno, poco a poco inundará tu sistema e irá deteniendo los músculos de tu cuerpo uno a uno, hasta que mueras.

Hinata intentó mover su pierna adolorida, la que había sido atacada por el veneno, pero por extraño que pareciera, le era imposible hacerlo, aunque aun sentía su pierna y el dolor en esta, no lograba moverla ni un centímetro. Al parecer las palabras de aquel ninja eran muy ciertas, Hinata empezó a sentir que le era cada vez más difícil respirar, como si el aire estuviera más pesado.

—Es una lastima que mueras tan pronto. Pero pagan lo mismo por un hyuga vivo que por uno muerto —el líder de aquellos ninjas se acercó y tomo el rostro de Hinata con sus manos, Hinata cada vez respiraba más pesadamente—. Dentro de poco morirás, que crees que se detenga primero, tu respiración o tus latidos

La vista de Hinata también comenzó a nublarse, pero aun podía ver a su atacante, el ninja volvió a sacar su paraguas, pero esta vez no lo apuntó a Hinata, sino hacia la pequeña Hanako, quien seguía luchando por despertar a Naruto.

—N-No lo hagas —intentó gritar Hinata, pero apenas y se podía escuchar su voz.

—Anda, dijiste algo —sonrió malévolamente el ninja al tiempo que descargaba una ráfaga de agujas contra Hanako.

—¡HA-HANAKO! —gritó Hinata con todas sus fuerzas al ver caer a su hija al suelo.

—Una dosis como esa en una niña de su tamaño, no creo que viva más de tres segundos —Hinata pudo ver como Hanako, aun en el suelo, intentaba acercarse a Naruto para despertarlo. Con gran esfuerzo la pequeña se acercó al rubio, pero cuando iba a tocarlo, Hanako se derrumbo—. Es una lastima, ella lo provoco al querer liberarlo.

—Ha-Ha-Hanako-chan —exclamó Hinata llorando—. Hana…

Pero Hinata ya no logró terminar su frase, ya no salían palabras de su boca, lo peor era, que ya no lograba respirar, tal como lo había dicho hace poco, sus pulmones se habían detenido, era solo cuestión de segundos antes de que Hinata muriera.

—Descuida, no mataré al chico —sonrió perversamente—. Akatsuki lo quiere vivo.

—N-Na-Na… —pero por más que se esforzará Hinata en hablar, ya no salían palabras de su boca.

—Si deseas acabaré con tu sufrimiento de un solo golpe…

El ninja levantó su paraguas y de este surgió aquella cuchilla filosa, apuntó en dirección del corazón de Hinata con intensiones de traspasarlo. Hinata tan solo podía llorar pensando el la pobre Hanako quien había acabo su vida tan prontamente, en Hanabi que se pondría muy triste cuando ella no regresara y en Naruto, que sabía moriría a manos de Akatsuki.

—Será mejor que cierres los ojos, esto dolerá un poco —diciendo esto, dirigió su paraguas directamente al corazón de Hinata.


	17. CAO: Cambios

Fics de Naruto.

**Réquiem de una Kunoichi.**  
**Capítulo Ova: No me acuerdo el Número pero se llama "Cambios".**  
**Advertencia: **Contiene Eichii.  
**Advertencia 2:** Sí esperan situaciones pervertidas… sigan esperando :p

Hinata acaba de despertar, curiosamente no se había levantado como en otras ocasiones, sudorosa, cansada, sin respiración y/o aterrada; por el contrario, estaba muy animada, incluso se podría decir que la energía le sobraba, ya que apenas abrió los ojos, bajo a toda velocidad a prepararle el desayuno a todos los integrantes del clan Hyuga y vaya que son bastantes.

—¿Hinata-sama se encuentra bien? —preguntó Neji al ver a su prima cocinando de lo más divertida, llevaba ya una buena cantidad de platos y parecía que no iba a acabar.

—No me preguntes —respondió tranquilamente Hanabi, quien seguía observando a su hermana desde fuera de la cocina—. Yo creo que debe haber sido algo que le pasó ayer.

—¿Con Naruto-kun? —preguntó Neji, Hanabi asintió, Hiashi, quien pasaba por ahí de casualidad, se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de Naruto—. Pues debió ser algo bueno lo que le hizo Naruto para tenerla así.

Hiashi quien no había alcanzado a escuchar toda la conversación, estaba más que dispuesto a salir a buscar al Genin, para interrogarlo sobre que fue lo que le hizo a su única hija y de acuerdo a su respuesta, le daría una paliza, lo castraría o lo mataría… lo las tres juntas.

—Ahora que recuerdo, Sakura-dono no salió ayer con Naruto-niichan —comentó Hanabi secamente—. Creo que esta en una misión haciendo no se que cosa para la Hokage.

—Entonces no me explico que sea, normalmente Hinata-sama se pone muy triste cuando no ve a Naruto —Hanabi estuvo de acuerdo con Neji—. Aun recuerdo el infierno que nos hizo pasar cuando Naruto se fue de la aldea por tantos años a entrenar.

—Ya lo creo, lloraba como magdalena todo el día encerrada en su cuarto, durante los primeros tres meses —exclamó molesta Hanabi—. Y yo era su paño de lagrimas, hasta tuve que dormir con ella la primera semana. Eso si fue molesto.

—¿Molesto?, tuve que ayudarle a comer —comentó Neji.

—Yo le ayudaba a vestirse —respondió tranquilamente Hanabi.

—Tuve que hacer todas sus tareas —esto ya parecía una pelea de "a quien había fastidiado más la Hinata melancólica" y como era obvio, Hanabi no iba a perder.

—Eso no es nada —y era obvio que Hanabi debía sacar su carta triunfal y así lo hizo—. Yo la tuve que bañar… la vi desnuda —A Neji le salió un hilito de sangre por la Nariz.

—Suertuda… Di-digo, tú ganas este encuentro, pero recuerda, volveré —Neji se retiró tranquilamente, Hanabi hizo una pose triunfal y se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde esperaba tranquilamente su primo. Hiashi quien había visto toda la escena escondido de lejos, se extraño de la actitud de su hija y su sobrino, pero no les dio importancia.

—¡El desayuno esta listo! —se escuchó desde la cocina, los tres "invitados" principales ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos esperando la comida de Hinata, pero esta no llegaba.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Hanabi, quien estaba bastante hambrienta luego de presenciar el banquete que les servirían.

—No sé, supongo estará ultimando detalles, ya sabes como es Hinata-sama —comentó Neji.

—Sí, quizás esta adornando la ensalada o haciendo otra vez sus flores de rábanos —Neji asintió—. Aunque sabe que es inútil, no me hará comer ninguna verdura.

—Pero recuerdo que Hanabi-sama devoro todo el pastel que le preparo Hinata-sama.

—Es que era postre, como no me lo iba a comer. Hasta le pedí más.

—Pero Hanabi-sama, el pastel que te comiste sola era de Zanahorias.

—Con razón estaba tan feliz de que me lo comiera —Hanabi arrugó el puño—. Ahora que Nee-san salga la golpearé.

Hinata en ocasiones anteriores ya les había dado muestra, no solo de su magnifico don culinario, sino de la creatividad y esmero que ponía en sus platos. Cada platillo era una verdadera obra de arte, que daba pena comerla. Todo ello solo para lucirse con la única persona que le importaba, por desgracia para ella, en lo único que pensaba su "novio" cada vez que se sentaba a comer, era en comer todo lo que pudiera lo más rápido posible, antes de que Hiashi lo echará a patadas.

—Sin embargo… —Hanabi miró su reloj preocupada—. No es normal que mi hermana se demore tanto.

—¿Habrá sucedido algo? —preguntó Neji, quien también se encontraba preocupado y hambriento, más que nada lo segundo.

Sin esperar mucho, Hiashi se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, detrás de él iban Hanabi y Neji. Cuando llegaron a la cocina se toparon con un espectáculo desgarrador, Hinata estaba tirada en el suelo, bañada con parte de la ensalada y el aderezo, al parecer se había desmayado e intentó sostenerse de la mesa, pero se fue llevando la bandeja con la ensalada.

—¡NEE-SAN! —Hanabi corrió a ver a su hermana.

—¡Hinata-Sama! —y no era la única preocupada, desde que Hinata había tenido esos desmayos continuos, cada vez que le sucedían, Neji se ponía mal.

—Rápido, llévenla a su cama —exclamó Hiashi angustiado.

Luego de que depositaron a Hinata en su cama, dos de los tres Hyugas, aunque famélicos aun, decidieron vigilar a Hinata, quien al parecer solo se había desmayado, nuevamente. Hiashi había salido a buscar a Tsunade.

—Nee-chan, que te pasa ahora —Hanabi lucía muy preocupada, pero no era la única—. Pensé que todos esos tratamientos de la Hokage irían a surtir efecto, pero cada vez fallan.

—Tal vez debamos intentar algo diferente —exclamó preocupado Neji.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó esperanzadamente Hanabi.

—Si yo fui el culpable de que Hinata sufriera todo esto, quizás yo podría ser quien la cure —Hanabi se encontraba intrigada.

—Explícate —Neji asintió.

—Quizás si logró recordar todos los puntos exactos en los que golpee a Hinata-sama y los repito, pero siguiendo el orden contrario, quizás… solo quizás, su enfermedad se termine —Hanabi se encontraba indecisa, la idea de Neji era buena, pero sonaba muy peligrosa.

—No sé que decir, parece lógico, con el Byakugan y el Juken podemos disminuir o aumentar la producción de Chakra en un punto del cuerpo —Hanabi respiró hondo—. Pero eso es muy peligroso, si te equivocas en un solo punto, la vida de Hinata podría estar en peligro.

—Lo sé, se mejor que nadie lo que un mal Juken puede hacer —Neji se notaba muy decidido—. Pero desde que supe lo que le ocurría a Hinata-sama y que fue por mi culpa, he estado estudiando en secreto todos los libros y pergaminos del clan Hyuga,

Esta noticia convenció un poco más a Hanabi, quien aunque se mantenía dudosa, debía hacer lo mejor posible por la vida de su única hermana. Aunque siempre la había visto como un estorbo, como alguien muy débil, la verdad es que no solo la admiraba, sino que la quería mucho y perderla nuevamente, como cuando casi los deja de no ser por Naruto, la destruiría.

—¡Hagámoslo! —exclamó Hanabi muy sería, luego mostró un poco de duda—. Pero primero debes memorizar muy bien todos los movimientos que usaste con mi hermana —Neji asintió.

—Tengo todo el encuentro escrito en un pergamino, lo hicieron por orden exclusiva del tío Hiashi —Hanabi suspiró, no imaginaba que su padre hubiera sido tan despiadado con su hermana—. Esta en la habitación del tío, necesitare de tu ayuda para obtenerlo.

Mientras Neji y Hanabi se retiraban a su misión especial para salvar la vida de Hinata, esta luchaba incansablemente con sus propios problemas o mejor dicho, su propio problema, en este caso, su demonio interior o tal vez, el demonio de otro.

—Y-ya-ya t-te dije que no quiero nada, gra-gracias —habló muy nerviosa Hinata, frente a ella había una enorme reja de la cual se divisaban dos grandes ojos.

—Vamos, de seguro quieres algo. Pídeme lo que desees, por más imposible que parezca —comentó por enésima vez la misteriosa voz.

Hinata había despertado en un curioso laberinto, el cual le resultaba muy familiar, había vagado por lo que parecían horas, hasta que llegó a un gran espacio donde se encontraba una reja, de la cual se escuchaba una voz muy grave que le empezó a hablar, había estado intentando convencerla desde hace un buen rato, prometiéndole todo tipo cosas si a cambio quitaba un pergamino que servía como sello.

—Tal vez desees superar a cierta persona o lograr el reconocimiento de algún familiar cercano o quizás, hay alguien especial… —comenzó a susúrrale al oído, Hinata no pudo evitar mostrarse interesada.

—¿E-especial? —una gran sonrisa se dibujo detrás de las rejas, pero Hinata no pudo verla, ya que se encontraba pensando en lo que le había dicho aquella voz.

—Si especial, alguien con el que te gustaría estar, quizás en una cita romántica —Hinata se encontraba pérdida ya en las palabras de aquel extraño ser y este obviamente, ya se había dado cuenta, de que sus artimañas habían surtido efecto—. Tomados de la mano, caminando frente al mar, mientras ven una puesta de sol y en la mejor parte, un largo y profundo beso se lleva a cabo.

Todo el rostro de Hinata se volvió rojo de golpe, una sonrisa se dibujo nuevamente detrás de las rejas, este era el momento de actuar y Kyubi no lo dejaría escapar. Libero una gran parte de Chakra rojo desde el piso de la jaula hacia Hinata, esta estaba tan abochornada pensando en lo que le dijo Kyubi, que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Justo como lo planeaba, ahora solo falta un último detalle para completar todo —el cuarto alrededor de la jaula pareció desdoblarse y girar complemente, hasta que volvió a la normalidad—. Ja-ja-ja, esto me tendrá un buen rato entretenido. Además será una buena forma de vengarme de ese rubio cabeza hueca.

Mientras aquellos enormes y penetrantes ojos se perdían dentro de aquella reja, Hinata era transportada de vuelta fuera de esa extraña prisión. Cuando la kunoichi despertó, se encontraba siendo cuidada por su repentino desmayo, sin embargo, junto a ella no estaban Neji o Hanabi, sino Sakura.

—Otra vez ese sueño. Me pregunto, cuantas veces ya lo tenido en esta semana —pensó Hinata, aun le costaba levantarse, quizás cuando se cayó, se golpeo la cabeza, tal vez por eso Sakura la estaba atendiendo.

—Al fin despiertas, me preocupaste —exclamó Sakura, quien parecía estar mojando una pañoleta en agua fría—. No te levantes, debió ser un golpe muy fuerte, deja que te atienda primero.

—Gra-gracias —exclamó Hinata, aunque su voz sonaba algo extraña, quizás se lastimo más que la cabeza.

Sakura procedió a usar su jutsu curativo, aunque se demoró un buen rato, pareció satisfecha de su trabajo.

—Pues no parece haber nada grave —sonrió Sakura—. Siempre he dicho que es una gran ventaja que tengas la cabeza tan dura. Aun así debería vendártela, no creo que sea aconsejable que no lo haga.

—Estoy bien Sakura, menos mal… ¿ya puedo ir como mi hermana y mi padre? —preguntó Hinata aun confundida por la situación, Sakura puso una cara aun más confusa.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Sakura, Hinata no tuvo más alternativa que repetir su pregunta.

—Puedo ir ya con mi hermana y mi padre —Hinata se sobresaltó al ver que Sakura colocó una mano sobre su frente y la otra sobre su propia frente.

—Fiebre no tienes, supongo que el golpe si te afecto —Hinata no entendía que era lo que Sakura trataba de decirle—. No sé como decirlo, después de ese golpe, no creo que sea aconsejable decirte esto.

—¿De-decirme qué? —preguntó Hinata temblorosa.

—Tú padre falleció hace ya mucho tiempo, ya van a cumplirse dieciséis años desde que murió—Hinata tragó saliva, no lograba digerir esta noticia.

—¿Nani? —Hinata se asustó ante lo que Sakura le comentó, que sucedía, permaneció desmayada varios años quizás—. ¿M-mi p-padre? —Sakura solo asintió, Hinata se lanzó a llorar sobre los hombros de Sakura y esta no tuvo más alternativa que tratar de tranquilizarla.

—Ya, ya, se que esto puede ser doloroso, pero anímate —Sakura intento sonreír, pero sabía que en el fondo, una noticia así, dolería mucho—. Nunca espere que llegaras a preguntarme algo así, pero supongo, que tarde o temprano lo harías.

—Gra-gracias por comprenderme Sakura —exclamó Hinata ya un poco más repuesta, aunque no del todo.

—Ahora si me permites, creo que debo vendarte la herida de la frente, tú sabes, por precaución —Hinata asintió y Sakura comenzó a vendarle la frente—. Sabes algo, es bueno tener una conversación de este tipo cuando menos una vez, te hace ver menos infantil que de costumbre, no sé, es agradable.

—Gracias… creo —Hinata no comprendía muy bien lo que Sakura le decía, pero quizás se debía al golpe en la cabeza del que le había contado cuando se cayó. Momento, Hinata reacciono a algo que no le cuadraba, si se suponía que su padre había muerto hace años, como era que el golpe que la había puesto en coma, aun no se curaba, necesitaba más información—. A mi también me gusta hablar contigo Sakura, aunque últimamente no lo hemos hecho muy seguido —Sakura asintió—. Pe-pero hay algo que aun no entiendo, con respecto a lo de la muerte de mi padre. Es que no comprendo, el se veía muy saludable y fuerte.

—Eso sí, no cabe duda, era el más fuerte de toda la aldea —Sakura corto las vendas y se detuvo—. Aunque no pensé que supieras todo de él, creí pues, que con eso de la prohibición de hablar del tema, nunca te enterarías siquiera.

—¿Pro-prohibición? Debe haber sido algo muy grave lo que paso —pensó Hinata muy preocupada—. Podrías decirme al menos, que ha sido de mi hermana.

—Yo creí que… pues luego de todo lo ocurrido hace años y la aldea odiándote, estarías acostumbrado ya a la idea de que no tener a tus padres. Ya sabes, con lo del asunto ese, del demonio que ataco a la aldea y lo sellaron dentro de ti.

Ahora Hinata estaba sumamente confundida, de que rayos le hablaba Sakura. Mientras Sakura "desvariaba", Hinata aprovecho para fijarse bien donde se encontraba, era un cuarto, pero no parecía ser el de un hospital. Parecía un cuarto de hotel.

—Etto, Sakura. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Eh, dijiste algo Naruto.

—¡Na-Na-Na-ruto-kun! ¿Dó-dónde? —Hinata comenzó a buscar por todas direcciones, pero no logró encontrar al objeto de su amor, la situación estaba cada vez más rara.

—Sabes, creo que estas cada día más raro —comentó Sakura luego de vendarle la cabeza a Hinata—. No se como es que lograste conseguir novia así, Naruto.

—¿¡Nani!?

Mientras Hinata era bombardeada por miles de pensamientos e ideas sin sentido, Naruto por su lado, había reaccionado al instante al ver en la situación que se encontraba. Como nunca había sido capaz de analizar con rapidez lo que había pasado y descubrir.

—!Qué tu que! —gritó Hanabi frente a la cama de Hinata.

—No grites o te escucharan todos, ya así tengo problemas. Ahora sería peor si Neji y tu padre se enteraran —"Hinata" se portaba muy raro y eso a Hanabi no le agradaba.

—Repíteme nuevamente lo que dijiste antes.

—¿De nuevo? Ya te lo he dicho siete veces —Hanabi asintió—. No entiendo como, pero de alguna manera estoy en el cuerpo de Hinata. Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto.

—¡Qué tu que!

—¿Otra vez? Mejor ayúdame a descubrir que fue lo que paso y como termine así.

—Momento, si eres Naruto-niichan…

Hanabi aun dudaba de la historia de Naruto, pensando que era alguna broma de su hermana mayor, aunque Hinata no acostumbrara a jugarle ese tipo de bromas, quizás era una venganza por algo.

—Dime que fue lo que Naruto-niichan me regalo para mi cumpleaños.

Naruto abrió la boca a más no poder, ni siquiera recordaba que fue lo que desayuno en la mañana, ahora mucho menos que le regalo a Hanabi para su cumpleaños. Naruto se concentro, quizás si hacia un esfuerzo recordaría que era ese gran regalo.

—¿Era algo costoso?

—No. De hecho era algo muy barato.

—¿Era algo que se ponía en el cuerpo?

—No lo creo, sería muy difícil usar eso como vestido.

—Entonces era un juguete.

—Si, era un juguete.

—¡Ya sé! Era una muñeca.

—¿Una muñeca? —Hanabi trono su puño y le dio un sendo golpe en la cara a Naruto… o más bien a su hermana—. Go-go-gomen Hinata-neechan, no se porque reaccione así…

—Reaccionaste como —Naruto sonrió—. Como si hubieras estado con Naruto y este te hubiera hecho enojar.

—Na-Na-Na… —Hanabi por fin entendió—. Naruto-niichan ¡Eres Naruto-niichan!

—Por fin, valió la pena el golpe aunque —Naruto puso su mano sobre su mejilla y comenzó a sobársela—. Pegas como caballo Hanabi. Pobre Hinata, espero que no se le hinche el rostro.

—¿¡Qu-qu-qu-qué diablos paso!? ¿Po-po-po-por qué eres mi hermana?

—Y yo que sé, no se supone que tú eres la lista —Hanabi estuvo a punto de golpear a Naruto, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de Hinata asustada por el golpe—. ¿Nani? No me vas a golpear.

—Ojala pudiera hacerlo ¡Pero estas en el cuerpo de mi hermana mayor! —comentó Hanabi tratando de tragarse la rabia que sentí—. Sin tan solo alguien nos pudiera dar una idea de que sucedió con ustedes —Naruto reaccionó ante las palabras de Hanabi.

—¡Ya sé! Tal vez si investigo algo. Espérame, ya regreso —Naruto cerró los ojos, dejando a Hanabi muy confundida.

—Donde te vas, por qué te duermes, Naruto-niichan, oye…

Fue lo último que escucho Naruto antes de perderse entre su conciente y sus subconsciente. Acto siguiente, tal como si aun estuviera en su cuerpo, viajaba a las profundidades de su mente, a encontrarse con su inseparable amigo, el Kyubi.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Naruto al ver el lugar al que había llegado, un laberinto de paredes de madera, pero muy diferente al que solía ir cada vez que visitaba al Zorro Demonio—. Este lugar parece más… femenino.

Las paredes de madera, tenían una extraña tonalidad algo afeminada, mezcla entre el rosa pálido y azul oscuro, además estaban decoradas con flores en color blanco de diferente tipo. Sin saber porque razón, Naruto parecía estar siendo guiado por un tipo en particular de flores. Mientras más se acercaba al final del laberinto, por alguna razón, el corazón de Naruto latía cada vez más rápido.

—¿Qué me sucede? —Naruto trababa de tranquilizarse, pero algo dentro de él, se lo impedía, era como si tuviera alguna mala experiencia reprimida—. Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que veo al zorro. Aunque si es la primera que lo veo en un lugar así.

Por fin Naruto llegó al centro del laberinto, la misma enorme puerta con rejas que había visto siempre, solo que, había algo diferente en esta. Naruto separó por fin su mano izquierda de la pared, la cual había llevado pegada por algunos minutos, sin recordar exactamente cuando hizo eso.

—Que raro, Hinata es la que suele hacer esto. Me mencionó una vez que si pegabas tu mano izquierda a la pared de un laberinto, no te perderías. ¿Pero por qué razón traía yo pegada la mano? —Naruto empezaba a divagar de nuevo, cuando algo llamó su atención, aquella misma enorme diferencia que lo había perturbado en primer lugar—. ¡No esta el sello de la reja!

Naruto corrió hacia la puerta, aunque sus movimientos no eran los acostumbrados, de hecho corrió moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro de una forma algo… afeminada. Aunque le molesto un poco su nueva manera de correr, estaba más inquieto por el sello faltante. Naruto se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a revisar.

—¿Qué raro? La puerta no se abre —el antes rubio intento jalar las rejas para ver que sucedía, pero igual que si hubiera estado el sello, no se abrían—. ¡Oye Zorro! ¿Estas ahí?

No hubo ninguna respuesta, Naruto volvió a llamar al Kyubi, pero seguía pasando lo mismo. Cansado de esperar, Naruto se arrimo a la puerta y fue cuando se fijo en su reflejo en lo que parecía ser agua, en el piso del extraño laberinto de madera.

—So-So-Soy Hinata —Naruto se tocó el rostro al tiempo que veía a su reflejo imitar sus movimientos, luego se pellizco—. ¡Ay! No, no es un sueño, de verdad estoy con el Kyubi. ¿Pero dónde esta él?

En otro lado muy distante, Sakura lidiaba con un Naruto mucho más "despistado" que de costumbre. Sakura sabia, puesto que había tratado por años con Naruto, que este era un poco "lento" para entender las cosas, pero esta vez, si que se estaba pasando de la raya.

—¡Por enésima vez! Escucha bien Naruto-kun —Hinata seguía mirando muy raro a Sakura ¿Por qué insistía en llamarla Naruto si ella era Hinata?

—Que no me llamo Naruto ¿Por qué me dices así Sakura?

—Dios, esta bien ¿Quién se supone que eres?

—No ves, soy Hinata Hyuga —Sakura comenzó a reír como loca—. Oye, no te me burles.

—Hinata eh, de verdad estas loco Naruto —Sakura puso su mano sobre la frente de Naruto—. Fiebre no tienes… ¡Ta-Ta-Tal vez sea, que te pegue demasiado fuerte y te dañe el cerebro! Na, en primera no tenías tanto cerebro que dañar. Debe ser otra cosa.

—Ya se, te probaré que soy Hinata —Sakura miró fijamente a Naruto.

—¿Cómo harás eso, Naruto?

—Es verdad, no había pensado en esa parte.

—Dios, ves que eres Naruto. Actúas igual de idiota que él. Hablas igual que él. Estas vestido igual que él. Eres Naruto y punto.

Hinata por fin reconoció que Sakura tenía un punto. Al comienzo le llamó la atención ver que la ropa que estaba usando, era la de su eterno amor, pero no le molesto, es más, se sentía bien de usar la ropa de Naruto y hasta estaba pensando en pedirle a su novio volver a intercambiar sus vestimentas.

—Ya sé, te diré algo que solo Hinata sepa. Tú y ella se quedaron en su casa a dormir una noche. Verdad —Sakura se noto interesada en las palabras de Naruto, quería ver hasta donde avanzaría ese tan raro juego, por lo que le seguiría la corriente.

—Esta bien, dime algo que solo sepa Hinata —Sakura luego se puso a pensar en que tal vez Hinata le pudo comentar algo a Naruto, así que aprovecharía y mataría dos pájaros de una pedrada. Si Hinata le revelo algo de su plática secreta, la golpearía y a Naruto también.

—Veamos, recuerdo que… —de pronto, Hinata se congeló, por alguna razón, no podía recordar nada de esa noche—. ¿Qué me pasa? Lo único que viene a mi memoria son recuerdos de Naruto-kun y Sakura juntos, peleando con Sasuke, con Kakashi-sensei o con Sai —pensó Hinata muy contrariada.

—¿Y bien?

—No recuerdo nada, perdón —se disculpo Hinata muy confundida, Sakura solo lo vio enojada y amenazo con golpearlo de nuevo si la hacia perder el tiempo—. ¿Qué sucede? De verdad me habré convertido en Naruto-kun.

—Me voy, se ve que estas bien como para decir idioteces —Sakura abrió la puerta y salio de la habitación—. Decir que es Hinata, idiota.

—Perdón Sakura, no se que sucede conmigo —Hinata se miro las manos, luego se pellizco el rostro—. ¡Ay! De verdad siento lo que siente Naruto-kun.

Hinata se levantó y camino en dirección de la puerta, tenía la intención de salir a buscara Sakura y disculparse con ella, decirle que era una broma y tratar de fingir que era el verdadero Naruto. Pero algo la distrajo de su cometido original, un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en el fondo de la habitación.

—¡Si soy ! —Hinata se acercó al espejo y comenzó a mover los brazos, todo lo que ella hacia, lo repetía el reflejo de Naruto—. Que divertido. Espera, siempre quise hacer esto.

Hinata comenzó a hacer varias de las poses de manos que solía hacer Naruto, la invocación de Clones de Sombra, el Jutsu Sexi, el Rasengan, incluso la Invocación de sus Sapos. Aunque en ninguna de ellas, logró realizar la invocación respectiva, tanto de clones, sapos o del ataque, tan solo fueron poses.

—Fue divertido —comentó una Hinata algo cansada, incluso su reflejo estaba sudando—. Naruto-kun se ven tan sexy así —Hinata se mordió el labio inferior para evitar decir eso de Naruto, pero al hacerlo, su reflejo hizo lo mismo.

Hinata se volteó asustada respirando con dificultad, la imagen que vio, lo cerca que estuvo de Naruto, aunque fuera solo un reflejo, la había puesto muy nerviosa. Poco a poco se volteo y aun seguía observándola el rostro de Naruto, también muy nervioso, aunque en el fondo sabía que era su reflejo actual, aun así, no podía evitar que le provocara todas esas emociones.

—Na-Na-Naruto-kun es tan lindo —pensó Hinata luego de voltearse dejando el espejo a su espalda—. Tal pueda aprovechar y tomarle unas cuantas fotos a Naruto-kun.

Mientras Hinata preparaba una cámara digital (No olviden que aunque están en un mundo sin autos, aviones o armas, poseen otras cosas más básicas como las computadoras, televisores digitales o celulares :p), en otro lugar, Naruto hacia un descubrimiento.

—Rayos, Hinata en verdad las tiene enormes —exclamó Naruto muy sonrojado, luego de mirar asustado para todos lados—. Do-do-donde se habrá me-metido e-ese Zo-zorro.

—Se puede saber que has estado haciendo que pareces tomate de lo rojo que estas —es escucho una profunda voz salir desde atrás de la reja.

—K-Kyubi —habló Naruto aun agitado—. ¿Dó-dónde te has metido? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Y qué me has hecho?

—No lo deduces, ahora se supone debes ser más inteligente —fue la respuesta seca del demonio.

—T-tu-tu-tu-tu… —Naruto no terminaba de armar su frase, porque en primera, le costaba demasiado creer eso que le paso.

—¡BINGO! Adivinaste —sonrió el Kyubi mostrando una enorme sonrisa detrás de las barras.

—¡KUSO! ¡Maldito zorro! Se puede saber, ¿Por qué diablos me hiciste esto? —exclamó muy enojado Naruto desde el cuerpo de Hinata, aunque verlo, era algo bastante extraño.

—Estaba aburrido —respondió de lo más tranquilo Kyubi.

—Maldito zorro, devuélveme ahora mismo a mi cuerpo, sino… —Naruto apretó el puño, pero eso no pareció gustarle al demonio zorro.

—¿Sino qué? —miró molesto Kyubi a Naruto, sus ojos parecían más tenebrosos que de costumbre—. No creo que lo entiendas niño, pero yo tengo el control en estos momentos.

—A q-que t-te refieres —preguntó Naruto algo nervioso.

—Así esta mejor —sonrieron aquellos grandes dientes, mostrando los enormes colmillos—. Sino me haces feliz, te dejaré así para siempre. Aunque es una pena por esa pobre chica.

—¿¡Qué le hiciste a Hinata!?

—No lo puedes deducir, si es tan fácil. Si tu eres ella, entonces ella…

—Ta-ta-también le hiciste esto a Hinata —Naruto se sonrojo a más no poder, pensando en lo que acababa de hacerle al cuerpo de Hinata.

—Pues claro, sino no sería divertido —río el Kyubi desde su prisión.

—¡Como le hagas algo malo a Hinata yo!

—¡TÚ QUÉ! —interrumpió el Demonio Zorro con un fuerte vozarrón—. Parece que aun no entiendes "niña" —Kyubi hizo énfasis en lo de niña, lo que molesto aun más a Naruto—. El que dicta aquí las reglas soy yo, si me haces molestar. Tú y tu novia se quedarán así para siempre y serás "TÚ" quien tenga el hijo varón que tanto deseo.

Naruto estaba que echaba chispas de lo enojado que estaba, las palabras del zorro lo habían enojado aun más y quería desquitarse con este, pero era verdad, si no hacía lo que el demonio le decía, conociéndolo, era capaz de dejarlo así hasta que naciera el primer hijo varón.

—¡Momento! —algo hizo reaccionar a Naruto—. "ESTE" es el cuerpo de Hinata.

—Pues si los cambie, debe ser así, no lo crees genio.

—Es lo que creía. Entonces dime ¿Por qué estas en su cuerpo?

—Valla, al fin te has dado cuenta.

—¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

—Afortunadamente nada, fue tu querida Hokage la que hizo todo el trabajo por mí.

—Tsunade-sama —Naruto reaccionó más que a la confesión del Kyubi, a sus propias palabras, desde cuando le decía a Tsunade "sama".

—Gracias a ella, mi poder se ha ampliado aun más.

—Fue por esa transfusión de Chakra rojo, cierto.

—Así que también tenía razón en ello —río el Kyubi—. Así que ahora eres tan inteligente como la pelioscura.

—¡Deja de mofarte de Hinata, ella es mi…! —Naruto se detuvo avergonzado, por alguna razón, las palabras no salían de su boca, era como si le estuviera prohibido decirlas o por el contrarió. Hinata estuviera tan nerviosa de pensar siquiera en ello.

—La defiendes. Por cierto idiota, no te has preguntado. ¿Por qué no hay un sello en mi puerta? —esta pregunta sacó a Naruto de su extraño estado de vergüenza.

—Ahora que lo mencionas si. La reja no se abre, pero no veo el sello.

—Ni lo verás, porque no lo hay.

—¡Qué has dicho!

—Sí, logré convencer a tu pelioscura amiga a que lo quitara. En realidad la amenace, pero para el efecto es lo mismo.

—¿Qué tú que?

—Calmado rubio o te quedas de chica.

—Maldito zorro, dime entonces que quieres de Hinata.

—Lo sabrás a su tiempo. Lo sabrás a su tiempo.

Naruto de pronto fue expulsado del extraño laberinto donde estaba aprisionado o más, se estaba hospedando el Kyubi. Nunca le había pasado eso o había sentido antes algo como la sensación que sintió ahora. A su lado estaba Hanabi, si hermana temporal.

—¿Qué sucedió Naruto-niichan? Te ausentaste por unos segundos.

—Es algo difícil de explicar, pero dime. ¿Hinata ha tenido algún sueño raro últimamente?

—¿Su-sueño raro?

—Sí, algo como una pesadilla con un monstruos que no puede ver, encerrado detrás de una gran prisión enrejada, donde se ven solo sus enormes dientes y sus ojos terroríficos —Hanabi reacción algo temerosa, era precisamente el tipo de pesadillas que acostumbraba a contarles Hinata—. Tal parece que si las ha tenido.

—¿Qué es? ¿De qué se trata todo eso?

—Es una larga historia, pero alguna vez oíste hablar Kyubi, el rey de todos los demonios…

Continuará...

**Notas de Autor (Se que muchos se acostumbran saltarse esta parte, por ello la quite un tiempo, pero si se saltan estas Notas, se arrepentirán…):**  
Mil disculpas, me demoré más de la cuenta en actualizar, que problema es disponer de algo de tiempo. En fin, les dejo con un nuevo CAO y dentro de poco, continua la historia donde se había quedado.

Si preguntan porque no seguí el hilo anterior del Capítulo alternativo, o sea el de las Gemelas. Eso es porque primero les mostrare 3 Capítulos alternativos o más bien, 3 Sagas diferentes, para ver luego, cual es la que obtiene más votos para convertirla en un fics propio.

Por cierto, la de Hinata muerta o sea, el primer CAO, no cuenta :P.

En fin, mientras esperan los siguientes capítulos de "Réquiem de una Kunoichi", "Hinata, Ángel Guardián" y "Quantum Ninja"; los dejo con un poco de lo que será un nuevo fics. Este será muy diferente a todos los anteriores.

**~ Avances del Nuevo Fics ~**

Si con "Réquiem de una Kunoichi" estuvieron al filo de su asiento rezando porque no le sucediera nada malo a Hinata, con "Hinata, Ángel Guardián" llorando como magdalenas durante el encuentro de Hinata y Hanabi, y con "Quantum Ninja" se confundieron tanto con lo que sucedía… pero se murieron de la risa.

Lo que viene, les va a erizar la piel y les va a sacar cuando menos un susto.

En la categoría de Angust y Thriller, Producciones de Fics Independientes "Little Sweet Demon" les trae orgullosamente: "La Princesa Maldita de Ojos Blancos"; un fics que no les gustará leer a media noche.

**Prólogo.**

En una aldea muy lejana perdida en medio de las montañas, había una casa enorme, una gran mansión, la famosa Mansión Hyuga. En esta mansión vivía una pareja de jóvenes esposos que no habían podido tener hijos en años, incluso habían desistido de la idea de tener descendencia, hasta un día, se aparece un misterioso hombre llevando un extraño presente para la pareja. Aquel hombre se va y luego de nueve meses, aunque le edad fértil de la mujer había acabado hace mucho, da a luz a una bella niña de tez muy blanca y ojos... aun más blancos, decidieron ponerle Hinata.

Todo fue alegría en el pueblo, ya que aquel matrimonio era muy querido por todo mundo, y todos estaban alegres por la pequeña niña. Sin embargo… La niña parecía enfermarse constantemente, parecía tener una salud demasiado débil, tanto, que pasaba más tiempo recostada en su cuarto de lo que la veían en el pueblo. Su padre preocupado mando a traer a los mejores médicos de todos lados, gasto una verdadera fortuna en aliviarla, pero sin éxito.

Ya al borde de la muerte, regresa aquel extraño hombre de la primera vez y se aloja en la casa, jamás hablaba con nadie del pueblo y todos le tenían recelo, ya que este hombre era muy raro. Para empezar, al pueblo solo se podía llegar de dos formas, por caballo o en auto... pero este hombre siempre llegaba a pie

Nunca decía nada, siempre se alojaba en mansión y solo lo volvían a ver cuando se iba del pueblo, aunque la gente lo siguiera, nunca podía alcanzarlo, era como si desapareciera en las sombras del bosque

Cuando aquel hombre se fue de nuevo, milagrosamente la pequeña se curo de todos su males, por desgracia, una noticia había enlutado al pueblo. La madre de la niña por su avanzada edad, había fallecido mientras cuidaba de su hija, el cansancio excesivo y el no comer, había acabado con su vida... eso se decía en el pueblo

Al poco tiempo, la pequeña Hinata fue vista de nuevo jugando en el pueblo, con más energías que antes, era muy alegre y muy linda, todos la querían. Sin embargo una mañana, los extraños síntomas de la niña regresaron y tuvo que ser llevaba de emergencia a su casa. Esta vez no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Hinata regresara a jugar al pueblo, por desgracia, una de las criadas de la mansión había muerto en un accidente.

Con el tiempo, los síntomas de Hinata regresaban y era internada en su casa, pero volvía a mejorar al día siguiente. Por desgracia, siempre alguien de su casa moría en su misteriosa recuperación. Llego un momento, en que todos los sirvientes de la mansión habían muerto y Hinata volvió a enfermar. Esta vez no mejoro al día siguiente, por el contrarió, tardo tres días en recuperarse. Curiosamente, los mismos tres días en que uno de los aldeanos del pueblo que se interno al bosque a buscar leña, fue encontrado muerto por lo que parecía un animal salvaje.

La gente comenzó a lanzar rumores acerca de la pequeña Hinata y todos le empezaron a temer. Por primera vez la gente se fijo en aquellos blancos y puros ojos... los cuales, parecían vacíos, carentes de vida... o eso es lo que decían los aldeanos.

¿Qué tal?

Si les gusta, si les suena entretenida o no tienen más que leer :P, pueden buscar este fics que ya esta publicado. A ver si les saca un susto o cuando menos los deja intrigados :P.

Hasta el Siguiente Fics.


	18. Crónica de una Muerte anunciada

Fics de Naruto.

**Réquiem de una Kunoichi.**  
**Capítulo 16: Crónica de una Muerte anunciada.**

Hinata iba a ser traspasaba por una cuchilla que salía de un paraguas, Naruto seguían inconsciente y la pequeña Hanako, Hinata solo podía llorar recordando como cayó la pequeña que antes, la había llamado madre. Hinata cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

¡Muere Niña! fue el gritó de su oponente.

Pero pasaron algunos segundos y no sucedió nada. Hinata aunque débil por el veneno y algo desorientada y confundida, aun sentía su cuerpo intacto. Con dificultad abrió sus ojos para toparse con una sorpresa aun más desgarradora.

Ha-Ha-Ha-nako-chan Hinata quiso gritar, pero tanto su lengua como su boca estaban dormidas, el espectáculo que vio fue desgarrador.

¿Pensé que te había matado niñita?

Yo también lo creí pensó Hinata confundida. ¿Quizás fue un Genjutsu?

Mientras mi mamá necesite mi ayuda, no moriré nunca.

Hanako se había interpuesto entre la filosa cuchilla y el corazón de Hinata. La pequeña arrodillada luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no caer y proteger la vida de la que consideraba su madre. Ya que si ella retrocedía, aun con su cuerpo atravesado, la filosa cuchilla atravesaría a Hinata, matándola de contado.

No se cuanto resistas, pero será poco.

Hanako estaba escurriendo un chorro muy grande de sangre por la comisura de sus labios, varios de sus órganos vitales habían sido perforados al parecer.

No entiendo como escapaste de mi veneno, pero esta vez, no será tan fácil.

Ma-mamá Hanako apenas podía articular palabras. Gracias por todo considéralo un regalo de lo parte.

Hanako quien estaba protegiendo a Hinata de la cuchilla enemiga, sonrió tiernamente y colocó su mano sobre el rostro de la debilitada Kunoichi, luego una luz azul paso de Hanako hacia Hinata.

Toma todo mi Chakra, Mamá esto te ayudará.

La herida en la pierna de Hinata comenzó a desaparecer, así como su debilidad y sus sentidos alterados. Hanako dio un último suspiro y cayo al suelo sobre Hinata. La Cuchilla no logró atravesar a la Kunoichi, ya que esta logró escapar junto con el cuerpo de su antigua hija.

¡Hanako! Hinata trataba de despertar a su hija, esperando que todo fuera un sueño o más bien una pesadilla. Hanako, no te mueras por favor

Pero por más que rogara y lloraba sobre el frío cadáver de la antigua espíritu, esta no reaccionaba. Aun dolida por esta pérdida, Hinata se tuvo que sobreponer, ya que la vida de Naruto también estaba en juego.

No se que Jutsu extraño hicieron tú y esa niña, pero es una lastima que haya muerto estas palabras solo aumentaron la furia dentro de Hinata.

Tranquila Hinata, no debes caer en su juego, concéntrate se repetía la kunoichi.

Hinata se puso en una pose muy conocida, iba a ejecutar un Jutsu del clan Hyuga, pero no parecía uno de sus Jutsus normales, este era más bien

Primo Neji, gracias por todo.

No te servirá de nada, los Huyga no pueden luchar a menos que peleen a corta distancia y como sabrás, soy experto para combates a larga distancia.

El oponente de Hinata se alejo de un gran salto hacia atrás y preparó nuevamente su sombrilla, esta vez disparo una ráfaga de agujas mucho más rápidas que en ocasiones anteriores.

Espero te guste, es mi Jutsu final, lo llamo ¡Agujas Asesinas!

Las agujas se acercaban peligrosamente a Hinata. El más leve roce podría ser mortal y ella lo sabía, si ya anteriormente se enfrento a enemigos formidables, esta vez no iba a caer frente a un rival tan débil. Ejecutando un círculo con rápidos movimientos de sus manos, creo un remolino que bloqueó todas las agujas al golpear con el aire producido.

Si hubiera usado mi propio Jutsu, aquellas agujas me hubieran lastimado, gracias primo Neji, gracias Sakura sonrió Hinata al recordar su pelea contra la Ninja médico. Mi primo Neji me dio la forma de evitar el ataque, Sakura me entrenó para algo así No debo decepcionarlos.

Luego de que la ráfaga de agujas acabará, Hinata dejo de dar vuelta. Un enorme agujero con la forma de una esfera se había creado donde estaba Hinata. El polvo se había levantado y esto era un peligro para ambas partes.

No creas que has ganado, niña se escuchó una especie de click . Aun me queda mi cuchilla y esta vez, el veneno en ella es mucho más eficaz, te lo garantizo.

El oponente de Hinata no dejaba de ver para todas direcciones, esperando su ataque. Apenas logró divisar una sombra que se dirigía hacia el por el lado derecho, con agilidad esquivo el Juken que lo iba a golpear en el estómago.

Fuiste ingenua niña, te dije que entrene para evitar ataques a corta distancia con un ágil movimiento, atraviesa a Hinata con su paraguas o la que creía era Hinata. ¡Maldición! Un clon de sombras.

El clon estalló al ser perforado, pero antes de que reaccionara, recibió un golpe al pecho desde el lado izquierdo. Cayendo instantáneamente.

Descuida, no morirás. No tengo la misma sangre fría que tú Hinata soltó unas lágrimas al recordar a su hija fallecida. Aun cuando le hayas hecho eso a la pobre Hanako.

Hinata rompió el paraguas en dos y camino en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su hija, no podía contener sus lágrimas, y rompió en llanto aun antes de llegar donde estaba ella.

Hanako, gracias por salvarme, perdona por no haber podido hacer nada por ti.

Descuida mamá, ya habrá otra oportunidad era la voz de la pequeña, la que reconfortaba a Hinata, quizás era un fantasma esperen, Hinata recordó entonces algo.

¡HANAKO-CHAN! Hinata gritó al ver a su hija fallecida, parada junto a ella.

No grites mamá, no estoy muerta aunque de hecho nunca estuve viva la pequeña ahora parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Entonces, si nunca estuve viva, ¿puedo morir?

¿Hanako? Hinata se limpió las lágrimas y dejó de llorar en el lugar del cadáver de su difunta hija, se volteó emocionada y abrazo a la pequeña, quien aun seguía con vida. ¿Qu-qué paso?

Recuerda mamá, soy un espíritu la pequeña Hanako desapareció del abrazo de Hinata y apareció junto a ella, solo que se veía algo diferente, lucía un tanto más joven que antes y por algún extraño motivo, ahora se parecía en algo a Hinata.

¡Estas viva! no le importó nada a Hinata, solo se lanzó a abrasar nuevamente a su hija. Hanako, te salvaste. Y por favor, no escapes de mi abrazo esta vez.

¡Mamá! No me abraces frente al cadáver de nuestro enemigo se quejó Hanako cual verdadera hija avergonzada por su madre.

Hanako-chan, el no esta muerto aclaró Hinata, separándose al instante de Hanako. Solo lo deje inconciente y permanecerá así varios días más.

Oh fue lo único que atinó a responder la joven espíritu. Cierto Mamá, aun debemos rescatar a papá y acabar con esos dos ninjas que faltan.

Hinata asintió y se separó de Hanako, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro, aun no desaparecía. Ambas caminaron con cautela hacia donde estaba Naruto, quien seguía inconciente.

Genial, que clase de padre me conseguí.

Naruto-kun, despierta Hinata uso su Byakugan para ver el interior de Naruto. Menos mal, no fue un veneno tan fuerte, estará bien pronto.

Tus habilidades son increíbles mamá, apenas y pude ver como venciste a ese sujeto.

Gracias, pero aun nos quedan otros dos Hinata se inclinó hacia Naruto, le hizo una seña con el dedo a Hanako para que guardara silencio.

De atrás de los árboles salieron dos sombras, una de cada extremo, Hinata reacciono rápido y lanzó una Kunai a cada extremo, atinándole sin fallar a ambas sombras, las cuales cayeron para revelar la identidad de los otros dos ninjas enemigos.

Eres fenomenal mamá, ni siquiera así los mataste ambos ninjas, aunque heridos, no estaban ni en peligro de muerte,

Gracias, pero ahora viene la parte más difícil llevar a Naruto-kun de vuelta a un pueblo.

Mientras las dos chicas arrastraban a la pesada carga, Hanako no podía estar más emocionada de haber encontrado una madre como Hinata, mientras la Kunoichi de cabello azul, seguía muy intrigada por lo que había pasado antes con la pequeña. Como era de esperarse, la charla debía empezar.

Hanako-chan

¡Mamá, eres increíble!

Sin embrago, ambas chicas hablaron a la vez, lo que les creo un agradable momento de risas, pasado esto. Hinata reanudo la charla.

Hanako-chan, que te sucedió antes, pensé que habías muerto habló Hinata con un claro rostro de preocupación

Mamá, soy un espíritu fue la respuesta sencilla de la pequeña. Se necesita más que trucos baratos para acabar conmigo. Pero debía actuar para esperar el momento para ayudarte.

Eso lo se, pero como cualquier ser vivo, sigues hecha de Chakra.

¡Ah! Hablas lo de cuando te di mi Chakra Hinata asintió. Bueno, pensé que mi Chakra espiritual te ayudaría, además el Chakra que tienes se entremezcla con el de un espíritu.

Es algo difícil de explicar, solo digamos que tienes razón Hinata se notaba algo temerosa, así que mejor decidió cambiar de tema pronto. ¿Por qué te hiciste más pequeña? ¿Y también porque ahora parece como si de verdad fueras mi hija?

Eh jejeje la pequeña solo sonrió. Como estoy hecha de Chakra espiritual, cuando te di una parte del mío, perdí energía y quede de esta edad.

Pero ¿y tú semejanza conmigo?

Fue un efecto de darte Chakra, mamá la pequeña bajó la cabeza algo apenada. Tuve que tomar un poco del tuyo o hubiera desaparecido.

Eso explica tu cambio físico Hinata parecía feliz ante la respuesta de la pequeña, esta solo suspiro aliviada.

Por cierto mamá, ¿Por qué esos hombres los quería atacar?

Digamos que soy muy codiciada en estas tierras, por mi rasgo sanguíneo Hinata se notaba algo tímida. Y pues, Naruto-kun posee en su interior un espíritu muy fuerte.

¡Lo sabias! Tú y Papá eran las personas indicadas.

¿Indicadas para qué?

Para que cuiden del Loto Lunar.

¿Loto Lunar? ¿Qué sabes del Loto Lunar?

La pequeña Hanako sonrió, luego le hizo una señal a Hinata para que se inclinará, al parecer le iba a susurrar algo al oído. Esta así lo hizo, pero cuando estuvo a la altura de la niña, Hanako le dio un beso en la mejilla.

No era eso l-lo qu-que Hinata cayó desmayada por efecto del beso.

Perdón mamá, aun hay algo que debo hacer antes de darte a ti y a papá, el Loto.

Mientras Hinata se desvanecía en el mundo de los sueños, la pequeña espíritu le hacia una visita a sus recuerdos para ver si era merecedora del Loto Lunar, el pasado que vio, le mostró el sufrimiento por el que había pasado Hinata.

¡Mamá! exclamó la pequeña entre lágrimas. Papá siempre fue tu esperanza. El fue tu fuerza.

Hanako se secó las lágrimas y luego sonrió, ahora era el turno de Naruto, de seguro encontraría en él, todo el apoyo que siempre le dio a Hinata. Hanako colocó esperanzadamente su mano sobre la frente del rubio.

Eso es papá, demuéstrame todo el cariño que siempre le brin pero el tonó feliz y esperanzador de la pequeña, cambio totalmente. ¡Eres un idiota papá!

Hanako muy enojada, hizo puño su mano y le dio un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro al rubio. Por desgracia, para golpear a Naruto se necesitaba una técnica especial, descubierta hace años por Sakura y mejorada con continuos entrenamientos por Hanabi, así que como Hanako no conocía de esta

¡AAAAYAAAAYAAAY! le pobre pequeña terminó con la mano completamente hinchada. Eres un cabeza dura padre

Luego de varias horas, el sol ya se había puesto y Hinata por fin despertaba. Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a su pequeña hija aun más pequeña. Ahora la pequeña Hanao parecía una niña de solo cuatro años y esta situación, alarmo mucho a Hinata.

¿Qué es lo que te sucedió, Hanako?

Hola mamá respondió la pequeña aun sobándose la mano adolorida.

¿Qué le paso a tu mano Hanako?

Hinata rápidamente olvido su pregunta inicial, al ver la mano de su hija lastimada. Tomo una kunai, para lo cual Hanako se asustó pensando que le haría algún tratamiento con esta, para su suerte, Hinata solo la uso para rasgar su ropa y hacerle a la pequeña, una venda provisional.

No soy una Ninja Médico, pero este debe servir hasta que encontremos uno.

Gracias mamá Hanako se lanzó a abrazar a Hinata.

¡Ya esta el desayuno! por fin Naruto se levantó, aunque como siempre, diciendo alguna idiotez.

Aun sigues medio dormido, Naruto-kun Hinata sonrió al verlo, la pequeña se notó algo molesta el ver que ya no estaba siendo apapachada como antes.

¿Qué paso? No recuerdo nada Naruto se sobaba la cabeza tratando de recordar que habían ocurrido.

Olvídalo Naruto-kun. Lo importante es que estamos a salvo.

Ah, hola Hinata Naruto miró confundido a la pequeña junto a Hinata. ¿Quién es esa niña?

¡Cómo que quien es! Hanako le mostró de nuevo el puño a Naruto, este solo la observo detenidamente por varios minutos.

¡Ah! ¡Ya! Hanako se notó muy emocionada al ver que el Genin la reconoció en el acto. No, pues. Me rindo, no se quien sea.

Hanako casi se lanza a golpear a Naruto, pero recordó lo que paso la última vez y decidió no hacerlo, en su lugar, mejor se lanzó a morderlo.

Óyeme, suéltame Hanako-chan, solo bromeaba Naruto trababa de zafarse de las mordidas de la pequeña Hanako, pero al final, tuvo que intervenir Hinata.

Vamos Hanako, Naruto-kun no lo decía con intención de molestarte por fin logró separar a la pequeña espíritu del genin, quien termino bien magullado. Es tu culpa Naruto-kun, por jugar esas bromas. Discúlpate con Hanako.

Lo siento, Hanako se disculpó entre dientes el rubio. Pero fue culpa de ella por haberse encogido así, como la iba a reconocer.

No te preocupes Hanako abandono de pronto su actitud vengativa hacia Naruto y paso a un extraño estado casi taciturno y obviamente, no iba a pasar desapercibido.

¿Le pasa algo? le susurró Naruto a Hinata, al ver actuar tan raro a la pequeña.

No lo sé, pero me preocupa.

Porque no regresamos al pueblo, ya es tarde y necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos y algo de comer . Hinata apoyó la idea de Naruto, tal vez esto alegraría en algo a la pobre Hanako.

Me parece buena idea Naruto-kun, necesito darme un buen baño luego de lo ocurrido hoy Hinata esperaba que Hanako reaccionara ante sus palabras. No quieres darte un baño también, Hanako-chan. Volverías a ser mi hija y te podría lavar la espalda.

La pequeña volteó emocionada al escuchar a Hinata, asintió gustosa y nuevamente volvieron a formar la falsa familia, esta vez no se ocultarían tras una ilusión, tan solo se cubrirían con capuchas. Irónicamente, nadie los tomaba en cuenta.

Llamamos menos la atención ahora, que cuando usamos los Jutsus habló extrañada Hinata, al ver que podían caminar por las calles sin problemas.

Naruto seguía perdido tratando de recordar que había pasado; mientras que Hanako, lucía muy cabizbaja, como si tuviera miedo de que le hablaran y descubrieran algo de ella. Hinata no sabía que más hacer o decir ya.

Su-supongo que deben ser personas muy ocupadas respondió Hinata tratando de entablar conversación, sin éxito. Por eso no les importa mucho ver extranjeros aquí.

Naruto al parecer, ya había recordado lo que paso, como los emboscaron y luego atacaron. No podía creer que esta vez, al igual que hace varios años, Hinata fuera quien lo salvará nuevamente de morir.

Creo que sería mejor buscar una posada Hiata metió su mano en su traje y sacó una bolsa con monedas. No nos queda mucho dinero, así que deberá ser una posada barata.

Mientras la pequeña Hanako, al parecer, iba muy preocupada con sus propios problemas como para prestar atención a lo que decía Hinata. Instintivamente solo movió la cabeza cuando Hinata le pidió su opinión, sin siquiera escuchar sobre que era que preguntaba.

¡Ya no se que hacer! pensó muy preocupada Hinata, aquella incomoda situación, era muy molesta para ella.

De pronto Hinata se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que sus dos acompañantes que iban ocupados en sus propios problemas, se estrellaran con ella.

¡Miren! ¿Qué tal esa posada? Hinata simplemente dejo de pensar, decidió que las cosas sucedieran solas.

El trío entro a la primera posada que vio Hinata, no era muy lujosa, pero tampoco era un mal lugar. Era acogedor y con un aire de familiar que le encanto a la kunoichi.

¡No creen que es acogedor! casi grita Hinata al entrar y ver el lugar, el cual, parecía más bien un antiguo Dojo convertido en posada de huéspedes.

Aja fue la respuesta seca de Naruto.

Hmmm si respondió tímidamente Hanako.

Hinata ya se encontraba muy preocupada y algo cansada, de pasar por esa actitud tan fría de ambos acompañantes, durante horas camino con ellos como si fueran dos zombies que la seguían a todos lados, sin siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

Es bastante molesto esto pensó Hinata. Iré a registrarnos, ustedes esperen.

Tanto Naruto como Hanako solo movieron la cabeza asintiendo, realmente ninguno de los dos, estaba de ánimos para ese momento.

¡Nuevamente volví a sacrificar la vida de Hinata! se recriminaba en sus pensamientos el genin eterno.

S-si-si m-mi mamá lo descubre ¡Me odiará! por su parte, Hanako también pasaba por su propia pesadilla mental.

Bien, ya estamos registrados les indicaran la habitación, yo iré a tomar un baño Hinata se retiro, dejando a sus dos acompañantes confundidos.

La pequeña Hanako y Naruto, se vieron muy confundidos, era la primera vez que Hinata actuaba así. Tal vez, la depresión de ambos, había afectado a la Kunoichi. Quizás Hinata no era tan fuerte como ellos pensaron.

Mamá estaba muy triste.

Creo que deberíamos ir con Hinata.

Naruto y la pequeña Hanako se dirigieron en busca de Hinata, debido a que no había más que un corredor al baño, no les fue muy difícil encontrar el lugar y gracias a que era un baño mixto, Naruto también pudo entrar. Aunque ambos entraron vestidos, registraron cada centímetro del vestidor y del baño, pero no encontraron a Hinata.

¿Dónde esta mamá?

¡Hinata! 


	19. Villanos

Fics de Naruto.

**Réquiem de una Kunoichi.**  
**Capítulo 17: Villanos.**

Hinata había desaparecido, Hanako y Naruto habían llegado al lugar donde sabían, estuvo la Kunoichi por última vez. El problema es que, no había signos de una pelea o cual siquiera había oído el grito de Hinata. Lo único que habían encontrado, era la ropa de la Hyuga en el cuarto anterior. Aunque ninguno de los dos quería pensar lo peor, todo parecía indicar que habías secuestrado a Hinata.

—Papá, mamá despareció.

—¿Qué sucedió? No nos demoramos demasiado.

—Mamá no se iría sin avisarnos, además, su ropa esta en la cesta.

—Alguien debe haber secuestrado a Hinata. ¿Pero quién?

—Mamá me dijo antes, que esta aldea no era muy conveniente para ella. ¿A qué se refería?

—Es una larga historia, pero digamos, que desde hace mucho tiempo han querido apoderarse del Byakugan de los Hyuga.

—¿Byakugan son esos ojos raros que le salen a mi mamá?

—Exacto, no se como funcionan, pero les permiten ver a todos los Hyugas cosas que normalmente nadie podría.

—¿Cómo el flujo de Chakra?

—No, creo que eso no. Creo que eso lo veías con el Sharingan.

—Papá —Hanako miró muy sería a rubio—. No soy boba, no puedo ser de alguna aldea Ninja, puedo ser un espíritu que habito una vieja mansión oculta entre la nada… Pero hasta yo se lo que hace un Sharingan.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí, todo el mundo conoce a los Uchiha y su técnica más poderosa, el Sharingan. Muchas aldeas pagarían una fortuna por develar sus secretos.

—No solo aldeas, el mismo Orochimaru planea conseguir unos. ¿Pero como sabes eso?

—Recuerdas de que era la Mansión en la que me encontraste, papá.

—¿La mansión? —Hanako asintió, Naruto se puso a pensar—. Recuerdo que era una Mansión Ninja de algo del Viento.

—Cerca —Hanako no estaba de humor como para ponerse a discutir con Naruto—. Era una Mansión Ninja de Viento, de seres voladores.

—Si, eso. Pero que tiene que ver con los Uchiha.

—Pues, uno de sus miembros hizo un pacto con los Cuervos. Fue hace muchos años atrás.

—¿Cuervos? Tal vez fue antes del incidente en que masacraron a todo el clan de Sasuke.

—Oh, los mataron, no lo sabía.

—Fue una historia muy dura, mi compañero de equipo, Sasuke, fue el único sobreviviente de aquella masacre.

—Lastima, tal vez aquel chico del contrato falleció también ahí.

—Entonces por eso conocías a los Uchiha.

—Sí.

—Eso explica mucho… —Naruto se quedó pensando un rato—. A todo esto ¿Para quá vinimos acá?

—¡MAMÁ! —Hanako gritó asustada—. Hasta yo me había olvidado de ella.

—Es verdad, Hinata despareció.

—Rápido papá, busca pistas.

—¿Pistas?

—Si, ya sabes. Huellas, rastros, cualquier cosa que nos ayude a describir el paradero de mamá.

Por cerca de treinta minutos, Naruto y Hanako se la habían pasado registrado centímetro a centímetro del baño, sin éxito. Ni siquiera el ejercito de clones de sombra de Naruto, habían sido de ayuda, por el contrarió, habían hecho más mal que bien.

—¡Ahora nunca encontraremos a mamá!

Tanto clon fue más estorbo que ayuda, comenzaron a registrar todo el lugar, pero revolviendo y mezclando lo mismo, que había buscado el clon anterior.

—Perdón —se disculpo el rubio luego de desaparecer a los clones.

—Necesitamos ser más sutiles —Hanako se quedó pensado—. ¡Ya sé!

Hanako metió la mano dentro de su ropa y comenzó a buscar algo, Naruto estaba muy intrigado. La pequeña luego de esculcarse todo, sacó lo que parecía ser un pergamino.

—Tachan.

La pequeña lo desenrolló, Naruto se dio cuenta, de que aunque era un pergamino pequeño, era un legítimo pergamino de invocación. Pero de que, no lo podía decir hasta no ver la criatura que saliera.

—Verás porque era famosa la Mansión Ninja del Viento.

Naruto esperaba ansioso a ver que criatura sorprendente salía del uso del pergamino de invocación, ya estaba pensando en los animales que podrían salir, un halcón, un fénix o hasta un pterodáctilo. La pequeña comenzó a hacer los sellos, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

—Lo olvidaba, papá, necesito que lo hagas tú.

—¿Yo?

—Si, no me quema mucho Chakra y si lo desperdició, me volveré aun más joven. Y no creo que te guste la idea de andar cambiando pañales.

—Ni loco.

—Entonces, hazlo tú —Hanako le paso el pergamino a Naruto—. Los sellos son tan fáciles que cualquier retrasado lo puede hacer. Son Tortuga-Perro-Mono-Tortuga-Caballo-Serpiente-Mono-Perro-Buey-Caballo-Conejo-Rata.

—¿Eh? —Naruto no recordaba uno solo de los sellos que le mencionaron.

—Olvídalo —Hanako suspiro—. Yo hago los sellos y tu usas el Chakra.

—¿Y la sangre?

—¿Cuál sangre?

—La que se usa para invocar, ya sabes, el pacto de sangre. Según se no se puede hacer Pactos con más de un animal a la vez.

—¿Y has hecho pactos ya, papá? —Naruto asintió—. Oh ¿Con qué animal? ¿!Uno de viento!? —preguntó la pequeña emocionada.

—No, con las ranas.

—¿Ranas? Hiack. Debería ser algo más lindo, como aves.

—Las ranas son geniales, puedo hacer todo tipo de Jutsus con ellas.

—Simplón.

—Para mi son geniales.

—Si, lo que sea, ahora dale forma al Chakra, yo hago los sellos.

—¿Pero y la sangre?

—Quien de los dos vivió en una Mansión donde creaban Pergaminos para Invocaciones, ¿tú o yo? —Naruto señaló a Hanako—. Entonces, no me discutas y haz lo que te digo, papá.

—Y ¿Cómo cuanto Chakra debo moldear?

—Veamos, ya que necesitaremos mucha ayuda, haz como si fueras a invocar una criatura gigantesca.

—Entendido —Naruto comenzó a acumular Chakra—. Debe ser tan grande como Gamabunta.

—Terminé, ¡ahora el Chakra!

Naruto hizo su parte y al unir los sellos de Hanako y el Chakra de Naruto, una explosión de humo se generó. Naruto estaba en la expectativa de ver que enorme ave resultaba de la invocación, pero para su sorpresa, no fue un ave… ni siquiera fue enorme.

—¿Mariposas?

—Sí, son miles de ella.

Efectivamente, al disiparse el humo, cientos de mariposas aparecieron posadas sobre todo en el enorme baño. Hanako estaba muy feliz, no así Naruto, quien no les veía utilidad.

—Si querías bicho, hubiera llamado a Shino.

—¡No son bichos! Son mis amigas —las mariposas se posaron sobre Hanako, esta pareció decirle algo a una de ellas, de inmediato todas se elevaron y empezaron a buscar por cada rincón—. Ves, eso es ser organizado.

Una de las mariposas halló lo que parecía ser un pedazo de papel todo pisado, entre varias más, lo levantaron y se lo llevaron a Hanako, esta lo abrió y lo leyó.

—Dice: "Tenemos a la chica cautiva, traigan el Loto Lunar a la media noche de hoy… o la chica morirá." Tiene dibujado un mapa.

—¿Loto Lunar? De seguro son los mismos que nos atacaron antes.

—Mamá esta en problemas, que hacemos.

—No tenemos el Loto Lunar, solo nos queda una cosa, rescatar a Hinata —Naruto hizo una pausa, luego miró a Hanako—. Por cierto ¿Por qué ahora me llamas "papá"?

—Papá, no es momento para eso, mamá esta en problemas.

—Tienes razón, por cierto, creo que es momento de usar ese famoso Jutsu de Viento del que hablabas antes —Hanako asintió y le entregó a Naruto un pergamino con los bordes dorados, este impaciente lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo—. Esto será muy interesante.

En medio del bosque a las afuera de la aldea, cinco sujetos encapuchados bastante "particulares", custodiaban a Hinata, quien estaba inconsciente y envuelta en una manta. A simple vista no se podía deducir la aldea de los ninjas, ya que no se les podía ver sus protectores, pero no parecía ser, que todos vinieran del mismo lugar.

—Luego de tener lo que queremos, asesinaremos a esos dos y nos repartiremos el Loto —habló uno de ellos, su voz se notaba muy lúgubre.

—A mí lo que me importa son estos ojos —habló otro de ellos poniendo sus manos sobre Hinata, este sujeto se veía muy extraño, demasiado.

—Tranquilos, todo a su tiempo —habló uno de ellos, que se encontraba tallado una figura de madera con una Kunai de cristal—. Debemos asegurarnos primero, de que traigan el Loto.

Un sexto ninja, que se encontraba sobre un árbol, descendió para informar al resto del grupo lo que había visto.

—Vienen en camino, llegaran en una hora o dos, pero no vi el Loto.

—Gracias Mikuyo, siempre dije que tu Doujutsu de Ojo Telescópico era de mucha ayuda —habló un Ninja con una enorme espada en su espalda, tan enorme como él.

—Pero no traen el Loto Lunar —habló el sujeto de la voz lúgubre.

—Deben tenerlo escondido, no arriesgarían la vida de esta niña —habló el de la kunai de cristal.

—Debemos recibirlos como se debe —habló el único de los seis que se había mantenido callado y que, no había abierto los ojos para nada.

Mientras los ninjas discutían lo que harían, Hinata, quien ya había despertado, se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y tratando de guardar silencio, para escuchar todos los planes de sus captores.

—Bien, Mikuyo, te mantendrás informándonos a todo momento sus movimientos.

El Ninja que había descendido del árbol, asintió, luego hizo una serie de sellos y sus ojos comenzaron a girar como si fueran los lentes de una cámara tratando de enfocarlos. El Ninja comenzó a subir los árboles.

—Katu, tú y Hiei los interceptaran en el bosque. Son los mejores en ataque a corta distancia.

El Ninja de la espada gigante y el de la Kunai de cristal asintieron y desaparecieron como sombras.

—Misokatsu, cuidarás de la prisionera. Sakuya y yo serviremos de apoyo para Hiei y Katu.

Aquel Ninja que se había mostrado muy ansioso por las habilidades de Hinata, pareció feliz ante la idea de quedarse a solas con esta. Los dos últimos ninjas se retiraron.

—Que te parece pequeñita, nos quedamos solos.

Aquel extraño sujeto, lamió el rostro de Hinata, haciendo que esta se asustará mucho, en parte, porque la lengua de este sujeto parecía ser tan larga como la de Orochimaru, aunque sin el acabado viperino.

—Que te parece, has estado despierta. Esto me hará más sencilla las cosas.

El extraño Ninja sonrió de una forma muy perversa, Hinata evito mostrar miedo, pero era muy difícil, algo en ese extraño sujeto, le hacia temer por su vida. En especial, porque parecía demasiado interesado por su Byakugan.

—Quien hubiera imaginado encontrar tan magnifica joya en un basurero como este.

Aquel extraño Ninja se sacó la túnica que lo cubría, mostrando su cuerpo. Hinata casi vomita al verlo, lo que vio le causo mucha repulsión. Aquel extraño Ninja parecía estar armado de varios pedazos diferentes de cuerpos.

—¿Qué eres tú? —Hinata no pudo aguantar el preguntar.

—Me llamó Misokatsu y digamos que soy un coleccionista.

El Ninja miró fijamente a Hinata, causándole mucho miedo. Tenía dos ojos muy diferentes, como si no le pertenecieran, además, su nariz y su boca no eran del tamaño indicado.

—Lo sé, soy repulsivo.

Sonrió el Ninja, mostrando sus dientes, los cuales tampoco concordaban con su boca. El tipo se alejó, mostrándole mejor a Hinata su figura. Era muy raro, parecía una especie de Frankenstein, un ser armado con diferentes pedazos de cuerpos.

—Pero digamos que mi aspecto, tiene sus ventajas.

El sujeto poseía un pecho enorme, con el brazo derecho aun más grande y sumamente musculoso, mientras que del lado izquierdo, poseía dos brazos, un brazo bastante largo y delgado, y debajo de este, lo que parecía el brazo de un niño.

—Verás, en cada combate que he tenido, he ido tomando un "recuerdo" de mis victimas. Y no precisamente fueron armas.

Cuando el Ninja hablaba y movía sus brazos, ambos brazos izquierdos se movían al mismo tiempo siguiendo la conversación.

—He ido coleccionando los mejores Kekkei Genkai de mis rivales.

El Ninja movió su brazo derecho y lo estrelló contra una roca enorme roca junto a Hinata, la Kunoichi cerró los ojos asustada.

—No tienes porque temer, no te lastimaré… no aun.

La roca que había sido golpeada, estalló en diminutos fragmentos, luego, movió su brazo izquierdo superior y cada pedazo de la roca comenzó a levitar. Con el brazo izquierdo inferior, cerró el puño y los pedacitos de roca, se convirtieron en hielo.

—Y eso no es nada, también tengo mucho órganos internos que les hacen juego.

Hinata estaba muy asustada ante tal Ninja, en especial porque parecía muy interesada en ella o más precisamente, en sus ojos.

—Pero sabes, en todo este tiempo. Siempre ha habido algo que me ha rehuido y eso me molesta. Los famosos ojos que lo ven todo.

El Ninja se inclinó nuevamente hasta estar frente a los ojos de Hinata, haciendo que esta casi gritará de miedo. Pero le dio la oportunidad de fijarse más en el extraño sujeto, su cabello, incluso parecía estar hecho de trozos diferentes. Lo que más le llamo la atención, fue que al fijarse con mayor detenimiento, Hinata se dio cuenta de algo que antes no vio, poseía tres diferentes ojos.

—Los ojos del Byakugan.

Con la mano izquierda superior, agarró el cabello de Hinata y con su mano izquierda inferior, pasó sus dedos alrededor de los ojos de la Kunoichi.

—Pero si todo sale bien, esta noche, los tendré.

Hinata trató de rehuir, pero por muy grotesco que le pareciera aquel sujeto, no debía hacerlo. Su obligación era tratar de analizar sus habilidades para encontrar alguna debilidad, ya que tarde o temprano lo enfrentarían.

—¿Po-por-qué quieres tanto el Byakugan? El Sharingan es mucho mejor para una batalla.

—Que tierna, la niña quiere saber. Te lo diré, ya que tal vez, mi rostro sea lo último que vuelvas a ver…

Un sudor frió recorrió la nuca de Hinata, ella sabía que debía mantener ocupado a su captor hasta que llegará Naruto a salvarla, así que, debía aguantar. Además, cada palabra que dijera su captor, tal vez, la ayudaría a descubrir más de este.

—Hace años una misión me colocó frente a esos ojos blancos, pero no estaba preparado. Me enfrente a la cabeza de tu clan y quede gravemente herido.

Aquel Ninja le mostró a Hinata una enorme cicatriz justo donde comenzaba su abdomen, donde parecía que su cuerpo se unía con otros más.

—Al borde de la muerte, tuve que robar los órganos de varios Ninjas que estaban agonizando igual que yo, con ellos pude reponer los que tenía dañados y prolongar mi vida.

—Pe-pero ni siquiera un Ninja Médico puede hacer eso.

—No, no pueden. Pero digamos que gracias a un Jutsu Prohibido que había robado años atrás y pensaba vender muy caro, pude prolongar mi vida más tiempo.

—¿Jutsu Prohibido?

—Así es, digamos que si un Ninja Médico quisiera transplantar un Doujutsu como el tuyo, a otro Ninja que no fuera de tu clan. Tendría muchos problemas.

—Kakashi-sensei —Hinata pensó en el sensei de su novio, quien sin ser un Uchiha, poseía el Sharingan.

—Para dar el mayor uso de toda la habilidad de mismo, necesitaría la sangre del clan. De no tenerla, podría sufrir un rechazo, agotamiento extremo o incluso morir. Incluso, aunque se supere todo esto, un miembro transplantado no igualará nunca a uno original.

Ahora entendía Hinata, el porque en la última misión que tuvo junto al grupo de Naruto, Kakashi jamás usaba el Sharingan a toda su capacidad. Además, el hecho de porque en la batalla entre Itachi y el sensei de su novio, por más que se esforzará este último en igualar al Uchiha, jamás lo conseguía.

—Pero mi Jutsu es diferente, me permite no solo transplantar esa parte, sino hacer mucho más. Con el simple hecho de comerme algunos órganos de mi victima, puedo agregar el Kekkei Genkai que quiera, sin importar la barrera de sangre o no.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes seis?

—Valla, ya empezaba a dudar que preguntarías eso.

—Cada uno poseía una determinaba habilidad, pero ninguno parecía pertenecer a la misma aldea. ¿Son Ninjas Renegados?

—¿Renegados? Tal vez, pero no nos taches igual que a cualquier traidor más. No seremos Akatsuki, pero forjaremos nuestro propio nombre a fuerza de nuestros poderes. A diferencia de ellos, no vamos contra las naciones Ninja, nos vendemos al que pague el mejor precio.

—Son simples mercenarios que se venden por dinero. No se diferencian mucho de los grupos insurgentes o bandidos cualesquiera —aquel extraño tipo le dio una fuerte cachetada a Hinata.

—No abuces de tu suerte niñita. Me dieron la orden de cuidarte, pero no garantiza, que la valla a cumplir.

Mientras Hinata seguía siendo vigilada, Naruto y Hanako estaban llegando por fin, al lugar del encuentro. Donde los esperaban dos Ninjas encapuchados.

—¿Qué haremos papá? No tenemos el Loto.

—Descuida, crearé una copia con un Jutsu.

—Pero ni siquiera sabes como se ve el Loto, papá.

—Pude verlo unos segundos en el libro que nos mostró la vieja Tsunade, no debe ser difícil.

Naruto sacó una kunai de su porta kunais y la transformó, luego se encaminó hacia los sujetos encapuchados.

—Trajeron el Loto Lunar.

—Aquí esta —Naruto enseño el "Loto" —. ¿Dónde esta Hinata?

—Tranquilo muchachito, primero el Loto, luego la chica —habló el Ninja juntó al primero que había hablado—. Parece autentico.

—Cerciórate de que sea autentico, Sakuya —habló el que parecía ser el líder, sin embargo, no había abierto aun los ojos.

—Así lo haré.

Aquel extraño, alto y muy delgado Ninja, se acercó hasta Naruto y tomó el Loto. Hanako quien estaba más atrás de Naruto, se sintió muy nerviosa al ver a aquel sujeto.

—Parece el Loto.

Aquel Ninja se acercó al que era su jefe y le dio el falso Loto, pero de inmediato, el líder lo tomo en sus manos y lanzó en dirección de Hanako, rozándole el cabello y clavándose en un árbol.

—Que no te engañe el hecho de que no pueda ver, no soy tan iluso como creerías —aquel sujeto abrió los ojos, mostrando dos agujeros huecos donde deberían estar sus ojos—. ¿Dónde esta el verdadero Loto Lunar?

—Hablen o la chiquilla se muere.

—No te entregaré a Hinata tan fácil… ¡Ahora!

Naruto apuntó con su mano en dirección de los dos Ninjas frente a él, pero nada sucedió. Naruto volvió a dar la orden de ataque, pero sus clones jamás aparecieron.

—No te molestes por los clones que dejaste ocultos —apareció un sujeto bajando de un árbol.

—Ya nos encargamos de ellos —una kunai de cristal se clavó en el hombro de Naruto.

—¡Papá!

Naruto giró en dirección de Hanako, algo no iba bien. Al hacerlo, se da cuenta de que otro Ninja tenía sujeta a Hanako y la estaba amenazando con una enorme espada.

—Nos subestimaste niño.

—¿Qué haremos con ellos líder?

—Es obvio, uno de ellos debe conocer el paradero del Loto Lunar, no falta mucho para que florezca.

—Entonces, ¿los llevaremos con la otra chica?

—Los interrogaremos, alguno nos lo dirá.

Naruto trataba de moverse, pero esa extraña Kunai de cristal, parecía estar haciendo algo que se lo impedía, apenas y podía respirar. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiera petrificado, luego de que esa extraña Kunai se clavó en su hombro.

—Por el momento el niñito no nos dará problemas.

—Bien hecho Hiei, yo ya me encargué de esta mocosa.

—Ahora debemos regresar pronto, antes de que ese idiota de Misokatsu le haya hecho algo a la chica Byakugan.

El enorme sujeto se echo tanto a Naruto como a Hanako a su espalda, como si fueran dos sacos de papas. Aunque Naruto no podía sentir nada, le molestaba el hecho de viajar así. Por su parte, Hanako no entendía el porque, su habilidad de volverse invisible no había servido.

—Líder, que hacemos su el idiota de Misokatsu ya mató a esa niña.

—Ese idiota jamás de atrevería a desobedecer una orden del líder.

—Pero ¿Y si lo hizo?

—Si Misokatsu me desobedeció, lo pagará muy caro. Lo haré desear no haberse salvado aquel día que se enfrento a los Hyuga.

El grupo de cinco Ninjas se adentró en el bosque, donde se encontraba su compañero junto a Hinata, a quien por suerte, aun no le había hecho nada aun.

—Trajimos dos más.

Katu, el Ninja enorme, depositó con suavidad a Naruto y Hanako junto a Hinata, esta reacción feliz al ver a los otros dos. Hanako rápidamente se abrazó de Hinata, olvidándose por unos segundos de lo que sucedía.

—¡Mamá! ¡Estas a salvo!

—¿Cuál de ellos es Sakuya? —preguntó el líder, luego de ponerse una venda sobre los ojos.

—Es la que parece niña —habló el más delgado de los seis.

—¿Estas seguro, Sakuya? —el sujeto alto y delgado asintió.

—Si, emite un Chakra demasiado difícil de ignorar. Diría que es de tipo espiritual.

—¡Ella es la guardiana! —habló el Ninja de la Kunai de cristal.

—No me parece gran cosa —habló el sujeto que poseía los ojos telescópicos—. A mi parecer, se ve como cualquier otra chica —comentó luego de enfocar varias veces a Hanako con esos ojos raros.

Hanako se notaba muy asustada, tanto que intentó refugiarse en los brazos de Hinata.

—Eso es porque tu Doujutsu no sirve para distinguir Chakra —comentó algo molesto el sujeto alto y delgado, de la voz lúgubre.

—Lo que digas —el extraño Ninja se subió a un árbol—. Iré a patrullar.

—Entonces ya tenemos a la guardiana, eso nos ahorrara mucho trabajo —comentó el sujeto que estaba muy interesado en los ojos de Hinata—. Pero… ¿Una niña?

—El Loto Lunar se abrirá pronto. Misokatsu, trae a la niña —el más extraño de todos asintió—. Y por favor, cúbrete. El hecho de que no tenga ojos no significa que no te pueda ver.

—Entendido —el Ninja extraño volvió a asentir algo molesto, esta vez—. Qué escena más conmovedora. A un lado.

Misokatsu, el Ninja más extraño, sujeto con su mano derecha a Hanako y la arrastró en dirección del líder. Hinata trató de evitarlo, pero también la paralizaron con una kunai de cristal. El que parecía ser el líder del grupo se acercó a la pequeña.

—Un espíritu —comentó el líder del grupo al estar cerca de la niña—. ¿Qué eres?

—No diré nada hasta que no dejen ir a mi papá y a mi mamá.

—Veo que no entiendes bien la situación pequeña —el Ninja sonrió—. Supongo que empezamos con el pie equivocado. Me llamó Kutshin y tú.

Hanako se negó a hablar, pero Misokatsu que la tenía sujeta, la lanzó contra un árbol.

—¡Contesta la pregunta! Niña idiota.

—No debiste hacer eso Misokatsu —el líder del grupo habló en un tono enojado, todos los demás integrante se pusieron nerviosos al oírlo—. ELLA es nuestra invitada.

—L-lo-lo si-siento líder —el Ninja corrió a ver a Hanako—. Esta bien, no tiene nada.

—Por suerte para ti, pero no quita tu falta cometida —el líder levanto la mano y la apuntó en dirección de Misokatsu y este comenzó a gritar de dolor.

—¡NOOOOOO! ¡Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo!

—Eso espero —el líder bajó la mano y de inmediato el Ninja cayó al suelo respirando pesadamente, Hanako se asustó mucho al ver esto—. Traigan a nuestra invitada.

De inmediato el Ninja de la espada enorme se apresuró a cumplir las ordenes de su líder, sujeto a la pequeña con una mano, lo más cuidadosamente que pudo. Hanako aun se sentía muy nerviosa y asustada.

—Aquí esta líder —el Ninja enorme dejó suavemente a la niña junto a su líder.

—Muy bien Katu, me alegra ver que hay alguien que si sirve para algo —el Ninja se retiró feliz, dejandó a la pequeña con su líder.

—Como vez, si haces las cosas como se deben, no pasará nada malo. Pero si te rehúsas… —el Ninja señalo en dirección de Hinata y Naruto, de inmediato, ambos comenzaron a retorcerse del dolor —. Y eso no es nada aun.

Tanto Hinata como Naruto, empezaron a temblar como si fueran victimas de un ataque de epilepsia. Hanako se asustó, cuando vio, que de ambos Ninjas comenzó a salir sangre de sus ojos, nariz y oídos.

—¡NO! ¡Para! Por favor —la pequeña Hanako intentó detener al extraño Ninja—. Te daré el Loto Lunar.

**Notas de Autor.**

Si, de nuevo a las Notas de Autor :p, es una mala costumbre que no se quita V_V.

Nuevos Villanos aparecieron y parecen ser muy fuertes, es que, era obvio, se supone que esa flor era muy importante y preciada por todas las aldeas, sería ilógico que villanos de tercera sean los únicos que fueran por ella. Debían enviar villanos de nivel más alto, por ende, también aparecerían, tarde o temprano, Ninjas sin aldea en busca del Loto, para venderlo al mejor postor.

Aunque, debo admitir que este grupo de Ninjas si estuvo bien raro :p. Si de rarezas se trata, Misokatsu se lleva el primer lugar :p. Lograra hacerse con los ojos de Hinata o…

Pues eso y más, lo descubrirán pronto.

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
